One Piece: The Catastrophic Toon
by mingler45567
Summary: What happens when you live a normal life for as long as you live, and the suddenly it all changes when you've eaten a Devil Fruit? Join a young'un as she has consumed a Devil Fruit regenerated and soon begins to turn into a silly, zany, spontaneously musical singing Toon of her own, as well as anything she touches, as her lowly, lazy life changes the moment she met eyes with Straw.
1. The Show Starts Here! The City of Water!

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _Have you heard of the story? I'm sure you haven't heh, the story of how this whole act of Piracy started? It started with a King...of Piracy. Wealth, Fame, and Power Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates, has obtained this...and everything else the world had to offer. "Har-Har, you want my treasure? You can have it! Arrr, I left everything I own together in one place! Now ye just have to find it!" He says. Those words sparked the very nation to its core...and created a new era..._

An illustration of pirates and ships were made, painted down on a pristine white canvas. The scene soon cuts to a small studio. The studio was only shimmering in a bright glow of sunlight by the sheer radiance of the mid afternoon sun. Around the room, were paintings hanging on the Greystone walls, and canvases scattered throughout the large messy and disorganized room filled with many scattered papers and paint splotches...and the distinct smell of meat emanates the room.

"The Great Pirate Era...even you would have to admit that Pirates are interesting don't you think, Autumn?" A female voice called out. As a small cream and white kitten, with sparkling green eyes perked their head up...and the went back to their slumber on a comfortable blue pillow.

The voice it came from was from the cat's owner: Emi, a skinny, young, 16 year old, crimson red short-haired youth, with sparkling blue eyes with glasses in between her nose. Behind her artist's smock, and black beret, she was wearing a rolled up bright orange sweatshirt, with a hoody just behind her back, to which a few paint blotches were splattered on her sweatshirt, blue jeans, and bright purple converse sneakers.

"But, heh...I digress. Though a Pirate's life must be INVIGORATING...but hey, nothing beats bein' an artist. Heh, I'm dabbling too much aren't I, Autumn?" Emi asks looking to her sleeping kitty to support.

"Well...you get the point, heh. Someday...Pirate or no, I...want to be an Artist admired by hundreds...thousands...millions...heh." Emi sighs, but heeded no mind as she continued painting away.

"Though a Pirate's life must be riveting...nothing really beats the life here, huh?"

"Mew?" Autumn gave a soft and small meow as a small growl was heard. Emi looks in surprise in realization.

"Oh! Heh, silly me, I forgot to feed you didn't I? Don't worry, lil buddy, I've got you...a surprise at least, heh." Emi snickers as she stops her painting to tend to her kitty. It is clear that this owner has her kitty to share in her Pirate pantomiming.

The red-haired girl soon makes her way to the kitchen, a standard wooden floor-board and walled kitchen filled with the necessities such as a fridge and a dining table for both her, and a cat bowl for her kitty. Emi soon reaches for the purple bowl just lying on the floor, and made her way to the pantry. She looks in surprise...the pantry was just about empty.

"Well...so much for a healthy diet..." Emi sighs.

"Mew..." A small mew was heard once again. Emi looked down to see Autumn and her growling tummy approach her. Emi only smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, lil' buddy, it looks like we're outta food, again." Emi giggles.

"Mew..." Autumn meows in sadness, as Emi gently pets her, Autumn's soft fur ruffling as her fur met with the soft human's hand.

"It's ok, Autumn. I'll just...go on ahead to the Shopping District to get some more. I've got some fruits that I'm sure you'll love." Emi assures her as her ears perk up.

"Mew?" Autumn meows in confusion.

"Yes. Fruits, young lady. I've been coming to notice that you haven't been eating so healthy as of late. You've been basically begging me to get that same canned kitty chow for too long, Autumn." Emi explained.

"Mew." Autumn meows as she cuddles in between the girl's converse.

"No. Not this time, buddy," Emi says sternly as the kitten looks in sadness. Emi soon takes a knee to face her at her length. Her stern scrunch softens.

"Autumn...listen to me, you know I care about you, right? I mean...if you know that, then you know that, then you know that I'm doing what's best for you. I care about you, lil buddy...and I don't want anything to happen to you." Emi explains.

"Mew..." Autumn sighs as her little kitten ears slump down in disappointment.

"Trust me, you'll love this new diet. After all, you're not even alone in this. I'm gonna get some stuff for me too. We're both starting this healthy diet journey, together Sounds exciting, right?" Emi says as she smiles happily at the bored looking kitten.

"Mew?" Autumn asks.

"You have my word, buddy. We'll go through this together." Emi smiles as she open her arms for the kitty. Autumn only looked...in reluctance. "C'mon..." Emi only smiles, the cat only looked in reluctance...and hesitation.

"...Please?" Emi asks sweetly. Autumn only rolled her eyes as she crept closer and gave her owner a hug.

"You're not always the enthusiastic one aren't you?" Emi says rolling her eyes whilst smiling. The girl soon takes off her smock, and beret, and soon grabs her purse lying on the couch in the studio. She soon, meets with the door leading out.

"I'll be right back, Autumn, see ya soon!" Emi says as she placed her hoodie up and raced out of the house. Smiling, the kitty rolled her eyes and went back onto her little sleeping pillow, and returned to the land of sleep.

You see, a kitty, and an artist. An average story of the two. Some might think that with a two like these they would live a boring and uneventful life...well not necessarily. Not necessarily when you're living in...the City of Water.

As Emi takes a deep breath, she looks at the city before her. Canals and waterway all over the land...in the distance amidst the colorful peach cobblestone buildings all around with shining bright red rooftops, every last building. But aside from the canals and waterways and residential areas...Emi took notice of the enlarged fountain just towering the land...it's clear that this...is the City of Water: Water 7.

"Cricket? CRICKET! Are you there, lil buddy?" Emi asks as she calls for something.

"Eeeeek!" A neigh was heard. Emi looked at the waterway and noticed an orange and blue spotted yagara coming this way. She was smiling as the Yagara was coming this way, and stopped by her house.

"There you are! You're lookin' pretty energetic today, unlike...a certain grumpy cat inside." Emi says smiling at her...rather energetic companion this day. She soon mounts on the boat just on top of the Yagara.

"Ready?" Shes asks.

"Eek!" Cricket chirped happily as he began to swim.

"Shopping district, you know where it is?" Emi asks.

"Heh Eeeeheheheeh..." the Yagara snickers as he nodded yes. Suddenly...speed began to pick, as Emi was forced to hold for dear life.

"WOOOOAH! I KNOW YOU'RE EXCITED, BUT SLOW DOOOOOOOWN!" Emi yelled out, screaming, but Cricket didn't heed. He was speeding for deer life, as Emi was screaming...screaming out of the residential area...and throughout the waterway of the pure Water 7.

 _The Show Starts Here! In The City of Water!_

* * *

The Shopping District. Throughout the waterway land, is a bustling waterway filled with merchants and bakers selling their wears while rowing throughout the water. Water 7...no doubt this land isn't called the City of Water for nothing. The village, the marketplace, EVERYTHING is connected to many, many waterways throughout this city like island. Water 7...no doubt is the city of Paradise.

As everything progressed throughout the bustling Shopping District, we see Emi and Cricket ride their way to the scene. They were smiling at the lively land.

"Alright...looks like business is booming as usual. To the fruit boat, Cricket!" Emi says smiling as the yagara kindly gave a neigh as he swam to the fruit stand vendor...who was actually on land, unlike the rest of the vendors.

"Emi, so ya finally decided to come outta your workshop, huh?" the vendor says in a playful manner.

"Yeah...so glad of you to notice..." Emi says bashfully.

"I mean ya no harm, my dear. What is it I can do to you this fine day?" the fruit vendor asks.

"An abundance of fruits. Preferably strawberries please, I'm just making my routes for provisions." Emi requested as the fruit stand vendor immediately got to it.

"That's pretty unlike you to purchase some fruits in general, let alone strawberries. What's the occasion, Emi?" the vendor asks.

"Think of it as a healthy diet for Autumn and I. We both haven't been eating the best of late, so I'd figure...we'd have some fruit to balance our diet out, y'know?" Emi says.

"Healthy for you and Autumn, huh? Might I suggest some more bananas, as well?" The vendor suggested.

"Bananas?" Emi asks.

"Of course, it's a well recommended diet for kittens! Not only is it high in potassium and fiber, but it's also sweet and so soft that's easy for kittens like Autumn to chew on! She'll love it!" The vendor recommended.

"Bananas, huh? In that case, stuff your finest bananas into the bag my good man!" Emi says happily as the vendor did as she requested.

"Now then, speaking of soft things, doesn't Autumn eat soft things like fish, though? She's just a kitty." the vendor asks.

"Yeah, but the problem is that it's...well produced cat food isn't always the healthiest. I'm gonna see if the fish vendor has anything regarding some fish. I know that Autumn loves the soft stuff. These bananas are definitely on the right track, though." Emi responded.

"Glad to be of service, Emi. Now then if it's soft and nutritious cat food you're searching for, then you should head on to that Fish vendor for some quality Water-Water Cod, the best fish to prepare for a healthy diet! Just simply mash it into tuna, or grill it. Either way, she'll be all over it, Emi AND it has zero calories and fat." the fruit vendor says as he gave the pretty lady the bag of strawberries and other assortment of fruits.

"Perfect, I'll keep that in mind, sir! Thank you!" Emi replies back as she sets down the amount of payment needed for the fruits. She soon makes her route to the fish vendor just across the way.

Unbeknownst to her, one of the bananas suddenly changed...transformed into a different color, green to be precise, and began to sprout curls...one lone strawberry...was no longer a banana, anymore. It became...a Devil Fruit. This however was unknown to the hooded girl.

"Alright, fruit down. Water-Water Cod, huh? Guess I can ask on thaaaaa...?" Emi says as she placed the bag of fruits to the passenger seat. Soon her thoughts were suddenly cut short as she heard something. A whistling noise was heard from somewhere.

"Crick, do you hear that?" Emi asks.

"Nee?" The Yagara asks as he and Emi looks around. The whistling got lower and lower...and soon it began following with...screaming? She soon looked up.

"WHA!?" She and Cricket yelled in surprise at the sight above her and the Yagara. Something was falling to her direction...two somethings...both of them are heavy.

" _ **WHO-HOOOOOOOO!"**_

" _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

"BackupbackupbackupbackupbackupbackupbackupBACKUP-BACKUP!" She frantically told Cricket as he quickly sped back...until soon...

 _SPLASH!_

" _ **ACK!"**_ Emi yelled. The girl was now...COMPLETELY soaked. Her hood completely drooping down her head, her entire attire completely drenched in Water 7 Water, and her cheeks...puffed up with who would've guessed? Water.

"STOP SHOWING OFF!" A female voice yelled out with a bonk on the head that follows. Emi took off her hood, spits the water out her mouth, and wipes the water off her glasses to see a strange sight. It turns out that the falling came from two Yagaras and their passengers.

The blue Yagara holds a snickering young man, about the same age as Emi. The snickering boy has shaggy black hair, to which it was covered with a bright yellow straw hat a bright red vest with no shirt underneath, bright blue jean shorts, and brownish sandals. The boy seems to have a wide open smile, it seems he was having the time of his life. In the passenger seat of the Yagara he was riding it seems to have a large bag...what's in the bag is beyond Emi.

However, the other two...well it didn't seem like they had as much fun as the straw hat dawning boy. Riding on the green Yagara was another man and a woman. The man has a black fuzzy hair covered with a green diagonal tiled bandana, with goggles resting on top...and oddly enough the dude has a questionably long nose and lips bigger than the straw hat wearing boy. Attire wise, the long-nosed boy was wearing brown overalls, holding it down with a bright white sash, and wearing navy green ankle-high boots.

Finally, the last of the three was a female with bright red hair, perhaps even brighter than Emi's, and shining brown eyes along side it. Attire wise, the girl was wearing a dark blue button-up short sleeved shirt & bright blue tie. The female was wearing a bright white short skirt revealing most of her legs, and finally wearing dark blue high-heeled sandals.

"Woahhh...oh man, look at all this stuff!" The straw-hat wearing boy says in awe.

"I guess we've ended up at the Shopping District after all..." The brighter red-haired girl implied as the Yagara continued to swim forward. Soon, the long-nosed man looked behind and saw Emi completely drenched in water.

"OH MAN! Uh...guys I think our ride got in someone's way." The long-nosed man says pointing to Emi. The straw hat and the girl looked back. Soon the two Yagaras swam back to Emi and Cricket as the red-haired girl looked apologetically at the darker red-haired girl.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok, ma'am?" The red-haired girl asked in concern.

"Sorry!" The straw hat dawning boy and the long-nosed boy says in unison.

"Thank you for asking, but I'm alright. My fault really. I should've known better than to get in the way when a Yagara's using a shortcut." Emi says casually. The three looked in confusion. The brighter red-haired girl looked down at her Yagara...with a large lump on its head.

"Oh...so you guys used a shortcut didn't you?" She said to the Yagara as it continues to painfully snicker. "I'm sorry, you're allot smarter than I gave you credit for, and I'm sorry that we splashed you, ma'am." The girl says to the Yagara before turning to Emi.

"It's no big deal, thank you! I'm Emi, it's nice of you to uh...drop in, heh." Emi says in a friendly tone as the brighter red-haired girl introduced herself next.

"It's nice to meet you, Emi. I'm Nami, and these are my...uhh...friends, Luffy and Usopp." Nami introduces, but the straw-hat dawning boy known as Luffy, and the long-nosed fellow named Usopp were too busy looking in awe at the bustling Shopping District.

"Wow...this has gotta be the biggest market I've ever seen!" Usopp says in awe as Luffy approves.

"The pleasure's all mine, guys. I'm assuming you're new to Water 7?" Emi asks.

"Yep, we've made our way here not long ago." Nami replied back.

"Well, I assure you, you won't find any other marketplace like the one here. Well...at least not here in the Grand Line." Emi says when suddenly a big whoa coming from Luffy caught her off guard.

"WHOOOOOOA! That bull is huge!" Luffy says as the 3 Yagaras looked at the King Bull coming this way.

"Whoa...should we move? It's coming straight at us!" Usopp says in worry, by Emi only shrugged it off.

"It's fine. King Bulls aren't as nearly as dangerous once tamed. I think that man riding it is self-explanatory on that." Emi says as she pointed up to the old man riding on top of the Bull.

"Does it eat people, Emi?" Luffy asks.

"I mean, you'll lose at least an arm and a leg if you provoke it enough." Emi replies back.

"Yeah uh...with Luffy it's probably for the best NOT to encourage him?" Usopp says meekly.

"Hey guys, check out the cool dudes with the masks!" Luffy says as everyone turned to where he was pointing. Sure enough it seems like a larger Yagara was sailing through the marketplace carrying people...who indeed had pale white masks, and clothing of renaissance.

"They're ALL wearing masks! That's weird..." Usopp pointed out.

"Wow...neat...pretty." Nami says as she looked at the ride in confusion.

"Looks like they're going to a party." Usopp pipes up.

"Masks like those are pretty common around Water 7. I use those masks in some of my artwork, despite them being...pretty creepy." Emi says gaining the three's attention at the mention of 'artwork'

"Wow, you're an artist, Emi?" Luffy asks.

"Are you popular around Water 7?" Nami asks.

"Nah. Usually I make art because I feel like it, not for the sake of money and stuff like that. Being an artist means that you have the entire world as your canvas. With enough brain power, and enough creativity, you can paint the portrait of all portraits: the portrait of the entire world. All that's needed to execute it...is some paint and an idea. That's how all great artists starts." Emi explains.

"Whoa..." Luffy muses.

"Is that what you've been feeling with all the other things you've made?" Usopp asks.

"Indeed. Now, I may not be popular as of now, but I'm sure I'll be someday. All I need...is the devotion, and some more paint." Emi says as she casually rests on the boat of the Yagara. Suddenly a muse from one of the Yagara's was heard. Luffy's Yagara. It looked in utter excitement.

"What's up? See something?" Luffy asks. Emi simply chuckles as well as hers.

"Your Yagara seems hungry, Luffy. Water 7 has the best Water-Water delicacies to boot." Emi says as everyone looked around. There truly are tons and tons of food vendors.

"Freshly made Water-Water Octopus Dumplings for sale!" One vendor says.

"Three Water-Water Croquettes coming up!" Another says. Even Emi can see not only Luffy's Yagara's mouth drooling, but Luffy's mouth as well.

"I didn't know they sold food! I'm hungry, let's buy EVERYTHING!" Luffy pledged in excitement when suddenly his Yagara immediately sped off away from the group, making Luffy at a bit of a panic.

"WHOA! Go back, GO BACK!" Luffy called out as Nami and Usopp looked in confusion at the sudden leave of the Straw-hat fellow.

"Hey, Luffy where are you going?!" Usopp called out.

"I dunno, ask my ride!" Luffy yelled back. Confusion was only erupting the two, aside from Emi of course, who has seen such a thing considering she lives here. She once again casually rests on her bag of fruit.

"He'll be fine. Yagaras tend to swim off to one of the vendors when they're hungry." Emi assured the two.

"Oh, so the fella he was riding on was hungry?" Usopp asks.

"Yep. Water-Water meat is what usually attracts them, because they're so good for both humans and Yagaras." Emi explains.

"SOOOOOOO SOOOOOFT! YUMMY~" Luffy mused from across the group as he casually rested on the boat, experiencing heaven so soft and watery. Emi chuckled.

"Told ya." Emi chuckled.

"WOAH, REALLY?! THEY'RE _THAT_ GOOD?! LET ME TRY ONE, LUFFY!" Usopp begged.

"No way, I'm not sharing!" Luffy denied as a whimper came from Usopp.

"NAMI, HE'S BEING MEAN! MAKE HIM SHARE WITH ME~!" Usopp begged as he turned to Nami, however she doesn't appear to be listening. Emi soon looked to where Nami was looking, and surprise, surprise, another masked figure was riding through the Shopping District on a Yagara.

"More masks...people all over town are wearing them..." Nami says to herself, while in ear sight of Emi.

"I admit, there are allot of people around town with them. I only assumed there was some big event going on, like the Costume Carnival, but even so...masks always make me feel...uneasy." Emi says as Nami listened, whilst looking at the masked figure again.

"Nami~?" Usopp called, not listening to the conversation of the two.

"There's something strange about this..." Nami says to herself.

"NAMI~ ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Usopp yelled out.

"Well...I digress. It's probably for the best not to worry much about it, K?" Emi says as she smiles back at Nami who now has her full attention on her, now that the masked figure was now gone. "Now then, if there's anything else you guys need, I can help as much as I can." Emi requested.

"Actually, there is one thing..." Nami says as she takes out the map. "We're supposed to go to the town's Shipyard. The Yagaras took us to the Shopping District so we're on the right path. Can you tell us where to go from there?" Nami asks.

"Easy," Emi says as she leaned Cricket over and looked at the map. She soon pointed to...what appears to be an stairway of some sort.

"So, right now you're at the Shopping District. If you continue to go straight down past the bridge, you should find yourself to the Water-Gate Elevator. Follow the other Yagaras riders that go there, and it should take you to the Shipyard. It's a big tower, you can't miss it!" Emi explains.

"Right, thank you so much, Emi!" Nami says. Soon Luffy perked up at the hooded girl.

"You're not coming with us?" Luffy asks the hooded girl.

"Nah, I've got a little one at home, I've gotta take care of." Emi says, surprising the group.

"Y-YOU'RE MARRIED?!" All three of them yelled out in unison. That outburst was enough to surprise Emi as well.

"WHAT?! N-NO! I mean I have a little kitten to watch over! I'm just here for my daily supply route." Emi frantically says clearing up this sudden misunderstanding. The crew sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. Alright, we've troubled you enough, Emi. It was nice to meet you!" Nami says waving back as she motioned the Yagara to continue forward as Luffy's Yagara followed.

"NAMI~" Usopp whined.

"FINE! LUFFY, SHARE THE STUPID MEAT, ALREADY!" Emi heard Nami yelled as she saw the go past the bridge. Quite an interesting bunch of people that Emi has met with...interesting indeed.

"Hmm...interesting fellas. Now...about that Water-Water Cod..." Emi says as she rowed Cricket to the fish vendor, and continued her shopping, keeping her new...and rather interesting new friends in mind.

* * *

 _Back Home_

And thus, Emi has finished her daily shopping, thus she returns back to the comfort of her own home. The lazy kitten's ears perked waking up to see her owner with a handful of groceries.

"Sorry I came back a bit later than expected, but still, I've got some nutritious meals for you, buddy." Emi says as she opened up the bag revealing a mix of fruits, vegetables, and raw Water-Water Cod.

"Mew?" The kitten says in confusion looking specifically at the Water-Water Cods.

"This, this is Water-Water Cod, fresh fish in Water 7...at least so I've heard. You're gonna LOVE it!" Emi says as she unpacked the basket of cods and placed it on the table, while clearing out all her art stuff on the table. She then unloaded the bananas.

"MEW..." Autumn meowed in disgust looking at the green curled 'banana.' Emi however shrugged it off in confusion.

"Huh, looks like this one's not as ripe." Emi says as she places it on the table.

"Anyway, we'll deal with that one later, I think I can prepare it into some sort of dish. The rest of the bananas, are specifically for you, lil' buddy. I know you love sweet and soft foods, and I assure you, that what I have here are sweet and soft Water-Water bananas! You'll love it, trust me!" Emi explains.

"Meow..." Autumn says in boredom. It's clear that her owner is quite enthusiastic about this so called 'diet...' there's such a thing as too much enthusiasm however.

"I'll get started on preparing some Water-Water Tuna Salad for the both of us. You go on ahead, pick anything you'd like, and chow down. I'll be there soon!" Emi says as she goes into the kitchen with the rest of the bag, leaving Autumn with an abundance of fruits in her arsenal.

"Mew?" Suddenly a shine caught the kitten's attention. Autumn looked to see the green 'Banana' on the table shining...glimmering. It doesn't seem like any ordinary fig.

Curiously the kitten made its way to the table. It soon leaped on the couch, and then made a leap to the table in the middle of the room. Autumn barely made it, so she quickly retracted her claws as a use to cling on to the table...her weight however isn't making the climb easier. Soon, Autumn hoisted herself up, and soon...she made it to the top of the table...all of this was for her curiosity towards the shining green banana.

"Mew..." Autumn mused knowing that it's almost as if this fruit...why this 'fig' was calling her. Her paws slid down the fig. Strangely, if it WAS a fig the peel would be much harder, but the peel...why it's so soft...soft enough to eat...She retracted ONE claw...and cut a small bit of the 'fig' down. She then picks it with her claw, and throws it in her mouth. She swallowed the small piece of the fig...and then.

"BLEH!" The cream cat retched. The fig do doubt tasted horrible...almost tasted like...wood and...well it tasted like crap for sure. The kitten tried to cough it out of her mouth, but at that point the piece met with her gullet.

"Mew..." Autumn meows groggily feeling sick to her stomach. However, a sick tummy...will soon be the least of her worries.

* * *

 _In the Kitchen_

Meanwhile with Emi, she was preparing the Water-Water Cod for both her and her kitten. On the stove a pan with 2 cods a grilling. Emi then turns the heater down knowing that the Water-Water Cod is grilled to perfection. She takes one grilled Cod with a mitt and places it in a wooden bowl, and mashes it with a wooden masher.

Once mashed enough, she sees her work, the Cod was now...mashed to a pulp. To which Emi then scrapes out the mashed Cod and places it in a dish filled with mixed spinach and a few vegetables, stirring it together...and thus, she has made a Water-Water Fish salad.

With the Fish Salad prepared, she soon takes the other grilled cod out, and places it on a plain dish, to which she then places a few vegetables in it as well. She stirred the veggies around, and places them around the Cod dish.

"A dish for me, and a dish for Autumn. I've also heard salad is good for kittens, so killing two birds with one stone." Emi chuckles. She begins taking both dishes to the art studio...but suddenly stopped when...

 _BANG!_

 _CRASH!_

" _MEEEEEOWWWW!_ " Following a loud ruckus coming from the other room came the holler of Autumn's voice, surprising Emi. The hooded girl soon places the dishes back on the table, and entered the studio to investigate.

"Autumn?" Emi asks. She looked to see the entire room enveloped into darkness. She can at least make out the mess. Furniture, paint, and art canvas all over the ground...almost as if a typhoon entered the room. Everything on the ground or scattered throughout the art studio. On top of that, nothing more than darkness.

"Oh man...Autumn? Are you ok, lil buddy?" Emi asks once more in the dark, nothing was heard nor seen. Suddenly...something was heard...something that caught Emi completely off guard.

"Music?" She says to herself soon noticing an assortment of musical instruments tuning...which is strange because there isn't an orchestra ANYWHERE near here...or anywhere in this island for that case.

Suddenly catching Emi's full attention...was when the assortment of musical instruments began to play in tune once again until soon...they stopped.

"Uh..." The hooded girl...clearly had no words describing what's going on. Soon...to her surprise, the assortment of musical instruments...disappeared at a trace. Suddenly...a piano began playing...all by itself.

"My piano...?" Emi says in complete concern. Soon drums chimed in with the piano. Soon,

 _Oooo-oo-oo-ooooo~_

Emi turned around when suddenly vocals were heard in the dark room.

 _Oooo-oo-oo-oo-ooooo~_

 _Oooo-oo-oo-ooooo~  
Oooo-oo-oo-oo-ooooo~_

It's clear that Emi was at a lost for words on what's going on. Distracted by the tune, Emi soon fell back to her Artist's chair, as she began to here...a lone singer was heard, a voice DEFINITELY not Emi's voice if anything. The hooded girl was simply...at an astonish as she was simply listening to the unknown figure's singing whilst sitting upside down on her chair.

 _Join us, leave your fields to flower  
Join us, leave your cheese to sour  
Join us, come and waste an hour or two~  
_

 _A-doodle-eee-doo!_

 _Journey, journey to a spot ex  
Citing, mystic, and exotic  
Journey through our anecdotic revue~_

 _We've go magic to do, just for you, we've got miracle plays to play~  
We've got parts to perform, hearts to warm,_

 _Kings and things to take by storm  
As we go along our waaaaa-a-a-a-aaaaaaay~_

"Thanks but uh..." Emi says to the unknown figure, but was suddenly stopped, and caught off guard when suddenly an apple perched atop of her. To her surprise, the apple itself has eyes and a mouth...and it began to sing.

 _ **Apple  
** Intrigue, plots to bring disaster_

And then an actual banana perks up by her side and began to sing as well.

 _ **Banana  
** Humor, handled by a master_

 ** _Apple & Banana_** _  
Romance, sex presented pastorally~_

"Uh...no thank you, please?" Emi says bashfully as she began to look at the fruits, suddenly becoming red through her hood. Soon, her blush disappears when suddenly a stool and an unpainted canvas began to walk and hop in front of the hooded girl.

 _ **Stool  
** Illusion, fantasy to study_

Soon the Unpainted Canvas painted itself using a pencil showing what appears to be stick figures. What made Emi look in confusion was the canvas drew a straw hat on one of them...one that she's certain to see before.

 ** _Unpainted Canvas  
_** _Battles, barbarous and bloody_

 ** _Chorus_** _  
Join us..._

Soon the hidden singer chimed in once again.

 _ **Unknown Singer  
** Sit where everybody can see..hee...HEEEE~_

Soon, as Emi looked in astonish...her entire art studio began singing...as if it was forming life. Well...aside from the walls, to her dismay. But she just looked with such a whirlwind of emotions, trying to process what's going on. More importantly if she's dreaming or not.

 _ **Unknown Singer & Chorus  
**We've got magic to do, just for you, we've got miracle plays to play  
_ _We've got parts to perform, hearts to warm,_

 _Kings and things to take by storm,  
As we go along our waaaaa-a-a-a-aaaaaaay~_

Suddenly the music ensemble of instruments began to play their parts...almost as if they were practiced as Emi was watching this spontaneous musical number unfold in awe...Emi soon sat right side up as she looked to find Autumn...her cat, is nowhere to be found in all this chaos. Suddenly, the lead voice spoke up.

"WELCOME TO THE SHOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" She announced. Applause were suddenly heard making Emi look around in confusion. No one except her entire set of furniture cheered.

"Now, now, I'm sure you're confused, aren't ya? Lemme tell ya, we've got a REAL treat for you, and for ALL the Grand Line, HAHA! Emi, my fine friend...are you ready?" The lead singer asks the hooded girl. Whoever this voice is...she has still yet revealed herself.

"For...what?" Emi asks. Suddenly, a lone spotlight shined down in front of her, and another one on her. Silence emanated the room. Soon, the ensemble and the Chorus sang once more.

 ** _Unknown Singer & Chorus  
_**We've got magic to do, just for you, we've got miracle plays to play  
 _We've got parts to perform, hearts to warm,_

 _Kings and things to take by storm  
As we go along our way_

 _ **Chorus 1  
** We've got magic to do, just for you, we've magic for you to play~_

 ** _Chorus 2 (Overlapping)  
_** _We've got magic to do, just for you magic to play  
Magic to do, magic to do, magic to play  
_

 ** _Chorus 1  
_** _We've got foibles and fables to_ _portray_

 ** _Chorus_** _  
As we go alooooooong~_

Soon, a spotlight shines down on Emi, and another spotlight shines down in front of her. As the furniture and fruits circled the girl, the unknown singer finally reveals herself. Taking Emi by surprise, the unknown singer turns out to be...someone completely different, yet at the same time very familiar. Standing in front of her like a child would stand in front of an adolescent Emi deduced the cartoon to be...her own pet Autumn. Only this time she's taken a completely new form. A form that almost seems as if she isn't her cat, yet at the same time it is. Autumn, singing, dancing, wearing clothing, dawning a hairstyle to match with her blonde fur, and her face completely bare white. Should this character actually be Autumn...well then Emi has never seen her with such energy.

 _ **Autumn & Chorus  
**Our waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~ hey-hey-hey-eyyyyyyyyyyy~_

Soon, leaping up, Emi slammed to her knees as suddenly the lights suddenly flashed back on. To Emi's surprise almost the entirety of her furniture is now posing with Autumn, as they all circled around the two. Thus the song concluded. Emi...had only one thing in mind.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" She yelled in confusion...and fear...but mostly confusion. Much has happened.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it. For the start of a One Piece story, you'll probably believe it to be...quite bad, apologies. Anyway plot twist yay...you all must've thought when you first tuned into this story that Emi was the one that ate the Toon-Toon Fruit, but it was her itty bitty kitty I've given the role to Autumn instead of Emi for...reasons. False sense of direction in the beginning, I know, but technically Autumn IS a little girl...little girl kitty.**_

 _ **Anyway,** **Yeah I got the idea after the Animaniacs to make Autumn that showmanship kind of Toon. I don't really make the usage of 'san' 'kun' 'sama' and all that like most of the One Piece fanfics I come across, and I'm hoping I won't get backlash on such a thing. Keep in mind...this is the first time I've ever made a story with an actual original character. I hope you uh...enjoy this, and the next chapter will come the details of Autumn's new Devil Fruit powers.**_

 _ **And a few musical aspects included in this. Song used: Magic To Do - Pippin the Musical...I used the song as a use for foreshadowing...yeah I will most likely be utilizing Broadway and (most likely) Disney tunes to the story...because Toons have that spontaneous Musical Number thing...as seen in MANY cartoons. Not many will be on foreshadowing and all that stuff.**_

 _ **~K CHAO.**_


	2. Enter the Catastrophic Comedian!

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _The Star Has Arrived! Enter the Catastrophic Comedian!_

We now return back to Emi, a hooded girl, an artists who has a dream to become much greater. It all started with nothing more than a healthy diet...but she was suddenly cut short when her own kitten begins...talking...acting out, she had became the exact OPPOSITE of the kitten she once was. Emi clearly has so many questions. Emi just doesn't have any words on what to say...her own kitty cat acting out on a will on her own. Singing, dancing, like a human being. It didn't even seem like her own kitten anymore. It's almost like a little girl in the shape of an anthropomorphic kitty cat.

Her whole appearance completely changed. Autumn, her cream cat, baring yellow fur, now appears to have a pristine white face and her nose completely in the shape of a dot. Her plump and rotund kitten, now completely short, skinny, completely standing on two feet, pridefully on her skinny legs. Skinny, to the point of ACTUALLY stretching the kitten, and it wouldn't even phase her. Emi learned this style in art classes as the term "Rubber Hose" style. Where her own kitten's as flexible as a rubber hose. Autumn appears to have COMPLETELY dotted eyes, the same as her nose. Those dotted eyes appear to resemble the shape of say, an ovular shaped pizza (rather than a circular shape) with slice missing from it. An ovular Pacman-shaped. Finally finishing her new attire, Autumn appears to have grown an actual hairtstyle the same color of her pristine yellow fur. She has such lush, and mildly wavy short blonde hair shining as vibrantly as her own fur. Her pointed ears poking from the side of the kitten's new hair-due.

Attire wise, it seems Autumn is wearing something quite simple. The cat appears to be wearing a sleeveless, yellow short dress. As yellow and golden as a dandelion. Pristine white bloomers hide from underneath the short dress. Tied around the waste of the dress is a pristine white piece of cloth, tied around the waste. A colored dress really to clash with her bright blonde fur. Not only that, but on her feet, such clean and shiny orange flats to combine that autumn look. Another part of her clothing is a big, white, ribbon tied to her blonde tail that's poking out from behind her dress. Finally, to Emi's peculiarity, Autumn appears to be wearing pristine white, rubber gloves and pristine white ring shaped cuffs...AND SHE HAS ONLY 4 FINGERS! In short, Emi is looking at an almost COMPLETELY different person in place of her kitten.

Autumn, however looks at Emi with her bold, shining pac-man shaped eyes with a pristine white smile on her completely white face. Emi has always known about this type of style in animation...but NEVER was it possible to see it LITERALLY STANDING IN FRONT OF HER, BREATHING AND TALKING. After silence emanated the messy art studio, her newly talkative kitten decided to break the ice.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat...a tremendous show I put on specifically for you? HAHA! I know, I know, right?! Sometimes my dearest Emi, I amaze even myself." Autumn says as she simply sat on the couch, simply snickering as Emi was still at a loss for words.

"How..." Emi started, but was immediately interrupted by her kitten once again.

"How do I do it? Wellllllllll...First there's rehearsal...and stuff, THEN...oh what the heck, ALL OF IT WAS IMPROVED! WHOOO, GOOD JOB BOYS!" Autumn yelled out as the furniture began to cheer as well.

"They grow up so fast..." A banana says in tears.

"I...Have...SOOOOOOOO many questions as of now so if you p-" Emi says when suddenly a banana zips in front of her.

"Aww, no need to _SPLIT_ hairs on it, Emi!" The banana quipped as it unpeeled itself for the joke, when suddenly everyone began to laugh. Suddenly a blueberry zoomed in front of her...two of them to be exact.

"Yeah, Emi, we're all here for ya, so there's really no need to be so...BLUE!" The two blueberries say in unison as everyone laughed once more. Soon an assortment of furniture began to zoom in front of her...telling more jokes to her.

"Yeah, CHAIR up, Emi!"

"Seems like the script really TURNED the tables huh?" The table says spinning around.

"But we can't help it, dearest Autumn, she is...A VORK OF ART!" The canvas says as he paints Autumn. It's clear Emi was only looking in boredom at the crummy jokes. Soon, Autumn leaps up on the table to stop the crowd, casually.

"Alright, alright, take 5, my friends. Like Emi says, she has allot of questions right?" Autumn says as Emi meekly shakes her head. "I would too? I mean, it does seem like you have yourself a CATastrophe in your hands, don't you think?" Autumn quipped when suddenly Emi grabbed her.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH JOKES, I GET IT! Ok, ok...soooo, many of my questions consist of...well...HOW are you talking and acting as if you're..." Emi soon looked at her kitten in realization on what she is. "A...a cartoon?" Emi finished.

"HOW I loss so much weight? Well to be frank, I've gotta give you credit on that diet of yours. I'm so healthy I can bounce up and down the walls!" Autumn says as she suddenly slipped out of Emi's grip and soon began bouncing up and down, all around, as if she was a bouncy ball.

"YOU REALIZE THAT YOUR WEIGHT ISN'T A BIG OF AN ISSUE ANYMORE, Y'KNOW THAT RIIIIIIGHT?!" Emi yelled out as her eyes bulged out, baring sharp teeth.

"Aww, but I loooooove being so bouncy~" Autumn sang. Soon the moment her paws met with the chandelier, one of the lights grew a face.

"She's got the bright ideas!" The little bulb says. Soon, Emi the leaned a chair forward, knowing that Autumn's soon to bounce to it. Her hypothesis was right, when Autumn bounced right into the chair, making her AND the chair tumble and fall.

"Hmmm..." We're gonna figure this out, I'll be right back." Emi says as she went up the stairs to her room. Autumn looked up...and to the audience.

"Prooooooooooooobably good time for a scene transition, right?" Autumn says facing the audience knowing that...well she's right.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Everything now, was...at least less hectic. It seems that Autumn touched the furniture once again, and the fruits, once again inert. Autumn was now sitting on a chair, in front of the artist and her canvas as if the kitten was in an art school, as she listens intently to Emi.

"Alright, now it seems that you can't make inanimate objects into...well animated objects. However, I've come to the conclusion that this effect ONLY happens when you touch said objects with your bare paws, or hands. And once concealed in those gloves they can be reverted back to normal with a simple touch, with that gloved hand. So, now that the room is less hectic, start from the beginning. What. Happened?" Emi requests.

"Well...I remember I was in a dark cold cell in the pound, brrrrgh...lemme tell ya, they have such bad food in the pound, I swear, NOTHING is eatable. Not even the slop itself, IT'S AS IF I WAS IN P-" Autumn explains but was immediately stopped by Emi.

"WAIT! Stop! Too far back, Autumn. I mean start when I came back from the Shopping District." Emi reiterated. Autumn gasped and soon nodded in understanding. She told her story, once again.

"Well...Hmmmmmmm...you were talking about something about a diet, blah, blah, blah. The only thing I was excited about was that Water-Water Cod by the way. ANYWAY, I saw something Shiiiiiiiny~ I did my sweet, AWESOME ninja kitten moves to get that green fig and then suddenly..." Autumn explains as Emi was writing everything down.

"Go on..." Emi says writing EVERYTHING down.

"BOOM! BANG! BADA-BING! WHOO-HOOOOO BABY! That's when I became the most LOVELIEST and most DRRRRRRRRRAMATIC kitten in all of Water 7." Autumn says emphasizing her point with legitimate bomb noises and mallet slams and anvil drops. Emi wrote it all down. Something immediately seemed off with her.

"And you said it all started...with a fig?" Emi asks.

"Yes, indeedy." Autumn salutes.

"What did the fig look and taste like?" Emi asks.

"ACK, GACK! Don't even ASK me how it tasted. All I remember was it tasted like crap on a Popsicle, BLEH!" Autumn retched.

"Tasted...like...crap...ok, and what did it look like?" Emi asks as she continued writing.

"Well...it looked like a raw fig. I dunno. Do figs usually have swirls all over them?" Autumn asks...Emi immediately stops writing the moment her kitten mentions swirls. Everything clicked into place.

"Swirls and tastes like crap. Many people would describe them as such..." Emi says in an audible tone as she soon looked to her kitten. The red-haired artist finally made her conclusion. "Autumn, I think I know what happened to you!" Emi says to which she might be able to solve the puzzle.

"SHE'S GONNA SOLVE THE PUZZLE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Autumn announced when suddenly a spotlight flashed down on the hooded girl. Suddenly an invisible audience cheered as a bored appeared in front of the hooded girl. Autumn was suddenly dressed in a shimmering red long dress with shimmering red heels to match. The cream kitten motions a board with a total of 14 squares on the board.

"Spin the wheel, spin, spin, SPIN!" Autumn hastily shouts as Emi spins the wheel that was suddenly in front of her. The wheel soon stopped at 600 Beri

"600! OH YEAAAAAAH! what's your answer?" Autumn asks.

"Autumn, listen to me and listen carefully. The only possible reason you're acting like...this is because: you ate a Devil Fruit...didn't you?" Emi says in confusion.

"THAT IS CORRECT!" Autumn announced as all the 14 words spelled out "Ate a Devil Fruit" as confetti flies down on the girl's hood, and cheers were heard from all around.

"SO, I ate a Devil Fruit huh? That seems pretty neat!" Autumn says suddenly appearing perched on top of Emi's shoulder, reverting back to yellow and white short-dress, to which she soon leaped back on the chair as she was giggling so happily...and then stopped.

"What's a Devil Fruit?" the kitten asks obliviously.

"ALL THAT HYPE, AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT ONE IS?!" Emi yelled out in surprise. She soon regained her composure, and soon took to the drawing board, and began painting...what appears to be a Devil Fruit, though it looks like a purple pair with the same swirls of Autumn's fig.

"Alright, basically a Devil Fruit...is...well fruit that was made or symbolized by the Devil himself." Emi explains.

"Wowww. Goodness. I would've NEVER came to that conclusion, now would I?" Autumn says giving Emi a sarcastic and smug smile on her face. Emi raised her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing that this'll be a long day.

"PLEASE Just let me finish!" Emi says in exasperation as she continues. "Anyway, a Devil Fruit is a fruit that's basically a symbolization of the Devil himself, because once you consume it, you're given unnatural powers. EXACTLY like what's become of you." Emi explains.

"Oh?" Autumn muses.

"Devil Fruits come in different shapes and sizes, and on top of t-" Emi explains but was stopped by her kitten as a gloved hand was raised up.

"OOOH! OOH! OOH! MS. TEACHER? I HAVE A QUESTION!" Autumn announced as she shook her raised hand intently. Emi simply pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"What is it, Autumn?" Emi asks in annoyance.

"Where the heck fruit do these things grow from? Imagine the money on making a garden of it!" Autumn says as Beri signs appeared in her eyes. Emi nodded her head in objection.

"Though people do make a fortune with selling them, Devil Fruits don't grown on trees. They literally don't. When a Devil Fruit user dies, the fruit doesn't replant itself, no it regenerates in another exiting fruit. Which actually means, the banana you ate wasn't a fig at all. What you ate was in fact a regular banana that has taken in the powers of a previous Devil Fruit user." Emi explains.

"Sooooo...I ate an actual banana, after all?" Autumn asks.

"Yes you did. However, the banana just so happened to be the vessel of a previous user's powers and abilities, thus turning that banana into a Devil Fruit." Emi explains. Autumn opened her tongue out and points at it with her gloved finger with such a disgust look on her face.

"Well I, for one, tasted more crap than I did banana, YUCK!" Autumn retched once more.

"Yeah...I've been told by many people that Devil Fruits taste terrible. Still, a small price to pay for something SOOOO rewarding! I MEAN...YOU GET THESE AWESOME POWERS!" Emi says in excitement.

"So uh...is everyone just as silly and spontaneous as moi?" Autumn asks as she simply points to herself.

"I'm not so sure about that, personality wise. You're like that because whatever Devil Fruit you ate...it completely changed you. Heck you were once a cat and, well now look at ya! Hair, gloves, clothing? You're barely a cat anymore!" Emi replied back emphasizing Autumn's new look. The kitten has just one last question in mind.

"First of all, I'm still a cuddly-wuddly adorable lil' kitten, THAT won't change! Secondly, what Devil Fruit DID I eat?" Autumn asks.

"Well, that's difficult to decipher. There are many, many, MANY, Devil Fruits out there in the world and each one with unique powers. From what I'm getting at so far, it seems like you ate a Paramecia Devil Fruit." Emi hypothesized. Big words that the kitten does not understand as her tail swished around.

"A whaaaaaaaa?" Autumn says as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I'll explain, lil buddy," Emi says as she explains a bit more. "So, basically despite each Devil Fruit having unique powers, those powers are placed down under three categories: Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia." Emi soon flips her canvas showing a Devil Fruit in the shape of a pair. Beside it is...a nicely drawn lion.

"Zoan Devil Fruits users are given the power to transform into an animal depending on the fruit, as well as the aspects of said animal." Emi explains as she flips to the next page. A Devil Fruit in the shape of an apple. Beside it is a single flame.

"Logia Devil Fruits users can transform into the elements around us: Fire, Earth, Wind, and stuff like that. A solid, a liquid, and a gas, you're basically untouchable when in said elemental form." Emi says as she flips to the next page. A Devil fruit in the shape of a pair again. Next to the drawing is another drawing of a hand on a wall.

"Finally, we've got Paramecia fruit users. Once eaten, Paramecia users can utilize the entire environment around them with a single touch." Emi says as she soon turns to Autumn, who was surprisingly still awake. The blonde kitten was simply watching as if she was the teacher's pet...which she is.

"To further my point, Autumn, I want you to take ONE glove off, my friend?" Emi asks.

"AYE-AYE, CAPTAIN!" Autumn salutes as she takes off one of her pristine white gloves at ease, revealing a white 4-fingered paw. It almost seemed as if she didn't even take the glove off. "WHOO! I'VE DONE IT!" Autumn cheers.

"Good, now touch the chair with that one bare-hand." Emi instructed. Autumn approaches the chair Emi was sitting on.

"Touch." Autumn says as she touches the chair with her bare-paws. Suddenly the chair she was sitting on began to shake, soon it suddenly muffles. Emi soon got up from that seat as she and Autumn leaned forward to see the chair has pac-man shaped eyes and a mouth.

"Howdy there! Glad you decided to take a seat!" The chair says happily.

"Good, now touch it again and don't put on your glove." Emi instructed. Autumn did as her owner says approached the chair once more with her bare hand.

"Boop." Autumn says touching the chair again, it was once again still.

"You see what I mean? Paramecia Devil Fruit users utilize the very environment just by a single touch. Thus, in conclusion, it seems that you ate a Paramecia fruit. However, it'll take a while to deduce just WHAT Devil Fruit you exactly ate." Emi sighs as Autumn once again tilts her head.

"Aww, but isn't there some sorta book that has a list of those Devil Whatsits?" Autumn asks.

"Well, yeah. To my knowledge, there's such thing as a Devil Fruit Encyclopedia. However, pretty sure a selected few carries it. I'm not included to being one of those few." Emi replies. Autumn simply looks at her pet owner as she swung her feet around.

"Dearest Emi, how do you know so much about these Devil Whosits?" Autumn asks.

"Simple:" Emi says smiling. "Because Devil Fruits are pretty common in the Grand Line. Heck, I'm pretty sure there are at least a few users throughout the city. The City's Shipwrights most likely, too." Emi explains.

"Golly gee, it's THAT common?" Autumn asks.

"Oh heck yeah, many people would come by to use them, from time to time. ESPECIALLY the Shipwrights. Exciting, ain't it?" Emi asks.

"YAHYAHYAHYAH!" Autumn says frantically nodding her head in approval. Soon, the kitten has made its decision. Autumn rose up and stood ON her seat and made her declaration. She puts her gloved hands on her hips.

"I HAVE DECIDED! Dearest, Emi, my eyes are wiiiiide open," Autumn says her dotted pacman eyes literally bulged out, and then back in. "I've been playing Garfield for quite a long time and I think it's time I get some fresh air...don't ya think?" the kitten says warmly as Emi smiles. She didn't expect her cat to say it in actual words, but she's glad she finally says it, nonetheless.

"That's...that's the first time you ever wanted to do that, lil buddy. Granted, I didn't think you'd VERBALLY say, but still...I always dreamed of this day to come." Emi says almost teary-eyed.

"Well, isn't it obvious, mon amie? The ol' slothy, gluttony, Autumn is gone now, AND THUS...I...BEGIN AMEW!" Autumn declared as Emi looked at her kitten once again, in boredom.

"Was that a pun?" Emi asks.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe?" Autumn says smirking.

* * *

"Emi, now I know ya think it's cold outside and all...but do I REALLY have to wear a dumb hood? How can I sightsee, when I can BARELY see anything with that crummy thing? And think about my new hair due while I'm at it!" Autumn pouts as Emi was preparing her for her journey through Water 7. However, before the kitten leaves, Emi gives her kitten her old deep blue sweater and hood. Remarkably, the hood was just about the right size for Autumn as the hood extended to the waste of her yellow dress. A deep blue dinosaur hood covers, Autumn's frilly short hair.

"Sorry, Autumn, but I'm not sure if I have experience enough to know what people will say...when a walking, talking cartoon is casually walking through the streets." Emi replies as Autumn placed her arms in the blue hood's pocket.

"Where'd ya even rack up a hood like this anyway? It's so small, just about the right size for me. Oh, and PLEASE don't put the hood on too tight, I have a sparkling' new due here, and I don't want it to be messed up." the said cartoon complains as Emi only chuckled.

"Still as demanding as ever...at least you're not AS demanding..." Emi simply says before answering Autumn's question. "You're wearing my 4th Grade hoodie. It's probably the only thing I got that could fit you." She says, turning to the hooded cartoon. Soon, worry creaks through the red-haired human's glasses.

"Are you sure you wanna go...alone, Autumn?" Emi asks as she places a backpack on her kitten as she was making her way to the front door. Autumn's shining orange flats pitter-pattered across the art studio.

"Have a lil faith in me, will ya, Em? I'll be fine on my own." Autumn says casually.

"That's not the problem, no, faith isn't my reason. It's just...though you can call this place a paradise and all, Water 7 is a large island. I'm just worried that you'll get lost. Believe me, Water 7 is the LAST place to get lost in..." Emi replied back, the cream kitten only shrugged.

"Don't ya worry, Em! Just get me a map, and I'll be all set. I think I can manage those Yagara things myself." Autumn assured. Emi only sighed.

"Ok. Your pack should have a map inside, just...be back by dark alright? Cricket will show you the way to the Shipyard so you can see the Galley La guys in action." Emi explains.

"Yeppers! Any Beri in there?" Autumn asks.

"Uh...well, yeah I place some in, if you're hungry and you wanna buy food. Was that why you asked?" Emi asks.

"NOPE!" Autumn replied giving another smile as Emi looked at the talking cat in confusion. "A hood just won't do, ya see. I need something to rest my beautiful, frilly hair" Autumn says taking her hood off once more, as she pampered her shining blonde hair.

"Well, there's an accessory shop just over by the Shopping District. Cricket'll take you there." Emi explained as she placed the hood back on Autumn, making the blonde cat roll her ovular, dotted, pacman-shaped eyes.

"Pfffft, I'm dropping this hood in place of a better hat." Autumn says as she stretched her arm to retrieve the map inside. She soon looks at it in search for a clothing shop somewhere. She pointed her rubber gloves to one.

"THERE! I'd best be off, Emi! Water 7's a callin' for me!" Autumn says as she stuffs the map in her hood pocket as she rests leaps onto the yagara in front of the art studio.

"Alright, I'm counting on you, Autumn! DON'T USE YOUR POWERS UNLESS IT'S AN EMERGENCY! BE BACK BEFORE THE SUN GOES DOWN, AND WATER 7'S BIG! BE CAREFUL, PLEEEEEEASE!" Emi says as Cricket was swimming away off to the distance.

* * *

Soon, traversing through the beauty of Water 7 for the first time, Cricket made it to the Shopping District's accessory shop. The sightseeing Autumn couldn't help but look in wonder and amusement at her surroundings. A blissful and beautiful kingdom surrounded by the beautiful ocean blue.

"Alright Crick, I'll be right out in two shapes of a lamb's tail." Autumn says as she hopped off her ride, and patted the Yagara on the head and went inside.

"Neeeighh..." Cricket says sweetly.

 _DING-A-LING!_

"Ah, hello there, welcome to my shop! How can I-W-WHAAAAAAAAA!?" The tailor says as he comes forward to see a true surprise to behold. Autumn only, foolishly, took her hood off, revealing to the tailor that she's a walking, talking, kitten...or though he doesn't know that she's a cartoon. Even so, he's simply questioning in his head how is she walking on two legs SOOO easily?

"Whaaaaaaaaaaa...a lovely place this is? You spoke my mind, good sir!" Autumn announced as she approached the counter.

"Y-y-y-you're...you're a talking kitten?!" The tailor asks in shock.

"Indeed, don't tell anyone, I'm supposed to keep that a secret." Autumn whispered to the shopkeeper.

"Uhh...duly noted, hehehhh...H-how many I uh...help you?" The tailor asks trying to maintain his composure. However, it immediately dissipated, the moment Autumn approached him, by leaping on top of the counter.

"I'm here for something. Something that screams FANTASTIC, something that screams DRRRRRAMATIC, somthing that just SCREAMS showbiz! C'mon, man, you know where I'm going with this, riiiiiiight?" Autumn asks the tailor. The man only looks at the kitten in confusion.

"Uhhh...no, I don't think I do. This is a gentleman's store. I only sell tuxedos and other things..." the tailor says.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut..." Autumn says as she extends her head closely to his face, making the tailor look at her with such a discomforting look in his face. "You doooooo have something right?" Autumn asks the tailor. He only chuckles nervously.

"I-I'll uh...see if I can find something of your liking, uh...allow me to go into the backroom for a sec." The tailor says retaining his smile as he enters the back room at top speed. The blonde kitten soon abruptly sits down on the rug as she feels it with her pristine white gloves.

"Soft. Silky. Boooooo it needs to be more festive." Autumn says as she chuckles.

"Hello? Uh...talking kitten, are you still here?" the tailor asks as he returns from the backroom carrying a box and a top hat.

"Howdy! Did ya find anything?" Autumn says as she zips in front of the man. He chuckles nervously.

"Heheheh...uhh...this is the only thing I can find, I'm afraid I have no clothing for pets. As I said this is a store for gentlemen's wear. If you would like I can give you the location of the pet shop for some grooming clothing if n-" The tailor says presenting a child sized tuxedo, a shining ebony top hat, and pristine rubber gloves, the same as her's. Autumn was unaware of what the tailor was saying as her eyes were wide, and shining. She was smiling oh so giddily at the clothing presented to her.

"FORGET THE TUXEDO! I'll take the hat, MAN! I LOVE IT!" Autumn yells out in excitement as she completely snatches the hat from the tailor. The tailor looked at the kitten, bashfully with such satisfaction on his face.

"Goodness, you love it?" the tailor says in surprise.

"I LOVE IT! Look at this hair, sir, just popping a top hat like that...why it just SCREAMS beauty!" Autumn says as she slammed down the Beris necessary. A big black top hat, now rests on the kitten's lush, and mildly frilly hair. She soon, unbeknownst to her realization took off her glove just so she can feel the texture of the hat more perfectly.

"Look at this...look at THIS. Such soft texture, man. Such soft leather, and oh so SHINY! There really isn't anything I can't get at a better price!" Autumn says with such a wild smile on her face. She places the glove back on and gave the tailor the beri needed to purchase the hat.

"Oh, thank you!" The tailor says.

"Keep the change, garson. I've got me a hat to swoon over." Autumn says as she immediately made her way out of the shop, as he puts her hood back on. The nervous tailor chuckled.

"Uh, thank you! Please come again...or not...I'm not sure anymore with people like that." The tailor says as he simply sighed in exasperation at the short minutes of chaos that had just ensued.

* * *

 _Back Outside_

With the giddily, zany, kitten satisfied with her purchase, she now hops back on Cricket and she whips the reins as she placed...EVERYTHING inside the top hat.

"Heeeeheheheheheheheeeeee Oooooh, how I LOVE a hat? Oh such an adoring garment is at the _TOP_ of my list!" Autumn quipped as she placed the top hat atop her blue dinosaur hood. She snickered and got back on topic. "This top hat'll make a good place to put my stuff in. I don't know what's in this pack, or how long my pockets are, but I feel more comfortable putting things inside my newwwww hatty hat!" Autumn says as she casually rests on the boat again.

"Glad to be of service, malady." a gentleman's voice called out making Autumn rise back up. Her dotted eyes darted behind her, and before her. She looked around as she looked for the voice. Unfortunately, there's none present.

"Who's the wise guy?" Autumn says suspiciously.

"Above you." The voice called out. She looked up to see that her new top hat...has eyes and a mouth.

"Oopsie, Devil Fruit powers." Autumn says meekly.

"Quite alright, I shall await your touch, Mistress." The top hat bowed. Autumn soon places the talking top hat on her lap as he met with the kitten's yellow dress. Autumn soon looks down at the hat, pondering something.

"Y'know, I've been doing that quite allot, haven't I? Dismissing my new buddies with a single touch of my paws...or hands? It just doesn't seem fair, does it?" Autumn says looking in disappointment at her newest creation.

"I suppose not." The top hat shrugged.

"Well...as of now...I should y'know...get to know you!" Autumn declared.

"You wish to...get to know...me?" The top hat asks. Suddenly...well you can guess what happens after this.

" _It's a VERY ancient saying, but a true and honest thought. That if you become a teacher, by your pupils you'll be taught._ " Autumn rhymed as the top hat only looks at the kitten in confusion.

"I don't think I've intentions of becoming a teacher and I have no pupils..." the top hat remarks, but Autumn ignored him.

" _As a teacher, I've been learning, and forgive me, if I boast, and I've now become an expert of the subject I like the most~_ " Autumn sung as Cricket, hearing this kitten, only scoffs. The yagara knows that Autumn isn't a teacher...nor an expert.

"Getting to know you!" Autumn says as she placed the top hat in front of her dotted nose.

"Ahhh..." the top hat says in understanding.

 ** _Autumn  
_** _Getting to know you, getting to know all about you~  
Getting to like you, hoping that you'd like me~_

 _Getting to know you, putting it my way of nicely~  
You are precisely...my cup of tea!_

Autumn emphasizes as she suddenly takes out a cup of tea from the top hat as he only looked at her in confusion. Where did that tea tray come from? Doesn't quite matter though, as Autumn only continued as Cricket swam through the blissful seas.

 _Getting to know you, getting to feel free and easy~  
When I am with you, getting to know what to say~_

 _Haven't you noticed, I suddenly feel bright and breezy...?_

She says to the top hat as wind breeze through her. Cricket seems to be nearing the Water Gate Elevator, and coincidentally breeze came in as they dropped down the waterfall.

 _Because of all the beautiful and new  
Things I'm learning about you  
Day...by...day~_

"Mistress, I feel you're taking this a bit to the extreme?" The top hat says as he rolled his eyes. Cricket, inaudibly, couldn't help but agree with the top hat with the most common sense than the talking cartoon.

"C'mon, Top-TOPPER!" Autumn says giving the little top hat a name. "C'mon Topper, what's a better way to get to know each other, but through song?" Autumn asks as the top hat simply sighs.

"Many things, I dare to surmise." he says, knowing I'm sure that he has no choice. Meanwhile, Cricket was entering the Water Gate Elevator. The water soon begins to rise up as Autumn and...'Topper' began to sing.

 ** _Autumn & Topper _**

_Getting to know you, getting to know all about you~  
Getting to like you, hoping that you'd like me~_

 _Getting to know you, putting it my way of nicely~  
_ _You are precisely..._

 _ **Autumn  
** My cup of tea!_

 _ **Topper**  
Your cup of tea~_

 ** _Autumn & Topper  
_** _Getting to know you, getting to feel free and easy~  
When I am with you, getting to know what to say~_

 ** _Autumn  
_** _Haven't you noticed, I suddenly feel bright and breezy..._

 ** _Autumn & Topper  
_** _Because of all the beautiful and new  
Things I'm learning about you  
Day...by...day~_

"There buddy, now was that so bad?" Autumn asks her newest companion. The top hat begins to smile.

"I suppose it wasn't so bad." Topper slightly chuckles.

"YEPPERS! Y'know, I haven't made any friends before I ate this Devil Fruit especially with ol' Emi, sooooo...how about I do it now? It's never too late to start, right?" Autumn asks her newest companion. Topper closed his eyes and gave his new friend a smile.

"I suppose there's no harm in trying, perhaps we both can?" Topper asks.

"YOU SAID IT!" Autumn yells out as Topper begins to sing himself.

 ** _Topper  
_** _Getting to know you, getting to feel free and easy~  
When I am with you, getting to know what to say~_

 _Haven't you noticed, I suddenly feel bright and breezy...?_

 _Because of all the beautiful and new  
Things I'm learning about you  
Day...by...day~_

As Cricket exited the Elevator and soon made his way to the Shipwright's Shipyard, Autumn took the next verse.

 _ **Autumn  
**_ _Getting to know you, getting to feel free and easy~  
When I am with you, getting to know what to say~_ _  
_

 _Haven't you noticed, I suddenly feel bright and breezy...?_

Soon, Topper joins in on the finishing verse with Autumn.

 _ **Autumn & Topper   
**__Because of all the beautiful and new  
Things I'm learning about you  
Day, by, day!  
_

And thus with as Autumn flips Topper up high and catches him, the song concludes with Cricket, Topper, and Autumn reaching the Water 7 Shipyard, as they were laughing up a storm. Unbeknownst to them, a boat was rowing the other side of Cricket.

"My, my, you know...you're not half bad, now are you?" Topper asks.

"I'm nowhere near bad, my friend, I'M 100% GOODIE, GOOD, GOOD! hehehehehehe!" Autumn yelled out in happiness. Topper, though reluctantly sighs at that rambunctious mentioning, smiled at his newest friend.

"Despite your...boisterous expressions, you're quite a fun one, you are, Mistress." Topper compliments.

"I aim to please." Autumn says as she once again, as she gives the top hat a prideful before casually lays down on the boat. However, as the two relaxed through the majestic Shipyeard...

 _THUMP!_

The two were suddenly off guard, when something hit Cricket.

"NEEEE!" Cricket yelled out in pain.

"What's a matter, buddy?" Autumn yells out.

"HEY! WHOEVER THE HELL YOU ARE, SHOW YOURSELF!" A voice hollered out from in front of the Yagara. Topper and Autumn leaned up to see a whole group of...what appears to be fishnet wearing, goggle sporting pirates in front of them, with blades up.

"YOU'VE GOT ALLOT OF NEVER! YOU ALMOST COSTED US A GOOD STEAL, YA STUPI-w-whaaaaaaaaaa?" One of the pirates said in confusion as they looked to see Autumn and Topper. A hooded cat, or in their eyes, a child most likely, and a top hat with eyes are the LAST thing to expect from what's on a Yagara. Soon, Autumn stood on top of Cricket's head and confronted these pirates.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat a pleasure to meet ya all here? Indeed, I would indeed say so myself. My name's Autumn, and this is my new friend, Topper, a pleasure to meet ya!" Autumn greeted.

"Charmed." Topper says knowing this is a bad bunch of pirates.

"Oh yeah? You want introduction, we'll give ya introduction kid, DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?!" The pirate in charge yelled out. Soon the Pirate on the boat stands on the tiny boat proudly as well as the rest of the group.

"Babies stop crying, when they hear our name, a collection of bounty hunters LARGER than you'll ever see! WE ARE THE FRANKY FAMILY! And you've got allot of nerve, kid! That stupid Yagara of yours needs to watch where it's goin' you almost made us drop our GREATEST haul!" The pirate introduced.

"I'm not a kid, I'm a kitty! See my tail? See the ears?" Autumn complained as she presented her tail with the pristine white bow on it. She also took off her hood, showing her blonde hair and her pointed cat ears on the side. The so called 'Franky Family' wasn't buying it, unfortunately.

"Oh ya wanna continue playin' dress up huh? Well bein' a 'kitty' is the LEAST of your worries! See these suitcases?" The lead Pirate says as Autumn looks at the suitcases all around. That's allot of them, that's for sure.

"That's a total of 200 MILLION Beri in there, AND YOUR YAGARA ALMOST MADE US DROP THE HAUL!" The lead Pirate complained as he took his sword and aimed it at the Yagara.

"Now, I'm willin' to forgive and forget _IF_ you be a good little girl and apologies to the adults. If you don't, well...that Yagara's head is gonna be mounted on the Franky Family parlor, and we'll just have ourselves a little costume wearin' little girl as apart of our family!" The lead Pirate says.

"Hehehehe, and Franky...well he ain't so playful with cats, hehhehhehehehehe. So keep up your little kitty charade, at your peril!" A pirate says.

"So, what'll it be, girlie?" The lead of the Franky Family asks as the so called 'Franky Family' entirety unsheathed their blades and aimed them at Cricket's neck.

"Now, now boys, I admit you made your _POINT_ quite validly, all except for one thing though...I'm not a girl wearing a cat costume, I am indeed...a itty, bitty, witty, kitty cat!" Autumn reminds the pirates.

"Kid, do you REALLY wanna play with us?" a large bulbous figure says to Autumn.

"Play? Why, I'd love to!" Autumn squealed.

"I'm not sure the Pirate said it in a pleasant way, Mistress..." Topper muses.

"He's right, Kid...we don't play...WE ROUGHHOUSE!" The lead of the Franky Family yelled out casting his blade down on Autumn while she's still standing on Cricket's head.

"EEP!" Autumn squeaked out as she dodged by hopping right in Topper. With no one below Topper, the top hat fell down covering Cricket's head. The bulbous pirate snatched the top hat and searched for Autumn, who is most likely waiting inside.

"I don't know how you did it, girlie, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE IN THERE, FOREVER!" He yelled out as he searched inside the hat.

 _SNAP!_

"YEEEEEOUCH!" The pirate yelled out. He took his hand out of Topper to reveal that his fingers were caught in a mouse trap. Boiling in anger, the pirate threw the mouse trap off and continued his search. He soon felt something furry.

"A-HA!" He yelled out as he snatched from the hat Autumn...or so he thought. Unbeknownst to him it seems he snatched out from Topper a fur-coated Autumn dummy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now that you're with US, kid I'm sure you won't need that hat, _OR_ that...Yagara...?" the bulbous Franky Pirate gloated when suddenly he and the crew heard something. Something was hissing.

 _Hisssssssssssss..._

 _"_ Uh...do you boys hear that?" a Pirate with periwinkle hair asks. Silence emanated the waterway. Even a familiar crowd watching the scene unfold looked in confusion at what's going on.

"I-It sounds like a fuse..." A skinny Franky Pirate says.

"A-A fuse...?" The bulbous Franky Pirate says nervously. He soon slowly looks back at the dummy. His eyes bulged out seeing the dummy with a lit fuse on its head and its tail. That's not just a dummy...

"IT'S A BOMB!" The Franky Pirates yelled out in unison. Quickly they tried to throw it off shore until...

 _ **BOOM!**_

Of course it was too late for both boats. The soot covered Franky Family paused and looked in a mix of confusion...and fear. How this happened to them is unknown...and it's also quite unsettling. But where is Topper, and Cricket?

"Huh? W-THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" A pirate called out as the soot covered pirates looked to see Topper, Cricket, and the REAL Autumn laughing their heads off at the humiliation they've placed on the pirates.

"HEHEHEHEE! Forgive me for having such _EXPLOSIVE_ humor, boys, but dearest Emi wouldn't want Cricket to get a _HEAD_ of himself HEHEHE!" Autumn quipped as Cricket and Topper chuckled as well. "I do hope I've made my _POINT_ across, but some would call one such as me quite a _PURR_ former! HAHAHAHA!" She quipped once more.

"WHAT THE HELL _ARE_ YOU?!" The Franky Family yelled out in unison.

"Well...I cause such humor and _CAT_ astrophe aside. _PURR_ haps...I should call myself uhhhh..." Autumn says pondering a name for herself. She soon snapped her fingers thinking up a name. She soon, stood tall. She took off her sweater and pack, revealing her dandelion yellow dress and blonde fur and hair. "The _CAT_ astrophic Comedian!" Autumn introduces herself as she gave a bow to the Pirates.

"Mwell...that was quite...eventful." Autumn heard a man says as she looked to see a crowd on the docks. She soon examined the people looking in surprise at the kitten.

"A WALKING, TALKING CAT?! COOOOOOOOOL~ HEHEHE, SHE LOOKS LIKE FUN, TOO! We've gotta get her to join the c-" the straw hat wearing man says but was stopped by the long-nosed man.

"WE HAVE BIGGER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT HERE, LUFFY!" He yelled out slapping the straw hat dawning dude.

"THAT TWERP COULD'VE CINDERED ALL OUR HARD-EARNED MONEY!" A red-haired girl yelled out. Amidst the two screaming, Autumn decided to look to the strange crowd.

"Let's see here, we have A man in a striped suit with a mouse in his pocket, seems like an important man, a woman who would appear to be the important man's secretary, looks like Emi's long lost sister wearing blue, Pinocchio, and some dude wearing a straw hat." Autumn synthesized.

"If I may, mistress, I believe that 'Important' man is the talk of the town. His face is all around Water 7, to which I presume the man is Iceberg himself." Topper says.

"Neigh-Neigh!" Cricket says nodding his head in approval.

"Iceberg, huh? I think Em mentioned him before. I could've been sleeping, so it's not like I know." Autumn shrugs as she sat back on the boat once again, nonchalant as ever.

"DON'T IGNORE US!" Usopp and Nami yelled out in unison.

"Woah-Coool! Guys I think something's happening, again!" Luffy says as Nami and Usopp turns around seeing someone jumping off the bridge, and dealt with the Cindered Franky Family, but Autumn and her new companion Topper heeded no mind as Cricket continued to swim back through the Water Gate Elevator, back down to the Shopping District, on the journey back home.

Unbeknownst to her...someone was watching her on one of the rooftops. The man was wearing a black suit, a top hat, and possesses a cane. The man was also wearing a black and white mask, the white side of his mask shows a smile, while the black side shows a frown. Aside him is a wagon, a wagon full of paper. The gentleman simply sketched a picture of Autumn with a fountain pen in his gloved hand. Alongside the gentleman was a little girl...dawning an apple shaped cap, and a fake moustache?

"The Devil fruit...the Toon-Toon Fruit. That kitten has it housed within it. Do you see?" The gentleman asks.

"And?" The little girl asks, unamused.

"Think of it this way, long ago, there was one who has eaten the Toon-Toon Fruit...he was a legend above all cartoonists. He used the fruit and his combined drawing skills to make his cartoons come to life, my dear, TO LIFE!" The gentleman emphasizes.

"What do you want with she who has already eaten it, and me?" The little girl asks.

"Because, there are many artists throughout the ocean, artists that would KILL to have their masterpieces come to life. All the money, all the fame and fortune! I come to you, my dear, because your reputation precedes, you." The gentleman responded.

"From Baroque Works, to the Spiders Café, I call to you, my dear, because both us artists must stick together. Do you not want to make a name for yourself? A TRUE name? Now that Baroque Works has disbanded...well there's nothing to stop you, my dear." the gentleman proposed.

"Hmmmm..." the little girl muses.

"Our goal is simple: to capture that cartoon, and utilize her powers for our dream. We'll be RICH! So tell me, my dear," the gentleman says whilst the sun was shadowing down on him, his eyes still useable, while the little girl looks at him, while the sun was also shining down on her apple cap, shadowing her eyes.

"Do you wish to be a true artist...or do you wish to forever remain...Miss Goldenweek?" the gentleman proposes.

* * *

 ** _Information_**

 _ **Devil Fruit: Toon-Toon Fruit  
Japanese Translation: ****To~ūn -**_ _ **To~ūn No Mi**  
 **Type: Paramecia  
**_ _ **Known Users  
**_ _ **Comedian**_ **_Autumn_ _  
_**

 ** _Information  
_** _Autumn or the 'Catastrophic Comedian' the_ _is a zany, quirky, whimsical, and theatrically dramatic cream and white furred kitty cat who displays 100% flair for showmanship. Autumn has unknowingly consumed what she thought to be a mere banana fig, but was a regenerated Devil Fruit known as the Toon-Toon Fruit. Upon digestion, the cat has gagged, spin, and bounced and bounced on the walls, reborn as a walking, talking, spontaneously singing, energetic Toon-Toon kitten._ _  
_

 _The Toon-Toon Fruit allows the human or animal who has eaten the fruit to transform into a toon completely under lunacy and insanity. It is imperative that Toon-Toon Fruit users are to wear gloves to conceal their power. Touching ANY inanimate object bare-handed will turn the object or objects into toons. The effects are reversible by touching said inanimate objects with the same hand used to touch it.  
_

 _Caution: The Toon Transformation will have no effect on humans, other animals, and the obvious such as flooring, walls, and large buildings and structures that exceeds the user's strength. Only small inanimate objects that can physically be lifted at ease can be effected once touched._

 ** _Toon Physics  
_** _Toon-Toon Fruit users are users similar to those of reality warpers like genies and wizards. Toon-Toon Fruit users gain the ability to rewrite the laws of physics, and defies everything logical, and replace them with more absurd physics. Toon-Toon Fruit users are those succeeding in the impossible._

 _ **Strengths**  
Immortality, durability, their ability to defy the laws of physics at ease, and the possession of everything and anything. Powers are only at use when they bare hilarity._

 _ **Weaknesses**  
Weakness 1: The basic rule of Devil Fruits is to not expose the user with sea prism stone or ocean water, their powers will be nullified. The same thing applies to toons. Though they can't die, they will still be unable to move, sinking to the deep or await for a sea beast to carry them away._

 _Weakness 2: Despite their immortality, toons can't die, but they are not immune to pain. Making up for their immortality, damage will be doubled._

 _Weakness 3: Once eating the Toon-Toon Fruit, negative emotions such as depression, and anger, are easily overpowered by zaniness, silliness, happiness, and all other positive emotions as well as mischief. This is a weakness because toons are also easily distracted, therefore vulnerable for attack_

 _Weakness 4: Despite the possession of...lethal gags, Toons can't kill, and they only attack for the giggles and chuckles and not anymore._

 _ **Powers**  
Endless supplies of weapons including weapons used in slapstick humor such as anvils, large variety of explosives, mallets, assortment of pastries, _

_Immortality_

 _Teleportation_

 _Durability_

 _Logic defining stunts and performances_

 _Singing & Dancing_

 _4th Wall Awareness & Interaction_

 _Creating toons out of inanimate objects(only occur when bare-handed)_

 _Elasticity_

 ** _Well, that's another chapter down, so far. This was supposed to introduce Topper, and give an obvious preview of what the Toon-Toon Fruit will do in battle, tricks and treats and what not. Anyway, I've also introduced two enemies for Autumn that'll be on the hunt for her, there's the mysterious gentleman person who's a cartoonist, my own character, and then there's the actual character in One Piece known as Miss Goldenweek. Can uh...someone tell me Miss Goldenweek's confirmed name, if you can? Because unlike the rest of the characters, I can't find it._**

 ** _Also, apparently in the manga...to which I never read, Miss Goldenweek, and a couple other disbanded Baroque Works agents opened up shop in the Spiders Café, while others like the obvious Croc, Bon, Daz, and Mr. 3...I forgot his confirmed name, and probably others got shipped to Impel Down._**

 ** _I'm still at a work in progress of this thing, and just like my other stories I'm most likely gonna get better as I progress. The next chapter will be Autumn's greater battle, (still not as good in making battles), with who...I'm...still trying to figure out which one, but I digress. This story already got a few likes, and I love it. Until next time!_**


	3. The Artist & The Masked Gentleman

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

"Baaaaaaaadadadadadabababababaaaaaa~" She has completely revealed herself as her sweater was simply resting on the other side of the boat. Autumn casually sings as she was once again lying down on the boat with her legs crossed and her gloved hands behind her back, seeing nothing more than her orange flats shining, reflecting from the bright Water 7 sun. She was blissfully singing as Topper and Cricket listen blissfully while the Yagara swam through the Shopping District.

"I can tell you've enjoyed yourself quite well, Mistress?" Topper asks, making Autumn sat back up in happiness.

"ARE YOU KIDDIN?! This...has been the best day EVA!" Autumn cheered. The top hat chuckled.

"I can tell you've had much fun. I...take it you've never explored Water 7 before you ate your Devil Fruit?" Topper asks.

"Yeppers. I...well I wasn't the adventurous kind before I ate that thing. The only adventurous thing I've ever done back then was racing for the next tuna meal on Tuna Tuesdays...mmmmm delicious~" Autumn says as she smacks her lips just remembering that juicy tuna.

"I see. Now, something has struck me odd, since I've met you, my dear." Topper says as the cream kitten waves her ears.

"All ears, Top." Autumn says emphasizing her point by holding in her gloved hands a human ear. To which she placed the prop back into her uh...dress...pocket? Which is strange because as far as any can tell, dresses don't have pockets.

"I ask you Autumn, was there NOTHING that interest you when you were a regular feline?" Topper asks.

"Nope!" Autumn quickly replies. "Not at ALL have I been interested in anything. Now that I mention it...I haven't even taken an interest in Emi that much..." Autumn says with a hint of...uneasiness in her voice in realization. Topper was quick to notice it.

"But...is this Emi person not your owner?" Topper asks.

"Yeppers. She's the bestest owner I've ever come to know, heh." Autumn says as Cricket neighed in sadness. "Yeah...I uh...haven't been the best pet on the block. I seemed pretty...uhhhhhhh..." Autumn muses pondering the right word to call herself.

"Self-absorbed?" Topper piped up.

"Well...that's one way to put it. I dunno Topper...I...well I wanna do something for Emi, y'know? Something that can WOW her, I'm thinkin' the greatest purrformance ever made, starring moi! What do you think?" Autumn asks as a spotlight flashed down on her.

"Perhaps you should do something a little less...flaring." Topper suggested as the spotlight dimmed down.

"You want her to know that you care for her, do you not? I say it's a good time to start, now that you've freed yourself from your slothness and gluttony...agreed?" Topper assured.

"Agreed!" Autumn cried out in agreement.

"Neigh!" Cricket whinnied in agreement. It seems Autumn now has a goal to do something to commemorate her bond between her an Emi. What it is...is still beyond her. As Cricket was making his way to the waterway leading to the Residential District...

" ** _Color Trap: Betrayal Black!_** " A voice called out. Suddenly black paint was splattered on Cricket's back in a swirl. Soon, Autumn slammed to the front with swirls in her eyes. She rose back up to see Cricket at a complete stop.

"Cricket?" Autumn asks. No response from the Yagara.

"You gonna get going? We're close to the Residential Area." Autumn requested.

"Neigh!" Cricket says in disapproval. The top hat and the cream cat looked in confusion.

"Whaaaaaa? What do you mean no? We can't stop now, when we're close to the house, I'VE GOT SOME PLANNIN' TA DO!" Autumn yelled out.

"Neee!" Cricket once again neighs, saying no.

"Stubborn as a mule...and you're kinda in the family. Wonder what got in those yagara jimmies of yours?" Autumn says in an attempt for a joke. Topper only looked in confusion and concern.

"I have placed a Color Trap on your Yagara friend. Betrayal Black, it cannot and will not do what you want it to do." A certain little girl says as Autumn and Topper heard footsteps in the quiet alleyway. Approaching them is a little girl with crimson red pigtails covered by a large red apple shaped cap.

The little girl was wearing a fake mustache covering her mouth, a light blue rolled up button-up shirt, a plaid puzzled red and blue skirt, with red and blue leggings, and pointed black boots. Next to her was a familiar man with complete white hair, but his face covered up with a black and white mask. The man was wearing a top hat, and a suit, and shining fancy white and black shoes. The man was carrying a fountain pen and a wagon full of paper.

"Now..." Autumn says as she was looking in only confusion at the strange looking figures watching her on shore. She only had one question in mind.

 _Who Are THESE Kooks? The Masked Gentleman, and the Little Artist_

"That title's right on the money. Who the heck are these kooks? I mean one looks like he's straight out of the Uptight convention, while the other looks like...I dunno, a painter from a game that I'm sure Emi would know about" Autumn says as her face suddenly turned into an owl, and immediately back as a kitten.

"I'm not sure appearance won't have a say in this, m'lady. My question in precise is exactly _WHY_ did you cast your...eh Betrayal Black on our Yagara friend?" Topper asks as Autumn turned to the audience.

"I know what you're thinking, but no Yagaras were harmed in the making of this chapter." Autumn says to the audience, and soon turns back to the figures. The masked man spoke up.

"Apologies for the abrupt stop, young one. We simply wish for a moment of your time to...help a few artists in need." The Gentleman proposed.

"Artists in need? Now, you fellas don't look so Pablo Picasso to me...well that mustache is makin' ya well on your way, little one." Autumn says pointing to the little girl. No immediate response came from her, however.

"You may, for now...refer to her as...Miss Goldenweek." The Gentleman introduced. The girl...or rather...Miss Goldenweek spoke not a word.

"Goldenweek, huh? Seems pretty long, can I just call her Goldie?" Autumn complained. This time...neither of her 'friends' spoke a word. "Tough crowd. I'm still gonna call her Goldie, if ya don't mind." Autumn simply says.

"Yes, young one. Call her 'Goldie' if you please. But now that we've established names, our timing is short for we have somewhere to be. So may we go now?" Topper asks with a bit of uneasiness.

"I'm afraid not. You haven't even provided your charity with us as of yet." The Gentleman says.

"Oh righty-o, what's this charity thing you want us to do, good sir?" Autumn asks.

"Simple. You shall come with us." The Gentleman says bluntly.

"Uhhhhh...okie-dokie! I uhh...gotta tell my owner first, so if you would uhhhhhhh...get rid of this swirl you placed on ol Crikey here, and I'll tell Emi about your little survey thing." Autumm says but the masked man simply shook his head no.

"I'm afraid, that won't be necessary." The Gentleman says as he soon turned his fountain pen. A fountain of ink suddenly sprayed out of the pen, covering, and capturing the cream cat within its sticky glob.

"Mistress, are you well?" Topper asks in worry.

"Well...I'm in a sticky situation, so there's no need to worry much about me. So buddy, I'm beginnin' to have in _Inkling_ that you're not a survey taker, huh? I'm beginning to th _INK_ that you want somethin' from lil ol' me?" Autumn presumed.

"Yes, it's clear that we haven't been entirely honest with you," the Gentleman says. "You see...it's pretty clear to us that you have something truly worth our time...your Devil Fruit in specific." the Gentleman says to the ink trapped kitten.

"And what's so special about my Devil Fruit powers that's got you to start an entire _INK_ ursion on me?" Autumn asks. Goldie only rolled her eyes at the amount of quips the trapped kitten is spouting out. The masked man however has no...readable expressions behind his mask.

"My, my...you don't quite know about your powers don't you?" The Gentleman asks. "You'd be surprise just what prowess the Toon-Toon Fruit has throughout the Grand Line." the Gentleman says. Autumn's ears perked up from the side of her lush and wavy hair. She and Topper looked at each other in confusion.

"The...Toon-Toon Fruit?" Autumn and Topper says in unison.

"The Devil Fruit you've consumed. In the past there was an artist...a cartoonist...who had this power: Dizon Knee. He used that power to make his drawings...come to life in everyone's eyes. He soon became...the world's greatest Cartoonist...and soon, an army of cartoon characters such as yourself have been made by Knee's side. Soon, the man perished by an incident entirely from his own toons...death by a piano...slamming down on his head. Not a pretty picture." The Gentleman explains.

"Yeeeeeek..." Topper and Autumn winced.

"But...wait a minute. If he ate that Toon-Toon thingy, didn't he turn himself into a cartoon character like lil' ol' me?" Autumn asks the gentleman.

"I feel your transformation came at a much...much different rate than Dizon. The Toon-Toon Fruit...is a gambit. You either remain human, yet gain the power to turn everything you touch into living, breathing cartoons characters or 'Toons'. Or you yourself transmogrify into a cartoon as well, and everything you touch shall re-animate the same as you: into cartoon characters. Dizon, though was a fantastic cartoonist...he was not able...to turn into one. To live an immortal and ageless life the same as his creations. He was less than fortunate. Toons never die...but humans can." The Gentleman explained.

"So I guess I got the lucky side of the coin, and I'm a toon?" Autumn asks the gentleman. He soon extends his gloved hand.

"Yes. How lucky of you...to walk into the path where Dizon Knee could not. And that's why I've come for you, disciple." The gentleman requests. Topper and Autumn looked at each other with such confusion, once more.

"Disciple?" They both asked in unison.

"As I said before, toons cannot die, but humans can and though Dizon Knee has breathed his last breath, the toons he has created...they live on." The gentleman announced.

"Aaaaaaaaaand...what happened to them?" Autumn asks as the gentleman explains.

"Before his death, Knee has left in his wake one last creation: a book. A book that contains a living vibrant land that defies logic, even in the Grand Line. he calls this book...Toontown. In his last will in testament...he has mentioned this: _'I leave to all my great admirers the very portal to the Toon World, where my toons call...home. It, however cannot be opened by just anyone...no. The one who retrieves my Devil Fruit in the afterlife...shall be the one who shall carry my legacy. The legacy of the Cartoonist and his Toons. I pray that maybe then, my disciple will be fortunate enough to walk among my characters. A dream...that I could not accomplish.'_ Thus, here we are." The Gentleman says as he pointed to the captured Autumn...to which she and Topper...were sleeping.

"WAKE UP, YOU FEEBLE RODENT!" The Gentleman yelled out.

"AHHHHH, WAKE, WE'RE AWAKE!" Both Autumn and Topper yelled out in unison.

"Good, because now that I have you, you shall be the key to OUR future. Hundreds, no MILLIONS of Pirates, and artists shall flock to find the descendant of Knee to escape the reality of this horror show, and seek the other dimension known as Toontown. Now that _I_ the Gentleman Storyteller, have the descendant in my grasp!" The gentleman storyteller emphasized.

"And?" Miss Goldenweek piped up.

"And of course, she...who was once out of Baroque Works, now my protege to being the World's Greatest Artist, Yuzu Goldenweek!" The Gentleman Artist introduced Miss Goldenweek, but Autumn only rolled her eyes.

"Meh...I still prefer Goldie. Rolls off the tongue more than 'Yuzu.'" Autumn simply says as Topper nodded in agreement.

"Well take a look at 'Goldie' ONE LAST TIME!" The Gentleman Storyteller yelled out as he sprayed Ink from his fountain pen once again to cover Autumn's face. Autumn simply stretched to escape her prison in time to dodge the ink. The kitten immediately shook herself, like a cat shaking all the water off of her. After shaking herself, her yellow dress, her white cloth and white ribbon, and her orange flats were sparkly clean, without even a single trace of ink.

"You didn't decide to do it earlier, why?" Topper could help but ask the kitten, as Autumn simply pampered her short and mildly wavy blonde hair.

"Dramatic flair. I wanted to give him this, don't judge me. I haven't done _THIS_ earlier either, now open wide!" Autumn says as she slid in some water in Topper's hole and splashed it on Cricket's back.

"Neigh?" Cricket says in confusion, awake from his trance.

"STEP ON IT, HORSEY! WE'VE GOT SOME UNWANTED ATTENTION!" Autumn says as she whipped the reins quickly.

"NEIGH!" Cricket yelled as he sped off leaving Goldie and the Gentleman Storyteller.

"Are we safe yet?" Autumn asks, paying attention to the front while Topper pays attention to the back. Neither Goldie or the 'Gentleman Artist' is catching up to them.

"Hmm...no sign of them..." Topper inquired.

"Ya think we lost him pal?" Autumn asks as Cricket was riding away. Suddenly a blot of ink was sprayed at the boat, making Topper and the blonde cat stiffen.

"I...believe not." Topper says. Soon he notices the gentleman speeding up to the Yagara on the right side of the waterway, and Miss Goldenweek catching up on the left side. They have plans to double team the two. Miss Goldenweek took out her paintbrush once more.

"Now, _**Color Trap: Friendship Yellow!**_ " Goldie yelled out. The cream cat and the top hat soon noticed yellow paint, and black ink flying towards the Yagara. Soon Autumn snaps her finger with an idea arising. Her gloved hands grabbed Autumn's blue sweater.

"TRY NOT TO STAIN IT!" Autumn yelled out as she threw the sweater in the air. The sweater, in place of Autumn, completely met with yellow paint, and black ink. _SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT!_ To which the sweater landed back on Cricket's boat. Autumn pouts looking at the sweater completely covered in paint and ink.

"I TOLD YOU JERKS NOT TO STAIN IT!" Autumn yelled out raising her fist at the two as they only sped to her. Autumn decided to think up of her next course of action. She soon snapped her gloved finger with an idea forming.

"I'VE GOT IT! Every entertainer's always gotta have a lunch break. 'Scuse me!" Autumn says as she took from Topper a chef's hat, a frying pan, and apron, and...even a stove, from the Top hat as it slammed on the boat.

"NEIGH!" Cricket cried out from the sudden extra weight.

"Sorry, keep going!" Autumn yelled out giving a nervous smile. Autumn places the chef's hat atop her head, and wraps the apron around her yellow dress. She got to cooking. Though the kitten's whistling as if nothing's wrong, the oven however won't do their escape justice as Cricket kept swimming as fast as he can...despite it becoming a bit slower due to the extra weight of the oven. The Gentleman and Goldie were now catching up. Neck to neck between the slow yagara.

Autumn took out a pie tin and stuffed in it, a whole bag of flour, another mound of baking soda, and like a towel she twisted Emi's sweater getting the ink and paint off of it. Immediately she simply took the pie tin full of flour, baking soda, and paint and ink off the stove, and she slammed it in the oven. Waiting a few minutes for the dish to be done. Immediately Goldenweek and the gentleman were just within Cricket's reach.

"I hope you've enjoyed your chase, disciple, but I'm afraid this is where it ends." The gentleman simply says with his pen out, and Goldenweek's paintbrush ready to fire. Unfortunately for them...

 _DING!_

"Right on time!" Autumn cheered. She grabbed some large mitts and took out what appears to be a yellow and black striped pie resting on the silver tin platter. She soon takes off her kitchenware and cuts the pie in half as she soon turned to the two runners.

"GET YER HONEYCOMB PIES HERE! GET EM WHILE THEY'RE HOT! It's amazing what you can do with just some paint and ink, hehe!" Autumn yelled out as she threw the two halves at the two antagonists. Goldie caught it with her shirt and stopped her tracks. The gentleman however...

"GAH!" Got the pie face-first almost burning his mask. He smeared the pie off his face and soon stopped. He turned to Goldenweek...who set a picnic just right on the spot as she enjoys her Honeycomb pie.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR A BREAK!" The Gentleman yelled out.

"You can go ahead and apprehend her. I'll catch up with you in a bit, this is rather delicious." Miss Goldenweek says enjoying her pie. The man simply glared behind his mask as he turned to his wagon full of paper.

" ** _8-Armed Speed: Paper Airplane_ Battalion!**" He yelled out as he began folding his papers.

Meanwhile, Autumn, with such...peculiar strength placed the over back into Tooper's hat, and shoved the chef's hat and apron in there, as she once again lays down on the boat. Knowing that the fiends have been pulled back, she once again crosses her legs and stared aimlessly at the daytime sun.

"Excellent thinking, Mistress. It appears we've lost the fiends now!" Topper cheered.

"Good, because now we're reaching the Residential District. We're just on the homestretch boys, LITERALLY! This strange drama show will end oh so soon!" Autumn assured as she was once again casually resting on the boat. Suddenly...

"NEEIEIIIIGH!" Cricket yelled making Autumn bob back up again.

"Show's still going? What's going on with you now, Crick?" Autumn asks when suddenly she noticed blood running down Cricket's side. The two looked in concern, but was suddenly caught short when a paper airplane came flying at them at great speed.

"Who's the wise guy throwin' some paper airplanes?!" Autumn yelled out. She now sees her answer. The Gentleman folding papers at...an abnormally fast pace, and shooting them fast like they're actual arrows.

"I've heard of paper arrows, but this is ridiculous! All I need is an apple and he can use this opportunity to target practice me!" Autumn says in panic.

"Any suggestions?" Topper asks.

"Hmm...I'm thinkin' somethin' flashy..." Autumn says as she reached into Topper's hat in search of something good. She soon felt something that she likes. "Oooooooh~ like this!" The cartoon beams as she took out a small fire cracker. She quickly and carefully took one of the Paper Airplane arrows, and snuggled in the firecracker. She soon sends the paper airplane back to the gentleman.

"Hmm?" The gentleman asks as he sees one of his papers return to him. He catches it and opens i-

 ** _BOOM!_**

"And another one bites the dust." Autumn says casually. Topper however, looked in worry.

"You...might wish to consider looking again, Mistress!" Topper says as Autumn looked back to see the smoke from the explosion. Immediately the gentleman leaped out of it, unharmed. The gentleman looked back to see his wagon completely destroyed.

"My, my, the storybook worth of pages in cinders. No matter." The gentleman says as he leaps up in the air towards the group and aimed his pen at Autumn whilst in midair.

"Woah, is he an acrobat or what?" Autumn yelled out as the three looked in awe.

"Anymore suggestions, Mistress?" Topper asks as ink began to shoot out, attacking the blonde cat. She dodged quickly as the splatters began to fly faster and faster towards her.

"Hmmmm...hopefully I should have something inside my lil' toppity top hat friend, Topper." Autumn says as she reached inside Topper for something vital to evade the masked man. At that moment, Cricket neighed in terror the moment the Gentleman slammed down on the boat. His pen was face to face with the kitten's nose, as she looked up and her ears drooped a bit.

"Heh-heh...parley?" Autumn says bashfully.

"That only works on Pirates my dear." The gentleman says as he slowly turned the pen. Suddenly...Autumn felt something in the hat. She looked in surprise that it was stored within. It was something thick and wooden. She took it out and showed a sharp-tooth mischievous grin. The gentleman stopped.

"Oh, now this is something I'd never though I'd find. hehehehehehe..." Autumn chuckled as she took out...what appears to be a hunter's musket. Topper looked in surprise at such a thing. Though, it seems Autumn is holding it, while trying to regain her balance. For a small character like her, the hunter's musket truly is a heavy object to carry.

"Now...do you know precisely _HOW_ to use it, Mistress if you can't even lift it properly?" Topper asks.

"Don't know, don't care, I just need to KEEP STILL, and once I finally learn how to do that, then this'll be the answer to our problems!" Autumn snickered.

"You might want to reconsider-" The gentleman says, but was cut off by Autumn as her eyes were swirling in madness, giving the gentleman a wide sharp-teethed smile.

"Hhehehehehehehehehehehe! A tip of the hat to you, Mr. Gentleman, for a battle well fought, Unfortunately for you your curtain's about to close with a BANG-BANG!" Autumn yelled out as she leaped in the air. The twin barrels swelled and swelled up, but the gentleman only watched with a straight face. The man simply took off his hat and his mask, but before Autumn and Topper could even see the man's true identity...

 _ **BOOM!**_

Rather than a bang, the swelling up of the musket created a combustive boom, making...black substances fly all around the waterway, coming out from the gentleman. Autumn heeded no mind as she was flying a small distance off the boat, heading towards the water.

"YES! HA-HA!" Autumn cheered as she fell gracefully in the water with a _SPLASH!_ as Topper fell back on the boat. The gentleman's head...or more his entire upper body was completely shot off as the black substance droops all over his body. The pitter-patter of the substance was heard as it began raining this inky black mess on the boat.

"I don't recall Humans leaking such a thing out..." Topper says to himself.

"They don't." The gentleman's voice was heard. Topper looked up in surprise as did Cricket. He looked to see the...black substance starting to react. All the blackness around: from the waterways, from the boat, and from the walls that it splattered all over. It was suddenly attracting back to the man's still upper half-less body.

They were building slowly their way up to the body, until the upper half was soon replaced...with pitch black darkness. The man...lifeless once, now moved his hand oh so suddenly, and he places his top hat and the black and while mask back on the blackness that the head and face once was. Soon the black darkness began to take shape...reforming his hair, his tuxedo, everything. Soon, the gentleman was now rebuilt...as if he was touched by nothing.

"Such a pity, the child is soon to perish now." The gentleman simply says completely unfazed. Cricket and Topper was simply baffled at this man. Their eyes dialated in fear at just who they're dealing with. It's clear to them...that this man was no joke. Soon, the gentleman picks up Topper.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. A top hat such as yourself shouldn't have to deal with such...a rambunctious kind." The gentleman simply says. Topper was on the verge of panic.

"I-I'm curious as to...who...or specifically WHAT you are now..." Topper asks meekly.

"A pity that Knee's descendant shall await her doom in the water. It seems she knows not of the Devil Fruit's greatest weakness. No matter, unfortunately. Now then...remember this name while I send you on your way:" the gentleman says He says only one word...no one name: "Merlin." he says.

Suddenly, with all his strength, the gentleman or...Merlin threw Topper up high, as the top hat flew farther, and farther, and FARTHER away. Soon, the top hat was soon out of distance. Topper didn't even say anything while he was flying away. Nothing...as was going, going, going, until he was finally gone from sight.

"You didn't catch her?" Miss Goldenweek says as she soon came forth and approached the man. The gentleman whipped Cricket's reins and he leaped out the boat before the Yagara could drive off in surprise, sending the Yagara off his merry way.

"No. She now suffers the fate of the Ocean." the gentleman says.

"So...she's sinking. Shouldn't we catch her?" Goldie asks.

"It'll be fatal for both of us, which reminds me...I've something for you. Think of it...as a reward for complying with my offer." The gentleman says. Miss Goldenweek only shrugged as she pinched the bridge of her noses and sighed.

"If I must." Miss Goldenweek sighed.

"With, or without the cat, we shall find the book. Now our search shall be...much longer now that the descendant has perished." The gentleman says as he started walking away. Miss Goldenweek soon ran to catch up with him, as the two figures went their merry way.

* * *

 _Underwater_

Meanwhile under the Water 7 water, Autumn was now in the deep of the water. She's not moving. Despite the fact that she's holding her breath, and she's still alive, the bright yellow kitten just can't move. She is PHYSICALLY unable to move, much to her dismay. The kitten was simply sinking, and sinking further down to the sea floor.

" _This is something...I can't move!_ " Autumn says in her thoughts, knowing that she'll drown if she even opens her mouth. "

 _Water wonderful way to end this play...I try to save my own ass, and now I'm sinking like a rock! I don't even know why...!"_ The cream kitten says as she's looking in distraught. A feeling most toon's usually never have. She soon thinks about her owner and her new friend.

" _Shucks...Emi, Topper, I barely even got to know them...Is this REALLY how the show's gonna end?"_ Autumn ponders to herself. It was an average day, that was soon dashed by some strange mask-wearing man and a red-haired version of Goldilocks.

" _Bummer..._ " Autumn says in her thoughts, and mentally sighs as she slowly closes her eyes. As the vision of blue...was not a vision of black.

* * *

 _With Emi_

 _"Neigh...NEIGH! NEEEEEEEEIGH!_ " Cricket yelled out from outside. It was clear that the orange hooded girl heard the Yagara's neighing sounding like...a plea of fear. The girl stopped everything she was doing, and put down her paintbrush to rush outside. She opened the door to see Cricket completely covered in ink.

"Cricket! What's wrong? Wh-what the heck are you covered in?" Emi asks as the Yagara was too stricken in fear to the brink of shivering...and crying. Soon, Emi notices something...something very crucial.

"...Cricket...where's Autumn...?" Emi asks meekly

"NEEEEEIGH!" Cricket neighed out in a panic.

"Oh no...Oh nonononononnono..." Emi says rapidly also in a panic. She quickly hopped on the boat and slapped the reins. Cricket swam off to the waterways of the Residential District.

"AUTUMN! AUTUMN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Emi yelled out. Soon, the moment they made their way to the bridge leading up to the Shopping District, Cricket immediately stopped.

"What's wrong Cricket?" Emi asks.

"Neigh, NEIGH!" The Yagara says at a panic, pointing his head down to the water.

"Y'mean she fell in- ohhhhhhh no..." Emi says meekly. She soon rose up from the boat, and took off her orange hoodie sweater, as well as her glasses, revealing her bright red hair, and her sparkling green eyes, and a plain white t-shirt.

"Hold the fort, Cricket. I'll be right back." Emi says as the Yagara nodded his head. Bravely...the girl dives down.

" _Autumn...Autumn PLEASE hang on...I'm comin' for you...little buddy..._ " Emi says in her thoughts as she delves deeper and deeper into the watery blue.

* * *

 ** _This one's a bit short, and that's a pity. This is more of an introduction to a few foes that Autumn will make in the journey. Topper's hat is more of...a mystery to both the owner and the hat. Most things will come at random. Now, that being said, I thank you for the amount of support that this is getting so far. If there are questions or suggestions or critiques you wish to add on to this story, by all means you can. I can answer what I can, and hopefully clear up some confusion. Still a bit new to this but it's good to have some support on this story. Up next, Emi saves Autumn, but where will Topper be? Find out...next time. Until then, thank you once more everyone._**


	4. A Dream Thingy: Pastry Pugilism!

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

Autumn's dotted eyes open up, a small groan was heard from the yellow kitten. She looked to see the beautiful bright white sun shining down upon her pristine white face and dotted nose, and the blissful cotton-candy shaped white clouds were dancing all around the bright blue sky.

"G'mornin, miss," says the sun.

Birds singing, the atmospheric sound of springtime emanating from them place. It was...quite tranquil. If Autumn indeed met her death, then it's clear that she has now been welcomed to Heaven's gate with open a-did that sun just talk? Her dotted eyes snapped open once again realizing that very notion.

"Uh...did you just talk?" Autumn says to the talking sun.

"A-hyuk! Of course I talked! Why couldn't I?" The sun says with a gleeful smile in his eyes. The blonde cat only looked in confusion at this...a...talking sun?

"Well uh, it has come to my attention...that my sun has never talked before up until now. In fact, allot of people in Water 7 would PROOOOOOOBABLY freak out at the sight of a talking sun. So um...I'd be lying if I said this is a surprise." Autumn simply says casually.

"Aww, but golly Miss...I'd also be lyin' if I said you were in Water 7 still..." The sun says to the blonde cat. Pampering her mildly wavy hairstyle, Autumn only looked at the sun with such confusion in her ovular pac-man shaped eyes.

"Well, yeah that's t-say whaaaaaa?" Autumn asks as she rose up from the ground only to see that what the Sun is saying is completely true. I don't think we're in Water 7 anymore. As if she didn't feel her hair, or her clothing soaked from the water...but this. This is an entirely new thing that Autumn's ever seen.

From her perspective she rises up from the ground to see...a strange sight. There was no sign of Water 7...rather, something completely different. It seems she has made her way in...a flower glade. Flowers, trees, and birds and bees all around as the sun was shining brightly down on her.

Now...it would be quite fine, but the thing that only made her uneasy...was the fact that...EVERYTHING had pacman shaped eyes, the very same as her's. Be it dotted or with an iris, they all still have that same design of eyes. Not only that, but a brighten gleaming smile, the same as her. The flowers, the trees, EVERYTHING had a smiling face; Autumn can only look in shock at such a thing.

"I must've hit my head in the water, harder than I thought...On the bright side, at least my dress ain't soaked. I'm kinda fond of it, at this point." Autumn says blinking in confusion.

"Golly, ya sure really had a good night snooze, huh?" The sun says happily. Autumn soon rose up from the ground completely.

"Now, call me loony, but I don't remember my taking my glove off and hand extending to the sun to make ya talk, or all around to make ya'll alive and such." Autumn says right back at the sun. The kitten soon rose up and looked around to see not only the sun itself, but the trees all around her were bobbing happily as they all were dawning the same smile. She even sees many of the flowers around her with faces as they were bobbing happily up and down.

"Wowza..." Autumn muses.

"A nice place, ain't it?" A voice called out. Soon Autumn turned to see another small cat, just about the same height as Autumn, sitting atop one of the bouncing trees, whilst eating an apple.

Just like Autumn, the cat also had dotted pacman eyes, a dotted nose, and a pristine white face the same as the female cartoon. However, he seems to be wearing a sailor's getup. He's a pristine black cat with white all over its face. The said cat was wearing a white sailor shirt. The cat with his tail behind him was wearing blue shorts with two buttons in the center, and bright yellow boots.

"Sure, sure, nice place. Could do without the entire landscape having a mind of its own, but otherwise, it's a beautiful place, that's for sure." Autumn retorts back sarcastically. The older cat snickered.

"You're not wrong on that remark, I'll tell ya that much. This whole place my dear, ain't something you would EVER find in that big ol' drinking fountain home of yours. Uh...what's it's name? Water 7, that's it!" The older cat says.

"So, where am I, bud?" Autumn asks the other cat.

"Well, one thing's for sure, you ain't in Kansas anymore." The other cat quipped.

"You're not wrong, but ehhhh...it would make me a bit more comfortable to actually know where I am. Is that a crime?" Autumn casually says as she shrugged to the cat.

"Not at all!" The black cat says happily. Soon the male kitten formed his tail like a hook, and hooked it on the branch as his tail extended and he slowly made his way down to the kitten toon. Gently, he reached the ground and his tail retreated back.

"This, my friend, is Toontown...well this ain't the real deal, but uh...yeah toon world!." the older cat welcomes the little kitten. He soon tips his cranium to Autumn.

"And I am Cheshire, Cheshire Cat, at your service, lil lady. Pleasure to see the newest Descendant." he introduces.

"Name's Autumn pal, pleased to meet you as well." Autumn introduced as she soon looked at the cat in perplex."Now, hold on...Descendant, Toontown? You still got me, Chess, - can I call you chess? - Anyway, I'm not quite sure what you're on about." Autumn says as she shrugged in perplex.

"Well it's like this: you ate the Toon-Toon Fruit, right?" Cheshire asks.

"So I've been told, so I'm guessing so. The fruit I ate didn't really have a label or anything, so how was I supposed to know?" Autumn retorts shrugging her arms. Cheshire only snickers at the kitten.

"Touché. Well, that's your lil history lesson there, my dear. You've consumed the Toon-Toon Fruit. Devil Fruit that belonged to Toontown's greatest cartoonist and scholar and savior: Dizon Knee. He left quite an impact on the ocean, I'll tell ya that." Cheshire says.

"I see...and this Dizon Knee died, right?" Autumn asks.

"Yeppers. Poor guy didn't wind up to be a cartoon like he dreamed of, so some troublemaker was able to kill him. See, Toontown is a popup book. That popup book was his last and his GREATEST masterpiece ever made. Think about it, an entirely different dimension within a large pop-up book. The ability to COMPLETELY defy all laws of physics WAITIN' for the takin! Now that's a thing people would actually kill for. And YOU, Autumn, are the key to finding it." Cheshire says pointing to the kitten.

"I'm pickin' up a 'Chosen one' scenario in this story," Autumn says looking to the audience as he turned back to Cheshire. "But aren't I already in Toon World, like ya said?" Autumn asks the cat.

"Well...not quite. You ain't in the book, that's for sure." Cheshire says. "Think of it as a...uhhhhhhh...what do they usually that thing...in that one movie?" Cheshire asks pondering the word for it.

"A dreamscape?" Autumn answered.

"Yeah, that's right, dreamscape!" Cheshire pointed out.

"So I'm dreaming?" Autumn asks.

"Yes indeedy, you're asleep and recovering via bed rest. I'd almost conclude that you've got yourself a lucky rabbit's foot within those dress pocket, because luck was REALLY on your side when that owner of yours helped you out." Cheshire says as the kitten looked in confusion.

"Meow...?" Autumn mewed in confusion.

"What? C'mon you didn't know? SHE DIDN'T TELL YA!? Geez!" The cat says slapping his head in frustration.

"Ahem...uhhhhhhh...she didn't tell me what?" Autumn asks.

"The rule of ANY Devil Fruit user: If you consume a Devil Fruit, then you might as well call yourself an anchor while you're at it. Because when a Devil Fruit user goes in the water, they'll be unable to move their body on contact, and they'll sink like one!" Cheshire emphasizes as he literally turned himself into an anchor, and reverted back to a cat.

"Golly, pretty crucial information to leave out." Autumn says baffled.

"You said it, but don't worry, kid. That owner of yours was able to save you before you get eaten by the sharks, probably bein' the first toon to actually die. Well...not die, more like just getting chomped and chomped and chomped until you're a toony paste." Cheshire explains moving on to a different topic.

"So Emi saved me?" Autumn asks.

"Yes, she saved you, and you're dreamin' getting bed rest. I WOULD let you go, Buuuuuut, aside from that, Devil Fruit users do some trainin' to put their powers to use, makin' them stronger and whatnot. That's why those chumps go out in sea to find the One Piece." Cheshire says casually.

"What's the One Piece?" Autumn asks.

"The title of the original show - please support the official release, thank ya!" Cheshire says winking at the audience when he soon turned back to explain to Autumn.

"Anyway, the One Piece is a different beast of its own, rawr. Just picture it Autumn, treasure greater than any Pirate's fairy tale. Getting the One Piece basically means conquering EVERYTHING this big ol' goldfish bowl called the world has to offer. There was only ONE person in the world that got to that point. Name's Gol d Roger, and boy oh boy is his name in those storybooks. Seein' as you're a cat from the Grand Line, I'm surprised ya haven't heard the story!" Cheshire yelled out in surprise.

"Guess I wasn't paying attention. Then again, Emi babbles about allot of things. I'm sure this 'One Piece' and this 'Gol d Roger' was apart of it." Autumn assured.

"The Grand Line and New World's pretty much a vast canvas of opportunities. Say...fulfilling Knee's dream...? Heh? Heh?" Cheshire hinted as he nudged the kitten by the shoulder.

"Which is...?" Autumn asks.

"Simple: for someone to find the Toon World, and continue writing stories where he left off for all the world to see!" Cheshire emphasizes. Autumn soon raised her gloved hand up.

"Question uh...you seem to know ALLOT about Knee and this 'legacy', don't ya cat? What's the cat hiding in the bag, I wonder?" Autumn asks giving the black cat a smirk. Cheshire only pats the smaller kitten as she scrunched her face in annoyance.

"I like to be pet, but not by another cat here, chum." Autumn complained.

"I'll tell ya MY story when YOU get some training done." Cheshire challenged as the cream kitten looked at him once again.

"Training? Moi? Have you no heart? An actor NEVER trains!" Autumn says taking offense as she poses dramatically, while pampering her wavy hair.

"Ehhhhhhh...yeah they do. Anyway, Autumn; you have the WONDERS of the Toon World right in front of you, and all the world needs to provide you with the wits, humor, and explosives needed to fight off against the real world. So you my friend...are gonna need to prepare for what's next, and we're gonna do it in here." Cheshire says as Autumn looked at the older cat in understanding.

"Ohhhhhhh, so ya want me to train in this 'dream' thingy?" Autumn asks.

"Ay yo! I'll turn you puny kitty into something stronger!" Cheshire says dawning a Sylvester Stallone impression as he was suddenly dawning blue boxing shorts, and punching gloves. Completely shirtless, until immediately he reverted back to his Sailor garb."And why not? I mean you were REALLY in a pickle it seems, with that fancy fella." Cheshire says as Autumn's ears drooped down a bit.

"Yeah...I did." Autumn says as her voice lowered in sadness.

"Sooner or later, it won't be the end of it, Autumn. Lemme tell ya, Knee's power got him ALLOT of attention, both of admiration and...well...let's just say people will look at you funny. That's the ONLY nicest way to put it. Long story short, you'll get a pretty hostile crowd that'll make that gentleman guy seem like one of them daises." Cheshire assured. Autumn started to look...in concern.

"I'm a daisy!" A daisy beamed.

"It's not everyday you would want a crowd that would kill ya, huh?" Autumn asks. Cheshire nodded his head no.

"Tough crowd, indeed." Cheshire sighs. "Now, the question is...do _YOU_ have what it takes to handle a tough crowd?" the black cat says extending his gloved hand at Autumn. The kitten only smirked.

"Hey, when you're a headliner you've always gotta deal with them huh? I said, bring it on!" Autumn says determined. The sailor cat chuckles.

"I like the way you think, kid. The zeal definitely brings this sailor to life. You really are Knee's descendant, and no one's gonna tell ya otherwise." Cheshire assured as the dark colored cat can only smirk at the bright colored kitten in front of him.

"So, as you know Knee is an extraordinary cartoonist, using the Toon-Toon Fruit to actually bring his characters to life. In his days, that man's made ALLOT of colorful cartoon characters. All of them based off of one faction that we see today:" Cheshire explains as he brought down a panel with a picture of a drawn Jolly Rodger.

"Pirates." Cheshire replies.

"Pirates?" Autumn asks.

"Yeah, Knee's a Pirate fanatic. The life of the high seas, oh it's a Pirate's life for he. So he created his cartoons solely on Pirate adventures." Cheshire says to the kitten. A question arose.

"Now...how do ya know all this, Cheshire? You seem to know awfully allot about Knee and his creativity." The kitten asks the bright colored cat.

"Let's just say...Knee and I are a packaged deal. I can tell ya more...IF you get some training done. Even Toon-Toon users can do ludicrous things...why? Because they've been given the power of a toon itself." Cheshire says. Suddenly a projector screen arose from behind him.

"What's that there movie screen?" Autumn asks.

"Your first training session." Cheshire replies. "See, here's how it'll go. To power up your Toon abilities you'll go through a series of cartoons made by ol' Knee himself. There are many foes throughout the Toon World that'll sure to give ya a whacking, but the only way to stop 'em...is to outsmart them." Cheshire explains.

"Outsmart them, huh? Well, I already did that with the nefarious 'Franky Family' that good?" Autumn asks.

"It's a start, but heh, you can do better. Step inside the projector screen, AND LET'S START THE SHOW!" Cheshire announces gaining the forest's attention.

"Golly, a show's gonna start?" The sun asks.

"WHOO!" The flowers and the trees cheered. Autumn only looked in confusion.

"So uh...what am I doin?" Autumn asks.

"Simply charge in and jump at the projector screen. Don't worry, it'll do the rest." Cheshire assured. Autumn only shrugged. She's unaware on how this'll go, but there's nowhere to go but up...or center. She soon rolled her nonexistent sleeves up, and soon charged off to the projector screen. Soon, she leaps up and taken by surprise...the projector screen was...sucking her within.

"Looks like it's time to start the show, heh." Cheshire says as the sailor held his hat and charged as well. He took a leap and jumped into the projector screen. Soon everything went black.

* * *

The scene opens up with Autumn in what appears to be a wooden cabin. The kitten looks around to see if Cheshire's anywhere around. No sign of the sailor cat. Rather...instead she feels the sound of rocking, and rocking...as if...she was on a ship.

"A ship huh? Can't say this is the first place to take someone out for." Autumn says to herself.

" _JUST START WALKIN'! Go through the door for your first...friend, heh."_ Cheshire says despite the fact that Autumn cannot see him anywhere. The cat simply shrugged as she soon open the cabin door, and walked through the wooden hallway. Her shining orange flats silently made a noise as she traversed through the wooden floors.

" _So, here's how it'll work. Series of High Sea, baddies, and in each baddie, you're gonna outwit them with a specific...slapstick power._ " Cheshire explains as Autumn walks through the hallway.

"Slapstick power?" Autumn asks.

" _Autumn, honey, you've gotta somewhat know what Slapstick is..."_ Cheshire hinted, but the blonde cat only spread silent. A sigh was heard. " _Uncultured feline. Basically, Slapstick is the very essence of physical comedy. We the toons have been given a ton of enemies, but we utilize the art of slapstick to hurt them in a...well humiliating way, heh._ " Cheshire explains.

"Aww, but I've done that already, pally!" Autumn chuckles.

" _Yeah. You did, and uhhh...how'd that go for ya, missy?_ " Cheshire retorted as Autumn looked at...nothing in annoyance.

"HEY, Quit bringin' it up, will ya?" Autumn yelled out.

" _Look, what I'm sayin' Autumn, is that you've got an entire arsenal of chuckles, and gags, and firearms, and the whole kit and caboodle, but it'll avail to NOTHING if not using it properly. The TNT, and the Musket shot is all too advanced for you. That bein' said, you've gotta promise me one thing:"_ Cheshire proposed.

"Which is...?" Autumn asks.

" _NEVER go out of line. There's allot we've gotta cover, and you already got yourself a large arsenal, like all of us. So promise me not to use ANY of them, until I actually TEACH you how to use them. These ain't toys, Autumn. If not used as slapstick, then it could be lethal. Toons bring joy and happiness to everyone, we don't kill. If you use them without me tellin' ya how to use them the right...then you WILL kill."_ Cheshire explains. Autumn frowned in concern hearing the stern, dangerous tone of the other toon cat's voice. He was dead serious.

"Oh my..." Autumn mused in worry.

" _And you wouldn't want that, now would you, Autumn?_ " Cheshire asks.

"N-No...I don't..." Autumn frowned as her footsteps began to become slower, as she was in deep thought about this. Her ears drooped as well. Autumn never knew that she could've very well became a killer. In fact...she may've already done it...but she decided not to bring it up, even Cheshire might've already known.

" _He's still out there, Autumn, so...you're fine."_ Cheshire assured as Autumn's ears perked up.

"W-What? That guy's fine?" Autumn asks.

" _Of course not! He ate a Devil Fruit too! C'mon, I saw the whole thing on the subconscious TV that's your mind! Pretty intense battle,"_ Cheshire says.

"So...I-I didn't kill him? He's still out there?" Autumn asks.

" _Nope, you didn't kill em' Autumn,"_ Cheshire replied. Autumn once again drooped her ears, realizing one thing...

"But...I could've killed him, Cheshire. If he didn't had Devil Fruit powers...th-then...I would've..." Autumn says as tears - and sincere tears, no less - began flowing down from her eyes. She could still remember the savage face she bared, when she first found the musket within Topper's hat, and the TNT she had given to the Franky Family.

"I-I've...done so much already...and I could've easily killed people...Chess...what...would Emi think of me then...?" Autumn says as she completely stopped and curdled into a ball, with tears basically flowing down her eyes like a waterfall.

 _Autumn, AUTUMN, C'MON! We haven't even gotten past anything yet, and you're crying? C'mon, Autumn...don't think_ _too much about it. With my guidance, you won't have that problem, I assure ya. It's just a warning, my dear, and a warning that you should...PROOOOOOOBABLY heed."_ Cheshire assured.

"IM A KILLER~" Autumn wailed out as tears shot out her dotted eyes like a cannon.

" _You're NOT a killer, Autumn! C'mon...I'll be there to help ya, one step of the way! My question is what would Emi think of you, curling up into a little furball, and crying till your eyes are dry? Especially considering you've shown her you've turned into a completely different person, eh?"_ Cheshire says, drawing an interesting point to the blonde kitten. Her crying ceased, but that doesn't mean her mood is up.

"I...I don't know. Heck, I don't even know what Autumn thinks of me now...especially considering I've...well I've been nothing more than a burden to her." Autumn says in a low tone.

" _AND WHO THE HECK SAYS THAT?!"_ Cheshire yelled out.

"I dunno...that's what I'm thinking at least...or...at least what I've BEEN thinking since my...rebirth...or...awakening...or...whatever the heck you call it." Autumn confessed.

" _Oh brother, Autumn, where did THIS come from? Listen, I don't know WHAT reason you believe you've been nothin' more than a burden, but well, you're a pet right?"_ Cheshire asks. Autumn simply nodded her head.

" _Exactly. Humans don't pick up pets for nothing, humans pick up pets because they see that they're in need of a home. You're no exception, missy. Emi...doesn't think you're a burden. Pets are handful, I can relate, but either way it doesn't excuse the fact that pets...have no hope without an owner."_ Cheshire says deeply as those final words echoes in Autumn's small ears.

"Pets...have no hope without an owner...huh...I never thought of it this way." Autumn says.

" _Yes sirree, Autumn. Once a pet's given an owner, a bond's been made. A bond between the pet...and their new friend. A bond between best friends, trust me...is a glee one, ESPECIALLY with pets. Be it cat, dog, parrot, goldfish, cousin Jimbo, no matter what species ya are, you're man's best friend!"_ Cheshire cheered.

"Bark, bark." Autumn says rolling her eyes. "See, that right there is why I feel I'm a burden to Emi. All this talk of being Man's Best Friend, but here I was in the past being nothing more than a Queen, and Emi her servant." Autumn complains.

" _But..."_ Cheshire continues.

"But...I have plans, my friend. I don't know what, but Ima do something that'll really WOW Emi, as a late appreciation that she knows that I still Love her like hell, and THIS I swear!" Autumn pledged. A chuckle was heard

" _Y'know...I've only met you for a few minutes in this dream, but I like ya kid. You really remind me of him. I'm sure you'll do good, kid._ " Cheshire compliment as the kitten casually placed her hands behind her back, as she gave the...unseen cat a smile. Soon, the cats got back on topic.

" _Now then, enough talk, if you wanna do something for that girl, you're gonna need to hold your own out there, doll, especially with that dapper man out there. Training time. Today we will be covering the most basic lessons of slapstick: Pie. Oh~ the beauty of laughter when it comes to stuffing a sweet, sweet, pie to a baddies' face. Today...you'll do just that."_ Cheshire explains.

"Oh? And is that why we're on the ship?" Autumn asks.

" _Yep, this is your first cartoon: Pastry Pugilism! Starring my old 'friend', Bosom Bonehead. See the scenario of this story is Bonehead's successful capturing of a cruise ship during a sweet, sweet, banquet of the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Arctic. Through the door you'll be sent inside the cartoon, starting off with the dapper after party of the wedding. Remember, when Bonehead's Pirates invade, act natural, look him in the eye, have a little smooth talk with him...and then...BAM! Pie in the face!"_ Cheshire explains.

"Hmmm, nice. If that's the case I'm ready, and hungry for some pie." Autumn says as she is soon approaching a door at the end of the corridor.

" _Autumn,"_ Cheshire says in a serious tone. The cream kitten looked up in confusion. " _Don't forget to do the most important thing of all, kid..._ " Cheshire says in a...more dangerous tone. The kitten looked nervously.

"Which is...?" Autumn asks.

" _To...SMILE AND HAVE FUN!_ " Cheshire yells out in excitement as the door in front of Autumn opens by itself, completely enveloped in light. Autumn soon narrowed her eyes and soon walked towards the bright light, as the entire scene turned white.

* * *

 _The curtain rises up. Revealing Autumn taking a pose by leaning her back on the title card next to her._

 _ **Dizon Knee Cartoons  
**_

 _Presents a_

 ** _The Catastrophic Comedian Cartoon_**

 ** _Pastry Pugilism_**

The opens up with...a band, a big ol' band. The episode begins with everyone having a good time in a big ol' ballroom. Both humans, animals, and even talking with most of the inanimate objects in the ballroom. conversing with each other and chowing down on only one type of delicacies: desserts. We're talking a whole kit and caboodle of cakes, pies, brownies, cupcakes, croquembuche, and all sorts of pastries all around. Everyone seems to be crowding around the table occupied by two penguins, one to be a female, and one a male. Seems to be the lucky couple. Among the table of wine drinking, dapper drinking passengers...was a single, familiar blonde-haired, blonde-furred kitten sitting, on a seat. She soon looked down in realization.

"Meow, meow, meow, new clothing in this dream? Well I admit...I'm an autumn, person, but I'm sure I can pull off this ice blue look." The anthropomorphic cartoon character says as she looked to see that her yellow dandelion colored short dress was now turned into an ice blue, colored short dress. Almost as if it's the sign of winter. The blonde colored kitten's wearing the same white cloth around her waste, and ribbon on her tail, and this time in place of her shining orange flats, she wears such simmering white heels, almost too big for her. The only thing that remained from her attire are her pristine white gloves with their ring-like cuffs.

"Though, I have to admit, the heels are a pretty nice addition to this getup, oh and the bow too!" Autumn says as she soon took notice of a small periwinkle ribbon atop the side of her hair. The little anthropomorphic kitten soon ceased admiring her new look, and watched intently as the scene unfolds in front of her.

"A TOAST!" A man yelled out raising his glass as Autumn watched at the scene in attention. Soon a human and many other around him soon raised a glass, as the dapper penguin and his penguin wife smiles happily as they raised their glasses as well.

"Does this count as a glass?" Autumn asks raising a pair of sunglasses, unfortunately no one heeded her.

"To the newly weds, Iceaac and Burgundy, the coolest anthropomorphic Penguins in all Toontown! May they live another HUNDRED years, and may their relationship last a long as the Winter region they live in, EH?!" The human recited.

"I'll drink to that, h-cup!" A wine glass says groggily.

"TO US! May our love be long living as the arctic itself." The male penguin known as Iceaac says.

"And a toast to someone as beautiful as the Borealis." The female penguin known as Burgundy says. They soon kiss once again.

"TO THE NEWLYWEDS!" The human toast bringer cheers.

"TO THE NEWLYWEDS!" Everyone in the ballroom cheered as the sound of glass tips were heard throughout the ballroom. Autumn soon notices that Burgundy appears to be wearing something, a bright and shiny opal jeweled ring. Her eyes were starry-eyed at the sight of the ring.

"Ooooooooh shiny~" Autumn says in awe as she pulled in front of her a small pink cake. She was about to scarf it down whilst looking at the scene progressing, but soon...a boasting, loud, voice interrupted her.

"TO THE NEWLYWEDS INDEED, YAHAHAHAHAHAR!" A voice echoed out, making all the guests stop what their doing.

 _SLAM!_

The door was slammed open, as everyone looked in surprise. A group of skeletal pirates awaited before them. Most skinny, most tall, and most...are exceeding chubby. They are known as skeletal pirates, and the one in front leads the pirates.

"IT'S BOSOM BONEHEAD!" Burgundy screamed in fear.

"Mew?" Autumn says looking in attention.

"Ya-ha-harrrrrr! Aye, Miss. Penguin, and it's to be said that you've something that belongs to us, hehe." Bonehead says as Autumn looked in concern. Soon Iceaac stood in front of her to defend his beloved.

"She has no treasure, Bonehead! What could you POSSIBLY want from her?" He asks.

"Well uhhhh...we want uhh...THAT! That thing a shiny, shining, on that flipper of yers!" Bonehead says as Burgundy's ring began to give another shining twinkle. She knew just what the skeletal pirate's after.

"M-my wedding ring? I can't! I musn't! You meanie!" Burgundy says protecting her precious ring.

"IT SHALL, HA-HAR! MEN, BLOCK THE DOOR KEEP ANYONE FROM LEAVING!" Bonehead ordered. A large, rotund, skeletal pirate only looked at the leader in confusion.

"Duhhhh...can we have some cake too, Boss?" The pirate asks.

"NO! I TOLD YOU NO CAKE! WE CAN'T EVEN EAT THE STUFF! NOW BLOCK THE DOOR!" Bonehead yells out slapping the big skeleton pirate, making its head spin...literally. The rest of the Skeletal Pirate Crew formed a wall of sturdy bones on the door, preventing anyone from leaving the ballroom.

"YAR!" Bonehead says as he grabs a small rib and slings it like a boomerang, catching Burgundy's ring as the rib retraced back to his hand.

"Oh no!" Burgundy yells out as her eyes literally bulged out and back in.

"Why I oughta, you won't get away with this, Bosom Bonehead!" Iceaac says as he soon zips towards the Pirate Boss. Soon, Bonehead took out his bone of his upper arm, and whacked Iceaac on the head with it. As Bonehead places back both bones, Iceaac with a thick long bump on his head, falls to the ground unconscious,

"ICEAAC!" Burgundy yells out, when suddenly the large skeletal pirate approaches her and the guests, and unattached his own ribcage, trapping EVERYONE within...yeah he was pretty big. Everyone was captured, and the opal ring was all Bonehead's.

"AHA! Thank ye for your kindness, everyone! Now that we have the ring...well, what more could we do? Why...we COULD commandeer this fine vessel, and have you ALL as ransom so we can grab some MORE boo-ty...?" Bonehead says as he dosed off noticing something. One person remains free. One...certain cat wasn't captured, as she was simply enjoying the show, eating the cake and trying not to get any on her ice blue dress.

"Hi!" Autumn says waving cluelessly at the skeletal Bosom.

"Arr...ahoy, Missy..." Bonehead says as he soon approached the kitten, bothersome in his eyes as she was blissfully enjoying her cake.

"Why ain't ya in a cage, lass?" Bonehead asks.

"Hmmmm, I dunno, I'm not really a caged animal. Cages just aren't my thing, y'know..." Autumn says casually as she continued scarfing down a piece of cake. Bonehead wasn't happy with what's transpiring.

"Arrr...DON'T YE KNOW WHO I AM, LASSY! I BE BOSOM BONEHEAD OF THE SKELETAL PIRATES! AND I AIN'T ONE TO BE TRIFLED WITH!" Bonehead introduces as his blade was now pointed at Autumn's back.

"Meow...Bonehead, Skeletal Pirates, well...if ya ask me, Capt'n, I like your style." Autumn says as Bonehead looked at her in surprise.

"W-Ya really do?" Bonehead asks.

"Yep! If you ask me, Bonehead is a pretty... _HUMERUS_ name! heheheheheheh!" Autumn quipped as Bonehead began steaming the moment the joke was made.

"Arrrrrr...makin' fun of me name, lass? NOW YOU'LL GET IT!" Bonehead says, but Autumn didn't heed what the Bosom says, as she whistles casually. Unbeknownst to Bonehead as he was making his declarations towards Autumn, the kitten simply whistled as she extended her arm, carefully, until it reaches the back of Bonehead's skull without his notice.

"Let this be the day lass, ye be tumblin' with the most ferocious pirates in the Har-Har Harbors of Adventureland! The Skeletal Pirates ain't a toy to be trifled with, AND A JOKE FOR YOUR PITIFUL JOKEBOOKS! **THIS! WILL! NOT! S-AAAAAA-AAAAH!** " Bonehead screamed as to everyone's surprise, Autumn knocked Bonehead's skull off his neck, landing the skull on the cake with a _SPLAT!_

" _Nice one, Partner."_ Cheshire says in Autumn's mind. Many of the captive guests and the other skeletal pirates looked in shock.

"The Bosom met with cake!" One of the pirates says in surprise.

"The Captain doesn't like cake!" Another remarks.

"Duhhhhh...he doesn't?" The big lug skeleton asks in confusion.

"GAH! OF COURSE NOT!" Bonehead yells out with his skull completely covered in cake.

"I DESPISE cake! I'm a skeleton, I can't even eat the stuff! Bah, cakes, pies, I be no sweet-tooth, and I NEVER will be! And YOU lass, are going to remember that lesson, FIRST H-what?!" Bonehead yells out as he turned around to see that Autumn was gone. He looked around, and found no trace of the anthropomorphic kitten.

"Where? WHERE IS THAT BLASTED CAT!?" Bonehead yells out as his body unsheathed its blade, ready for battle.

 _"Element of surprise, the best chance you get, pie him in the face again!"_ Cheshire says as Autumn remains hidden...where? Unknown to everyone.

"What's the matter, girlie? Are ya chicken to face the finest skeletal pirate in the Seas?" Bonehead asks. Suddenly, he suddenly felt something resting atop his head. He looked up to see Autumn casually smiling. Soon...his sight was blinded.

"Nah, I'm no chicken, but this is!" Autumn says as she threw a pie with a chicken resting on it to Bonehead's face, blinding him.

"BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLAH! Disgusting!" Bonehead yells as he shook and shook to get rid of the pie blinding him. Soon his vision returns...but he still feels something on his head.

"B-GAWK!" The chicken in the pie yelled out as it began pecking Bonehad's cranium to oblivion.

"BLASTED BIRD!" Bonehead yells out as his body grabbed him shooing the chicken as it flaps and flaps frantically away from the Bosom. He placed his head back between his shoulder and began his search once more.

"Foolish kitten, you think it's a good idea to make a dupe outta me? Bosom Bonehead? It'll take more than a pie with a chicken in it, to best me!" Bonehead assures.

"I call it Chicken Pot Pie, you should try it sometimes! And yeah, I know I forgot about the pot, I didn't have time to improvise, sue me; A headliner could only do SO much." Autumn says as she was standing behind the table row of pies. Bonehead was red with anger.

"Grrrrrrrr...WHY YA HALF-BREED, RODENT! I'LL MAKE A CAT'S PELT OUTTA YE YET!" Bonehead yells out as he charged straight for her, but the blonde-haired kitten heeded no attention, as she soon turned to the row of pies.

"Hmmm...let's what I'm workin' with here..." Autumn says taking a pie with her gloved hands one by one.

"Apple Pie? Nah, too basic, love the apple on top though." Autumn says throwing the apple pie back, unbeknownst to her, hitting Bonehead dead-on, with the apple lodged in the Skeletal Pirate's eye. The Bosom pulled out the apple, slammed it to the ground and continued his charge, however more pies began flying.

"Blueberry Pie? Bleh, I'm no blueberry kitty, pass." Autumn says as Bonehead was pelted with the blueberry pie, covering him in pitch blue berry juice, with a few blueberries flying to him. He continued his charge.

"Lemon Meringue Pie? PLEASE I wasn't something better than that!" Autumn yelled out, as the pie was pelted back to Bonehead covering him in cream, and a few lemon slices. He shrugged it off and continued his charge.

"YE BE LUCKY I'VE NO EYES, ELSE YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING, LASSIE!" Bonehead yells out as his charge continues.

"Pecan Pie? I'm not a _NUTTY_ person when it comes to nuts either. They're boooooooring." Autumn says in boredom as the Pecan Pie was pelted back to the Captain, meeting with nothing more than brown. He soon shakes and dismisses it off. He looked around.

"Huh...was that it?" Bonehead says unimpressed. Suddenly a whole barrage of pecans came flying at him, as if he was being shot with bullets. Unimpressed of this joke, he continues his charge, he's close to the table.

"PUMPKIN PIE?! C'MON THEY AREN'T EVEN TRYING ANYMORE!" Autumn yells out as the Pie flew back to Bonehead, and even a full Jack-O-Lantern came flying back, taking the Bosom by surprise. Before he could even do anything, his head was sent flying, as the Pumpkin soon took its place.

"A-HA! I'VE GOT IT! Whoo, I knew I didn't come to this table for nothing" Autumn says excitedly as she soon took from the table a...

"Banana Cream Pie! Ooooooh, my most FAVORITE pie of all~ Just the very pie ima smack a certain skeleton in the face...with?" Autumn says as she soon turned around to notice a mess in front of her, and the Bosom's head, replaced with a Jack-O-Lantern.

"Oh, Mr. Bonehead, where are you? C'mon, you don't have to have a pumpkin to substitute for ya!" Autumn says looking around for Bonehead's...head. The audience, and the pirates only looked in surprise at the little anthropomorphic kitty.

"This kid's insane, why...she's usin' the Bosom's least favorite thing against him!" One of the pirates blocking the door says in surprise. Soon...Autumn began turning to see the body slamming down the pumpkin, and a shaking heard from a nearby table.

" ** _ENOUGH!_** " Bonehead yells out as his head was standing on one of the tables as he only glared at Autumn.

"I...be Bosom Bonehead, lass, and don't forget it! The Captain didn't place me in charge of this raid for nothin!' I ain't gonna be showed to the door, without the Arctic Opal, which of course I have. Now, I would've left already with it in me hands..." Bonehead says seeing the ring around his hands, but he soon clenched them.

"But I ain't leavin' until I show you some RESPECT!" Bonehead declares as the pirates roared and cheered in agreement. Suddenly...he notices something...again.

"BLAST IT ALL, WHERE DID SHE GO NOW?!" Bonehead yells out realizing that Autumn was once again, no longer in front of him.

"Oooooooh~" Autumn sings in awe. Bonehead turns to see that the cream kitten in blue was now standing in front of the croquembuche table. She was standing in awe at the pastry ball tower, her mouth practically watering at the sight.

"Such etiquette, such pizzazz, such...wonders o' plenty! A TOWER OF SWEETS!" Autumn says in awe as she soon carefully grabs the platter carrying the tower.

"BLASTED GIRL, YE AIN'T GONNA ENJOY THAT CROQUEMBUSH TOWER ON MY WATCH!" Bonehead yells out as he soon began his charge with his blade at hand. Meanwhile, Autumn throws the tower up in the air, with her mouth opened wide.

"WOAH!" Bonehead yells out as he slipped up from the pie remains, and slammed to the ground.

 _SLAM!_

Unfortunately for him, the platter holding the croquembush tower slammed on his face, making all his bones fly. Soon, all of the bones landed blissfully on the platter as the metal made a sound within each bone drop. Soon, all the bones were stacking up and up until they finally made a miniature tower...the Eiffel Tower to be exact.

Meanwhile with Autumn, the rest of the tower flew into her mouth, as she swallowed it hole in satisfactory. She soon picked her teeth with a tooth pick, satisfied with her delicious meal.

"Mmmmmm~ I've heard of croquembush before, but I NEVER expected it to taste so heavenly~" Autumn muses.

" _I hope you've got room for more, Autumn. Bonehead's almost down for the count, you need just one more thing that'll really take the cake."_ Cheshire says to the little blonde-haired kitten.

"Take the cake, huh?" with a snap of a finger, and an idea brewing, a lightbulb with eyes soon appeared floating atop of Autumn's head as the kitten smiles.

"A-hyuk, she has an idea!" The lightbulb says as he soon disappears.

"I certainly do, hehehe." Autumn says mischievously.

"Duhhhhhh, is Mr. Bonehead losing?" The big skeletal pirate asks whilst in a cage.

"The Bosom, it doesn't seem like he stands a chance against the girl. I don't quite know if this is a good thing or a bad thing." Burgundy says in concern.

"Maybe we should give up?" A pirate barricading the door asks. "I mean...it kinda seems like the boss isn't gonna win this one, that Toon she's...she's crazy! She's insane! She's...well..." He continues trying to find the right word...but soon, the word clicked in...EVERYONE'S mind.

"ZANY!" Everyone in the ballroom says in surprise. Bonehead however, was only red with rage. He soon shook and shiver, sending away the platter as his bones flew, once more. They soon perfectly stacked up back into his body, as it grabs the skull and places it back between the shoulders. Bonehead was angry.

"WHO CARES! I AIN'T AFRAID OF SOMEONE SO 'ZANY' IT ONLY PROVES THAT SHE'S AN EASY TARGET, AND I WILL NOT **_LOSE_** TO AN EASY TARGET!" Bonehead declares as he tries to look for her...again.

"FOR PETE'S SAKE COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, FOR ONCE!" Bonehead screams out in frustration.

"At last...!" He heard Autumn muses in satisfactory. He soon turned to see the kitten looking in awe at the pièce de résistance of the pastry party towering before her: the wedding cake. Bonehead smiles in realization.

"Heh, it's too large to throw, and too large to lift! Whatever trick this girl plans to use next will result in FAILURE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now's my chance...TO END THIS CHARADE ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Bonehead says as he soon charged with his blade at hand, the final assault is at hand. Autumn only rolled her eyes, knowing that he's coming straight for her.

"He's got ambition, I'll give ya that, Chess." Autumn says to herself, knowing that Cheshire heard her.

" _Oh, you have no idea. However, he's pretty headstrong at best. What, oh what, I wonder, will you do to stop him?_ " Cheshire says sarcastically as the black cat winks at the blonde kitten.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Bonehead screams in madness, forming a spinning cyclone, basically running at top speed. Thinking of no other target except Autumn, with a maddening look in his holed eyes. Autumn only heeded no mind of the raging bull behind her. She simply lifted one leg.

" _Wait for it..._ " Cheshire cautions.

"LIFTING A LEG UP? WHAT YOU ATTEMPT TO TRIP ME, LITTLE KITTEN?!" Bonehead roars as literal bull horns were formed on Bonehead's skull.

" _Wait...for...it..._ " Cheshire cautions once more as Bonehead was charging closer and closer.

"YAR-HA-HAAAAAAAAAR!" Bonehead screams as he raises his blade up high, as he was finally at back distance of Autumn.

" _Move...left if you may._ " Cheshire says casually, as Autumn simply smiles, as she casually moves to her left, making Bonehead look in surprise, to the point where his pupils were pitch black exclamation marks.

 _SLAM!_ Bonehead slammed to the table, making all of his bones fly.

 _SLAT!_ Bonehead's skull was sent flying, meeting with the creamy goodness of the wedding cake.

 _CRASH!_ Bonehead's skull soon met with the wall. Literally the force was strong enough for his own skull to be stuck in between the walls. Soon, the skull falls to the ground as Bonehead only had swirls in his eyes.

"Ugh..." Bonehead groaned. He soon regained composure after realizing that he's being shadowed. He soon looked up to see the cake began to slowly tumble down to his direction. His pupils dilated in fear.

"Rubbish." Bonehead says bluntly.

 _SPLAT!_ A tower...no. A MOUNTAIN made out of cake was made this day, and a certain Skeletal Pirate boss was just within it. His eyes perked up from the pristine white cake batter.

"I hate...that cat." Bonehead muffled, as he sighed in defeat.

"S-SHE DEFEATED BOSOM BONEHEAD!" Burgundy says happily as many of the captive guests clapped and cheered. The raid is over, and Bonehead has lost. Autumn soon grabbed from one of the fallen bones, the skeletal hand that holds Burgundy's wedding ring. She soon looked around at the remaining pirates who only shivered in fear.

"And not a single piece on my dress. I'd rather not have Cheshire dry clean. Now, I'm guessing you guys want some cake too?" Autumn offered to the rotund Pirate. With such a giddy expression, he grabbed a piece of cake from the anthropomorphic female kitten's gloves.

"Yummy!" The rotund pirate says, but the rest of the crew only retracted their bones, and fled as quickly as possible.

"RETREEEAT!" They all yelled out, as they freed the captives, and unbarred the exits. The rotund skeletal pirate only pouted in sadness as he reluctantly walked to catch up with his crew.

"D'awww...I wanted some cake to eat till my fill." He says as he made his way out. Suddenly, a whistle echoed out. The rotund pirate only turned to the blonde-furred anthropomorphic cat, and the fallen wedding cake behind her. Soon, Bonehead's skull rolled to Autumn's pristine white heels as she looked down.

"Y'know...your boss is over here right? Soooooo...there's really no keeping you from...y'know..." Autumn says casually. The rotund skeletal Pirate drooled in excitement.

"CAAAAAAAKE!" The big Pirate yells out in happiness as he soon digs in, whilst digging for the Bosom. He soon finds and picks up Bonehead's skull...but only to continue scarfing down the remains of the wedding cake.

"Y'know you found my skull, right?" Bonehead sighs trying to gain the skeletal big boy's attention...only to be ignored, and forced to hear the scarfing of a skeleton. Meanwhile, all the guests crowded Autumn as they echoed the ballroom with claps and cheers. Autumn soon presented the opal stone ring back to Burgundy.

"Oh thank you, thank you! Why...why you saved this wedding from the vial Bosom Bonehead! Though I'd wish you didn't have to take him on in such a...messy manor." Burgundy says as she took the ring in happiness.

"What can I say? I'm just a kitten who adores the taste of pastries! Yum-yum~" Autumn says as she rubbed her belly in satisfactory, knowing that she's eaten allot of cake throughout this endeavor and surprisingly not a single mess was made on her ice blue dress. Soon, Burgundy looked around for a certain OTHER penguin.

"Iceaac? ICEAAC! Oh goodness, where did he run off to?" Burgundy asks frantically.

"Did you try the floor?" Autumn asks pointing to the ground, as Iceaac began to wake up, and come into after getting brutally bonked in the head by the Bosom.

"I'm ok, my darling...just a little head trauma, it's nothing to be so heated about. What I AM heated about however, is the whereabouts of that no good, rotten, Bonehead! Where is he?" Iceaac asks.

"Oh, honey you've missed it! Bosom Bonehead and his crew left the scene, and my ring is finally back in my flippers, all because of this little kitten," Burgundy says pulling Autumn in front of her.

"Hi." Autumn says casually.

"She may not look it, but she's mighty indeed! She single-handedly defeated Bosom Bonehead using nothing more than a whole arsenal of pastries and sweets all around!" Burgundy explains as Iceaac looks around the ballroom.

"Well...that explains the mess," Iceaac says as he soon shakes Autumn's gloved hands.

"Nonetheless, thank you for all that you've done, youngster. It's been awhile since someone challenged AND defeated Bonehead himself. You've really saved this wedding." Iceaac continued as Autumn casually placed her hands behind her back.

"Like I said, it was nothin' now uhh...what's gonna happen now?" Autumn asks.

"What happens next? How about some quality time with the wife, for me...eh?" Iceaac says as the two began to hold hands.

"I would very much love it, my northern star~" Burgundy says as they slowly leaned in to each other.

"My little snow bunny~" Iceaac says as they soon leaned in...and kissed each other, being so long living. Autumn...wasn't taking it so well. Immediately the kitten's face turned green in disgust.

"BLEH! For once I'm about to gag something OTHER than a hairball..." Autumn retched.

" _I...think you've got enough screen time, for this episode Autumn. Ready to head back?_ " Cheshire asks the cream kitten.

"Yes PLEASE. In case you couldn't tell, I'm not really into this lovey-dovey stuff." Autumn gagged as the exit door slowly opened, with a bright light peeking out from it.

" _Alrighty then, exit's that-a-way. It'll get you back to the forest glade. I've got a little prize for you, for your ace on your first training._ " Cheshire explains as Autumn's eyes began to gleam the moment Cheshire mentions 'prize'

"Sir...you had me at prize." Autumn says frantically as she soon made her way to the exit with no hesitation at all. Before stepping into the light, Autumn soon turned to take one last look of the ballroom. Sure enough, everyone was having a good time, once again, and the newlyweds were happily kissing, once more. Everything reverted back to the way it was before the raid happened...minus the mess made.

"Heh, it's almost as if nothing happened. Oh well, time to end the show, huh?" Autumn says as she turned back and gently slammed the door wide open, soon blanketing her and everything in a pristine bright light. The show was over. Everyone in the ballroom uttered one last thing, before the curtains close.

"TO THE NEWLYWEDS!" Everyone cheered out as glass cups were heard all over the ballroom. The curtains soon close.

* * *

Autumn returns back to the glade, reverting back to her regular dandelion colored dress, and shining orange flats. Despite the fact that she has the heels resting next to her. She soon met back with the talking sun, the talking trees, flowers, everyone was expecting her return, it seems. She soon looked up on one of the trees to see Cheshire casually resting, munching on an apple.

"So...how'd I do?" Autumn asks as she swished her blonde tail with such satisfaction. Immediately the black cat gave the cream kitten a thumbs up.

"You did spectacular in there, Autumn. Couldn't of done it better myself, I'll give you that." Cheshire says as Autumn beams with joy.

"YEEEEEES! I PASSED! WHOOOO!" Autumn cheered.

"Y'know this isn't some math quiz, right? It's just training and trust me, there will be more where that came from. There's allot we've gotta cover, Autumn, make no mistake on that." Cheshire reminds the blonde kitten.

"I know, I know. So uh...how am I able to come back and forth through here?" Autumn asks.

"It's a dream, Autumn. The way you'll come back, is the way you've got in, in the first place: through sleep, and unconsciousness. Whenever you get knocked out, you get sent right back here, and I'll be waitin' on ya." Cheshire says casually.

"Makes sense. Now...how do I get back?" Autumn asks. Cheshire simply slaps his pristine white face in frustration.

"IT'S LIKE I'M TALKING TO A BRICK WALL, HERE! AND I TALK TO BRICK WALLS ON A DAILY BASIS! Autumn, it's simple: you come back here when you go to sleep, and you go back to the real world when you wake up, we're not really talkin' rocket science here." Cheshire explains in frustration.

"I'm kinda new to this dream thing, Cheshire, please." Autumn says rolling her eyes. Cheshire sighs.

"Fair enough. Alright, alright, I'll wake you up, but before I do, I've got a little present for you." Cheshire says as he soon leaps off the tree and hands Autumn something. It appears to be a bag with a sticker of a hammer in the middle of it. Needless to say, Autumn wasn't impressed.

"A bag?" Autumn asks.

"Actually, much more. Toons call it 'Hammerspace' your lil' pockets isn't quite enough to hold everything in, even when it does, everything'll just come out a sloppy mess. That's why we have this Hammerspace." Cheshire explains as he opens the small rugged bag and poked his head in it.

"C'mon, take a look." Cheshire echoed. Confused, the cream kitten soon slowly pokes her head in the gag bag as well.

"Woah..." Autumn says in awe. Sure enough, she sees nothing more, than an overly large storage facility within the bag itself...surprising, indeed.

"Oh yeah, storage facility in a bag, THAT'S basically what a hammer space is. See those toons carrying and pushing the crates down yonder?" Cheshire asks as Autumn soon noticed a whole team of toons down below. They were ALL wearing steel grey hammer like helmets and purple robes with brown shows. The only thing noticeable about these toons are the fact that all of them have bright, yellow, pacman eyes shining from their shadowed faces.

"They're strange guys, I know. We usually call them the Hammerlings, because...well Dizon Knee wasn't all that creative with names. Anyway, whatever gag you need, in the Hammerspace, the Hammerlings will find that gag you need, and reach it for ya." Cheshire says to the kitten.

"Ooooooh~ convince!" Autumn says in awe as Cheshire poked his head out of the bag. As did Autumn.

"Your Hammerspace, madam." Cheshire says handing Autumn her new small bag. She places it in her pocket.

"Once in your pocket, the Hammerspace'll be active and anything you need will come out through your pockets. Course, you can move the Hammerspace into something else, say...another bag, or a hat, or even your own mouth." Cheshire explains.

"Ew...WAITAMINUTE!" Autumn yells out in realization. "Hat...TOPPER! I've been busy with trainin' I didn't even wake up to even LOOK for my right hand man! I've gotta go up there and find him! Last we've met, he was slung somewhere by that Gentledude." Autumn explains.

"So...that being said, you ready to go back to the real world?" Cheshire asks. Autumn nodded, immediately knowing her decision.

"Yes. I've gotta find Topper, and fast. Odds are that gentleman guy is on to us, and he's most likely finding him as we speak. I've just gotta find Topper before he d-what are you doing?" Autumn asks immediately seeing Cheshire with a mallet in his hand. He looks at Autumn mischievously as he raises the mallet up high.

"Heheh...SAY HI TO EMI FOR ME!" Cheshire yells out, before slamming it down with a...

* * *

 ** _POW!_**

"MEW!" Autumn screeched out, as her heart literally slammed outta her chest, with a face, practically breathing frantically the same as Autumn did. Soon, sighing...calming down, the heart soon returned back into Autumn's chest, as the kitten patched it up and sighed in relief as well. She looked at the window next to her, the sun still blissfully shines down on the anthropomorphic kitten.

Autumn soon realizes that she's donning new attire, once more. This time she looks to be wearing pajamas that surprisingly fits her as well. She appears to be wearing a pink and fluffy pajama robe. Below them the anthropomorphic kitten wears polka dotted ankle high pajama pants, and finally pink and soft, and fluffy bunny slippers. The only thing that remained once more were her gloves. Autumn also noticed something off with her hair. Her glove clenching her head, she sat up from...the bed.

"Hohhhhhhhh...now that was a mundane way to wake me up..." Autumn says. She suddenly soon arose and noticed that she was back in the apartment, specifically she appears to be in Emi's room. Her room scattered with her finished murals and the girl's fluffy white King size bed. As her tail poked from behind, Autumn soon jumped off the bed and soon, sat herself on the mirror.

To the cat's surprise, her hair has become completely frilly, something that Autumn sighed at. Last the anthropomorphic cat remembered, after her 'win' against the gentleman, she drowned in the ocean. Her frilly hair and attire clearly indicates that Emi indeed has saved her. The kitten pouted.

"The least she could do is grab some hair rollers or something. Still... " Autumn says to herself, as she opened the drawer, finding a large amount of hair rollers, perfect enough for the cat's hair. "I'm still thankful...who am I kidding, I'll always be thankful for Emi." Autumn says to herself. Before getting to work, she soon realizes something. She soon reached her pocket...and found indeed, the Hammerspace within it.

"So, I was able to grab it while in the dream world? Wicked." The scream kitten says as she placed the hammerspace back into her pocket. She got to work, and grabbed as many hair rollers as she could.

* * *

 _The Art Studio_

As the shades cover the darkness of the art studio, Emi couldn't help but draw. Draw and paint her troubles away. Painting, to Emi, is like picturing a lush forest. Once you reside yourself in it...you can only picture nothing more than the calming babbling brook, the blissful singing of the birds, it was a paradise of relaxation. Relaxation is the one thing that Emi needs...especially after the heart attack she has been given, due to not only Autumn's risk, but Emi's obliviousness to tell her of the one downside of Devil Fruits.

"Y'know..." A familiar voice chimed between Emi's painting. She turned around seeing Autumn in the said pajamas Emi gave her. This time, all throughout her blonde mildly frilly hairstyle are hair rollers practically covering her hair, attached by the hair clips. "Hair clips are an artisan work, so I wouldn't expect you to get it right." Autumn says as she only smiled casually at the human girl.

"AUTUMN!" The kitten jumped the moment a Emi's voice bellowed out. The kitten turned around to see her owner approaching her, with tears flowing down her eyes. It's clear the hair rollers were not Emi's concern.

"I wouldn't expect myself to do anything with your hair, I can't even fix my own! But that doesn't matter! I can't believe it, you're ALRIGHT! I'm so glad!" Emi says happily with tears flowing down, to the point she needed to take her glasses off to wipe then. Autumn pats her owner on the back, as she smiled warmly.

"Seems like somebody was a wee bit worried." Autumn says casually. What Autumn didn't expect was a sudden grab from her owner, as Emi was squeezing and crying and hugging her kitten.

"OF COURSE I WAS WORRIED! HOW COULD YOU THINK I WASN'T, I LEGIT THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOR A SECOND!" Emi bellowed out, unbeknownst to the girl, she was squeezing Autumn so hard to the point the kitten's pacman eyes were practically, and both literally, bulging out, like a balloon.

"Yeah...uh-huh...um...you...know if you keep this up, you will!" Autumn squeaked out as she was being crushed to oblivion, and Emi didn't notice.

"Heheh...sorry." Emi says bashfully as she puts Autumn down. The kitten regains her breathing again.

"Y'know it probably would've helped if you...y'know, told me I couldn't swim in the first place?" Autumn says as she shook her head in disappointment at Emi, as the red-haired girl sighed in disappointment.

"You're right. Something so crucial slipped my mind, and I almost lost you because of it...I'm sorry, Autumn." Emi says apologetically as she lowered her head in disappointment in herself. Her head soon perked up in realization.

"Wait a minute...how did you find out, Autumn? A-and most importantly, what happened? Did you fall? Did you decide to take a swim? How on earth did you fall into the water?" Emi asks.

"Well for starters, I gotta thank you for providing me these comfy pajamas. I feel as snug as a bug on a rug." Autumn says as she hugged herself tightly, feeling the fluffy warmth of the pajamas.

"Once again, I've got allot of clothing that I'm sure would fit you. By the way, you never told me. What happened to my sweater, or most important, WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE?!" Emi demanded. A gloved finger was soon placed upon the cat's completely white face.

"Well...I can tell you, but I've got my own search, for a bit. I've got me a Topper to find and fast. We got separated, y'see." Autumn says as she shook her head, getting rid of all the hair curlers, placing her mildly wavy hair back to its blonde perfection. Emi looks at her pet in confusion.

"Who's Topper?" Emi asks.

"A top hat friend I've made using my Toon-Toon Fruit powers." Autumn replies.

"Toon-Toon Fruit?" Emi asks.

"Yeppers, the name of the Devil Fruit I ate." Autumn replies.

"I see. How did you find out?" Emi asks.

"Well, the man in the suit really laid it on, a bit thick." Autumn replies.

"What man in a suit?" Emi asks.

"The one that tried to kill me, and the reason why I drowned. Now if interviews are over," Autumn says as she soon grabbed her soaked clothing. She soon spun and spun around like crazy as drips of water flew throughout the art studio. Soon enough, the yellow cat ceased, seeing her yellow dress completely dry of water. She soon spun around, once more, hurling the dress in the air. The spinning top soon lowered her feet...and then soon blasted up the ceiling like a cannon, popping her deep yellow dress and bloomers back on. She then took off her slippers and placed back on her flats, completing her dress, once more. "I've got me a Topper to find" Autumn says hastily as she waves to the artist and she leaves the apartment.

"H-how did you...?" Emi says looking at the pajams on the floor. She simply shrugged it off, given how crazy Autumn has formed into, now that she ate the Toon-Toon Fruit. "Alright, alright, you be careful this time, Autumn." Emi says as the door closed in front of her. Soon, the red-haired girl immediately stopped, before returning back to her drawings. Her eyes, dilated in fear...as Autumn mentions one thing...one crucial thing, before she left.

"SOMEONE WAS TRYING TO KILL HER?!" Emi screams out loud in realization.

"AUTUMN, HOLD UP!" She yells out as she grabbed her orange hoodie and ran outside the apartment, beginning her search for the cream anthropomorphic kitten.

* * *

 **Yeah, this one was a bit late. That's because...I kinda needed to think about...a training thing for Autumn. Without it...she'd just be...well overpowered. That's why I remarked her recklessness. That being said, more of these 'cartoons' will be throughout the story, as a means to power not only her Paramecia powers, but the slapstick (like in cartoons) that comes with it. Now, if you guys have any suggestions/critiques, I'm opened to them...(as long as it's not a ship, I uh...have no intentions to ship Autumn or Emi with anyone.)Anyway, next chapter, Autumn searches for Topper. She explores some territories that she hasn't met with...one place in particular...would be Scrap Island, the island of many ships.**


	5. Sidetracked: The Franky House Fracas

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

"TOPPER? TOOOOOOOOOOOPER?" The familiar anthropomorphic kitten sang out, as many of the merchants throughout the Shopping District turned their attentions to Autumn and Cricket, as the two were taking to the waterways once again. This time, in search for the kitten's new friend: Topper, the top hat. Everyone looked at the cartoon in confusion. Given that this is the first they're looking at an anthropomorphic cat wearing a dress.

"HEEEEEEERE TOPITY, TOPITY, TOPITYYYY" Autumn called out to the high heavens in search for him, but to no avail, The blonde cat just couldn't find him. Not a single top hat has been spotted, and not a single gentleman voice answered out to her. Autumn pondered.

"Hmm...now what's the best way to attract a lil' top hat like Topper?" Autumn asks herself.

"Neigh?" Cricket asks. Soon, Autumn snapped her gloved finger, thinking up an idea. She soon reaches out from her hammerspace, and took out...what appears to be...a carrot? She whistles and hoped for the best.

"Carrot! Get your nice long stick of carrot here, all for the price of ONE TOP HAT! THAT'S RIGHT, GET YA CARROT HERE!" Autumn announced waving the carrot around. Cricket only scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuuse me for trying, Mr. Grouchypants." Autumn says as she rolled her eyes. She soon flung the carrot for Cricket to catch. Sure enough, the Yagara caught it at ease as he blissfully chomped down his snack.

"Hmmm...let's see here. Where haven't we been to..." Autumn says as she took out the map of Water 7 from her dress pocket as she ponders her location.

"Hmmm...we're here, at the Shopping District and no sign of him. I didn't pass him by at the Residential District, and that's the island where all them Shipwrights are. Hmmm...area's probably blocked off to even try there...wow, big city and THAT'S where I've been? Geez." Autumn says to herself.

"Neigh, neigh..." Cricket says as he only rolled his eyes.

"Now what do you mean broaden my horizons, good sir? What do YOU know about Water 7?" Autumn says stretching to Cricket's face. The Yagara only blinked. He's expecting Autumn to know this one...since...c'mon, it's pretty obvious.

"Oh right, you basically live here, I forgot, heh.." Autumn says bashfully, to which she soon realizes something. "WELL SO DO I!" She retorted.

"Neigh!" Cricket sighed.

"Alrighty, Crickety, where do _YOU_ suggest we go?" Autumn asks clearly losing her temper. Soon Cricket pointed his head to an area of the map, that no doubt Autumn's never been to before. It's an area on the map that's completely far away from the actual confines of Water 7.

"You want us to go there? Uhhhhh...Scrap Island, right? I've heard a few townspeople talk about it being the entryway to where ships can dock." Autumn says.

"Neigh, neeee, neigh." Cricket explains in Yagara talk. Somehow Autumn can understand everything he's saying.

"You're saying you saw a doll in blue passing by the house at top speed, to the direction of that island towards the Back Street Shopping District?" Autumn asks. Cricket nodded his head.

"Neigh!" He says.

"Hmm..." Autumn says pondering about this suggestion. She soon shrugs casually, and made her decision.

"Whelp, can't say I'm not enthusiastic on some new territory. What's a lil' Island of Scrap to handle, huh? Lead the way Cricket, we're going to Scrap Island!" Autumn says pointing her gloved finger on to the horizon.

"Neigh!" Cricket says as he began to swim to the direction back to the Residential District and to the next path of seas. A new journey begins throughout Water 7.

 _The Search for Topper is A-Go! The Franky Family Fete_

* * *

"UGH! I can't BELIEVE she took Cricket along with her!" Emi groaned as she meanwhile, was on a search of her own...for her own pet. Unfortunately for Emi, she's at a disadvantage, considering she has no Yagara to make transportation faster. She's forced to stay on the pathways in search for Autumn. She of course, started with the Residential District. No sign of her.

"AUTUMN?! AUTUMN PLEASE COME BACK!" Emi called out as she continued her walk. To no avail, just like Autumn, there's just no luck on finding her. Emi could only walk through the district in fear.

"Someone's actually looking for her...I can't believe this...is it a Pirate? A Marine? IT COULD BE ANYONE! Ohhhhh...I knew I shouldn't of let her go out there alone..." Emi says to herself in worry. She soon retraced her steps to what Autumn said to her, before she darted off.

"Now...she mentioned a man in a suit was trying to kill her...t-that narrows it down to ALMOST EVERY SUIT WEARING PERSON IN WATER 7!" Emi says in fear. The orange sweatshirt wearing girl can only show nothing but fear.

"I...just don't understand, the day's barely over! It's just a few hours, and already so much has happened! For starters: my cat can now sing and dance and do all sorts of crazy stuff after eating a Devil Fruit, now I'm hearing that there's someone here that already wants to KILL HER! My mind is SWIMMING because of all of this!" It's pretty clear that Emi has so much to stress about.

"Hmm...what the heck, I may as well find this Top Hat friend of hers while I'm at it." Emi sighs as she now reached the Shopping District by foot. Unbeknownst to her...her search was in vein. She scanned the area, however no such luck finding her kitten.

"So many Yagaras, and they look so alike Cricket. Hmm...I'm not sure how far she's explored Water 7, but I'll find her, before anything bad happens to her...again." Emi says being more cautious for her kitten, unlike last time. She took a deep breath...and soon she made her announcement.

"AUTUUUUUUUUUUMN! CRICKEEEEEEEET! TOPEEEEEEEER! WHERE ARE YOU!" Emi yells out as her search continues. Unbeknowst to her, a few...unsavory figures were watching the orange hooded girl.

"She's alive?" Miss. Goldenweek asks.

"It would seem so. But as I know, toons aren't creatures that would stay in one place." The figure now known as 'Merlin' answered.

"So should we continue our search or what?" Miss. Goldenweek asks. The masked gentleman shook his head no.

"No. This time, we'll wait for the door of opportunities to open to us. We'll not grab the descendant yet, but soon. As I said before, toons aren't one to easily stay in one place." Merlin says as he continues reading his newspaper.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with said kitten_

Meanwhile WITH Autumn herself, the cream kitten continues the search on her own for Topper. Soon, during her search, Cricket was making his way to the backstreet shopping district. Of course, as always business is booming as usual, but Autumn didn't take notice as Cricket continued swimming through.

"Neigh?" Cricket soon asks Autumn.

"How do I know what you're saying? I mean, I think it kinda makes sense: I'm an animal, you're an animal, I guess that's the perk when a cartoon's an animal, huh?" Autumn says casually. "Ya get what I mean?" Autumn asks back the Yagara. He simply nodded his head yes.

"Neigh..." Cricket replies.

"Good, sooooo...while we're sailing to Scrap Island, I may as well do my search through here, too. Megaphone, if you will, Hammerlings!" Autumn announces as she was able to retrieve a megaphone from the Hammerlings in her Hammerspace. She soon made her announcement.

" _ **TOOOOOOOOOOOOOPERRRRRRR! MR. TOPPER THE TOP HAT, YOU ARE MOST NEEDED IN THE PRESENCE OF SAID ME! PLEASE REPORT TO THE YAGARA CRICKET, AT THIS VERY MOMENT!**_ " Autumn announced. No response unfortunately, just some faces all around looking at the two, strangely.

"Hmmm...I wonder why everyone's lookin' at me funny..." Autumn says obliviously.

"Neigh?" Cricket says in confusion. He turns back and only looked in confusion. Autumn didn't catch on yet.

"What's wrong boy?" Autumn asks as Cricket pointed his head to the direction he's looking. Autumn looked that way as well, to see what he's talking about. Something appears to be coming this way...actually it's coming this way quite fast.

"Hmm? Hark what's that yonder-ACK!" Autumn yells out suddenly splashed the moment the strange figure was speeding this way. The wet kitten frantically shook off the water from her fur, once again her dress completely cleaned off after that shake.

"As always, cats hate water, kinda obvious ain't it?" Autumn says as she soon looked to the figure that only kept speeding by. It was another Yagara. She can see yellow, green, and magenta on board, but can't really make out the figure's faces.

"Neigh?" Cricket muses in confusion.

"Seems like they're in a hurry. That's where Scrap Island is?" Autumn asks Cricket. Cricket frantically nodded his head no.

"NEIGH! NEIGH!" Cricket frantically says. It's clear the Yagara doesn't want to go to that direction. Autumn, however...

"Hehehehehehhehe…LET'S TRY IT!" Autumn pledged.

"NEIGH?! NEIGHNEIGHNEIGHNEIGHNEIGH!" Cricket frantically objected, but it's clear the cream cat wanted to go that way.

"C'mooooooooooon, Cricket. Where's your sense of adventure? Odds are Topper could be where they're going too! Aaaaaaaaand...odds are, those guys must be looking for a certain lil' black hat of their own! WE'VE GOTTA HELP THEM!" Autumn pleaded. Cricket sighed in frustration.

"Neigh..." Cricket sighed. It's clear there's no talking the kitten out of it, so he nodded his head...helplessly.

"AND THE CATASTROPHIC COMEDIAN WINS AGAIN! Let's roll!" Autumn says as she whipped the reins as Cricket, helplessly, swam to the direction the speeding Yagara went, the complete opposite to the canal leading to Scrap Island.

"Neigh?" Cricket suddenly asks.

"Haven't we been through this already? You're an animal, I'm an animal, Cricket, you gotta keep up with the times, ol' buddy ol' pal. Now then, onward to...wherever that Yagara' goin!" Autumn declared as Cricket sped off to the canal.

* * *

"Stop, STOP!" A voice called out.

"Neigh..." The lime green Yagara soon made a slow stop. We soon cut to the empty waterway of Water 7. Despite the fact that it's large just like many other buildings, the waterway gives out a...rather eerie atmosphere. As a certain blonde-haired cat and her Yagara, slowly, trailed behind, we soon cut to a completely different set of people. A team of three, getting off the boat.

"If I remember correctly, this was the place Nami talked about..." The first person Autumn could make out, was the first person that spoke up. She can make out hair as blonde and shining as her own fur, a slender young man wearing a black vest with an orange stripped shirt, and completely black pants and shoes.

She can also make out another slender figure, this time with hair as green as salad. He was wearing a white shirt with a big striped stash in the middle of it, and black trousers and boots. He seems to have a fancy sheath...three of them to be precise, with three blades just resting within them.

Finally, the blonde kitten can make out another figure, this time someone as small as she is, if not about the same height. Another walking, and talking animal. A deer, she no doubt can think of, judging by the antlers and hooves. The said deer was wearing a big, magenta top hat, and crimson shorts that follow, and topping off his accessories is a big blue backpack.

"Well, that's a topper...but not my Topper." Autumn sighed.

"Neigh..." Cricket says shivering.

"Alright, alright, fine, if you wanna go so badly, then we can g-" Autumn says to which the deer suddenly spoke up, in a high-pitched voice.

"HEY, USOOOOOOOOPP!" The deer called out.

"Maybe he left..." The kitten heard the blonde haired boy says.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just screwed up the directions." The green haired, dude says.

"I'M NOT YOU, MORON! SHUT YOUR HOLE!" The blonde haired boy retorted.

"USOOOOOOOP!" The reindeer called out. Meanwhile, Autumn and Cricket was simply watching the three.

"What you say?" The green haired retorts to the blonde. It's clear they're pretty much about to duke it out with each other, take it outside...and all that stuff.

"Huh, seems like they're lookin' for someone. Maybe they need some help, bud?" Autumn says as Cricket shows a look of caution towards the three figures. Autumn was about to hit the reins, but soon, was stopped when the green hair, spoke up in a demanding tone.

"HEY! WHO'S THERE!" The green hair yells out looking directly at Cricket. He soon gained the deer and the blonde haired's attention.

"NEIGH!" Cricket yells out frantically.

"What is it, Zoro?" The deer calls out to the green haired...to which his name must be Zoro.

"See that Yagara?" Zoro says pointing to Cricket, who was shivering in fear, considering the green haired man took out his swords. The blonde haired youth simply smoked a cigar, as it blew out.

"Ya think he followed us?" The blonde haired man asks. Facing forward, Autumn could make out the deer's bright blue nose. The deer sniffs with its bright blue nose as he soon made a deduction.

"No. Someone's on it." The deer says in caution. The green haired dude took out another sword out. TWO swords? HE HAS TWO SWORDS OUT?! What person needs TWO blades?

"Alright then, whoever's on that Yagara has three seconds to get out of there and show yourself. Otherwise..." The green haired says as he took out ANOTHER sword and clenched it in his teeth. A gloved hand was soon on Cricket's head as Autumn leaped up and sat atop of Cricket's head.

"HOW MANY SWORDS YOU GOT THERE?! YOU MIGHT AS WELL GROW ANOTHER HAND, WHILE WE'RE AT IT!" Autumn shouted shivering in fear by the three swords, in specifically. Zoro lowers his sword, as he and the other three look in confusion.

"What the hell is that?" Zoro couldn't help but ask.

"It's a...cat wearing a dress? She's an anthropomorphic animal. She's like me, except she couldn't have eaten the Human-Human fruit." The deer distinguished.

"You might just be overreacting, Chopper. It just could be a kid dressed as one." The blonde haired dude piped up. It seems Autumn caught on that the deer's name is Chopper, but even so...

"COME OOOOOOON! THE HECK DOES THAT MAKE YOU!? I KNOW A DEER WHEN I SEE ONE!" Autumn says obviously directed to the deer. The green haired swordsman only narrowed his eyes in agitation.

"Alright enough. Just who are you kid, and why are you following us?" Zoro commanded, but Autumn showed...well more oblivious than fear.

"Wellllllll...I wouldn't call this following you, I would just call it...seeing you guys go a certain direction, and to go that same direction because you went in that same direction." Autumn answered.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT FOLLOWING IS!" Both the blonde and the green haired boys yelled out in unison.

"Then who's the leader?" Autumn asks.

"Leader?" The deer asks.

"Of course! C'mon, you know that game, Follow the Leader? There's bound to be someone that's the leader right?! Sooooooo if I was following, that would mean I'd have to follow that leader! SO WHO IS IT?! WHO'S THE LEADER HERE?!" Autumn demanded sticking her gloved finger out.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!" Both the blonde haired and the green haired dudes yelled out in unison again. Meanwhile, the deer finally realizes the puddle trail.

"Hey, look at this," The deer says, gaining everyone's attention as he pointed to a few puddles. Autumn looked closely to see that those puddles are forming a trail. The deer touched a puddle, only to find it's something...red. That ain't good.

"It's blood!" The deer deduced.

"That idiot...I guess he walked off on his own." The blonde deduced.

"Wait...you don't think he..." Zoro says in realization.

"Mew?" Autumn meows as she tips her head, oblivious of the situation. The boys however, are preparing for the worst.

"Usopp, no..." The deer says as he looked at the blood on his hooves.

"Alright. Forget the girl, we've got bigger problems. Let's go." The blonde haired youth says as the three and their Yagara began walking. Autumn soon looked in confused. The blonde kitten couldn't help but follow the three boys.

"What? Wait! What's goin' on, fellas? Do you need some help on that search of yours?" Autumn asks as she hops off Cricket.

"I don't know what help you'll be kid, but this isn't something you need to get mixed into. Besides, It's not safe for brats of you. So beat it." Zoro says not turning his back to the kitten. Clearly, Autumn was offended.

"Puh-LEASE, just because I'm a brat, doesn't mean I can pull my weight!" Autumn says as she soon took out from her Hammerspace...small...rubber, red, barbells. The three only looked in confusion as she presented them to the three, as she clenched them in her gloved hands and tail, and lifts them. One by one.

"See? This is my weight! Or rather...THESE are my weights I can pull them like a pro, see?" Autumn retorted.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT IT MEANS BY PULLING YOUR WEIGHT! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A FIGURE OF SPEECH, IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE TAKEN LITERALLY!" The blonde haired youth yells out.

"Forget it, she's not worth our time. Let's just find Usopp already." Zoro assured. Suddenly both the deer's and Autumn's ears perked up from amidst her hair due.

"Wait...do you guys hear something?" The deer asks.

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…._ " Sure enough, everyone indeed hear something, even the two Yagaras...a scream...definitely a scream. Everyone soon looked up to see...a surprise. A figure was seen falling, high from the sky. Autumn can't seem to make out the figure, due to the light of the sun shadowing the being, but she can definitely make out a male figure.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-ACH-OW!** " The figure yells out as he was suddenly rocked right in front of the crowd. Before Autumn could even discern just who the figure is, he completely bounced off the wall, slammed to the ground, and was shot right to the water.

Everyone was silent at what has just transpired in the midst of these...30 seconds. Suddenly,

 _SPLASH!_ Suddenly rising up from the water, everyone soon looked in surprise, finally realizing the person who fell from the sky...was the fellow in the straw hat.

"YOU!" Autumn yells out in surprise.

"LUFFY?!" The three boys yelled out in surprise.

"BL-HELP!" The straw hat dawning boy, appears to be yelling and screaming, on the fact that he's...most likely drowning, sinking like a ship, almost the same as how Autumn was when she first fell in the water.

The three stepped up, and immediately grabbed the boy's hands as he desperately flailed them around, like a maniac. They soon, slowly, carried the boy back to the sidewalk, as straw hat dawning boy, apparently named Luffy, was coughing and wheezing, and chocking out water as Cricket and the other Yagara approached the group.

"What are you doing, and where the hell did you fall from?" The blonde asks.

"T-The Shipyard," Luffy wheezed. "I-I was trying to jump around, like that carpenter, to look for Usopp." Luffy explains. Suddenly, he looks at the group, realizing something.

"Are you alright?" The deer asks.

"Yeah...Oh yeah that's right, I almost forgot, we've got a terrible problem! Usopp was abducted and so was the money!" Luffy warns frantically, as Autumn looks in intrigue, finally knowing the situation of these three...well four.

"We know, that's why we're here. We were just about to head to the hideout of the guys that did it. I bet that's where we'll find Usopp AND the money," The blonde explains as he soon turned to Autumn. "But then we ran into this kid. She's been trying get us to take her." Autumn only pouts as she clenched her gloved fists at the mention of 'kid'

"Why do you always mix me up with a kid? I'm a kitten, AN ANIMAL LIKE YOUR BUDDY OVER THERE! there's a difference!" Autumn retorts as she points to Chopper.

"Technically, kittens are young cats. So...I wouldn't call it much of a difference." The deer pipes up. Autumn was about to object...but she put her hand down, knowing that...the deer speaks the truth.

"ANYWAY, there's really not much time. Maybe Usopp felt responsible about what happened and went to settle the matter with the Franky Family, on his own." The blonde haired youth assumes. Autumn's ears perked up. She knows who they're dealing with now.

"Those kooks?" Autumn pipes up, gaining everyone's attention.

"You know 'em?" Zoro asks.

"I've had a lil' tussle with them. It took a few...unprofessional explosives, but nonetheless, if those are the guys you're dealing with, then I don't see how you guys don't see me as help. P-shaw, I can handle those guys with one hand behind my back!" Autumn boasted as the blonde haired and the green haired boys rolled their eyes.

"She's not a pushover, I'll give her that. She has some...strange abilities." Luffy pipes up.

"Devil Fruit powers?" The deer asks.

"Aye, sir." Autumn bowed.

"Alright, alright. If you really want to that badly, then you can come with us.," The green haired man says as he soon approached the little anthropmorphic kitten. "But...just...don't do anything stupid." He warns in frustrastion.

"Righty-o!" Autumn salutes.

"Alright...let's go." Luffy says as he soon arose from the ground, stand pridefully. Their destination was set, and the two Yagaras only looked in confusion as the group soon took their leave.

* * *

Uncharted territory Autumn has arrived in with her newly acquired...companions, uncharted territory indeed. However, the air was stuffy, the atmosphere...empty. Everyone was silent, nothing more. Autumn...she has nothing to say, anymore. No quip, no nothing...no shenanigans of any sort...just...surprise. Not only does she look at the horrid and rather tacky building in front of her marked 'Franky House' she, and everyone else...came to find something just in front of them...a body.

"Long Nose..." Autumn says as her ears slumped down. She was surprised to say the least, once she found Usopp happy, and healthy, as she passed by the Scrapyard's water canal, now...she reunites with him...battered, bruised, basically half to death. Chopper tried to look for a pulse, as he was now turned to a hulking brute, instead of an adorable deer.

"Is he still breathing, Chopper?" Luffy asks in a deep, and deathly tone.

"He's unconscious...but...yes, he's still breathing...he'll live...I can save him..." Chopper says in a stifled tone...

"...Right..." Autumn says lowering her head, and narrowing her dotted pacman-shaped eyes. Everyone looked to the Franky House just in the distance: the Franky Family. The ones that did this to Usopp.

"Usopp...wait here for us...ok?" Luffy says in a dangerous tone. Zoro, places the sash on his arm, on his head, forming into a bandanna, shadowing his eyes out. Sanji, with nothing to say, simply smoked a simple cigarette. Chopper himself...he was to angry to even say anymore, to the point that steam was foaming from his nose. And Luffy, the straw hat dawning boy simply cracked his knuckles. It's as if...he was a completely different person.

"Luffy, what are you gonna do?" Autumn asks. She was basically asking in innocence...she REALLY had no jokes about this. Soon, the four got walking, with Autumn only looking at them...in surprise, or shock.

"We're gonna level that stupid house to the ground." Luffy says as the four simply walked slowly to the horrid looking household just in front of them. Autumn was only astonished at the sight.

"Hmm..." Autumn says pondering on what to do next. On one hand, she feels it ain't the best to get in the way, especially considering there's much more that she needs to learn about her Devil Fruit powers. On the other hand, she wants to see just what this band of lengthy youth would do against an entire battalion of...well those Franky Family brutes.

"Waiiiit...I've got it!" Autumn says as a light-bulb floated atop her head, once again.

"DUHHHHHH...SHE'S GOT ANOTHER IDEA!" The light-bulb says cluelessly as it disappears once more. She soon reached from her Hammerspace, in search of something.

"Let's see uhhh...no...noooo...nope...definitely doesn't feel like it...uhhhhh...AHA! There you are!" Autumn says as she suddenly took out from her Hammerspace something large. Something...humanoid...She soon took out from her pocket...a fully sized Hammerling.

"..." The Hammerling only looks at Autumn in confusion, as it looks at its surroundings. The male Hammerling looks in surprise at the bruised body in front of him.

"Yeah, this guy hasn't had the greatest day, I'll give you that much. But uh, I'll need you to do something for me, regarding him." Autumn explains to the Hammerling.

"...?" The Hammerling silently takes out an overly large mallet from his pocket, as Autumn basically popped her eyes out in surprise.

"NONONONONONOONONNONOONO! Not that, nooooo. Just...watch after him, take care of him, yada, yada. Just keep watch of anything. If he wakes up, act natural." Autumn ordered. The Hammerling placed the mallet back into his pocket, and gave Autumn a thumbs up.

"Good, glad we're at an understanding. Now...I've gotta see just what those guys are trying to do here...CYA!" Autumn says waving back to the Hammerling as she zoomed to the Franky House.

"I'm not understandin' their mindset here, are they...really gonna level THAT house down? Kinda think they need dynamite for that. Course, even I can't do anything, since I'm kinda not aloud to use the good ol' TNT, until I master it, but still, those guys better have allot of TNT if they're gonna bring the hous-" Autumn immediately stopped the moment she noticed the door to the Franky House open...seeing a man come out, basically two times...EVERYONE'S size.

"Down..." Autumn finished, abruptly skidding from the heel of her flats, to a halt in surprise.

"Hmm?" The giant says looking in confusion. A total of 4 men, standing their ground in front of the giant. Luffy...did what Autumn would think to be impossible for a human to do: he stretched his fist back far enough to be in front of Autumn.

"...Well...you don't see any human doin' that, now do ya?" Autumn asks looking at the fist. Soon, the fist left Autumn's sight as it thrusts forward making the giant look in surprise.

"ACK!" The giant yelled as the fist made contact with the giant's nose, sending the mammoth flying back into the Franky House. Even Autumn, at a far distance no less, can hear both the crash and the scream of the other Franky Family members.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" A pirate yelled out from inside. The four men...they spoke not a word, they only stood in their place, as the Franky Family door, and the giant went tumbling down inside. Autumn...was now intrigued.

"Who the hell are those guys?" A Franky Family member calls out.

"HEY, YOU GUYS GOT A DEATH WISH!?" Another yelled out.

"Mew, mew, mew..." Autumn says as she crept closer to the Franky House as the dust of the debris lifted. The Franky Family, knowing just who they're messing with, simultaneously gave out a nervous gulp.

"I...I recognized them..." A pirate...most likely the leader says in fear. "I-It's that pirate: STRAW HAT LUFFY!" He yells out in surprise as Luffy...spoke not a word, just like the other three. Autumn's intrigue began to grow.

"Meow...so the straw hat dude's a pirate, huh? Judging by the scared looks on their faces, the guy must got quite the reputation, huh?" Autumn says to herself. The blonde kitten's ears perked up as she heard a loud stomping noise coming from inside the building. Another giant comes forth.

"HA, HA, HA...So ya came to get your money back, did ya? Bad move." The giant says in a deep voice as he places on his neck some sort of...metal collar?

"Just take a look around ya. Do you really think the four of you is enough to handle all of us?" the giant says as the fear within the Franky louts began to vanish. Autumn soon perked herself on a nearby window to see that the Franky Family...has quite the number.

"Huh...that's one big happy family, huh? I'd hate to meet the mother that had to birth these beasts." Autumn quipped, as the giant continued to talk.

"HA, HA, HA, HA! But since you're here, we might as well take those big bounties you've got on your heads." the Giant suggested.

"...What's a bounty? Is it the cost of the next fish dinner?" Autumn asks herself.

"AHAHAHA! RIGHT! He's the Captain of that long-nosed weakling we took care of earlier!" the black haired Franky Family pirate taunted. Soon, the Franky Family, with as many blades as they can muster, smiled mischievously at the four in front of them.

"Hehehehehehe, with THAT pitiful excuse for a pirate on his crew, he can't POSSIBLY be that strong!" A bearded Franky Family pirate assured, boastfully.

"I dunno, seems pretty unfair to underestimate someone who just took out a giant." Autumn says to herself as she casually sat with her gloved hands behind her head on the windowsill. She soon sees the giant step forth.

"Let's go! C'mon, shrimp!" The giant challenged. Luffy, with eyes as fearful as a hawk stepped up immediately.

"Now, _**Gum-Gum...**_ " Luffy called out as he soon thrusted his fist at great speed, almost as if multiple fists are coming forward. He soon hits the Giant's iron shell, the same thing all the Franky Family is wearing. The giant only laughed it up as Luffy only delivered rapid punches to that same location.

"What do ya think you're doing?" The giant chuckles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ARE YOU _PUNCHING_ HIM?! NOT EVEN A BOMBARDMENT FROM BATTLESHIP CANNONS CAN DENT _THAT_ ARMOR!" A Family member boasted.

"HAHAHA WHAT A JOKE!" Another Franky Family member taunted. Luffy, spoke not a word...none of the four did, they only watched as Luffy continued to punch.

"Mew?" Autumn says as she soon took out a LARGE tub of popcorn from her pocket.

"If you're just gonna play around, then I'll go ahead and end this, RIGHT NOW!" The giant says as he raised his ax up.

"Mewwww…?" Autumn says as she soon noticed Luffy's fists are starting to glow a red color, and...even heating.

"A-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy roared out as soon, to the kitten and the Franky Family's surprise, Luffy, with a flash of heat, was able to make a dent in the giant's armor.

" _ **AND CANNON!**_ " Luffy yelled out, with a great _BOOM!_ he not only punctured the giant's armor, but basically shot his hand out, sending him flying from the mighty impact, as if the straw hat dawning boy ACTUALLY fired a cannon.

"GAHHHHHHH!" The giant roared as he was soon sent tumbling down with a great big _THUD!_

There was silence...and then...

" _YEEEEEEEEAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ That was basically enough to make the ENTIRETY of the Franky Family scream like little girls, in complete fear.

"That oughta snap their bravado shut." Autumn chuckled as she flicked a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"HE PUNCHED A HOLE RIGHT THROUGH IT!" A Franky Family member screamed.

"HEEEEEEEY, wait! Let's talk about this, guys! Ok...guys?" The leader of the pack tried to negotiate, but it was clear that they were trying to set a trap. Autumn soon sees a few of the pirates rolling in two, three...FIVE cannons behind the pack leader.

"Oh, boy..." Autumn says as she gobbled a bit of some popcorn.

"OK GUYS, FIRE THE CANNONS!" The black haired Franky Family member commanded as a total of 5 explosive cannonballs shot out with a great big _BOOM!_ As they were all closing in on the four, Luffy stepped back to the four, and Zoro soon zoomed in.

"Now... _ **Three-Sword Style: Karasuma...**_ " Autumn heard Zoro call out as he soon leaped up in the air and simultaneously dodged all the cannons, and made a _SLICE_ on all of them.

" _ **Raven Hunt.**_ " Zoro says as to Autumn's surprise, the swordsman sliced all 5 cannonballs in half, making the Franky Family gasp in utter shock to the point where their eyes popped out from their goggles. The sliced cannons soon hurled behind the four.

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! THOSE BALLS ARE MADE OF IRON!" A pack leader yells out in surprise. Autumn chuckled.

"Heheehehe...that can be taken out of complex in more ways than one." Autumn chuckled, and soon she heard another slashing sound, only to see that Zoro not only sliced down the cannonballs, no he went to the extent to even slice the CANNONS in half.

"AHHHHHH! THE CANNONS, TOO?!" The pack leader yells out in surprise.

"HOLY CRAP, THESE GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY BAD NEWS!" The blonde haired Franky pirate yelled out in surprise. Autumn only nodded her head, knowing that he's not wrong.

"These guys are more than I thought they would be, hot damn." Autumn says as she continued to eat her popcorn. She even took from her dress pocket pocket a cola drink as she continued to watch the show.

"Let's get out of here! QUICK, EVERYONE TO THE BACK DOOR!" A Franky Family member yelled out. Thinking the same idea, all the Franky Family soon made a run for it. Looks like, Sanji's up because as Zoro stepped back, Sanji made a run for it as he leaped with agile on top of the cannons. He soon caught a Franky pirate's face with his hand as he agilely balanced himself in the air with that one hand.

"You guys started this fight. It's kind of pathetic that you run from it, like cowards." Sanji says.

"He's right y'know." Autumn says to herself.

" _ **Party Table: Kick Course!**_ " Sanji yelled out as he suddenly spun himself, kicking all the Franky Family circling him, sending all of them flying, clearing the stupid pirates in his path.

"HI-YAH!" A Franky Family member yelled out, but immediately Sanji delivered an uppercut with his foot to the Pirate's face, making the pirate fall to the ground.

"W-WE CAN'T MAKE IT TO THE BACK DOORS!" A pirate yelped.

"WINDOWS TO THE WINDOWS!" Another yelled out as they frantically made their way to the windows. But...of course we have just one more left to deal with.

" _ **Rumble: Horn Point!**_ " Chopper yelled out as Autumn notices that the deer suddenly transformed after taking a crunchy golden ball. He suddenly turned into...what appears to be half human and half deer, but with VERY spiky antlers. Quickly taking notice of his transformation, the Franky Family soon made a run for it, but Chopper traced behind.

" ** _Roseo Colonnade!_** " Chopper yells out as he charged towards the Franky Family and bucked each of them, sending they flying sky high. The pack leader, scared out of his wits, like the rest, tried to negotiate with the four...again.

"WAIT! WAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIWAIT! You guys, I-it's-it's the money right? You just want the money back? The 200 million beri the long-nosed guy had, is that it? I'm sorry to be the one to tell ya, but that pile of money isn't here anymore! Franky the family boss took it all and went on a shopping spree! And since he's buying something in the Black Market, we have no idea where he could be or even how to find him!" The pack leader explains. Autumn only shook her head in disappointment.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, when will they learn? Oh...I'm out of popcorn...and soda." Autumn sighs as the black haired Franky Family 'leader' continued.

"So no matter how much of a rampage you go on, that 200 million WON'T be coming back! So why don't yo-OHHHHHHHHHHH!" The pack leader screamed as he was suddenly punched in the face with Luffy's extended fist, as the pack leader was sent flying.

"ZAMBAI!" A Franky Family member yelled out...for it's clear the name of this pack leader is...Zambai.

"Zambai? What a funny name." Autumn muses.

"Shut up, that's enough out of you. This has NOTHING to do with the money." Sanji says with clear hate in his voice.

"Damn straight. It's too late for that." Zoro says in a dangerous tone.

"Not even your bones will be left, when we're done." Luffy threatened in a dangerous tone.

"N-NOT EVEN OUR BONES?!" A Franky Family member says in fear.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU, ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF COWARDS!? WE'RE THE FRANKY FAMILY, WE'RE THE ONES THAT DO ALL THE BONE BREAKING, AROUND HERE! GOT IT?! NEVER FORGET WHO YOU ARE!" A family member yells out getting the rest of the pack to cease their paranoia.

"OK EVERYONE, LET'S SHOW THEM THE SPECIALTY OF THE FRANKY HOUSE!" The pirate yells out as the Franky Family brings out one last cannon. This time, it's a big one.

"Hmmmm…" Autumn says gaining an idea. She soon discreetly entered the Franky House during the ruckus.

"NOW! FIRE THE ANYTHING SHOT CANNON!" A giant yells out as the cannon soon began firing. No cannon balls however, well...a few cannon balls, and a ton of frivolous things in the process, from toys, to furniture, to nick-knacks, and weapons, a whole kit and caboodle of objects, flying throughout the Franky House.

At ease, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Autumn were dodging the assortment of objects flying throughout the house as they, minus Autumn, soon charged at the Franky Family while the cream kitten snuck by. The Franky Family, this time were prepared to face the four.

"Here they come, ATTACK!" The pirate says as they all soon charged towards them.

"KEEP IT UP! KEEP FIRING UNTIL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO SHOOT!" A Franky Pirate yells out.

"YEAH! THERE'S ONLY FOUR OF THEM!" The Giant yells out. At ease, Luffy and the other three were punching, kicking, slashing, and bucking all the Franky Family. Most retreated, most continued to fight. It was nothing but chaos throughout the room. Soon, as the four were left standing with unconscious Franky Family bodies circling around them, the giants soon had them in their sights.

"GOT EM!" A giant yelled.

"GOOD! SAY GOODBYE, STRAW HATS!" The bearded Pirate taunted as the four got ready for the next battalion of cannons...or other random assortment of items. Soon...nothing came out from the large cannon.

"I SAID FIRE!" The bearded Franky Family member commanded, once more. Nothing happened.

"W-WHAT'S GOING ON!?" A giant yelled out.

"THE ANYTHING SHOT CANNON! IT'S CLOGGED UP!" A Pirate enquired.

" _ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!**_ " The Franky Family yelled out in unison. They soon took notice of the...familiar overly large popcorn tub lodged in the cannon. The Franky Family soon realized something...the cannon's beginning to swell up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed and panicked.

"GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT QUICKLY!" Zambai commanded frantically as many of the Franky Family tried to uncork the popcorn tub from the cannon. But each time they do that, the cannon only continued to swell, and swell, until it's massive in size, towering most of the Franky Family and the Straw Hats.

"IT'S LODGED IN TOO TIGHT! IT WON'T BUDGE!" A giant yelled out.

" ** _IT'S GONNA BLOW!_** " The Franky Family screams in unison. The four kept fighting the Franky Family, unfazed by the possible explosion to come. It'll only be worth it to truly pummel the Franky Family to dust. Meanwhile as the giants tried to stop the explosion, the cannon finally gave in. Soon...

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

That clog-up was enough to truly level the place to the ground.

* * *

 _ **And so Autumn finally meets up with the Straw Hat during her search for Topper. I didn't really feel the idea of Autumn joining in on the fight with the Straw Hats, especially considering she doesn't know enough about the Straw Hat's relationship with Usopp. I did feel someone had to make that explosion, though, sooooo...me. Now to be clear, my idea with the Toon World, was more an inspiration of not only the Toon World in Yugioh, but also the thought of Wasteland really humored me, thus the idea of projector screens. So...you could say it has that Disney feel, but rest assured there won't be any Disney characters making an appearance, just my little ideas and inspirations of such. That being said, any suggestions of dreamscapes are welcomed if you have one, and depending on the idea, I can implement it within the story. Thus, I thank all who sees this for coming out, once more. Next chapter...tension. Need I say more?**_


	6. Yeah, This Ain't Gonna Be Good

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

It's clear that after the events that transpired during the Franky House, an explosion was heard. That such explosion was wide enough to hear from all throughout Water 7. Especially...throughout the Shopping District. Everyone was at a commotion as to what was that, or where that explosion came from. Even a certain red-haired hooded girl heard the explosion. She soon, came to notice a commotion from the crowd nearby her.

"What was that?" A man asks.

"Fireworks, mommy?" A child asks.

"In this time of day, don't be silly, Timothy." The child's daughter assured him. A man soon piped up.

"Actually, it sounds like it's coming out from the Franky House." The man suggested. Soon Emi looked in confusion as many of the crowd grumbled at the very remark of 'Franky House.'

"Those miscreants again? What trouble could those inconsiderate reprobates possibly be up to, at this hour?" A woman asks as many of the townspeople agreed with her. Emi soon lowered her head, pondering...could it JUST be the Franky Family.

"This ain't good...she...she can't be...THERE can she? I can't narrow it down to just Autumn, and odds are it COULD just be the Franky Family making a mess of things, like they always do. Still, I...can't leave that possibility out...can it?" Emi ponders to herself.

"I've gotta check it out." Emi says to herself, outloud as she soon made her travel to the Franky House. She of course knows the way, despite the long travel. However...it seems she's caught some undivided attention.

"Hmmm..." the Gentleman Artis says as he, unbeknownst to everyone around him, lowered his arm to the ground. His fingers seem to be dripping...a black substance. He seems to be producing something from that black substance...a strange...small, blobby creature...with bright green eyes.

"Follow her." Merlin says as the tiny creature salutes, as it crawls beneath the ground...as if it was a shadow. Miss Goldenweek watches it crawl away in intrigue.

"What is it?" She asks.

"You'll find out, soon enough." The Gentleman Artist says. His face ever so unreadable due to his mask.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back on Scrap Island_

"Should we go after Franky?" Sanji spoke up as Zoro tired his bandanna back on his hand.

"And start looking where?" Zoro retorted.

"Oh man...looks like these idiots really didn't know where he took the money." Sanji says as he and Zoro turned to the Franky House...well...what's left of it, at least...there really isn't much left, considering the entire house has been amounted to nothing more than a pile of wood scraps and a sea of unconscious Franky Family bodies. As Sanji and Zoro were just in front of the trash heap, Luffy was standing on top of the heap, towering everyone. Autumn however, was helping Chopper tend to Usopp's wounds. Much has happened here.

"And if we do find him, IF he spent it, then there's no getting it back." Sanji reminded.

"So...Chopper is it, what's all this talk about money anyway? Why the heck were those loons tryin' to make a deal with you guys on it?" Autumn asks Topper as she and the Hammerling gave Chopper the necessities to help heal Usopp...despite the fact that he has everything.

"As I recalled, the Franky Family beat up Usopp for the 200 million beri we had. Usopp felt responsible for losing the money, so he went off on his own to fight the Franky Family. In the end...he lost." Chopper sighed looking to Usopp.

"Soooo...what was that money for?" Autumn asks.

"That money was going to be used for our ship: The Going Merry...but...still...I'm not sure what will even happen to the Merry..." Chopper says in sadness.

"Oh?" Autumn asks.

"The last thing we've been told...was that the Merry can't sail anymore...the ship's keel's been too damaged, and the we wouldn't be able to sail anymore...unless we get a new ship..." Chopper says with tears flowing in his eyes.

"Have ya made that decision whether or not you're getting a new ship yet?" Autumn asks as Chopper dried the tears.

"Not yet. It's up to Luffy." Chopper says putting on the finishing touches to the treatment.

"A stretcher. Do you have a stretcher in there, Autumn?" Chopper asks the cream kitten.

"Anything, Hammerling?" Autumn asks.

"..." The Hammerling says nodding his head no as both Chopper and Autumn sighed.

"It'll be fine." Chopper says as he rose up from the ground and turned to Zoro and Sanji.

"OKAY THE FIRST AID TREATMENT IS ALL DONE! WE'LL NEED TO TAKE HIM BACK ON A STRETCHER, SO I COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE!" He announced as Zoro and Sanji turned to him.

"Hanging around here won't do any good. Let's get back to the ship for now. We've left Nami there all by herself and Robin's still missing." Sanji says to Zoro as he hopped off the piece of scrap."The ship's a problem too." Sanji reminded.

"Yeah." Zoro says walking to the shore.

"HEY LUFFY!" Sanji called out as Luffy...spoke not a single word while atop the monument. He soon...finally spoke up as he faced the afternoon sun.

"I've made a decision...about the ship." Luffy simply says as Sanji looked in confusion.

"It's time to part ways with the Merry. We'll say goodbye to her here." Luffy announced. Sanji spoke not a word. It's clear the decision was made.

* * *

 _This Ain't Gonna Be Good...A Big Fight Under the Moon!_

"Woweeeeeeeee~" Autumn sings as she and the others were approaching the so called Merry, a large ship with a goat shaped figurehead, smiling as if it hasn't a care in the world. Sunset was approaching as the five made their way to the ship, as Zoro and Sanji pulled the stretcher that Autumn took out from her Hammerspace, carrying the bruised and bloodied long nose.

"HEY, NAMI!" Sanji yelled out. A familiar face was seen approaching the ship railing. It was the scarlet-haired girl that accompanied Luffy and Usopp earlier. She seems to be overjoyed, as she quickly left the railing and took out the wooden plank.

"How is he?" Nami asks as Zoro and Sanji pulled the stretcher to the boardwalk, rolling it up to the ship.

"He's unconscious, barely breathing...but I was able to give him the proper care. Right now, he needs some rest. Send him to his cabin, alright?" Chopper asks.

"Right." Zoro and Sanji says in unison. Nami soon narrowed her eyes as Chopper and Luffy made walked up to the ship.

"Did you make the Franky Family pay?" The scarlet haired girl asks coldly.

"Yeah. We couldn't find Franky though." Chopper replied. Nami simply sighed. She soon looked in confusion as Autumn was making her way to the ship.

"Hold up, HOLD UP, what is SHE doing here?" Nami asks as she pointed to the blonde anthropomorphic cartoon kitten.

"D'aww, now what did I ever do to you, ma'am?" Autumn asks sweetly as can be, as she simply placed her gloved hands behind her back as she met with the deck of the ship.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ALMOST BURNED OUR MONEY REMEMBER?!" Nami yelled out, dawning teeth as sharp as a shark's, making Autumn's fur shake.

"Hoo boy...you don't seem quite happy with me." Autumn says nervously.

"YA THINK!?" Nami yelled out.

"Chopper, you tend to Usopp, but leave the door open. I have an announcement I need to make." Luffy says in a serious tone. Chopper nodded his head as he climbed the stars and went into Usopp's room, leaving the door opened.

"What is it, Luffy?" Nami asks.

"Today, I've made my decision, about the ship," Luffy announced as Autumn, Zoro, and Nami perked up. Sanji however, already knew what he was gonna say. "We've had a good run with her, but...it's clear that this has to be done...we have to say our goodbyes to her, soon." Luffy announced. Sanji, and Zoro spoke not a word.

"W-what? Luffy, after all that we've been through with the Merry, we're just g-" Nami pleaded in annoyance, but was soon stopped by the Straw Hat dawning boy.

"I've made up my mind, Nami. You've heard what the Shipwrights said, didn't you?" Luffy retorted.

"Of course...but, why listen to t-" Nami asks but was once again interrupted by Luffy.

"Because, Nami...it's clear they know more about ships than we do. I...I didn't want to say goodbye to the Merry at first either, but if we have any choice of surviving the next island...our only hope...is to say our goodbyes to the Merry...and get a new ship" Luffy explained.

"I mean...I'm no ship expert myself, but...I mean...if some professionals know more about the ships, I would do as they say, and all that." Autumn says leaning on the railing.

"What's the problem with the ship again?" Sanji asks.

"The Keel. That long nosed shipwright says it's the backbone of the ship, the main structure. If it's broken, then it's over." Zoro explains.

"So...we're just gonna get a new ship? I-It wouldn't feel the same...I don't know..." Nami sighs.

"Well, we COULD make it feel the same. I mean...this kinda seems like an opportunity to get the things we want." Sanji says smoking a cigar.

"Still. The problem with that now, is the money." Zoro replies.

"The money? You still didn't get it?" Nami asks.

"No. Those idiots didn't have it. Their boss, Franky still has the money, and he wasn't there. Odds are he went out and spent it all. On top of that, we don't even know where he would go to spend it all. And waiting there wouldn't solve a thing." Sanji explains.

"In short, you guys are uh...in a lose-lose situation." Autumn replies.

"Yeah..." Zoro sighs.

"Well, money or not, when he comes back, I'm still gonna kick his ass for what he and those bastards did to Usopp." Luffy pledged.

"So it seems our top priority is on the Franky Family, Usopp, and the Ship." Nami pipes up.

"And Robin." Sanji pipes up.

"Robin?" Nami asks.

"Yeah. She got separated from Chopper, and we couldn't find her, ever since. We've looked around the whole city, but she just...disappeared." Sanji says as she soon turned to Luffy. "Hey, Luffy, you're said you were jumping around like that long noised Shipwreck guy. Any idea if you saw Robin on your way down?" He asks the Straw Hat dawning boy. To his dismay, Luffy nodded his head no.

"Nope, didn't see her." He replied. Sanji sighed in exasperation.

"Great...it's getting dark, and she's still not around. This day sucked." Sanji says taking out a cigarette and made a blow as a puff of smoke blissfully left his mouth. Autumn soon looked up to see Chopper making his way out of the room.

"HEEEEY! USOPP'S FINALLY AWAKE, YOU GUYS!" Chopper announced.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S GREAT TO HEAR!" Luffy cheered.

"Heh, that's one less thing to worry about." Nami sighed in relief. Immediately, Luffy stretched to the railing to Usopp's room, as everyone minus Sanji walked there, to Autumn's notice.

"Mew?" Autumn asks tilting her head as Sanji looks to the scenic view of Water 7. Blowing out a puff of smoke, it was clear that something was concerning the blonde haired youth.

"Robin's still not back yet...?" Sanji says to himself, as Autumn caught an earful. She soon perched herself on top of Sanji's soldier, as the cook looked at her in annoyance.

"Pfffffff, cheer up, will ya, curly brow? I'm sure whatsherface'll show up eventually. Maybe overnight, if anything. We'll worry about all that later, right now we've got a patient who needs a smiley, smiley, hehe" Autumn says giving Sanji a great big smile. Sanji simply sighs.

"There's allot on my mind, here, cat. Allot on everyone's mind. Not sure if a 'smiley smiley' is the best thing we need, right now." Sanji says putting her down gently, as he walked up to regroup with the others.

"Eh, I'm sure their lil' dilemma will pull through eventually." Autumn says as she regrouped with the others, seeing the bruised and battered long nose. He's alive, that's for sure...and sure is a relief.

"Y'know, I oughta punch you for scaring us like that." She heard Nami say. The little kitten soon realize the bruised patient was not only covered in bandages from head to toe, but he was shaking, and the light was basically shadowing his eyes.

"No kidding, though it looks like you've taken enough punches, if you ask me. What were you thinking, taking those guys on alone?" Sanji pipes up.

"You can't just run off and fight whoever you want." Zoro says sternly.

"Ohhhhhh, that's a good one, coming from you." Sanji says sarcastically as Luffy chuckles. Soon, the kitten's ears perked up, the long nose...or...Usopp was about to speak.

"T-this wouldn't of happened if I wasn't strong like you guys..." Usopp says, as tears began flowing his eyes. "I-I'm sorry! T-this is all my fault! I'm so ashamed of myself!" Usopp cried out as he leaped out of the bed and suddenly grabbed on to Zoro's leg.

"What the hell?" Zoro says in surprise.

"I knew how important that money was, and I jus-j-" The rest of what Usopp was saying was covered up through either his crying, or Zoro trying to pull him off his leg.

"H-I know you're sorry, but you don't have to get all 'touchy feely' on me!" Zoro yelled out as Autumn chuckled.

"Sometimes touchy feely is the best feely!" Autumn says blissfully as she leaned on the ship's wall, crossing her arms as she took from the bed a stray magazine. She simply began reading it as the conversation transpired.

"WELL NOT TO ME, DAMMIT!" Zoro yells out as Luffy simply chuckles through this whole ordeal.

"But all the trouble I went through! What about the Merry?!" Usopp cried out.

"Take it easy! You shouldn't be out of bed yet..." Chopper pleaded.

"C'mon calm down...stop your whining and listen to the Doctor..." Nami intervened. Soon, the crying began to soften, and Usopp finally lets go of Zoro's leg. Through his pain, he returned back to his bed as he looked at Luffy in hope.

"So...is there...a chance we might get our money back, after all?" Usopp asks.

"Well...maybe. We won't know until that Franky guy shows up." Luffy replies casually. Usopp lowers his head in defeat. His tone, even lowered in defeat.

"I see...I'm sorry..." Usopp says in hurt.

"Hey, even if we can't get the rest back, we still have 100 million Berries left over! Don't worry!" Luffy assures as he gives out his hearty laugh. Nami however glared at the straw hat dawning boy.

"YEAH, BUT HE LOST TWICE THAT MUCH!" Nami reminded.

"Nami..." Chopper warned in concern. She soon sighed in realization.

"Right...sorry, Usopp." Nami apologized. Soon, while everyone was continuing, Autumn, soon turned to the catalog just resting on the table. She took a seat and read through the pages. It seems like a magazine for Ships.

"No...it's fine. But...more importantly, is Merry gonna be OK?" Usopp asks in a worried tone. However...the moment he asks that...silence emanates the room.

"I mean, can we get her repaired with the money we have left?" Still silence.

"Ohhh...boy..." Autumn silently says as she nervously shrunk behind the magazine, and continued her reading. Usopp, however...he's continued his pleading.

"W-we're lucky we have these awesome Shipwrights to work on her, b-but I know things are gonna get rough out there...so I want her to be stronger than ever before." Usopp pledged...oh boy oh boy...the atmosphere is not that great.

"We need more than a few touch ups on her, so...do you think those guys will still do a good job if we only have 100 million to pay with? You talked to them about it right?" Usopp asks Luffy.

"Uh...yeah...but we aren't having them repair it. We've decided to get a new ship instead." Luffy replied. Usopp however, gasped in surprise as Luffy continued.

"I know we should've asked you first, but we didn't have much of a choice, either way, I've made up my mind. The Going Merry has taken good care of us, but it looks like our journey with her has to end here." Luffy explained. Autumn's eyes poked up from the magazine to see that...Usopp doesn't seem to be taking this news well. On top of that, neither are the rest of the group.

"Even I...know this ain't gonna be good..." Autumn whispered as she shrunk even farther behind the catalog, but Luffy immediately snatched it up from her gloved hands.

"I NEED TO HIDE, SIR!" Autumn yelled out.

"Anyway, Ice Pops gave us this awesome ship catalog to flip through. There's all kinds of different ships we can pick from, in here and if we decide to shop here for a used model, we can go bigger than the Merry and still keep our budget at 100 million." Luffy says in excitement.

"Wait...just stop." Usopp suddenly says as Luffy stops. A chuckle was heard.

"I get it Luffy, but the joke's gone on long enough, OK? See? Chopper doesn't know you're kidding. Look how upset you're making him, heh...geez Captain, you should know better than to treat your crew like that." Usopp chuckles...still silence emanates the room. "C'mon Nami...back me up here..." The long nose pleaded...but still...silence. At that point, Autumn decided to hide below the table in concern.

"W-wait...don't tell me...does that mean we don't have enough for the repairs? IT'S BECAUSE I LOST THE 200 MILLION! ISN'T IT?! AND NOW WE CAN'T AFFORD TO WORK ON THE MERRY, IS THAT WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT?!" Usopp yells out. "AFTER ALL, A FIRST CLASS SHIPYARD IS GONNA COST ALLOT, RIGHT?!" Usopp yells as he stood up to get up in Luffy's face. The straw hat, dawning boy closed the catalog.

"Would you stop and listen to me?" Luffy says trying to get the long nose to calm down.

"What is it? TELL ME! DON'T TRY TO SUGARCOAT IT!" Usopp demanded.

"I'M NOT, OK!? I DON'T EVEN CARE THAT YOU LOST THE MONEY, THAT'S OVER NOW!" Luffy yelled out.

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL, THEN WHAT'S ALL THIS CRAP ABOUT BUYING A NEW SHIP?!" Usopp yelled out.

"Both of you, stop it!" Zoro intervened as Luffy and Usopp only glared at each other. "Fighting isn't going to help, just calm down for a sec." Zoro explains. But it seems Usopp is more heated at this than Luffy himself.

"I don't see what I'm doing wrong, he's the one saying all of this dumb stuff!" Usopp retorted.

"I know how you feel, but you shouldn't get worked up, right now." Nami pipes up.

"Listen to Nami, Usopp, if you don't get any rest, you're not gonna get better!" Chopper pleads.

"WHO CARES ABOUT ME?! How can you just sit here, when he's making jokes about getting a new ship?!" Usopp yells out as he and Luffy only glared at each other.

"I'M NOT JOKING ABOUT ANYTHING! THIS WAS A HARD DECISION FOR ME, TOO!" Luffy yelled out.

"OH YEAH, I FEEL **REALLY** SORRY ABOUT YOU!" Usopp yells sarcastically as he snatches away the catalog and slamming it to the ground. "ALREADY WINDOW SHOPPING FOR A NEW TOY!" Usopp yells out.

"Y-you tryin' to start a fight with me?" Luffy demanded.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY, GOT IT?! If you're telling me that it doesn't matter that I lost the money, THEN WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BUYING A NEW SHIP!? JUST SPIT IT OUT! IF WE CAN'T AFFORD THE REPAIRS BECAUSE I SCREWED UP, THEN TELL ME! DON'T SHOW ME SOME CATALOG AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT! **I WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH!** " Usopp demanded as Luffy was growing, becoming angrier and angrier.

"...Gulp..." Autumn says meekly.

"The merry...can't be... **FIXED!** " Luffy yelled out. The words 'Thick' ...it cuts through...like a knife. Even Autumn's ears perked up as she suddenly heard something...somewhere.

"Is it me, or did I hear waves splashing on a cliff?" Autumn asks herself. She soon heeded attention to Usopp. Shocked...stunned...basically frozen at this news. It definitely cut HIM like a knife the same as the atmosphere.

"What...w-w-what...did you say?" Usopp asks meekly as Luffy clenched his fists.

"Don't make me repeat myself. I told you...the Merry can't be repaired anymore...n-no matter what we do...we can't...fix her...otherwise, I wouldn't say something like that." Luffy explains. Autumn can hear Luffy's heart practically crackling within each word of his sentence. Usopp on the other hand, fell down on his knees with a thud. Soon...he narrowed his eyes...Usopp was not done.

"YOU MEAN THIS SHIP?! THE SHIP WE'RE SAILING RIGHT NOW?! BROKEN?!" Usopp yelled out slamming the floor boards.

"That's right. It's only a matter of time before she sinks." Luffy warns.

"What are you talking about, Luffy...that's nuts." Usopp says silently. It's clear he's having a hard time accepting the facts...even though Autumn doesn't know the facts.

"No, I'm serious. The shipwrights took a look at the Merry themselves. They said she wouldn't even hold out till the next island." Luffy explained as Autumn heard a growl coming from Usopp.

"And it's settled? That's it? A bunch of sailors scrap your ship and you don't even ask any questions?" Usopp demanded.

"That's enough." Luffy says bluntly.

"I understand that these guys know what they're talking about, but...this is just wrong! DON'T GIVE UP ON THE MERRY!" Usopp declared as he continued.

"WHAT ABOUT ALL OUR ADVENTURES WE'VE GONE THROUGH TOGETHER?! WHAT ABOUT ALL THE BATTLES WE FOUGHT?! She's our friend, SHE'S ONE OF US! **ARE YOU GONNA ABANDON HER WITHOUT EVEN A SECOND THOUGHT?!** After all we've been through, is THAT how little you think of the Merry, Luffy?" Usopp roared out as tears began to slowly flow down.

"I know you're upset, Usopp...but you need to calm down..." Chopper pleaded once more as Usopp regained his composure.

"I'm sorry, but no...I-I'm not backing down until we've settled this..." Usopp says weakly.

"Usopp please..." Nami pleaded. Luffy, however, wasn't taking this.

"What, so you know better than the Shipwrights? If we had someone on the crew who knew this stuff, then we wouldn't of asked them in the first place." Luffy retorted.

"Then forget them. We don't need those guys telling us what to do. I'll repair the Merry, myself, just like before. We've made it this far, so there's no reason we can't go on that way." Usopp says as he painfully tried to move in to try to fix the ship.

"Mew...mew...mew...this...isn't gonna be good..." Autumn says to herself.

"Here...I'll get started right now. C'mon guys, help me out..." Usopp pleaded.

"That's not gonna work." Sanji says sternly.

"Y-you're right...we're out of lumber right...I better go buy some at the Shipyard. We've got allot of work to do..." Usopp says as he determinedly tried to make his way to the door...despite all his bruises and injuries. Luffy...once again wasn't having it.

"If it's uh...all the same to you, I'm uhhhh...sure I have some lumber in my uh...hammerspace, heheh?" Autumn pipes up nervously. Luffy, soon glared at her.

"Don't encourage him." Luffy growled, making Autumn sweat, through her fur. Not much has gotten to her, but fear...all it took was one glare from Luffy...to instill fear on the kitten.

"Hehe! Uhh...pardon me, I'll uhhh...go back below the table, sorry for offering!" Autumn says nervously.

"What the hell are you...doing, Luffy? If...she says she has lumber, then she has lumber! We need all the lumber if we're gonna f-" Usopp retorted, but it was clear that Luffy just doesn't have the patience anymore.

"YOU'RE NOT A SHIPWRIGHT, USOPP!" Luffy yelled out.

"Luffy, that's enough!" Nami retorted.

"Yeah, you're right, I know! BUT SO WHAT?! I DON'T SEE WHY YOU HAVE TO BE SO HUNG UP ON WHAT A STUPID SHIPWRIGHT SAYS!" Usopp retorted as he slammed the catalog on the floor with his injured hand.

"IF THEY KNEW WHAT SHE'S GONE THROUGH, THEY WOULDN'T GIVE UP ON THE MERRY SO EASILY! THEY JUST WANT YOUR MONEY!" Usopp yelled out as tears once again flew down his eyes.

"Usopp..." Nami says gently.

"The Merry's our ship, so it's our job to take care of her without someone else butting in! I'm not giving up... **I WON'T LET THEM TAKE THE MERRY AWAY FROM ME!** " Usopp cried out to the heavens as silence once again cuts through the atmosphere like a knife.

"This is stupid! You got fooled by a bunch of salesman trying to pawn off a used boat! The Luffy I knew wouldn't give in to a sales pitch from a total stranger! He'd believe in the strength of the Merry and the strength of his crew! But here you are, acting like you know everything AND IGNORING YOUR FRIENDS!" Usopp yelled out as he soon snatched Luffy's collar and pulled him in.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT'S THE KIND OF CAPTAIN YOU'VE TURNED OUT TO BE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!" The long nose yelled out as Luffy growled.

"You're not being fair, Usopp! Luffy felt t-" Nami started but was soon interrupted by her Captain.

"You stay out of this! It was my call and I stand by it! There's NOTHING you can do!" Luffy yelled out as he continued. "We're getting a new ship, whether you like it or not! This is the END of the line for the Merry!" Luffy declared as Usopp pulled him in again.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HER HERE, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!" Usopp retorted. "I know you're always thinking about the future, BUT NOT EVERYONE ON THIS CREW IS LIKE THAT! I SEE THE MERRY AS ONE OF OUR FRIENDS, GOT IT?! AND I WON'T ABANDON HER WHEN SHE'S HURT!" The long nose declared.

"DON'T BE STUPID! JUST BECAUSE SHE'S A FRIEND, DOESN'T MEAN SHE'S A PERSON!" Luffy yelled out throwing Usopp to the ground.

"SHE IS TO ME, AND SHE STILL HAS THE STRENGTH TO LIVE! BUT YOU WON'T APPRECIATE THAT, BECAUSE ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS GETTING A NEW SHIP! STOP BEING SO SELFISH AND THINK ABOUT YOUR CREW!" Usopp retorted.

"Alright, that's enough, both of you! Let's just calm down and settle this l-!" Sanji tried to intervene, but immediately Luffy oh so suddenly threw Usopp to the ground.

" **WOULD YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF?!** " Luffy yelled out, taking everyone by surprise. Even, Autumn covered her mouth in surprise.

"LUFFY!" Nami yelled out in concern.

" **DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE TORN UP ABOUT THIS! WE _ALL_ FEEL THE SAME WAY!**" Luffy roared out.

"IF THAT WAS TRUE, THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE LOOKING FOR A NEW SHIP!" Usopp retorted.

"ALRIGHT, FINE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOUR CAPTAIN DOES THINGS, THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO AHEAD AND GET OFF!" Luffy demanded, to which,

 _CRASH!_

He was immediately sent flying to Autumn, thanks to Sanji's kick. Both Chopper and Nami were flabbergasted at what just transpired...but it seems to be the only way, for Luffy AND Usopp to see to reason...before things get...well uglier.

"Sanji!" Chopper says in surprise.

"I'm OK!" Autumn says looking in surprise at the crater just in front of her, as a pinch of cream fur fell from the right side of her face.

"This has gone on WAY too far. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? If you don't watch it, you'll say things that you WON'T take back! SO CALM DOWN!" Sanji demanded, which is clear that it's towards both Luffy and Usopp. Autumn's ears flopped down in disappointment.

"I guess a balloon won't settle things...heh..." Autumn asks nervously. Soon, Luffy arose from the debris made when he was sent flying. He soon gave out a sigh.

"Yeah...sorry. I don't know what I was thinking..." Luffy says apologetically.

"You don't have to apologies..." Everyone heard Usopp say. "Cause that's how you really feel, isn't it?" Usopp says with such hatred in his tone. Luffy once again got angry.

"That's not TRUE!" Luffy denied as Usopp once again rose from the ground.

"Just get rid of your dead weight and move on, before it can slow you down. If you're gonna throw away the Merry, then you might as well throw me away too. Or better yet..." Usopp says as he all so suddenly pointed to Autumn, taking the kitten by surprise.

"Mew?" Autumn asks.

"You get two for two, don't you, Luffy? Not only will you replace the ship, but you replace me for her, is that right? You planned it from the start." Usopp hypothesized. "She doesn't look like a shipwright, but if anything, she'll be more competent than I ever would be." Usopp explains.

"I know you're pissed off, but don't say stupid crap like that!" Sanji retorted.

"No...I'm serious. I've been thinking about this for a while now." Usopp says as he began to explain.

"It isn't what it's like before. You guys are just too strong for me. I can't keep up anymore. I mean...look what happened today, you can't even trust me with your money. There's no point in keeping me around, if all I do is keep causing you trouble." Usopp explains as everyone was simply surprised. Autumn decided to speak up.

"Look...longnose, I know you're upset...and...I'm flattered you think of me as a replacement...but...I don't need to be on this crew of yours to know that...there's always a reason to bring people aboard a ship, weak, strong, there will always be room...I mean...aren't pirate crews supposed to be treated like...a family or something?" Autumn asks. Usopp simply shook his head no.

"You may think that...but no. That's not how a Pirate crew works. The strongest survive...am I right, LUFFY?" Usopp explains as he soon turns to the straw hat dawning boy in question. He still spoke not a word.

"You don't want weak people do you, Luffy? I know you can still become King of the Pirates one day. But as for me, I'm just lucky I was able to make it this far. Even back when we first met and I was gonna set off alone, you probably invited me on your ship out of pity." Usopp says.

"Longnose..." Autumn started, but was stopped by Usopp.

"No. There's no sense traveling together if we don't even have the same goal! So...cat...enjoy my position, if you want. I'm done." Usopp says making his way to the door.

"Hey, Usopp! Where are you going?!" Sanji demanded as the wind blew into Usopp's hair and the sunset shining down on the Longnose's face.

"Wherever I go, it's MY business. It has nothing to do with you, anymore. Sorry guys...I'm leaving the crew. This is goodbye!" Usopp declared as he soon walked out of the room, taking everyone minus Luffy and Zoro by surprised as the door slowly opened.

"USOPP WAIT!" Chopper, Nami, and Sanji yelled out in unison...but the moment they would reach out to him...the door closed right on their faces. They were gone...as Luffy, Zoro, and Autumn remained silent. Autumn simply slumped to the ground, with her ears drooping down. The rest...remained shocked.

"Usopp...why...?" Chopper says meekly.

"Oh no..." Nami says in worry, as she soon turned to Luffy...who only did nothing. He didn't even rise up from the ground.

"Hey, don't just sit there, Luffy! Who knows what he's gonna do out there! Go say something to him, STOP HIM, before it's too late!" Nami pleaded...but Luffy...spoke not a word.

"We've come too far together. We can't part ways like this...Usopp's not just a crew member, he's our friend, too, isn't he? GET UP AND STOP HIM!" Nami cried out once again. Luffy's almost as stiff and silent as a statue. Tears began to swell in Nami's eyes.

"Luffy...what's wrong...you're the Captain...aren't you?" Nami asks amidst her tears. She soon lowered her head in defeat.

"Fine...have it your way." She says harshly as she soon ran out the door alongside Chopper and Sanji as they all noticed Usopp walking away from the ship.

"USOPP, WAIT! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY! COME BACK, WE CAN TALK!" Nami yelled out.

"YEAH! COME BACK!" Sanji yelled out as well.

"I WANT YOU TO STAY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" Chopper yelled out as he was crying, sobbing, pleading...soon, both Luffy and Zoro decide to regroup with the group on the railing...while Autumn, decides to lean on the wall, in disappointment.

"And...there it goes...so much for that 'smiley smiley' biz..." Autumn sighs. Her ears soon perked up as she soon heard Usopp's voice from outside.

"Luffy...I'm sorry I can't following you anymore...and I'm sorry I've been a pain, to the bitter end. I know that you're the Captain of this ship, so the Merry belongs to you...that's I want you to fight me, Monkey D. Luffy... **I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!** " Usopp soon announced. Autumn only looked in confusion.

"Meow? A...duel?" Autumn asks herself.

"W-Whoa...what are you saying?" Nami asks.

"At 10:00, tonight, I'll be back! So you better be ready for a fight, Captain! I can't stop you from destroying your own ship, but if I win, I'm taking the Merry and leaving! Either way, when we're done, the last bond between us will be broken!" Usopp challenged. Autumn soon looked to clearly see the anger in Luffy's face...and she doesn't even need eyes to see Usopp's anger. She...has only one thing to say about this duel.

"This...ain't gonna be good..." She says to herself.

* * *

 **My heart turns to mush every time I go through this arc. The one arc that puts so much on the Straw Hats, from the Merry, to Robin. Let us see who the winner is in this duel...yep, it ain't gonna be good, that's for sure. Anyway, a little bit more added to the Gentleman's powers...I think it'll be clear on his abilities soon enough. For now, I thank you for joining in, and I'll be open for suggestions...and well...this arc's got allot of feels.**


	7. Yeah, This REALLY Ain't Gonna Be Good

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

With a sudden yawning, we now turn to another's point of view. Course...the point of view seems to be upside down, but the setting...of course is taking place in...what appears to be a fancy bedroom of some sort. The camera soon views to a familiar set of pacman eyes...as he sees all clearly through his monocle...a top hat...resting on the desk of the fancy bedroom.

" _I daresay...the last thing I recall was being flung away by that brute of a 'gentleman...' what the Devil am I doing here? In someone's bedroom, of all places?_ " It's the thoughts of our old friend, Topper. The door soon creaks, making Topper stiffen in fear, as he stood where he was. A man in an orange suit with familiar blue hair entered the room...it was...

 _"Mr. Iceberg...the Water 7 Mayor, what what? Could it be that he picked me up? Could it be that I was flung to his doorstep? Peculiar...most peculiar..._ " Topper says in thought. What peeks his curiosity even more was that next to him...appears to be a wanted poster...the poster had a picture of a child.

" _I've the right make concerns to this...but I shall ignore them...let me see..._ " Topper says in his thoughts as he read the wanted poster.

" _Wanted: Dead or Alive, Nico Robin...a 79 million beri bounty...or what I suppose...considering the amount has been crossed out. Curious...what could Iceberg...possibly want with someone like her?"_ Topper ponders as he watched Iceberg walk back and fourth through the room.

"Mwell...the Straw Hats huh..." Iceberg says to himself as he looked out the window. A misty night...a night like this and yet...it seems off to him...

"I have a bad feeling about tonight...I wonder what it is..." Iceberg says to himself. Topper only looks at him in confusion.

" _I daresay this man is a maniac...of course, zaniness isn't too far from the tree...still...speaking of zaniness...my only hope is that Autumn is safe..._ " Topper sighs.

* * *

 _At the Ship_

Though this are most unsettling in the town, it's much worse upon the so called Going Merry. The night is drawing near, and there's not a moment too soon...until Usopp returns to Scrap Isle...to challenge Luffy to fight for the ship. Tension has been high ever since the fight. For starters, Nami approached Luffy while he was asleep, pleading to forget all that has happened.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU!? Would you stop this nonsense, already?" Nami yelled out. Luffy didn't speak a word. He only just blissfully rested on the hammock...clearly with allot on his mind. Nami however, won't budge.

"Usopp just got worked up because things were moving too fast, right? That's no reason to fight your own friend, especially not when he's hurt! If you give it some time, I'm sure the both of you will see how silly this is!" Nami explained. Luffy however, glared back at her for a single second, before closing his eyes again.

"We've gone too far to turn back now." Was all that Luffy says.

"That's not true! There's nothing stopping you from apologizing, and talking it over to him, one more time!" Nami retorted back. Since...at first...but then Luffy spoke up again.

"Like I said...no turning back." He echoed.

"And why not?" Nami demanded.

"Usopp is willing to risk his life to fight me, he's more than just angry. Besides, if just talking it over was enough to make things right, we wouldn't have come to this in the first place." Luffy explained. He soon turned away from Nami.

"That's all I have to say, so goodnight." Luffy simply says. Nami...she was baffled.

"Luffy..." She says hopelessly.

* * *

That...was just one of many problems that transpired on this ship. Another thing to point out is that...it seems another fight is already happening down in the kitchen with Sanji and Zoro.

"Think about it! You said the Franky Family came here this afternoon, right?" Sanji asks.

"Yeah? So? What are you trying to say?" Zoro retorted defensively.

"If you hadn't let them off so easy, they wouldn't of run off with the money in the first place. It's _YOUR_ fault those guys attacked Usopp! He's just freaking out because he feels guilty!" Sanji speculated.

"HEY, DON'T GO BLAMING ME FOR NOT KICKING THEIR ASSES HARD ENOUGH! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RAN OFF TO GO SHOPPING!" Zoro objected.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO COOK IF WE DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD?!" Sanji retorted.

"Both of you shut up!" Nami intervened making the two stop immediately as she closed the ship door, with her head lowered. "There's been enough fighting already." She says hatefully. "Whatever happened...it's over now." She simply says.

"Oh, uh...I know, but this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for him." Sanji replied. Soon, everyone turned as the door creaked open again. Another head lowered down in sorrow as the group watched Chopper slowly walk in.

"Oh, hey, you're back. You were going after Usopp, weren't you?" Zoro pipes up.

"Even if he was still mad, I still wanted to treat his wounds, but he turned me away..." Chopper explains with such hurt in his voice, as he plopped hopelessly to the ground.

"He found a place to stay...so at least he can get some rest, but do you know what he said to me...?" Chopper asks, as he rose his head up...and tears were suddenly starting to blind his eyesight.

"H-he said we weren't friends now...and that I should leave him alone and go back to the ship..." Chopper says amidst his sobbing. With a sigh, Nami soon spoke up as she sat down on a crate, in disappointment.

"Just this morning we were all happy, and now what? We lost Usopp, Robin's still missing, I feel like...if we don't do something...this whole crew is gonna fall apart..." Nami simply says in forlorn. The entire room stayed silent...knowing that it was clear that she was right. Soon, Sanji broke the silence as he looked around.

"Where's the cat? On top of that, what do we do with her?" Sanji asks. Zoro gave out a hearty tsk.

"Really? The crew might disband, and you're thinking about that stupid cat?" Zoro retorted.

"I'm worried about her too. She didn't really deserve to see all of that. She hardly even knew us, let alone the situation. She probably scampered off because of all of this...I wouldn't blame her." Nami explains as she lowered her head in disappointment.

"N-no. She's _*sniff-sniff*_ up on the Crow's nest." Chopper responded. Nami looks at the reindeer in confusion.

"The crow's nest? What's she doing on top of there?" Nami asks.

* * *

Which leads to the third of our dilemma. Poor, poor, Autumn. It seems her mind is cramming with so many things at once. Who are these people, why are they making so much of a fuss because of a ship? If the ship can't be fixed scrap it, right? It seems like a hunk of wood. Autumn was simply pondering...pondering...as she looked at the Jolly Roger in front of her. Skull and crossbones with a straw hat atop its skull, as the flag flaps and flaps to the wind.

"There's something about you, huh?" Autumn asks the flag.

"I mean...no one would just...throw their life away over a crummy, damaged, ship. So...there has to be something special that those guys see...but I don't." Autumn says as she lowered her cream head, and her ears slumped

"Not...so sure a balloon could help out in this screwy situation." Autumn sighs.

 _CLANK!_

Soon her ears perked up. A noise was her as she looked around in confusion.

"Meow?" Autumn asks. She looked down to the deck. Strangely...she doesn't see anyone on deck...everyone must still be inside. She shrugged the sound off and continued looking at the flag. It was probably a sound inside. She couldn't quite discern it anyway.

 _CLANK!_

Her ears perked up again. This time...she could actually determine the sound of...wood...pounding? She took another look down...and she doesn't see anyone, once more. She even looked to the figurehead...there's nothing. So what could be the s-

 _CLANK!_

There it is again.

"Hello? Anyone out there? Uh...look not really a good time to be banging against a plank ya know!" Autumn yelled out...but there was still no response. Whoever's out there...only continued to bang the wood.

 _CLANK!_

And yet...there's no one in sight...

" _If only...I could set sail...one last time..."_ A voice laments, A high-pitched voice...says in sorrow. Autumn's ears perked up once more. She was looking frantically for the voice, but there was just...nowhere in sight. Unless...she keeps her eye on the ship's figurehead, as she tilts her head in confusion.

"I know that I've gone zany...but is mentally insane apart of the job description? Because uh...f-for a minute there...I'm thinking it's the Ship's talking to me..." Autumn says to herself. However, nothing was heard from again. Nothing but the howling winds.

The blonde cat soon looked at her gloved hands. She soon thought up an idea. An idea that she's not sure if it could work.

"I wonder..." The anthropomorphic kitten says as she took off one of her gloves. She simply gave the crow's nest pole a light touch. She soon put her glove back on and waited. Waited to see if anything would happen at a simple touch.

Unfortunately...nothing happened. Her ears drooped down in disappointment.

"I guess my powers work when it's...small things. I mean...I'm not sure if it's manageable to make a ship physically talk. I was thinking...that voice could give me some answers..." Autumn simply says to herself in disappointment.

Soon, her thoughts were interrupted when her ears perked up again, hearing the creak of the ship door opening. She looked down to see all the Straw Hats making their way out the deck. Luffy jumping off the ship. It could only mean one thing...

"About 10 already? Longnose is about to make an appearance on stage soon..." Autumn sighs. Soon, the clanking sound ceased...as if it wasn't even there. Soon, Luffy leaped off the ship and stood tall on the beach as he turned back to his crew once more.

"Listen up, I don't want any of you leaving the ship. You got that?" Luffy called out as he soon turned to the crow's nest. "That means you too, Autumn." Luffy demanded as Autumn soon looked down to the Straw Hat dawning boy with an unreadable face.

"Meow..." Autumn meows worriedly, as she and the rest of the crew can hear footsteps in the dead silence. Immediately they know who's footsteps those are.

"Look..." Nami says pointing to the shadow in the distance.

"PLEASE DON'T FIIIIIIGHT!" Chopper cried out in terror. Appearing through the fog came Usopp, the long nosed man who's still completely bruised and battered up from his run-in with the Franky Family.

"You've gotta love the guy's ambition..." Autumn says to herself. "Getting walloped by the Franky Family, yet he wants to fight here and now? He's somethin' else..." Autumn mused as the wind was blowing through the cold, dense, atmosphere.

Autumn doesn't quite know the bond these guys had...but it's clear that it's unmatched. The bond between longnose, and the ship...everyone can only look at Luffy and Usopp...while the two men only glared at each other. Luffy has...an unpredictable look, but it's clear to Autumn that deep down, Luffy probably doesn't want this fight either.

"So you didn't lose your nerve after all. No matter how this battle ends, you can't regret it. This is exactly what you've asked for." Luffy called out to Usopp.

"That's perfect. Don't go easy on me, I won't be the underdog this time. In fact, I've already figured out a way to defeat you." Usopp says sternly, clearly in a much serious tone.

"S-shouldn't we stop this? Usopp's injuries are pretty bad..." Chopper says in hoping that the crew would listen to him...but that doesn't seem to be the case.

"If you can't stand to watch, then go inside." Zoro says bluntly as the wind only continued to blow. Chopper can only watch this show in worry, while Autumn...in both worry AND intrigue.

"Make no mistake," Usopp continues. "I'm not like any opponent you've faced before. We've been friends for a long time. I know all your powers, all of your strengths, and all of your weaknesses." Usopp explains as Luffy only looked in silence. Longnose however, wasn't done.

"But there's something you don't know about me...I...HAVE 8,000 MEN BY MY SIDE! IF YOU DON'T SURRENDER NOW, I'LL ORDER THEM TO ATTACK!" Usopp yelled out threateningly as Luffy still only glared at him.

"WHAAAAAT?! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?!" Chopper yelled out.

"Seriously just go inside." Zoro says in frustration.

"8,000 MEN?! OH, I'M DEFINITELY ROUTING FOR THIS MAN NOW!" Autumn cheers as she suddenly took out popcorn and oh so suddenly on a recliner.

"OK HOW ABOUT YOU GO INSIDE WITH HIM?!" Zoro yelled out in frustration.

"IF YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT, THEN AT LEAST TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!" Luffy yelled out in annoyance.

" _ **UUUUUUUUSOP VOODOO!**_ " Usopp yelled out as Luffy only looked at him in confusion. "YOU HAVE RAZOR SHARP NEEDLES! STUCK BEHIND YOUR TEETH!" Usopp yelled out as if some spell was made.

"AHHHHHH!" Chopper squeaked

"OHHHHHH!" Autumn winced.

"IT HURTS JUST TO IMAGINE THAT!" Both of them yelled out in unison.

"For God's sake the both of you just go inside." Zoro sighed in frustration. Luffy soon had enough.

"YOU'VE GOT PRICKLY SPIKES UNDER YOUR FING-huh?" Usopp yelled out but soon realized that the time for talk was over as Luffy soon began charging to him, with his fist at the ready.

" _ **Gum-Gum...PISTOL!**_ " Luffy says preparing his attack, but soon stopped abruptly, as he looked in fear at his pal. Soon, everyone as plain as can be, can see that Usopp soon fell to his knees, coughing up red...and allot of it. Everyone looked in shock, even Luffy.

"What happened?!" Nami cries out in surprise.

"AHHHHH! USOPP PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Chopper screamed in terror as Autumn can only cover her mouth in fear. Sanji and Zoro also looked in surprise as well...however, though it looks like Usopp was bleeding out...he wasn't...

" _ **Special Attack: Ketchup Star.**_ " Usopp growls as Luffy looked in confusion. We can only guess that Usopp spat out ketchup, and not blood, all to make it some sort of ruse. "Pity for your enemy? Isn't that a big arrogant?" The longnosed man growled. Luffy also growled about to send a fist to Usopp's face. Until...

" ** _FLASH DIAL!_** " Usopp yells out taking out a conch like...mechanism. The moment Luffy's fist thrusts orward, was the moment a sudden piercing bright light emanated out of the conch, blinding Luffy.

" _ **Now, Special Attack: EGG STAR!**_ " Usopp, taking his advantage, leaped back and soon pelted Luffy with some eggs, sniping them through a small, bright green slingshot. Autumn only licked her lips seeing Luffy being covered by the egg yolk.

"Again, AGAIN, **AGAIN!** " Usopp cries out pelting more and more eggs to Luffy.

"GAHHH, IT STINKS, THEY'RE ROTTEN!" Luffy cries out in disgust.

"Hey, there's no use crying over rotten eggs, THEY STILL SEEM YUMMY~" Autumn muses in delight. Luffy however, has had enough with the longnose's games.

"DAMMIT, WOULD YOU STOP MESSING AROUND, ALREADY?!" Luffy demanded.

"You think this is a joke, huh? Cause I'm dead serious." Usopp retorted.

"Oh, yeah?" Luffy challenged.

"That's right, THIS IS THE WAY I FIGHT!" Usopp yells out broadly as he took something out from his little pouch. Autumn can't quite make heads or tails as to what Usopp brought from his bag.

"CAREFUL, THAT GAPING MOUTH OF YOURS IS GONNA GET BURNED!" Usopp yelled out. Before anyone could even blink, he slingshots...something into Luffy's mouth, dead on. Autumn soon...noticed Luffy glowing...bright red?

" _ **Special Attack: Tabasco Star!**_ " Usopp cried out.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Luffy yelled out, as the crew looked in awe, when suddenly a great flame blasted out from Luffy's mouth.

"Muy caliente..." Autumn muses.

"I wouldn't jump around, if I were you, CAUSE THE WHOLE BATTLEFIELD IS CALTROP HELL!" Usopp yells out, when to everyone's surprise, the whole area was suddenly covered with tiny little caltrops. Unfortunate for Luffy, as he was just in the midst of falling to the ground in relief, he slammed back-first with a whole bunch of caltrops, no doubt pin-cushioned on his back.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Luffy cries out in pain. The crew can only looked in concern, this time for BOTH Luffy and Usopp. Only they understand what's going on.

"He's controlling the fight." Chopper implied. Soon, Usopp stood tall with his small slingshot at hand, as he looked to the fallen Captain, in determination.

"LISTEN LUFFY: YOU CAN PITY ME IF YOU WANT, BUT I'M GONNA BEAT YOU AND TAKE THE MERRY WITH ME! **AND I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES!** " Usopp demands in determination. Once again, everyone looks in awe...yep...this fight's happening.

"Usopp..." Nami simply says in worry. Soon, narrowing his eyes, Luffy got up from the ground, but before he could even make his move...

" _ **SPECIAL ATTACK: PEPPER STAR!**_ " Usopp yelled out. As a small bag was suddenly flung to Luffy's line of sight, completely covering him in pepper, making him sneeze, and lower to the ground. On top of that, blinded, he continues to step on the caltrops scattered all over the field, putting him at a MAJOR disadvantage as Usopp watches Luffy coughing, sneezing, and wincing in pain.

"Like I said, I know you, so I know which attacks are gonna work the best!" Usopp says. Luffy soon dug his fingertips in the ground to prevent himself from falling on any more caltrops. The crew could now only hear Luffy, heavily breathing and sneezing.

"Dammit!" Luffy growled. "This stuff reeks...my mouth is burning...AND IT HURTS" he complains raising his head up showing tears and snot rolling down the angry man's face.

"I'm not gonna give you an inch, you hear me?" Usopp called out as Autumn can make out...a strange chain of stars in Usopp's left hand. Usopp soon called out his next move.

" _ **SPECIAL ATTACK: SHURIKEN SHOOTING STAR!**_ " Usopp called out to the group and Luffy's surprise, suddenly came a wave of Shurikens...or throwing stars hurdling towards Luffy at the speed of light. Quickly, Luffy dodged them, while also being cautious at the caltrops on the ground.

Another wave of throwing stars came blasting out of Usopp's slingshot, as Luffy, quickly and tiredly dodged them as fast as he could. Backed behind a rock, he quickly dodged as a lone Shuriken almost struct the boy's neck. Usopp however won't give up the star show as another wave blasted towards Luffy, but the man simply dodged. Soon, the wave of stars...stopped, as both Luffy and Usopp pant in exhaust.

Suddenly...something's taking Autumn in confusion. Out of nowhere a random...fog appears to be surrounding the straw-hat dawning boy. Soon, Luffy took notice of it...however, it wasn't fog...it was...

"Smoke?" Luffy asks, as he soon turned back and noticed a small conch, blasting out the stuff, clouding the area Luffy is standing in.

"I'm using a Breath Dial." Usopp says gaining Luffy's attention. The longnose continued. "You didn't notice the smell because of the rotten eggs. Now, you're completely surrounded by gas!" Usopp yells out, taking both Luffy...and EVERYONE on the crew by surprise.

"G-gas?" Sanji says in fear.

"Don't tell me..." Nami says in horror.

"Sorry!" Usopp says as he soon shoots something out. Autumn put two in two together, after realizing that the pellet Usopp slingshots...was glowing at a bright color.

"And I thought I was the crazy one! HE'S GONNA...!?" Autumn cried out as her dotted eyes bulged out of her sockets in surprise. Everyone knows what's going to happen next...and they fear it.

" ** _FLAME STAAAAAAAAR!_** " Usopp yelled out as the pellet was soon coming close to Luffy. In contact...

 ** _BOOOOOOOM!_**

The entire battlefield, was suddenly brighten with an explosion, big and MIGHTY for all Water 7 to see! The nighttime...it almost felt like sunset, as the entire area glowed a bright orange amidst the explosion. The explosion was so mighty enough, that it even created a massive wave slamming down, rocking the Merry and everyone in it. Nami and Robin cried out as the Merry was being rocked at great mast.

"That's gotta sting!" Zoro winced as he tries to see through the orange.

"AHHHHHH-OOOF!" Autumn cried out, as she soon fell flat on the ground of the deck.

"I'm ok!" She muffled giving a gloved thumbs up. Soon, the great explosion dissipated, the orange reverted back into the blue of night...and the only thing left in its place...was a great bustle of smoke, clouding the entire battlefield.

"LUFFY! USOPP!" Nami yelled out in worry. Only silence was heard...as the entire battlefield was blinding everyone due to the smoke. Water splashing calmly down the ship's hull. Silence...now emanates amidst the group, as Autumn soon unstuck herself only seeing a billow of smoke for curtains. She soon noticed something...the Ship's figurehead...water was drying down on the figurehead's eyes after the splash. It's...almost as if it shows the figurehead...crying...

"So...that's how you're gonna get to me huh...Merry?" Autumn simply says...as a few tears ran down her pristine white face.

"I can't take this anymore..." Nami says almost as if she was shaking.

"LUFFY! USOPP!" Chopper practically screams in fear.

"I'm no fool..." The others can hear Usopp saying, silently. "I know it'll take more than that to beat you." He says, as Autumn's ears perked up...hearing familiar footsteps. Luffy's footsteps.

"I know you, Luffy. You fight your all battles with ALL your strength, but I'm ready for any technique you got!" Usopp says readying his slingshot as Luffy's footsteps got closer. Soon Luffy's walking...suddenly turned into running.

" ** _Special Attack:_** " Usopp says preparing for the worst.

" ** _Gum-Gum...GATTLING!_** " Luffy called out blasting out of the smoke, thrusting his fists at all different directions. Usopp, however was prepared.

" ** _Blasting...CACTUS STAR!_** " Usopp yelled out suddenly slinging a small spiky green ball. It soon got into contact with one of Luffy's fists.

 ** _BOOM!_**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy cried out suddenly flying back as millions of tiny spikes began covering the Straw-Hat- dawning boy. After Luffy gave out one cry of pain, Usopp took out three yellow pellets, and immediately slung them outta his slingshot.

" ** _TRIPLE EXPLODING STAR!_** " He cried out as Luffy quickly dodged, as the three pellets let out three mini explosions.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

However, he wasn't done this time. Usopp sling, more, and more, and more and MORE exploding stars as more and more explosions blasted throughout the battlefield. Everyone is seeing it all as it blasts away the smoke cloud. Luffy was running for dear life, avoiding all the slingshots before they explode on contact.

"NOW, **_GUM-GUM PISTOL!_** " Luffy cried out extending his fist, sending it flying to Usopp, delivering a direct punch on the side of the face, making the longnose fall to the ground. Luffy, this time...has the upper hand.

"IT'S TIME TO PUT AN END TO THIS!" Luffy growled as he sent himself flying to Usopp. " ** _NOW, GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!_** " Luffy cried out, but quickly stopped his attack the moment Usopp pulled a conch in front of him...a conch that's all too familiar to Luffy as he looked in surprise...unfortunately...it left the rubber man vulnerable for an attack...and this one won't be good.

"Recognize this?" Usopp says. "I'd bet that Bazooka would've hurt. LET'S FIND OUT!" Usopp yells out as he raced to Luffy's front placing the conch toward's Luffy as Luffy fell to it.

" ** _IMPACT!_** " Usopp yelled out when Luffy soon fell to the conch, creating a devastating blow to Luffy's face...a VERY devastating blow enough for blood to come out from the boy. The crew looked in horror as Autumn looked in both confusion and horror.

"AHHHHHHH!" Chopper screams.

"WH-W-WHAT?! WHAT DID HE EVEN DO?!" Autumn cried out in confusion.

"He used an Impact Dial!" Nami cried out.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That scream wasn't from Luffy. No, it came from Usopp as Autumn soon noticed he covered the arm of the Impact Dial in pain, as Luffy only flew back as blood spilled from his face. Usopp only growled as he rose from the ground.

" ** _I WON'T LOSE TO YOUUUUU!_** " Usopp screams out to the high heavens, as he soon fell on his knees in pain, to his surprise however, Luffy soon slammed to the ground, on his feet so hard that even the pebbles before him flipped. Through his heavy breathing, he only glared...no, I wouldn't call it a glare, his eyes were shadowed, even so he stood high as Usopp, shrunken down, looked at Luffy in fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy screams as he thrusts his fist back, sending it to a greatly far reach. It's clear that allot is on his mind...specifically...memories of his journeys with Usopp...but those memories...are mere memories now...

" ** _GUM GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM...!_** " Luffy screams out as the Nami and Chopper could only watch in fear, Zoro and Sanji...simply looking down, saying nothing...and Autumn...simply gazing...an...unreadable expression. It looks like...this is the end of this fight.

" ** _BULLET!_** " Luffy screams out sending his fist forward at great speed, punching Usopp dead-on in the stomach, sending him a few steps back. The longnose's eyes were rolled back, and he coughed out blood.

"USOPP!" Chopper cried out as tears soon flooded down his and Nami's eyes...Sanji only looked in surprise and only both Zoro and Autumn only looked at the battlefield, with such unreadable expressions. Soon...Usopp fell to the ground...silence once again takes the battlefield.

"At least it's over now." Zoro says bluntly. Panting, Luffy soon fell to his knees, looking at the longnose's unconscious body. Autumn...can soon hear a silent growl coming from Luffy.

"You idiot..." Luffy growled...his voice shaking.

"You KNEW it would end like this! YOU KNEW YOU COULD NEVER BEAT ME!" He cried out as he could only heavily breathe...in pain...physically...and most likely emotionally. Soon...it was over. Luffy rose up from the ground...and only walked away.

"Longnose..." Autumn simply says, the anthropomorphic kitten had no idea what to do in such situations like this.

"W-Why did it have to end this way?" Nami only says through her tears.

"Do what you want with the Merry." Luffy simply says as he faces Usopp back, with his hat shadowing half his face. Usopp soon groggily moved in confusion. "I won't let anything hold us back. We're getting a new ship and sailing forward." Luffy groggily announced. To which...he walks away from Usopp...and to the Merry...with only one thing left to say.

"So long Usopp. It was fun...while it lasted." Luffy says back to the fallen man. As if one conflict was enough, another...arises. Autumn and Sanji soon takes notice of Chopper leaping off the railing and grabbing his medical equipment.

"Chopper, leave him alone!" Sanji yelled out before Chopper could leap off the railing and quickly grabbed him.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! He was already hurt before the fight, if I don't help him, who knows what'll happen!" Chopper intervenes getting ready to leap off the ship, but quickly Sanji got a hold of him, before he could jump off.

"He isn't apart of our crew anymore!" Sanji retorted.

" **SO WHAT?!** I'M A DOCTOR! IT'S MY **JOB** TO TREAT HIM!" Chopper roared turning into his...muscular human form to break free of Sanji's grasp. He swung his arm to slam Sanji away, but the agile blonde dodged, leaped up and slammed Chopper to the railing, simply glaring at him.

"It's bad enough he lost the duel, if you pity him at a time like this, you'll end up hurting him more than ANY of those injuries." Sanji explains as Chopper only looked in shock.

"I'm sure you have good intentions, but all we can do now is give him dignity and defeat. He KNEW, that if he'd challenge Luffy to a duel, THIS is how it might end." Sanji explains. Soon, Luffy finally made his way to the Merry as everyone simply looked at him. Through his shadowed eyes...just like Chopper and Nami...tears...are falling down his eyes as well.

"It's too much..." He simply croaked. Zoro soon spoke up.

"This is what it means to be Captain. You can't down yourself. In times like these, if you lose your confidence, then who could we have faith in?" Zoro explains. Soon, as tears flooded Chopper's eyes, filled with grief...he followed his best course of action. He soon raced off the railing with his medical equipment. This time, Sanji didn't intervene.

"It's time to pack our things and go." Zoro says. Autumn soon slowly walked to the edge of the railing, looking to Luffy. No doubt even greater tears flowed down the shadowed eyes. She soon, then looked up to the figurehead of the Merry. Water is still flooded on the eyes...no doubt it's tears.

"You know as well as me, that tonight...we can never return to this ship again." Zoro says to everyone, while Autumn simply looked at the figurehead. It almost feels as if...the ship itself is crying too. Autumn...only has this to say as she soon smiled and pats on the figurehead.

"I think I'm starting to see it...what's so special about you...Merry." Autumn simply says.

* * *

 _ **Ya'll already know that there were so many heartfelt moments in this arc. You see it too, right? C'MON YOU SEE IT. Anyway, that's another chapter down. Revealed the whereabouts of Topper, and the heartfelt battle between Luffy vs Usopp. God I loved this arc to death, and no I'm not saying that because I started watching One Piece at the Davy Back Arc, how could one ever possibly think that? Anyway, hopefully another little lesson from Cheshire comes back next chapter, and...some more Straw Hat conflict...not inside the crew though, but ya'll know that. That's good enough for me, my dudes, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you've got any suggestions feel free to, with that I bid you adieu.**_


	8. A Dream Thingy: A Hole Lotta Nothin'

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

 _ **WARNING: Before you read this chapter, just understand that I have COMPLETELY remade Autumn's look, minus the cream...or blonde fur. Please take a moment to look back at the previous chapters for the many things I have made edits to, and especially Chapter 2 for the details of Autumn's new look. Her hairstyle is an inspiration to the 1930s female hairstyles. That being said, enjoy the story.**_

Sunrise...the bright sun shines down all of Water 7 and ALL the Grand Line. Of course, many would take this time to wake up from their beds, after the blissful sleep overtook them...but with a certain few...it just wasn't the case.

Scrap Island...the field that was once a simple island...now a battlefield...and a memorial...of an old friend, as Usopp lies down on the ground. Beaten, broken...physically and emotionally, as his eyes were shadowed as the mid-morning sun shines down on him. Not only the calming waves pitter-patting to the shores would calm him...for the only thing the Longnose has...is himself...and a ship...the Merry.

 _"Do whatever you want with the Merry."_ A familiar voice rings in his head...the voice of his Captain and friend, Luffy...or at least...he WAS his friend and Captain. Not anymore. Usopp can only remember Luffy's last words before leaving him.

 _"I won't let anything hold us back. We're getting a new ship and sailing forward."_ It hurts. Either a feeling of sadness for his adventures with Luffy and the other to end this way, or rage...on the fact that this whole thing started with Luffy declaring to claim a new ship...and scrapping a friend. Either way it hurts, physically...and emotionally.

 _"So long Usopp. It was fun...while it lasted."_ The final words of Luffy...before everyone left him with the Merry. Usopp can only lay down on the beach...in defeat. He's too weak and in pan to get up, despite Chopper's medicine just beside him. He's in great pain...physically...and mentally.

"USOPP! OH MY GOD!" A familiar voice yelled out in the distance, though Usopp knows that the voice doesn't belong to anyone from the crew. Rushing to his side in horror was one of the first people he and the crew met in Water 7...Emi. She looked in horror seeing Usopp's current condition.

"Crap, Usopp are you okay!? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! WHERE'S LUFFY, WHERE'S EVERYONE ELSE?!" Emi asks frantically. Usopp spoke not a word...as the light of the morning sun only shadowed his eyes.

"You know what, nevermind. I'll ask what happened AFTER you're cared for. Is that your ship over there?" Emi asks looking to the Merry in the distance.

"Yes." A lowly, raspy, voice came out from Usopp's bruised mouth. Emi soon looked down and noticed the first aid equipment just beside him.

"Can you move?" Emi asks. Groggily, Usopp slowly lifts his body up, as he slowly but carefully used all of his strength to stand up, but before he quickly fell to the ground, Emi caught him.

"Alright, alright, don't overdo it, my dude. Take some baby steps, I'll help you out. Whoever left you these first-aid equipment must really be a good friend, huh?" Emi says as she and Usopp carefully walked together step by step, to the ship. Usopp only laughed at her remark...in sarcasm at least. The two carefully walked to the ship just shadowed by the morning sun.

"Don't worry, Usopp, I'll fix you up." Emi assures as Usopp only growls. He didn't even ask for her help. He didn't want anyone's help...at least not anymore.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell...you seem a lil' damper today. Even a bit more damper than when we first met, kitty cat. What's the rub today?" A familiar voice called out. Groggily opening her eyes, our blonde anthropmorphic kitten only lays her dotted pacman-shaped eyes on the bright sun with eyes and a mouth. The sun harmonizing on her lush mildly wavy hairstyle. This...can only mean one thing for her. Autumn soon raises up from the ground finding out that she was indeed back in the toon world...or dream world...or whatever it may be. The grass danced on her shining orange flats, and the blissful wind blew through her pristine white face and yellow dress. The smell of the morning dew raisin her dotted nose. Without even turning around, she knew just who was talking to her.

"Yeah...well I can't say last night was really a festive night for me, bud. In fact it was the exact opposite of festive...it's more..." Autumn says as she droned on trying to find the right word for it.

"Mourning?" Cheshire asks as he was simply lying idly by on the tree behind the cream cat.

"That's the word. They're mourning for a ship, for Pete's sake...a ship! I keep saying to myself...there's probably something that they see that my lil' ol' dotted kitty cat eyes can't, and it's been aching me." Autumn explains as Cheshire only shrugs.

"Well, I'm sure it's probably a uh...sentimental scenario we've got here. People do it all the time." Cheshire says. Autumn only sighs at that response.

"It DOES seem like that ship's sentimental and all...but...is it really worth killing for?" Autumn asks.

"Well, people always do crazy things when it comes to something of sentimental value. If they REALLY care about a hunk of wood like that, then...yeah, they'd do all sorts of crazy things for it. Still pretty foolish though, if ya ask me." Cheshire says.

"Why's that?" Autumn asks.

"Simple, my friend. How can you grow...if ya can't...let go?" Cheshire riddled, as he comically extended his neck like a giraffe, and back again. The black and white cat was met with silence. Autumn lowered her head and her ears slumped down, pondering those words.

"Hmm...how can ya grow...if ya can't let go...? I never thought of that..." Autumn says to herself.

"There are lots of things that can't last, kitty cat, especially when you're a Pirate. If ya see something so sentimental that you're not and ever ready to let go, then you're more a hoarder than a Pirate. And crews can't handle hoarders." Cheshire says.

"Hmm...I guess that's the case with Usopp. The hunk of wood was basically falling apart at the seams...yet he's not ready to let it go and accept that it can't be fixed...and that...led to ol' Luffy letting him go...crews...can't handle hoarders..." Autumn echoed.

"Have you had enough venting my friend?" Cheshire asks as he simply blows a small pipe, and immediately throws it away. Autumn nodded her head.

"Yep, I needed someone to talk to about that...since Emi isn't around. Thanks...for listening, Cheshire. For a cartoon in my cartoon head, I respect that. I really do." Autumn says giving the black and white cat a pleasing smile. Cheshire nodded his head in approval.

"Anytime, kitty cat." Cheshire replies. Soon, the kitten rose up from the ground and took a deep breath, inhaling, making her chest puff up like a balloon, and the exhale.

"ALRIGHT! I'm ready, so you've got something to teach me, to unlock that Toon-Toon powers of mine?" Autumn challenged.

"We went from mopey to ambitious at quite the speed. I gotta admire that. Alrighty then...your next lesson...is this." Cheshire says as he soon drops something to the ground. It looks like...a completely pitch-black rug. Autumn tilted her head in confusion.

"Mew?" Autumn meows in confusion.

"Don't jump in it, you've got NO idea where it leads." Cheshire says casually.

"Where it...leads?" Autumn asks as she poked a small gloved finger to the carpet like hole. She placed one gloved finger in...and suddenly felt a touch on her head. Her dotted and ovular pac-man eyes looked up to see her finger touching her head. Normally anyone would do it...but while her own figure is poking the deep hole?

"That, my dear, is a portable hole. Toons use it all the time to go here, there, EVERYWHERE. For instance..." Cheshire says as he took a bowling ball from his pocket, and dropped it down the portable hole. She soon looks in surprise seeing, the bowling ball falling to the portable hole...again...and again...and again. As if it's in a loop.

"Oooooo~" Autumn sings.

"You're ooooing now, but that's only the half of it. It's transportable, too." Cheshire says as he soon uses his sailor cap as a parachute as he lands blissfully to the ground. "Observe...if you do THIS!" Cheshire says as he snatches the hole up like a sticker, as a little squirrel creature scampered through.

"Hello! How are you to-DAH!" The squirrel greets, before suddenly getting slammed by Cheshire's bowling ball, crushing the squirrel. Autumn and Cheshire only blinked.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Autumn asks.

"He'll be fiiiiiiiine, right little squirrely squirrel?" Cheshire says as he picked up the bowling ball and placed it in his pocket.

"N-never better." The squirrel, flatten like a pancake gave the cats an okay signal with his hands.

"Your gonna be training with this baby with one of my favorite...'friends.' Bonehead was all but a piece of cake, in comparison to ol' Captain Trevor Trove. He calls himself the Sheriff of Stealing. Trust me, you'll have fun with him." Cheshire assured.

"Okey-dokey! I think I can work with this!" Autumn says ready for the challenge, now that she let out all of the things she had in her mind. Soon, Cheshire took out from the portable hole...a projection screen.

"This scenario happens in Trevor's first episode, where he toppled Bazillionaire, foreman of the Toon World: Porkington von Moneybags and claimed his mansion AND his gold vault as his own. You'll be meeting the big pig himself, soon. So off ya go in that projector screen." Cheshire explains.

"And as usual, you'll help me with some strategy?" Autumn asks.

"Yeppers. Think you can handle it?" Cheshire asks. The cream kitten only has such a wide and wicked smile on her face.

"Bring it on! This time, I'm ready." Autumn says as she made a run for it to the projector screen. Once again, she was enveloped in a blanket of light...this time, she knows just what it is she's expecting. A toon...always gotta stay positive. And thus...the show begins.

* * *

 _The curtain rises up. Revealing Autumn taking a pose by leaning her back on the title card next to her._

 _ **Dizon Knee Cartoons  
**_

 _Presents a_

 ** _The Catastrophic Comedian Cartoon_**

 _ **A Hole Lotta Nothin'**_

The scene opens up with the birds flocking around a small city with buildings and restaurants throughout each block, as the sun shines down on them...it is the small metropolis of Hogham. Both humans and animals are simply just traversing through this bustling metropolis, driving, and walking throughout the great city. But...the piece de resistance of this brightly lit city...is a building, no...a skyscraper...maybe even that's not enough to explain it, because this skyscraper in the distance is much...MUCH larger than any old skyscraper. It's a silver-stoned tower with a giant golden piggy bank resting on the very top.

 _ **BOOM!**_

To which it almost got popped off due to the explosion.

Piggy Bank Industries, the great mansion...home to the richest pig in the world: Porkington von Moneybags. Unbeknownst to the townspeople of Hogham, Piggy Bank Industries is already under siege. Raccoon Pirates are lying siege through the blue stoned foyer, with silver glistened blades pointed at the mansion servants, human and animal alike.

Walking along the velvet red carpet extending throughout the foyer, comes the commander of the Raccoon Pirates, a fox toon that goes by the name of Robin Hood, wearing a glistening green hood and tights, as his white-tipped tail swayed around, smiling mischievously.

"The Captain's already having a field day with the Moneybag Vault. He's already made it clear that he ain't leaving until he's satisfied, which gives us PLENTY of time to 'apprehend' our good buddy Porkington. So...cough up, people. Where is he?" Robin Hood commanded as the servants only shook.

"T-t-t-t-t-the Master most likely s-s-skulking about in his study...heh...heheh..." A female servant says nervously. The raccoon commander only looks at the servants suspiciously, as he walked among the long red carpet.

"Skulking about in his study, huh? That's funny, cause if I'd known any better, I'd say he's HIDING about in his s-" Robin Hood pestered before suddenly a pirate spoke out.

"Commander! We found him!" A pirate says, hauling in a gagged anthropomorphic piggy bank in the pirate's human hands. The smirking raccoon strolled along the velvet red carpet as he approached the piggy bank with such malice.

"Ya had fun 'skulkin' about in your studies, Mr. Moneybags, sir?" Robin Hood says glaring at the female maid, as he shifted his attention back to Moneybags. "Did ya really think you can just shrug us out when we specifically told ya we'd be comin' back?" Robin Hood asks.

"I had the top security to keep you from coming in, y-you-you ruffians! I won't hesitate to bring then forward!" Moneybags retorts as the Raccoon nodded his head in disagreement.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm afraid your top security's..." Robin Hood says as he motioned Moneybags to look up at the mansion's entrance. The piggy bank looked in horror seeing a trap being set at the entrance. Dangling in the ceiling lays a gigantic, mahogany grand piano, dangerously dangling at the main entrance. The rope was connected to a tripwire just at the mansion door. It's clear that if anyone makes their way in...they'll meet with the grand piano.

"Gonna have a hard time gettin' in." Robin Hood finished.

"You monster!" Moneybags protested in horror.

"Oh, and uh hope you don't mind, but we borrowed a safe to make that." Robin Hood says as he motioned Moneybags to turn around seeing another tripwire trap set at the vault door. Instead of a grand piano, a glistening silver sage dangles in the ceiling, almost looking like it's about to give weight.

"We wouldn't want the boss to be disturbed, now would we?" A pirate says as the rest including Robin Hood laughed. It's clear the start of this story is a bad one.

"Face it, Moneybags, we thought of EVERYTHING! This time, no one's gonna stop us." Robin Hood sneered as the rest of the Raccoon Pirates cackled at Moneybag's defeat. The piggy bank's ears drooped knowing that all his fortune has been apprehended by these thugs.

"Howdy there, is that the mansion vault over there? Mind if I take a peek?" Autumn asks as she just...casually walks across the red velvet carpet as the Raccoon Pirates were laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, the bossman's in there. Do what ya want kid, HAHAHAHAH-" Robin Hood and the other pirates were too busy cackling with such vigor to realize Autumn's...completely sudden appearance.

"Wait what?" The Raccoon Pirates immediately stopped as they finally realized it. Autumn was simply walking to the vault. As she made it to the door, the Pirates immediately regained their composure and surrounded the little anthropomorphic kitten.

"Now HOLD your horses, kid!" Robin Hood yells out.

And there came, Autumn. A new attire for a new dream. This time in place of her plain dandelion yellow dress and shining orange flats, the cat was now wearing a bright green short flower dress, and shimmering carnation pink flats. Resting on her hairstyle is a lush, fresh daisy, without the stem. Poking from the back of her dress is of course her tail. This time attached to it is a lush carnation pink bow. Once again, just like all attires, the only thing that remained was the cat's pristine white gloves. Autumn soon turned to the group of pirates in her spring outfit.

"Okey-Dokey!" Autumn quipped as she comically took from her pocket, pocket sized horses. She holds them tightly as they all give out a neigh and a whinny.

"Hmrph, wise gal, huh? In case you didn't know, WE are the Raccoon Pirates and I don't think you're really understandin' the definition of the word...'raid.'" Robin Hood explains as Autumn places a gloved finger to her chin, pondering exactly what the anthropomorphic raccoon is talking about.

"Hmmm...does that mean I need to bring a glowstick to your boss?" Autumn asks. Robin Hood growls.

"NOT _RAVE,_ RAID-" Robin Hood yells out until his face met with a video tape in Autumn's blonde yellow arms.

"-Ders of the Lost Arc? I've heard it's a good movie. That's why I wanted to pop a VHS to your boss, iffin' he's interested." Autumn quipped sweetly. The raccoon disgusted by the kitten's innocence, grabbed her and lifted her to his face, pointing the tip of his blade to her.

"I think it's time for you to go. _NOW._ " Robin Hood growls. Autumn only smiles.

"Yep! Sure thing! I gotta show him right away." Autumn says as she grabs Cheshire's teleportation hole from her dress pocket with her tail. Her tail slams it on the ground and she took off her gloves, breaking free of Robin Hood's grip. Soon, she disappears into the blackness, taking the hole with her, from within.

Soon, everyone took notice as the hole began to surface at the vault door, in front of the tripwire. Autumn soon jumps out and snatched the hole, rolling it up like a map. The Pirates, the servants, and Moneybags himself only looked in confusion and surprise at the cat's mysterious acts. All that matters to the Raccoon Pirates...is that Autumn's just behind the vault door.

"W-WHAT YOU GOT MOLASSES OR SOMETHING?! STOP HER!" Robin was the first to yell at the pirates as they all glared at the kitten. The cream kitten, gives out a smirk as she leans against the cold, yet golden vault.

"ARRRRRRGH!" The Pirates yelled as they dropped their captives and chased after the cream kitten. They all were charging and charging at Autumn...until they realized something. Autumn pointed down to give them a hint. The Pirates soon looked down...to see that the tripwire has been stepped on...by all the Pirates.

"Good grief." Robin Hood says as he smacked his head in frustration towards his men. Caught in intrigue, the Raccoon Pirates looked up seeing the rope quickly hoisting up and up...until the rope holding the safe untied as gravity took it.

 _THUD!_

With a massive thud, the safe slammed on all the Raccoon Pirates, flattening them like pancakes and crapes. Only one Pirate remains, and that's the commander.

"In my opinion, counting sheep's better than counting money." Autumn quipped as she was just about to open the safe door, until a single blade was shot at the safe. The blade was stuck to the metallic safe, proving how sharp it is. The blonde kitten was lucky. The knife was SO close to hitting her, that she felt her fur touch through the blade.

"Gulp." Autumn gulped, still stricken with fear from that near death experience as she turned around seeing Robin Hood with his bow in hand, and blades replacing the folklore Robin Hood's arrows.

"You may have duped my men, but I'm not finished with you, kitty cat." Robin Hood growled. "You're dealing with Hogham's most dangerous Sharpshooter and Firstmate of the Raccoon Pirates. And sure my men's pretty easy to manipulate, but NOT m-" Robin Hood monologues, but stopped realizing Autumn's not listening.

"I ALMOST DIED! Wait...soooo if I die in here, does that mean I die for real? If I die in the game, I die for real, is that what we're going with, here, Che-" Autumn prattled on, but was interrupted by Robin Hood.

"SHUT UP! I'm at my wits end with you, cat. You got lucky, but this time, I WON'T MISS EASILY!" Robin Hood yelled out as he got his bow sharp and ready on the quiver. The cream kitten soon rubs their chin, pondering. She soon looks down at the hole. A lightbulb with eyes popped on top of her head.

" _Catching on, bud_?" Cheshire asks the cream kitten.

"Yes indeedy." Autumn says as she soon snatches the teleport hole like a mattress. Robin Hood's arrow is shot. The kitten gives out a snare, showing her kitten's teeth as sharp as can be. She soon slams the hole down the ground, and jumps down again as the arrow shoots halfway through Moneybag's vault.

"AGAIN!?" Robin Hood growled looking around frantically in search of the small anthropomorphic feline.

"Ahe-he-he-hem~" Robin felt a gloved finger touch his back, sending shivers down his spine. He soon turned around, frantically to see Autumn standing right behind him. Completely blinded in anger, he glares at the blonde-haired kitten.

"PFFFFFFFFFT!" Autumn taunts, blowing a raspberry at him, as she zooms to the entrance. Needless to say, Robin Hood was in pure rage.

"NO! GET BACK HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING TWERP-YAOUCH!" Robin Hood yelled out running to Autumn, like a charging bull. His charge was soon interrupted as he fell to the ground tripping on something. The fox rises up in annoyance.

"BLAST IT ALL! What did I trip on?" The raccoon's eyes soon dilated in fear as he looked up in realization. Charging to Autumn, he was unaware of the tripwire. That being said...the rope released.

 _SPLAT!_

The safe slammed down on Robin Hood, just like the rest of the pirates, making it safe for Autumn to traverse through the safe-covered halls of Moneybag Mansion. Soon, the servants who were held hostage claps for the kitten. Doing so gave the opportunity for Autumn to gracefully take a bow.

"Thank you, thank you. Ever the innocent, never the clumsy. A wise man once sa-" Autumn was about to give a highly detailed speech, but was soon interrupted by Mayor Moneybags.

"I don't know who you are, but I must thank you for freeing, BUT THERE'S STILL MORE TO DO! You've stopped Robin Hood, Commander of the Raccoon Pirates...b-b-but you still must face the master architect of this assault: Trevor Trove." Mayor Moneybags explained. Autumn tilted her head in confusion.

"Trevor Trove, eh? Geez, the author must really like puns, huh?" Autumn quipped.

"We don't have enough time! Any moment now, Trove could easily clean the vault out! MY MONEY DEPENDS ON IT!" Moneybags yelled out in such urgency as Autumn rolled her eyes.

"Is this geezer really THAT full of himself?" Autumn asks Cheshire.

" _Oh, you have no idea, sweetie._ " Cheshire replied back.

"Well then, Mr. Moneybags, if it's the booty you're looking for, then I'll be the one to kick Trevor's booty for it, hehe." The cunning kitten assured to the piggy bank as he only looked skeptically at her. She has done so much for him already, and yet he doesn't even know who she is.

"W-who...are you, Miss?" Mayor Moneybags asks the kitten. The blonde anthropomorphic kitten turns her attention to him and his servants.

"You can call me Autumn, good sir." Autumn introduces as she gives a modest curtsy to the rich pig and his servants. They only look at the cartoon with such bewilderment in her eyes. Never have they seen anyone with such...there's really no way of calling it. In any case, Autumn didn't say anything else...as she simply walked through the red carpet towards the vault.

"Good luck, Autumn." Moneybags simply says watching her enter the golden vault. It seems her battle with Trevor Trove is at hand.

* * *

 _The Moneybag Vault_

Gold. Nothing more than gold on the outside, and that's saying something without exaggeration. However many would find this as an exaggeration...as take a closer look at the interior of the vault...holding nothing more than mountains. Mountains of gold coins and heavy bags of gold coins scattered through out this...mesmerizing sea of gold. Moneybag's vault. Sheltering nothing more than an endless sea of gold coins and money and even shining pieces of ruby and sapphire shining jewels. Autumn can only look with such a pleasing look in her dotted pacman-shaped eyes as she can only see nothing more than the brightest pieces of golden...EVERYTHING - even the walls! But then, she saw someone. Someone sitting on a golden chair, as money surrounds him. As if it was a throne of his own.

The figure was wearing a jet black pirate's coat with a frilly white blouse under the black coat. Autumn can see some golden decorations throughout the bottom of the coat, and a crown-shaped skull and crossbones symbol on the back of the coat. The figure was wearing pristine white gloves, and jet black longboots with a golden buckle in between the shoes and the pirate's waste. Behind him is a pristine red and white King's coat.

Finally, the most noticeable feature about the Pirate...was his head. His head was a shining, head-sized red, and gold, King's crown, with shining pac-man eyes in the middle of the crown. Rather than the crown's usual French symbol on the top, it's replaced with a crown-shaped symbol as a mark of the Raccoon Pirates. It was the Crowned Pirate himself: Captain Trevor Trove, the captain of the rambunctious raiders. The crown-headed man only smiled with teeth as sharp as a sharp located on the golden bottom of the crown. Smiles as he flips the loose coins and jewels he held in his hands.

"Ahhhhhhh~ Another successful raid. To think that we were all so fortunate enough to bank the foolish Moneybag's vault after years of failing." The crowned Captain says in satisfaction as Autumn simply listened intently from afar. Trevor Trove smiles mischievously.

"Now that we've pulled this off at a hitch, I'll give Robin Hood a call. I've usurped ol' Moneybags and robbed from him, his precious fortune. Now that that's done, I'll deliver a message to ALL of Hamhog, tellin' them who's in charge now." Trevor Trove monologues.

" _Did I mention that Trevor likes to monologue?"_ Cheshire pipes up, but was immediately shushed by the intently listening, bright yellow kitten.

"Soon enough, we'll be makin' some recruitment, and then take the show OUT of Hamhog and to the farther reaches of Toontown and rob from MORE petty rich folk, and even nobles. Steal from the rich...give to ME! Trevor Trove and the Raccoon Pirates HAHAHAHAHAH! Nothing can stop me!" Trevor Trove yelled out as he cackled with such ferocity. Autumn only sighed in annoyance.

"Geez, what's with Pirates and their obnoxious ego? I've been running through ALLOT of them since I first became a Toon." Autumn says as she turns to the audience, breaking the forth wall.

"W-WHO'S THERE?!" Unfortunately for her, Trevor immediately caught wind of it. Shrugging, Autumn simply walked to the diving board, diving down to the sea of gold.

"Howdy, my name's Autumn! Nice to meet ya!" Autumn says as polite as can be as she twiddled her gloved thumbs. "I've been thinkin' if you've got a VHS for Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark? Granted I know the author never watched it, but I'd like to give it a try. Wanna watch with me~?" Autumn offered.

"Hmm...a tempting offer. As long as it won't include a director's cut, then I'd be more than obliged to watch it with y-ououuuuuuu-WAIT A SECOND!" Trevor yelled out as he realized Autumn's presence.

"What's wrong? You don't have a VHS?" Autumn asks.

"IT'S NOT THAT YOU NINNY! Who ARE you, and how did you get here? If the piano trap didn't get to you, then surely Robin Hood and my merry men has! They're the most formidable of my crew, and of Hogham!" Trevor Trove demanded.

"Oh...I defeated them. Ev'ry last one of them. Now then, it's clear my search didn't take me here s-" Autumn simply says as she began to turn around as her tail swung around, casually. However,

"NOT SO FAST!" Trevor Trove yelled out as he stood up from his throne. He pulled out from the sea of gold a golden hunter's pistol. "I don't know who you are, how you got in here, or how you got past my men so easily, but you're not going anywhere! You saw too much, and you heard too much and now I'll give you a bit of Moneybag's fortune. THINK FAST!" Trevor yelled out placing a few gold coins in his pistol.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"WHOA-WOWZERS!" Autumn screamed out dodging quickly from the coins Trevor's firing. She looked behind her seeing the gold coins actually making a small hole on the golden ground. Unfortunate for her, her lil' daisy was up in the air due to Autumn's quick dodge. Unfortunately for the cartoon, the daisy was caught in the middle of the crossfire. It softly lands in front of the cat with so many holes that it may as well be a cheese flower.

" _You do NOT want to get in the way of those things. Just imagine being hit with several shining pieces of alloy traveling at top speed. Yeah...it ain't a pretty sight._ " Cheshire reminds the cream kitten. The little feline toon grimaced at the very thought of that.

"Yeeeeeesh...sorry Cheshire, but that's not something worth imagining." Autumn replied. She soon got her teleporter carpet in place as she smiled mischievously at Trevor Trove. The crown man had Autumn in his line of sight.

"I've got you now, kitty! WHATEVER GOT YOU THIS FAR, IT AIN'T GONNA HELP YOU HERE!" Trevor Trove yelled out as he got his pistol ready. With a smirk, Autumn simply held the black, flat hole...like a carpet. She even took from her pocket...what appears to be a matador's bright red cape, and pitch black hat.

"C'MON, C'MON, TORO TORO!" Autumn announced waving the hole around.

"Sorry kid, BUT YOU CAN'T CHARGE IN A GUNFIGHT!" Trevor Trove yelled out as he fired his pistols.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Three shining pieces of alloy are sent flying to Autumn's position. Smirking determinedly...the yellow-colored cat simply placed the black hole in front of her as the projectiles immediately shot within them. Now the projectiles were sent...who knows where.

"Olé!" Autumn announces in satisfaction as she places her matador garb back into her hammerspace for her Hammerlings to tend to.

"WHAT THE?!" Trevor yelled out with his own eyes bulging out from his crown head. The next action that Autumn takes is simply throwing the black carpet like hole down to the sea of gold as it makes a simple _SPLAT!_

"No objections, I suppose, my friend?" Autumn calls out to Cheshire.

" _No objections indeed. In fact, I think you're doing pretty well with this one._ " Cheshire compliments.

"Heh, thanks! I for one say this one's much easier. The world's our oyster, as one would say. So with this training, I have the freedom with the environment around me. I'm FREE to do anything!" Autumn yells out as she takes a swan dive down the diving board to the sea of gold.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Trevor yelled out chasing after her with his pistol at hand. However, at the moment he reached the teleportation hole, Autumn dived down it, immediately snatching it from the inside, as they both disappeared from Trove's sight.

"DAMN that girl! That's the thing with felines. They're nothing but TROUBLE!" Trevor yelled out as he searched the seas and the mountains for Autumn. "Now...where did that brat run off to?" Trevor asks. The crown-headed Pirate kept on his toes for any surprises.

"YO-HOOOOO~" Autumn called out, gaining Trevor's attention. The crown-headed pirate looked around frantically for the little kitten. "UP HERE!" Autumn echoed as Trevor turned around. To his surprise, he can see Autumn resting, kicking her shining pink flats...on one of the immensely large mountains of coins.

"...I think I'm starting to see how you were able to apprehend my men..." Trevor says with such bewilderment in his eyes.

"WELL THEN GET UP HERE AND CATCH ME ALREADY! pffffffffft!" Autumn taunts blowing a raspberry at the crowned Captain. In enrage the Raccoon Pirates Captain grabbed from the sea of treasure...a shimmering silver scimitar with a golden jewel encrusted hilt.

Immediately he glared at the taunting kitten and approached the mountain of gold she was on. He clenched the scimitar blade in his gloved hands, and like a climber making it to the top of the mountain, Captain Trevor Trove climbed and climbed up the mountain of gold, using the blade as a means to force his way up.

"Oh, whoopsie! Ehehhehehhh...sorry, didn't actually mean to do that!" Autumn says bashfully before her flats were met with some gold coins as they were kicked down the mountain, and into Trevor Trove's face. The King was only snarling in agitation.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET UP THERE, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT!" Trevor Trove yelled out, shaking his fist with such agitation, as he continued climbing. And then more chunks of gold coins fell on his face.

"Sorry~" Autumn sung as Trevor kept climbing.

Finally, after a few minutes, the crowned- Captain has finally reached the top of the gold mountain. He pants in exhaustion and slammed on the surface.

"I _*pant, pant*_ made it..." Trevor says as he immediately got back up, with the scimitar clenched to his hands, and a shark like smile forming on his face. "Now then...HERE KITTY, KITTY, KITTY, KITTY, KITTY! Don't tell me you're afraid of lil ol' me NOW THAT I FINALLY MADE IT UP HERE TO KICK YOUR TUSH!" Trevor Trove announced.

"ACTUALLY, I'M RIGHT OVER HERE!" Autumn announced as Trevor Trove. His jaw dropped seeing Autumn kicking her feet on ANOTHER mountain of gold just on the other side of Trevor's. "And you're right, you're pretty scary, I'll give ya that." Autumn says as she simply shrugged.

"Grrrrr..." Trevor was beyond angry. Trevor Trove was completely steaming that even his symbol on the top of his head was starting to melt. Trevor slid down the mountain of treasure and clenched on his blade to climb the next one.

"Oh and Trevor...this one ISN'T an accident sooooooooo," Autumn says as she grabbed as many gold coins as she can, and have them rain on Trevor Trove's head, making him blind from where he's going. She showered on the Pirate as much pieces of golden alloys as she can muster, until finally...Trevor Trove loses his grip.

"W-WHOA-NOOOOO!" Trevor Trove yelled out, which was a shame. The moment he was just so close to the top of the mountain, the Toon loses his grip and came barreling down back into the sea of water, where he started. He raises up from the ground seeing the mighty mountain of gold before him.

"That no good toon...is doing nothing but pissing me off..." Trevor says in such a shakily manor. His head...redder than usual, steam popping out from the top of his head, and nothing more than an angry snarl. Finally, like a volcano erupting, the crown-headed Captain popped his top off, literally. His head snapped back to his shoulders...and then...

"GAAAAAAAH!" Trevor Trove screamed as he slammed his scimitar to the mountain Autumn was on, getting rid of a massive chunk of gold from the pile, to the point of the mountain itself, beginning to shake and dangle.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, this is gonna end bad." Autumn simply says as she felt the mountain dangling down to sea. She won't be able to pull a fast one before the mountain would come tumbling down. That being said...

 ** _CRASH!_**

The golden vault, an arena of zaniness, now rains. Rains with nothing more than gold and treasures dripping from the sky, almost as if it was raining. Then there came Autumn who fell flat-first to the ground, and the teleportation hole on the opposite side of her. As the sound of coins clinked through the sea of money, Autumn raised her head, feeling the pitter-patter of coins falling on her feline head.

"Y'know, some people would say it's a blessing that it's raining money," Autumn started turning to the audience. "I for one say...IT HURTS!" She winced out in pain. Before she could even react however, immediately she was met with both a pistol and a scimitar in her pristine white face and dotted pacman eyes.

"Wow. He's mad." Autumn simply says seeing the rage in the red crown's face.

" _I KNOW! I've never seen him THIS mad before! That means you're REALLY doin' a well done job on this, Autumn._ " Cheshire cheered. The blonde kitten simply smiles at that remark, as her pristine white face met with Trevor's enraged red face.

"Playtime's over, kitty cat! You've had your fun with this STUPID game of cat & mouse, but I HAVE PLANS THAT MUST BE MET! And I'll be damned if I have an insignificant pest like **YOU** getting in the way!" Trevor yelled out. "And now...when I'm done with you, THAT FRILLY FLOWER DRESS IS GONNA TURN INTO SWISS CHEESE!"

"Y'know, I'm gonna have to say, for a ferocious Pirate like yourself...you ain't so _GOUDA_ at playing cat & mouse." Autumn simply says as she looked behind Trove's legs, seeing her ace in the club, to finally win this battle: The teleportation carpet. She reached for it...

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Trevor Trove yelled out.

"EEEK! You're playing Twister the wrong way!" Autumn winced as her arm suddenly met with Trevor's boots, slamming her arm to the sea of gold. "YEOWCH!" And then there's the other arm. The crowned- Captain smiles mischievously at the trapped blonde cat.

"Looks like you're only trick in the book is behind ya, kid! Without that little piece of carpet over there to protect you, THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME! HOGHAM IS _MINE!_ " Trevor yelled out triumphantly. Autumn looked up feeling AND seeing her arms completely stomped into a flat taffy. She simply pouted at the annoying crown man.

" _I can tell you're struggling, a bit. You've been doing so well, what happened?_ " Cheshire asks.

"I'll put it to myself. Too confident in my guns that I didn't expect him to retort so fast, and now it's raining coins and my arm's were stomped into taffy." Autumn sighs admittedly.

" _No worries, Autumn, no worries. Once you've made a mistake, you learn by them. After all...taffy IS good, don't ya think?_ " Cheshire says giving the blonde cat a spiritual pat on the back. However, the anthropomorphic cartoon character didn't quite catch on so quickly.

"Taffy's good, but too sweet. I'd prefer something more...sour or tart. Dances in my tongue much more ferociously. It's an amazing thing." Autumn simply says, as Cheshire sighs in frustration.

" _Your hands are squished of taffy..._ " Cheshire echoed.

"Yes...I heard you. And I _SAID_ taffy ain't good for this battle. What good can it even do? I mean he won I lost, it ain't really extensive researc-WAIT A MINUTE!" Autumn yelled out in realization.

" _Did it click to you that you can extend your body like that Luffy fella, including your arms?"_ Cheshire asks.

"Call it a sudden, black-out on my little cartoon brain, if you don't mind." Autumn simply says giving the crown a smirk. The crown man only glared at the cat with such agitation in on his face.

"Are you done talking to yourself, kid?" Trevor asks the cat. Autumn smiles sweetly at the crown man.

"Yes, sir! And frankly, I'm pretty disappointed that you didn't even catch on. I mean...aren't you a toon as well? I'd think at least YOU would know cartoons would do that." Autumn complained. The crown Captain tilted his crown head in confusion.

"Do what?" Trevor Trove asks. He looked at Autumn's smug smirk as she pointed her head to the back of Trevor. Trevor Trove turned around, and his eyes bulged out in shock and fear.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Trevor Trove screamed out seeing Autumn's arms extending from the very spot he has them captured in. Her own gloves...hissing as if they were snakes were hypnotically traveling to the cat's teleportation hole. "NO! NO YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T, GET AWAY FROM IT!" Trevor Trove yelled out as he placed his foot off of Autumn's arms.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Autumn yelled out, echoing Trevor's exact words, as he own arms suddenly encased Trevor Trove's foot, almost as if snakes were trapping him. The paranoid King looked at his captive with fear in his eyes. "My, my, as I said, pretty disappointed. Ah well, the _ARMS_ on the other foot this time." Autumn quipped. Finally, her snaky gloved hands snatched the teleportation hole.

"NO! This time, you die!" Trevor Trove yelled out as he aimed his pistol at the blonde cat. She only rolled her ovular pac-man shaped eyes. Soon, before Trevor could even pull the trigger, Autumn's arms immediately retracted back to her like a magnet. "Say goodbye to your miserable life! FOR I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THE RACCOON PIRATES! THE KING OF THE POOR, AND THE SCOURGE OF THE RICH! **I AM CAPTAIN TREVOR TRO-** VAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 _BANG!_

"I've seen a couple of hotheads in my duration of a cartoon. This guy takes the cake." Autumn says immediately placing the teleportation hole swiftly under Trevor Trove's feet, making him misfire the pistol, as the coins flew to the highest reaches of the vault. The mildly wavy hairstyle dawning toon soon rises up from the ground. Waiting.

" _Alrighty **,**_ _give the lug a couple of seconds to fall from the ceiling aaaaaaaaaaaaand"_ Cheshire says at the very moment Trevor Trove appeared from the ceiling, almost like the teleportation hole sent an endless loop. From the highest reaches of the largest vault he falls down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screams aaaaaaaaaaaand...

 _SLAM!_

" _He's done for._ " Cheshire complimented as the very crowned Pirate slammed into the hard, steely sea of hard allow. The Captain was now covered in bruises and bends from his crown head, and swirls in his once Pacman covered eyes as gold coins rained down on him. Captain Trevor Trove...was done for indeed.

Carefully and cautiously, after hearing the sound of Trevor's scream and the clash of battle happening within his vault, Moneybags finally entered the room. With such surprise in his eyes, seeing the outcome of the battle, he immediately exited his vault and gave a whistle from the mansion foyer.

"HE'S IN HERE BOYS, AND HE'S DEFEATED! TAKE HIM AWAY FROM MY MANSION, THIS INSTANT!" Moneybags yelled out as he and a couple of anthropomorphic bore toons, or the police officers re-entered the vault. They soon climbed down the ladder and immediately ran through the vault to FINALLY apprehend Captain Trevor Trove. They picked up the bruised and battered crowned man, as he only growled and glared at the cat who defeated him.

* * *

 _Back at the Foyer_

Finally from the shining golden seas of Moneybag's vault, we return to the stone blue walls of the mansion foyer, where we see Moneybag's custodians clearing the debris Autumn made amidst the battle against Robin Hood and his merry men. Even a few strong men helped cleaned up by moving the two pianos out of the mansion. Standing in a line on the red narrow carpet are Robin Hood's merry men, and their Captain Trevor Trove. All of them apprehended and placed in chains by the Hogham Police. Walking to the convicts are Moneybags, the Hogham Chief of Police, Constable Porkchop, and the bright young hero herself, Autumn.

" _*Snort*_ Fortunately, it was a good thing that ya called us when ya did. This toon made our job easier. Oh, baggin' the Robin Hood Crew's been a hustle for us, but now they're finally put to their place." Constable Porkchop explained as he turned to the growling Crowned Captain.

"I'll break out, soon, Porky. And when I do, I'LL THROTTLE THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING RODENT-" Trevor yelled out threatening Autumn, until a muffle was put the bottom of his crown head, where his mouth is.

"Sorry, but you got the right to remain silent, Trevor Trove. Every King gets usurped, eventually. This time we'll keep a sharp eye out on, ya." Porkchop says flicking his donut in his mouth. "Eh, that being said, your mansion's good as saved, Mr. Moneybags." Porkchop assured.

"Thank you, constable. And thank YOU, as well, young toon." Moneybags says as he soon turns to the flower dress wearing kitten. "If you hadn't intervened, then all the nobles in Toontown would suffer. Why, I must admit I've never seen anyone as zany as you, young lady." Autumn was simply swaying back and forth with her gloved hands behind her back.

"Thank you Mr. Moneybags, sir! Just doing all I can for pride and country!" Autumn salutes as she soon suddenly extends her gloved palm in front of Moneybags. The piggy bank looked at her in confusion.

"Hmm? What are you doing?" Moneybags asks.

"Oh? I mean...don't you mayors give their heroes a reward? A key to the city? Free parking? Not even a small bit of your sweet, sweet gold? I CAN'T SAY THIS BATTLE WAS EASY, Y'KNOW!" Autumn yelled out as she flailed her arms.

"Oh, goodness. Eh, we don't quite do that here, but uhhhh...here. Perhaps this is worth your troubles?" Moneybags asks as Autumn smiles widely as her dotted eyes began to sparkle in the daytime sun. Moneybags placed in Autumn's gloved palms...a coin. It wasn't even a GOLD coin...no. It was a simple silver dime.

"A dime?" Autumn simply asked in confusion.

"It's not JUST a dime, I'm afraid. It's my very FIRST dime. This dime, is the very symbolization of the blood, sweat, and tears that I myself have worked for my whole life, to make it to this: the richest piggy bank in ALL of Toontown." Moneybags explained as Autumn looked at the coin with a twinge of disgust.

"Yeeeeeeeek..." She winced.

"You, have saved Hamhog, the very world that I've built with my very blood, sweat, and tears. Knowing that you have saved Hamhog...is more than a reward enough, and thus...though I've got nothing of value, I wish to give you this, and a lesson: that in the end, hard work and perseverance will ALWAYS pay off in the long run." Moneybags explained, emphasizing. Autumn's face of disgust now soften into one of intrigue, as she kept Moneybag's advise to heart.

"Hard work and perseverance...will ALWAYS pay off in the long run..." The blonde cat echoed as she looked at the silver coin.

* * *

Finally, as the show ended, Autumn returns back to the Glade with her normal dress and flats back on. Before waking up, she simply looked, mesmerized as she flipped and flipped her prize: Moneybag's silver coin. The blonde cat sat by the bouncing tree as Cheshire joined her, examining that very same coin.

"Y'know, I still think the Key to the City's a better reward." Cheshire simply says as he only watched Autumn flip the coin, almost as if she's mesmerized. Cheshire however, continued. "

"In any case, sorry, that I don't got anything for you, this time. But, on the bright side, now that you're mastering your lil' teleportation carpet, the Hammerlings'll file it for you, so you can use that teleport hole on anything. Be it your dress pockets, your hats, ANYTHING." Cheshire congratulated, however...there still isn't a word that came from the cat's mouth. Cheshire sighed, realizing what it is.

"Let me guess, thinkin' about ol' Moneybag's words of wisdom?" Cheshire asks. This time the kitten responded to him.

"Yep. At first I thought it was just some useless silver junk, but now...I think I'm getting what he's saying." Autumn says as she grabbed the coin, the moment it dropped to her gloved palm. Cheshire looked at the kitten in confusion.

"And what, pray tell are you getting at?" Cheshire asks.

"Hard work and perseverance will ALWAYS pay off in the long run." Moneybags' words just couldn't leave the cartoony and hectic brain of Autumn's as she continued. "Reminds me of Usopp, really. To others, people would find this hunk of junk as...well a hunk of junk. But to Moneybags, it's something more than a lil' dime. It's the symbol of everything that ol' piggy bank's gone through, and everything that he fought for to make it this far in the business world." Autumn explains.

"And how does that relate to longnose?" Cheshire asks as the butterflies fluttered around the two.

"Usopp sees more to the Merry, like Moneybags sees with his dime. They both ARE something of value to both of them, something that I doubt they'd give up on the long run. As a symbol of what they fought for." Autumn simply says. Cheshire only looks at the kitten in confusion.

"Well, I'll give you that. You're right on the money with those two comparisons, but there's one thing different between the two of 'em." Cheshire pipes up as he continues. "As a token of appreciation, Moneybags was able to give up his coin." Cheshire says as Autumn nods in agreement.

"Yeah. Knowing that I saved the city that got 'em to where he is, he wanted to give up his special dime to me. Usopp, however...I appreciate the guy for really wanting to fight for the Merry, but it looks like...he just doesn't want to give it up so easily." Autumn explains. A gloved had was met with the blonde cat's back.

"Longnose'll accept the facts, soon enough." Cheshire assured. "I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows how beaten up that ship is. Still, he has to realize...that nothing's gonna last. Not even a ship as big and strong as Merry. If she's too battered and beaten up...then it's over for her. He'll realize that soon enough." The black cat assured. Autumn's ears soon drooped down in disappointment.

"I just wish he would've realized it, now than soon. If he realized it now...then Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper...they'd still be friends with him. I...guess there's something special that the Merry has that just makes Usopp keep on brawlin'" Autumn implied.

"Mmmmyeah, I'm sure he does. Either way, it won't be a matter of time, Autumn. If what Luffy said is true, and the keel's the problem...then if Usopp goes out there...he ain't gonna make it to the next island. Sooner or later...he's gotta give up on her, just like Moneybags gave up on his coin. Right now...he needs time." Cheshire explains. Autumn soon looked back down on Moneybag's dime as she simply smiled at the dime.

"Yeah. He needs time." Autumn simply says as she smiles. The two simply looked at the blissful dotted pacman shaped eyes of the bright daytime sun...of Toontown.

* * *

 _ **If you have read this and is asking yourself, WHAT is Autumn wearing? And what are these descriptions? Today, I've been hard at work and I have completely changed Autumn's look. I wanted to give her that feel of being a rubber hose cartoon to the point where the description of the mildly wavy, blonde, hair amidst her blonde fur, is hair completely made through pictures of 1930s hairstyles. Blonde, judging by the light of the black and white pictures. The dress and flats, I've completely made inspiration to dresses worn by a handful of Cuphead and Bendy and the Ink Machine ocs. If you want the full description of her attire, please return to Chapter 2 if you have the chance, and there you can find the full description of my new look for Autumn. That being said, new year, new chapter. I didn't give up this fanfic and I'll be making chapters along the Kingdom Heart stories I've made. That being said, enjoy this chapter.**_


	9. A Screwy Predicament: Iceberg Targeted!

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

Back from the dream realm, back to the real world. Groggily, our blonde-haired kitten opens her eyes, once more. Looking up, she only sees an unfamiliar ceiling. Her ovular pacman eyes, slowly trying to wake up. A comfortable bed, she can only feel. However, already it seems that something was off. She rose up from the comfortable bed looking at her surroundings. She was in a bedroom. However, it's definitely not Emi's apartment. It seems...plain as day, if anything. No cluttered artwork, no soft King sized bed, and more importantly...no sign of Emi.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

A silent knock on the door in front of her was heard. She turned to the door, looking in confusion. She tilted her head and simply shrugged it off.

"Come in?" Autumn asks in confusion. She has no idea just who could it be, so she simply blinked in confusion. Soon, the door slowly creaked open, and the anthropomorphic kitten sighs in relief at a familiar friend. But still that doesn't answer the question of what's going on.

"Sanji? I could say I'm glad to see you, but...I dunno where we are." Autumn simply says to the teen with hair as blonde as Autumn's fur.

"We're at a motel. We had to bring you. Before you could tell us just where your owner was, you passed out. So, Nami, Chopper and I decided on bringing you to the motel with us, and decided on finding your owner tomorrow." Sanji explained.

"Oh." Autumn simply says.

"I'm busy trying to find Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper. You wanna come with? And after I find them, I'll take you home while I'm out shopping. Sound like a deal?" Sanji asks the blonde-haired cartoon. She simply nodded in agreement as she hopped off the bed, sliding onto her orange flats.

"Yeah. I'm sure by now I got Emi worried sick. I bailed out on her trying to find a friend and I promised to be back by dark. Then I got sidetracked meeting you guys and then...well y'know." Autumn simply says she approached the taller man.

"Well, you'll see her again, so don't worry. For now, I'm gonna check the roof. It's the only place I didn't look, and odds are they're up there." Sanji says as he got working, and Autumn followed. Through the hallways of the motel, the two made their way up the stairway leading to the motel's rooftop.

"Why do you think they'd be up on the roof?" Autumn couldn't help but ask.

"I dunno. Probably out to get fresh air or something." Sanji simply says as the two silent walked up the stairway corridor. The blonde cook soon looked down on Autumn with a discernible look on his face. "Hey, um..." He simply says gaining the cat's attention.

"Autumn?" The cat introduced.

"Autumn. Sorry for what happened last night. It's bad enough that you got involved with the Franky Family, but you had to deal with all that crap. You didn't need to see any of it." Sanji says to her apologetically. Autumn simply smiled.

"It's okay! Honestly, I'm kinda glad I was there." Autumn asks as Sanji looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" Sanji simply asks.

"Well, I guess I saw at first hand what people see...as their treasure or sentimental value. Something worth fighting for. It opened my eyes to a few things." Autumn unintentionally quipped as she clenched her dotted eyes making them bulge out from her sockets.

"Really? Like what?" Sanji asks as the two continued walking slowly through the corridor.

"Like who would _I_ fight for, I guess. Back when I was a normal cat, I've taken many things for granted. Especially my pet owner, Emi. Countless times I remember my past being nothing more than the pompous fat cat who wanted anything and everything she wanted. Now that I've grown a brain amidst all this zaniness...I guess it's easy for me to realize the things I've done. I've grown the courage to do things that I've never done in my normal life. Like wonder...how can I fight for Emi? What can I do for her...that would make her see just how much I appreciate her?" Autumn explains as she was simply looking down amidst the walking.

"This Emi, person. You sure care about her, don't you?" Sanji asks.

"Yep. Despite the fact I've BARELY shown it, even now I bailed out on her." Autumn says as her ears begin to flop down.

"Makes me wonder if she even knows if I appreciate her. I'm sure, humans would immediately believe that pets appreciate them, no matter what they do, after the humans rescued them from the pound, but if the pet doesn't show their gratitude, then...just how can they still see them as pets? How...can Emi STILL think I'm her lil' buddy?" Autumn asks herself outloud.

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Sanji asks.

"This might sound bad...but Usopp showed me the light. He showed me that there's always something worth fighting...or even dying for. Rickety old ship or not. I never thought about what's important for me to die for. Or if...what I do is enough for Emi to notice how much I care for her." Autumn says baring a smile at the blonde-haired man. Sanji could only smile at the kitten.

"You're a good kid, Autumn." Sanji says giving the kitten a pat on the head. The little cartoon narrows her dotted eyes.

"Hey, now watch the hair!" Autumn yelled out as the two finally made their way to the very top of the corridor. Sanji opened the door, as the light of the day opened up before him. There, he and Autumn found Zoro and Chopper on the rooftop, as predicted.

"So this is where you've been," Sanji says as he allowed Autumn to come out first as he closed the door behind him. "We went through all that trouble to rent a room, and no one's even using it. I guess no one except the cat could sleep." Sanji simply said as he approached the sitting swordsman, and the deer staring at the horizon.

"Where's Luffy?" Autumn asks as she approached Chopper.

"Over there." Chopper replied pointing to a building in the distance. No doubt about it. She sees Luffy sitting alone on the rooftops. Sanji soon leaned on the railing of the motel's rooftop. "So...where were you?" The deer asked Sanji.

"Hmm? I kept lookout on the Rocky Cape, last night. I wanted to be there, in case Robin would come back." Sanji explained as he took a box cigarettes and a match from his pocket.

"Oh." Chopper replied. The blonde-haired man simply smoked from his cigarette allowing smoke to blow from his mouth, as the smoke billow blissfully went through the winds.

"She never said anything about leaving. I wonder where she went." Sanji says in wonder. Autumn could only sit down on the ground, and look to the skies, seeing nothing more than the wondrous clouds floating through the blue sky.

"Ever since we got on this island, it's been one bad thing after another. Our money was stolen, and then there's everything that happened to poor Usopp. He's injured, he can barely even stand up...and by now on top of everything else, he probably got a fever!" Chopper says listing everything that has happened to the group. On top of that, his worries for Usopp.

"Chopper. That's enough, okay? Don't talk about him anymore." Zoro simply said to the deer. Not sternly, but...just quietly. The reindeer only looked down in defeat. Silence emanates the rooftops. Autumn couldn't help but sit up, as her ears only drooped in disappointment.

"I think I'll try looking for her in town today. I promised that I'd take Autumn home, too." Sanji says as he pointed to the blonde-haired kitty cat.

"Do you think we're gonna find her?" Chopper asked.

"Who knows." Sanji sighed in defeat. "I don't have anything specific in mind to check out. I just feel certain that she's here...somewhere. If anything should happen, we should use this inn as a meetup point." Sanji says as he turned to the group.

"I wanna help, I wanna come, too!" Chopper suggested.

"Alright then. Chopper, Autumn, C'mon. Just show me the way to your owner's house, and I'll get you t-" Sanji says as the cat raised up from the ground. However, the moment Sanji and Chopper turned around.

 _SLAM!_

"LUFFY!" The rooftop door immediately slammed open, with Nami charging in. Her face showing signs of urgency as she approached the group out of breath.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Sanji asks.

" _*pant pant*_ It's awful! The whole city's talking about it! Luffy, listen to me, last night, something terrible happened to Iceberg!" Everyone, including Luffy, soon turned to Nami with signs of both confusion and concern. What could have happened to Iceberg that could cause such panic?

 _A Screwy Predicament: Iceberg Targeted!_

* * *

 _The Galley-La Mansion_

" _WHAT?! ICEBERG'S BEEN SHOT IN HIS HOME?! STOP SCREWING AROUND! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!"_ Water 7 has been devastated by the talk of the news: Iceberg, the very mayor of Water 7, and the founder of the Galley La Company has been shot last night. Autumn at least knows that Iceberg was an important man, but to think someone would kill someone as important as him is downright ludicrous. The foremen of Galley were finding out just what's happening themselves, as one of them, Lulu, was calling another foreman by the name of Paulie.

"No joke," the man in the glasses reported. The one known as Lulu.

" _Is he alive? WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING, EVERYONE LOVES THE GUY!_ " A figure yelled out from the opposite side of the transponder snail. No doubt the one known as Paulie. While this scene is unfolding, Topper...witnessing every last scene only looked with such terror in his eyes. He stayed silent, he didn't want anyone to know he was a talking hat. Topper has witnessed everything last night...specifically what happened in the room, and who shot Iceberg.

"Yes he's alive, calm down, Paulie! Listen to me for a second, okay? He was discovered in his room, early in the morning, lying in a pool of his own blood. Like I said, he's alive, but he's been unconscious since he was found. You need to come back to the main office, immediately!" Lulu reported as he hung up the transponder snail.

"Lulu, where's Paulie?" Another foreman asked. A man with a long nose, the same as Usopp, however, it's much more square than it is long. A bright white cap rests on the man's head. The other foreman being Kaku.

"I just called him. He'll be here soon." Lulu replied.

"Good. Reporters are all over the place. It's mass hysteria out there. We'd like to know what's happened. The office has been torn apart, but there's no trace of anything being stolen: no money, no valuables, nothing. If this wasn't a robbery, then the question is...who would try to kill Iceberg and why?" Kaku asked as he explained the situation going on outside. He soon lowered his head realizing one thing. One crucial and important thing. Lulu knows as well.

"Hmm...at any rate, we're in big trouble here. The city's in total panic. If anything should happen to Iceberg, then it's not only the end of the Galley-La Company, but the entire city of Water 7 as well." Lulu explained as he looked to the door of Iceberg's room in the distance.

* * *

 _Iceberg's Room_

As the pitter-patter of fluids echoed the silent room...Iceberg's secretary, Kalifa, and another might foreman, a man with black hair and a top hat resting on his head, Lucci and his bird watched as the doctor intently examined the unconscious Iceberg. Not only was Kalifa and Lucci intently watching, but a certain top hat that was in his office this whole time: Topper.

"Doctor please, what is his condition?" Kalifa couldn't help but ask as tears flew down her ocean blue eyes, as they seeped through her glasses. The doctor soon turned to the two, as the nurse walked by.

"Hmm...he was shot two times in the front, and another three from behind. I have no idea what happened in that room last night, but whatever it was...it was brutal." The doctor explained to the two and the Top Hat.

"Goodness..." Topper couldn't help but say silently as they all looked at the unconscious Iceberg. Soon, after the doctor made his checkup, he soon exited the room, as the paparazzi entered in his place.

 _FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!_ Cameras flashed, positioned to the bloodstained carpet.

"According to forensics, there's no sign of the locks being picked to his office, or anywhere else in the building. The incident occurred in a room no one could enter. The only thing out of place they found was a mask you could buy just about anywhere." Lulu explained. Topper looked down at that mask. The top hat only sighed. He was there. He was there when this whole ordeal started.

"What...what could it be that would cause them to inflict such force upon the foreman...?" Topper said silently as investigators continued their investigation through the room.

* * *

 _Back at the Inn Rooftop_

"Icepops from the Shipyard?" Luffy could help but ask as Nami explained the news to everyone. Chopper and Autumn could only look at the red-haired woman with such confusion and concern in both their eyes.

"Yes. I've heard he's still unconscious." Nami replied. Luffy soon looked back, no doubt pondering one thing that...just feels off.

"I thought everyone in that entire city loved that guy. Why him?" Luffy couldn't help but ask. Soon, Sanji turned to him. He was completely oblivious to the whole situation. Autumn, though mildly oblivious, just couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy. Someone so loved...shouldn't really deserve to be shot.

"Who are you talking about again?" Sanji asks.

"He's the nice man that helped us out so much, yesterday. The President of the shipbuilding company as well as the Mayor of Water 7." Nami replied to Sanji. Now that he's caught up to speed, everyone simply pondered just...WHY.

"Hmm. Sounds like an important guy." Sanji replied.

"Yeah...it's pretty much the worse thing that could happen to this town." Nami replied.

"But...I don't understand. It still doesn't seem out of the norm that someone so important would be on someone else's hit-list. So...why did it have to be him? What did he even do?" Autumn couldn't help but ask with a flurry of questions.

"I'll go check on him." Luffy declared as he immediately leaped off of the building, and got running.

"LUFFY WAIT UP, I'M COMING, TOO!" Nami called out as she ran to the railing. She soon, immediately got to running, leaving Zoro, Sanji, Chopper and Autumn.

"On that note, let's go look for Robin. Chopper, Autumn, let's get going." Sanji said as Autumn raised up from the ground and she and Chopper followed the blonde. Sanji soon stopped to Zoro. "What about you?"

"Well...I think I'll just wait awhile and see how things turn out." Zoro simply says as he relaxed himself. He soon closed his eyes...as snoring was now heard. Leaving it at that, Sanji, Chopper, and Autumn went on their way, leaving the sleeping swordsman alone.

* * *

 _The City Streets_

"EXTRA, EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! ICEBERG, OUR BELOVED MAYOR, THE HERO OF WATER 7 HAS FALLEN VICTIM OF THE HANDS OF AN ASSASSIN! THIS IS AN URGENT NEWS REPORT COVERING THE INCIDENT!" Throughout the clear skies, once a bustling city of happy folk, now nothing more than a mass panic. Newspapers spread throughout the city streets, and people looking at those newspapers in horror and concern.

"This is terrible, is Iceberg okay?" One of the frightened townsfolk asks? Unfortunately that's just about the very same question that everyone has on their minds...as well as who would do such a thing to him in the first place.

"How awful...who would do such a thing?" How awful indeed. Everyone, grabbing as many newspapers as they can read the news intently, searching for anything to uncover this mystery. Unfortunately for the citizens...there just isn't anything in the newspaper that gives such crucial information.

"Only Pirates would pull out a vicious attack like that outta nowhere. No doubt about it." Many townspeople have speculated about the involvement of Pirates. Knowing that such an act like that would be their designs.

"I'd like to get my hands on the ones that did it." Another civilian says. Many townspeople are indeed angered at this action to indeed take action. Actions that would get themselves killed.

"There were Pirates rampaging Dock 1 just yesterday!" A civilian says in realization.

"You mean the Mikazuki Gang?" Another civilian asks. It was clear that the city was in mass hysteria. This city is just too big to narrow it down so easily. Just about anyone could've assassinated Iceberg. The question is...who?

 _Gally-La Mansion_

"I know it sounds strange..." Lulu started as he and Kaku simply waiting outside of Iceberg's office, hoping to find a lead. "But...maybe the Government did this." Lulu hypothesized. Kaku looked at the man with glasses in confusion.

"What? What are you saying?" The square-nosed man asks.

"I'm talking about Corgi. Every time he comes to talk to Iceberg, he gets rejected and leaves. I don't know what he wanted to speak to him with, but he must've done this out of spite." Lulu explains his point. It just could be the Government...but at the same time, who's to say that it is or could be the Government regardless? No one know...who.

"I'd keep that theory to yourself. If you openly blame the World Government, it won't be taken lightly." Kaku reminded the shipwright.

 _City Streets_

"IS THIS DIABOLICAL CRIMINAL'S GOAL TO OBTAIN WEALTH OR POWER?! WHO IS THIS NAMELESS ASSASSIN THAT DISAPPEARED WITHOUT A TRACE?!" The newsboy announced to the city streets. As the people of Water 7 were in complete panic, Luffy ran as fast as he could through the sidewalk. He aims to hope that he could be of help to Iceberg's aid. His destination...some way shape or form to the Shipyard. The entire city was in nothing more than complete panic. There's just no indication. No indication on...just who could it be that killed Iceberg.

"Who in the hell did this? I'M NOT GONNA LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT!" A man yelled out as he sped through the canals via yagara. But...who could've done it?

* * *

 _Scrap Island_

"I see...I'm really sorry that happened to you..." We soon cut back to Scrap Island...once a bustling island just outside of Water 7, now...nothing more than what remains of an arena. An arena of events that have transpired in just one day. First, in the distance stood the ruins of the frivolous Franky House. A house of Dismantling Pirates...now nothing more than a mighty ruined pile of cinder. Another event occurred just at the very fields...an arena of smoke, fire, caltrops...and empty memories of a broken friendship. Emi only stood there on the railing...looking at the open field on the deck of the Merry, once a ship of friends, a ship for a total of 6. Now...it's nothing more than an empty, and broken ship...for a total of 1. Usopp, the one who dealt with the pain both physically and mentally stood in a chair, where the red-haired girl tends to his wounds.

"Don't be. It's better this way." Usopp simply says, as his eyes were shaded by the daylight sun. "All that really matters is Merry. As you can see...she's hurt badly and without anyone to help her...w-well I won't leave her." Usopp simply says.

"What's wrong with the ship?" Emi asks. Though, she looked at the mast seeing that it really can't keep going, she still doesn't quite know what made the Merry unfixable.

"Something about a keel. I dunno what a keel is, and I don't care." Usopp simply says in frustration. Emi simply sighs at her long-nosed friend.

"Usopp...from what I've heard, the keel is the most important part of the ship. You can say that...well it's the support beam or main support. I've learned that from a few people who know more about shipbuilding than me. This is the island for Shipwrights." Emi explained. Usopp only growled at that remark.

"It's just...well...what I'm saying Usopp is that...well, you know the old saying, 'If you love something...set it free.'" Emi reminded. Unbeknownst to her, Usopp was only glaring at the red-haired girl.

"I know what you're trying to say, Emi," Usopp growls. "You're just like them. Only this time, you're only sweet-talking it. I'm not gonna give up on her...I just...can't." Usopp says as he limped his way into his cabin. The sorrow that Autumn felt when she witnessed ordeal...is the same sorrow that Emi now feels for him.

Unbeknownst to Emi as she simply looked out on the island...a figure watched her, sitting atop the crow's nest. It almost looked to be a toon like Autumn. The only difference is that this toon was shrouded.

Only seeing her pristine white, four-fingered gloves, the figure was shrouded in...what appears to be a light blue raincoat with her hood showing half her face. The only discernible feature of the child's face was her pacman-shaped eyes...and her mouth showing no discernible movement. She only looked at Emi with her dotted pacman eyes...with tears flowing down the toon's face...

" _ **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING OOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_ " A voice echoed snapping Emi back into attention. She soon turned to the other island, the one with the monument of ruins. There she saw three figures. Two the same size, skinny slender women with...what appears to be square like hair, and another figure...a big one, shrouded in a robe, yet Emi can make out lush blue hair. Her eyes widened. There's only one person in Water 7 that has such shining blue hair.

"It's Franky." She whispered. She can see Franky...enraged. Something that she doesn't want to deal with. Something that NO ONE wants to deal with. If Franky's enraged, then no doubt in mind, a rampage is imminent. She soon put the pieces together between the enraged Franky, and the ruined monument.

"The Franky House was here right? If that's the case, then...I can see what he'd be mad about. But, who the hell would be stupid enough to destroy it?" Emi couldn't help but ask.

"FRANKY, BRO!" Emi heard voices. Quickly she ducked down, on the chance that any of the conscious Franky Family, or even Franky himself wouldn't catch her spying.

"YOU'RE HERE!"

"THANK GOODNESS!"

"You guys alright? What a relief, thank goodness." Emi can hear Franky say in relief. The lower Pirates...well, because of their boisterously loud voices, she can hear them as clear as day.

"IT'S TERRIBLE! THOSE PIRATES ARE COMPLETELY INSANE!" It seems that Emi can narrow it down to Pirates assaulting the Franky House, leaving the Shipwrights out of it. The question is, who would have such a vendetta bad enough to destroy his own house?

"LISTEN! WE'VE BEEN KEEPING TRACK OF WHAT THE STRAW HATS ARE UP TO! We know there's NO WAY you're gonna let them get away with this!" The leading party of the injured men says. Emi can hear the term 'Straw Hats' as clear as day. Luffy wears a straw hat, and above her is the jolly roger with a straw hat. That being said, it looks like Luffy was responsible for this...which makes Emi look in confusion.

"Usopp...I don't mean him any dishonor, but I can understand if it Luffy won, and by the sound of Usopp, Luffy seems to be stronger than he seems. But...this is just otherworldly...destroying something as big as the Franky House.?" Emi said to herself.

"Where are they, now?" Franky asks.

"THEY'RE ALL GOING TO AN INN!"

"After that, they headed towards the Shipbuilding island. It's Dock 1. If they were there yesterday, then I bet that's where they're going." Emi couldn't help but gulp at that notion. Emi's not sure if she'll forgive Luffy for doing this to poor Usopp, but even HE doesn't deserve to be beaten to a pulp by Franky.

"Is that so? Alright then. Straw Hat Luffy...When I find you, I'm gonna RIP you apart!" She heard Franky said from a distance as he and his...entourage began their walk to the City as the remaining Franky Pirates...simply rested on the ground. Emi simply gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Autumn's still missing, Luffy's in trouble, and...I can't leave Usopp here while he can BARELY move. On top of that, I can't even persuade him to leave the ship so I can get him to the city infirmary. This whole day...was nothing more than a mess. I mean...it can't get worse, can it?" Emi simply asks.

 _ **RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!**_

Completely taking the red-haired girl by surprise, almost making her drop her glasses, Emi soon rose up from the ship after seeing Franky and his crew gone. An announcement appears to be taking forth. The Water 7 Weather Forecast. Autumn perked her human ears as she listened intently for what's to come.

" _ **Your attention, please! Your attention, please! This is the Water 7 Weather Forecasting Center: As of now, an Aqua Lagoona severe weather warning has been issued to the entire island. It's arrival time is estimated sometime between midnight tonight and 12:30.**_ " Emi's eyes dilated in fear.

"It got worse!" Emi squeaked in fear. Soon, hearing the news outside, Usopp soon limped back on deck and approached Emi.

"What's going on? What's this about a uh...Aqua...something?" Usopp asks the red-haired girl. Emi was only visibly shaken at that news.

"I was too occupied with my drawings, looking for Autumn, and tending to you...that I never kept up to date with the news. You guys came here, and Autumn went missing at a BAD time, Usopp. This isn't good, crap..." Emi says meekly.

"What are you talking about?" Usopp asked in confusion. Emi soon turned to him, with the sun shining down on her glasses.

"Aqua Lagoona, Usopp. It's an annual tropical storm that comes every so often, commonly in these waters. Now, it's about to pass through here at Water 7. It's a huge storm...huger than any storm you've ever seen. At midnight tonight, the storm will pass through the city...and completely flood the lower districts. Anyone in the Shopping District, Residential District, ANYONE who didn't evacuate to higher ground will be taken with the storm. They'll drown, or even worse!" Emi explained.

"W-WHAT?! THE CITY'S GONNA SINK TONIGHT?!" Usopp yelled out in surprise.

"Yeah...Emi soon walked to the starboard railing and looked at the Merry, and the ocean. She can immediately see the waves intently crackling. She can only presume it'll be the worse one yet. "We're in a REALLY bad spot," Emi explained.

"Why..?" Usopp asks in fear. The red-haired girl lowered her head.

"Usopp. I know you don't want to leave the Merry, but something has to be done by midnight. Or else not only will Aqua Lagoona kill us...waves so powerful will not only take us with the storm but possibly...tear us apart. Even the ship." Emi explained.

"What are you saying, Emi?" Usopp asked pestering for more questions.

"I'm saying, that if we don't do something soon...Aqua Lagoon's gonna kill us...and the ship." Emi says bluntly as she and Usopp looked up at the ship's jolly roger. Knowing the severity of the situation at hand.

* * *

 _The City_

"EMIIIIIIIIIIIIII! OPEN UP YOUR CAT'S FINALLY OUTTA THE BAG!" Autumn screamed from the high heavens as we return to the city streets with the her, Chopper and Sanji. Fortunately, thanks to Autumn's navigation, the three were finally able to find Autumn's apartment. Autumn was simply riding on Chopper as he shape-shift into forelegs, forming into the regular form of deer. Unfortunately, it appears that no one's responding. Autumn tried to think up something. An idea pops into her head...

As she takes a shining red ax from her bag. She was about to swing it at the door, as Chopper & Sanji cried out in surprise.

"WAIT A DAMN SECOND, AUTUMN!" Sanji yelled out as he immediately grabbed Autumn's ax before she could chop the door in. "We're supposed to get you home, not give your damn owner a scare, geez. I'll knock." Sanji says he threw the ax into the water and slid the blonde kitten to Chopper's side. The blonde-haired man silently knocks on the door.

"Hello? My name is Sanji, we found your uh...cat, and we came to bring her home. There's nothing to be afraid of." Sanji says hoping that he would get an answer. Unfortunately for him...he also got no answer.

"Guys, I think she's not home." Chopper replied.

"Yeah. Like you said, she's probably out looking for you, right now." Sanji says as he turned his direction to the female cartoon character. Before Autumn could say anything, however,

 _ **RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!**_

Completely taking the three by surprise, Sanji, Chopper, and Autumn soon looked up at the transponder snail just above an air siren. It seems to be active as they, and everyone throughout Water 7 listened intently at the news report, hoping that it was something regarding Iceberg.

" _ **Your attention, please! Your attention, please! This is the Water 7 Weather Forecasting Center: As of now, an Aqua Lagoona severe weather warning has been issued to the entire island. It's arrival time is estimated sometime between midnight tonight and 12:30.**_ "

"Ohhhh, yeah, I guess it is about that time." Autumn's ears perked up hearing some of the townspeople reacting in a nonchalant manner as they kept going about their business. A few workers however, decided to pack their things up early. Meanwhile, Sanji, Chopper, and Autumn only looked in confusion.

"AAAAAAAAY, AQUA LAGOONA IS COMING! MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT THE WARNING!" A bystander screamed as he ran through the streets.

"What'd he say?" Chopper asked.

"Aqua Lagoona...?" Sanji asked. The two looked at Autumn hoping for better clearance. Unfortunately, the blonde kitten only shrugged. "Do you know what that is, Autumn?" Sanji asked.

"I...think...? It's a storm? I've seen fond memories of Emi packing her things and taking me somewhere every time that siren blows out. I never really noticed what Aqua Lagoona really was, but it kinda does sound like a storm." Autumn explained as best as she could.

"A storm, huh?" Sanji asked as he soon turned to the bystander next to him, giving him a slight tap. "Excuse me, what was that broadcast about just now?" Sanji asked the brown-haired man.

"What do ya mean? Everyone knows w-AWWWWWW wait are you a visitor here? Sorry, you came sightseeing at a BAD time." The man replied as the group only looked at the man in even more confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"Aqua Lagoona's an annual storm, it's about to pass through here and a big one. You're gonna need to evacuate to higher ground, this entire city's gonna be underwater soon." The man said as Sanji tensed up.

"Underwater? Really?" Sanji asked.

"Heh, don't worry. It's not about to happen right this second. According to the forecast, it's gonna arrive at about midnight. The locals have gotten used to it, and you'll remember, cya!" The man says as he got going, satisfied with the information he has given to the group.

"Cya." Sanji says as the man got going.

"Hmm...the whole town will be..." Chopper says as both he and Autumn soon gave the conversation a thought. Their eyes soon widen in realization.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA?! THE CITY'S GONNA SINK?!" Both Autumn and Chopper say in unison, clearly they thought it was a big deal. Which means Sanji soon got moving.

"Yeah, apparently so. We've gotta find Robin quick. I'm sure we'll find your owner along the way, Autumn." Sanji says as Autumn nodded her head in agreement. The three got going as Chopper galloped closer to Sanji's side.

"By the way, where do you think we should look for them?" Chopper couldn't help but ask.

"Good question. Where would she likely go, around here? And what do you think, Autumn? Where in this place do you think Emi would hide out in?" Sanji asks the cartoon character. Pondering for a bit, Autumn soon picked up an answer.

"Hmm...well, I know that Emi's a fanatic with art. Sooo odds are, if she's not looking for me, we could always check if she's at an art gallery or something." Autumn replied.

"Well...we'll keep a lookout for any art galleries around here. For now, let's think about a place Robin would most likely be in." Sanji says as Chopper galloped in front of Sanji.

"Let's see...ancient ruins, maybe?" Chopper asked.

"Nope, nothing like that in this place, where else?" Sanji asked as he suddenly got running. Immediately, as did Chopper...with Autumn, unfortunately still on the ride.

"WHOA!" Autumn cried out as the chase went on between both Sanji and Chopper on their search...or well race for Robin and what place she would most likely be in.

"Is there anything she likes?" Sanji asked.

"Ancient ruins!" Chopper repeated.

"STOP SAYING THAT, THERE AREN'T ANY HERE!" Sanji yelled out as the two were neck to neck.

"FINE! THEN YOU TELL ME WHAT ELSE SHE LIKES!" Chopper retorts.

"I ASKED YOU BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW!" Sanji retorts.

"GET ALONG, LIL' DOGGY! YEEEEEEEEEHAWWWW!" Autumn yelled out as she was oh so suddenly wearing cowboy boots with her dress, waving a cowboy hat. Out of this entire race...it's clear that the little cat was just having the time of her life. Meanwhile, the two aggravated boys were basically racing each other with comical glares on their faces.

"STOP RUSHING IN FRONT OF ME!"

"WHY NOT!" Chopper yelled out as the two were finally closing in through an empty district. Soon, Sanji blinked in realization of something. He was the first to stop running.

"CHOPPER, WAIT! STOP!" Sanji yelled out as Chopper looked back in realization. Soon, the deer skidded to a halt, and due the fact that he had no reins...Autumn was immediately sent flying.

"ACK!" Autumn cried out as she was soon slammed to the ground, skidding face-first on the pavement, with her cowboy boots flying right off on the impact revealing her orange flats under them, and her cowboy, blissfully flying down to her side. Sanji soon sat by the canals as Chopper approached him.

"Huh. When you think about it, we don't know much about Robin, do we?" Sanji simply says as he gave a sigh. He soon turned Autumn, who was face-first flat on the ground. Her stiffen tail soon dangled down to the ground. "Hey Autumn, you okay?" Sanji asked. A gloved thumb was raised.

"Never better, partner!" Autumn muffled from the ground as her cowboy hat blissfully floated down to the back of her blonde-furred head and blonde hair.

* * *

 _Shipyard Entrance_

"Isn't there ANYTHING we can do?!" A woman called out. Meanwhile at the Shipyard, nothing more than an entire swarm of Yagaras surrounding the Shipyard, nothing more than a crowd of worried citizens hoping for their Mayor to be alright. Day in and day out are the people of Water 7 anticipating for answers whether or not Iceberg is alright, or even the one responsible for the murder. Everyone's in the dark on what's happening. Among the ruckus, came a familiar yagara manned by Nami. Luffy was able to reunite with her back in the city streets, so the black-haired man only looked around at the number of people.

"Well, we can't go that way," Luffy says looking at the sealed door towering the area. "Man, we're never gonna find out what happened unless we go and talk to Icepops." Luffy says in frustration. Nami soon slowed her yagara as she went to gain a stranger's attention.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the entrance of the main office is?" Nami asked the person. He only pointed to the sealed gates.

"Yeah, it's at Dock 1, but I don't think you're gonna have any luck getting in. With everything that happened here, they're only allowing authorized personnel to get through." The man explained as he soon looked around all the concerned looks on everyone's faces. "You're not alone, everyone wants to get in. We're all so worried about him." The man says in concern.

"I see...thank you." Nami says as she motioned her reins, allowing the Yagara to get moving. Unbeknownst to the two...an enemy wishes to confront the two. Specifically...Luffy.

Suddenly...a set of drums begin to beat, echoing throughout the Shipyard entrance. Though Luffy and Nami only looked in confusion, they looked around the area seeing many people reacting to that rhythm with either terror or anger.

"NOOOOO, DON'T TELL ME!" A voice called out.

"IT'S THAT RHYTHM!" Another called out frantically.

"WHAT?! WHY _NOW?!_ " Another yelled out. Soon, a gruff voice echoed throughout the Shipyard entrance.

" _HEY, GUYS! DID YOU JUST SAY MY NAME?!_ " The voice called out, echoing throughout the place. Many of the townspeople were either scared or annoyed.

"NO, WE DIDN'T GO AWAY!" A voice called out to the towering one.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE?!" Now everyone's attention was completely shifted to the rhythmical beat, and the voice gaining everyone's attention. However, there's no line of sight as to where the beat and the man's voice was coming from. Until hark...someone spotted the voice.

"THERE HE IS, UP THERE!" A voice called out. Everyone's attention was soon turned to the very top of the gazeebo connecting to the bridges. Everyone looked in confusion and in shock seeing a pristine white tarp covering the scene. All they can see and grimace at are 3 silhouettes. 2 women...and one big brute with...such stylish hair.

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" The voice yelled out in sync with the rhythm of the beat. He soon...sings? " _C'MON EVERYBODY, NO NEED TO BE SHY! SAY MAH NAME!_ " The man sang out. However due to the objective outbursts, it's clear this man isn't someone wanted.

"WE DON'T WANNA GET LOST!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ATTACKED ICEBERG, AREN'T YOU?!"

"IT HAS TO BE!"

"JUST LEAVE, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

"HANG THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PUNK!

"Ugh...what a bunch of noisy flies." Suddenly, to Luffy and Nami's confusion, the tarp soon flew off from the bridge. Although do to the sun, all everyone could STILL see is the silhouettes of the three figures standing high and mighty.

 ** _?  
_** _I'M WATER 7'S NUMBER ONE SUPER GUY, THE FACE OF THE UNDERWORLD AND YOU KNOW WHY!  
I'M THE MAN WITH THE PLAN, THE POWER AND FAME, AND PEOPLE EVERYWHERE CALL OUT MY NAME  
 **WOW!**  
_

Soon...with a star-shaped tattoo pose, the figure finally reveals himself. Though he calls himself "Water 7's number one super guy" he's, in fact, Water 7's most infamous Pirate. Leader of the Franky Family dismantlers...and the most infamous face of all...is him.

 _ **FRANKY!**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

As the sun, finally dissipates its shining glow, the fiend finally reveals himself, full and true. With his yellow and pink female entourage, Franky finally reveals himself to be a buff and muscular man wearing pitch-black shades and...a strange metallic nose. The man has such great bulging muscles and on one arm half a star, the other arm...the other half of a star. Franky appears to be wearing nothing more than a speedo, a golden chain necklace, and jet black tights, revealing nothing more than his biceps, and legs.

At the sound of the explosion, the people of Water 7 frantically swam forward through and fro at a panic, as Luffy and Nami only looked with such confusion. Meanwhile, Luffy could look to see Franky taking off his glasses, seeing nothing more than the eyes of an enraged bull.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF STRAW HAT!" Franky announced. It's clear that amidst the people swimming in fear...Franky has no intention of attacking anyone. Anyone...except Luffy and his crew. Things are gonna get ugly.

* * *

 _ **And there you have the next chapter of this story, quickly. I..don't have much to say, except I'm going to have a bit of fun now that I've changed Autumn's look severely. That being said, enjoy, because...if I remember correctly, this is where the bigger tension comes next.**_


	10. Franky & Merry Takes the Stage!

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

Back on Scrap Island...the Merry still steadily rocks on the distant shores of broken bonds and forgotten friendships. We soon return to Emi's perspective. She soon took watch to the pain-stricken Usopp. Usopp, a man broken both physically and mentally. The red-haired girl was doing all she can to not only nurse him back to health, but keeping an eye on him from doing anything he'll regret. However, Emi adjusted her glasses...thinking about a bigger problem that has arisen with the tide: Aqua Lagoona. Emi sits in the cabin keeping an eye out on Usopp while the longnose is on bed rest. It's clear she has allot on her mind.

"I don't know what to do. I can't leave Autumn out there alone...but I...just can't leave Usopp here, when he has no one to nurse him back to health. Whatever fight he picked with Luffy...the dude really mauled him." Emi says as she soon rose up from her chair as she soon looked at the mirror.

"On top of that...I don't have much time left. I have until midnight tonight to not only find Autumn and get some answers from Luffy, but SOMEHOW move Usopp AND the ship to higher grounds or just...SOMEPLACE safe...or else we'll all be caught in Aqua Lagoona. I didn't even have a chance to pack my own things...everything I made...they'll all drown with Aqua Lagoona." As each step her purple converse makes creates a groaning sound between the floorboards, Emi can only pace around the room in distress. "What can I do, what can I do, what can I doooooooo..." Emi repeats.

" _Go to her, already._ " A voice echoed through the walls with such boredom. A female child's. Emi, however was too distressed to realize the unrecognizable voice, so she replied anyway.

"I CAN'T! Autumn needs help, BUT USOPP NEEDS _MORE_ HELP! Ohhhhh are these what decisions are?" Emi whispers with such anxiety.

" _Look, just find Autumn, will ya? I'll keep an eye on longnose._ " The voice says with such a snark in her tone. Emi, yet again disregards the voice's sarcasm. Yet she still looked at the ceiling in confusion.

"Would you really do that?" Autumn asks.

" _Why shouldn't I? After all...I owe 'em. I owe...every last one of 'em. And before I make my last voyage...the least I can do is peep over Longnose. I don't know how...but I can do it...much more freely than before._ " The voice explains.

"Yeah...WAIT!" Emi yelled out finally snapping in realization. She frantically looked around the cabin. Strangely enough...there doesn't seem to be anyone except her and Usopp. She...was confused to say the least. She soon creaked the door open, returning to the deck.

Still...not a single figure was around. She soon walked to the starboard bow railing as she only watched the waves starting to roughly form. Swishing around in a hypnotizing motion.

"Was I...hearing voices?" Emi says to herself. She soon rubbed her chin, pondering something about the voice that talked to her. "That voice...it had that same energetic vibe that Autumn now has...but it isn't Autumn." Emi says to herself. She soon took a deep sigh.

"Maybe it's just my anxiety taking up a voice. I just...REALLY hope she'll be okay." Emi simply says. Unbeknownst to her, something crawled up the port bow. Something black and...inky. A strange blob of ink simply crawled up the ship and simply landed on the deck with a _SPLAT!_

"What the?" Emi immediately turned around to see that inky substance. The red-haired girl tilted her head in confusion. The inky blob simply stood inert as ink drips on the very spot around it. She soon approached the blob.

"Is this...ink?" As an artist, it's clear for her what is paint and what is ink due to the texture. Emi can immediately determine it to be ink. When Autumn got close to the blob, she soon approached it, reached out her hand to see if this out of nowhere blot would react.

It reacted. The moment Emi's hands got close.

The red-haired girl soon stepped back, seeing the blob starting to wobble ferociously. She stepped back and back to the starboard railing as the blob began to grow larger, and larger. The blob that was once reached to her jeans...now towered her, growing to the size of a large animal. Perhaps an elephant, if anything. Suddenly, making Emi look up in fear, an eye popped out from the inky black mess. A single white eye with a pacman-shaped iris.

"Uh...hi~" Emi says nervously.

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**_

Opening like a puppet's mouth flap, the blobby monster roared into Emi's face as ink was flying everywhere in front of her. Her face, her hair, her glasses, drips and drips of ink was simply flying straight at her. Standing in front of her was...what appears to be some sort of blobby, ink monster.

"WHO'S THERE?! WHAT HAPPENE-" The cabin door slammed open with the injured Usopp barging to the deck with his slingshot at hand. His eyes soon bulged open at the sight of the creature that invaded the Merry. "AHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT?!" He screamed out.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Emi screamed out. Suddenly a fist was grown from the side of the monster. Strangely enough, it was a gloved fist. Pristine white gloves and four arms like Autumn. That said fist was soon racing to the red-haired girl, but quickly she dodged it.

"WHERE DID IT COME FROM?!" Usopp yelled out as another gloved fist was made from the other side as it thrusts forward to Usopp. The injured man quickly dodged it.

"I _DON'T_ KNOW! IT JUST APPEARED ON DECK!" Emi screamed out as another fist was sent to her. The two were basically in the midst of trying to escape the fists from the monster as they were running around, yelling at each other.

"HOW CAN IT JUST APPEAR ON THE DECK, IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Usopp retorts comically.

"IF YOU HAVE ANY BETTER IDEAS ON HOW IT CAME IN, THEN _YOU_ TELL ME!" Emi retorts.

"I'VE GOT THE BEST IDEA! It's simple really, the monster was sent by someone who wishes to fight the FEARLESS Usopp and his army of 8,000 men! OH YEAH!? WELL COME AND GET IT, INKY!" Usopp taunts.

"MY IDEA ISN'T EVEN THE _SLIGHTEST_ ABYSMAL AS YOURS YOU IDIOT!" Emi retorts. Soon, the blob stopped its battalion of fists. Emi soon stopped on her tracks, as Usopp stumbled behind her, panting. In fact, they both began to release their tense as the blob began to shrink and shrink.

"It's shrinking?" Usopp asks. Soon enough, the very thing shank into a little ball the average size of a baseball.

"It's a ball, now?" Emi asked. Soon enough, the strange ball began to blissfully float to the girl and the longnose. The bruised Usopp chuckled lightly.

"Heheh, y'know it's pretty cute, don't you think?" Usopp asked the girl. She simply looked at the floating inky ball.

"It kinda does, but...it still doesn't answer the question on...what is it?" Emi explained. Suddenly, taking the two by surprise...a spike extended to them.

"AHHHH! NOT CUTE, NOT CUTE!" Usopp yelled out as both Emi and him dodged out of the way immediately blocking the black inky spike that shot out from the blot. Suddenly, the ball of ink...began to grow spiky tendrils throughout the body of the inky ball.

"Hmm...it's made up of a sort of flexible substance. Definitely thinking it's ink. I've had enough experience in art to know between black paint and ink. It looks like the thing is utilizing the ink to turn into anything it wants." Emi explained.

"But what does it want?" Usopp asked as he narrowed his eyes at the creature.

"I don't know. That's the thing. There's nothing that's telling me it wants something from us, yet at the same time...it's REALLY clingy to us." Emi explains. Usopp soon growls. He soon gained the courage to fight as he took out his assortment of pellets.

"Well whatever it wants, it won't get it!" Usopp says. He soon took from his pocket a small bottle of rubbing alcohol that was used to treat him. He opened the bottle and doused the ink with the liquid.

"Wait...that was the rubbing alcohol used to treat your wounds. Usopp, what are you?" Emi asked, but was interrupted by the longnose.

"Good, he's doused. Emi, you might want to get behind me." Usopp says as he got ready to fire. His aim was completely at the alcohol doused inky urchin. He took from his pockets a single pellet...and he calls his attack.

" _ **Special Attack: FLAME STAR!**_ " Usopp called out as the pellet was sniped between the inky urchin in the middle, but so very close to the urchin's one eye. The urchin's pac-man shaped pupil dilated in realization.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Despite the blob of ink forming into one tiny ball, Usopp created a mass explosion as a MASSIVE amount of ink began raining down, at the very contact of the pellet and the blob. Emi and Usopp now stand as the ink rained down on them...like a rain cloud dripping away on the Merry.

"Good, that's done with. YEAH! THAT'LL TEACH HIM TO MESS WITH CAPTAIN USOPP!" Usopp yelled. He was soon lightly punched on the shoulder by Emi, who looked at the long-nosed man in rage...and a flustered blush.

"You...IDIOT! Don't you understand how dangerous that could've been?! Not only would you hurt yourself, EVEN MORE, but you could destroy the ship AND US! What were you thinking when you made that explosion?!" Emi yelled out. Usopp lowered his head as the sun shined down on his eyes.

"It was a mild flint, Emi." Usopp says bluntly as he looked at her with a narrowed and determined face.

"I know better than to give the Merry even more pain than it's already in. The Merry is mine, and it's mine alone now. So I wouldn't ANYTHING to destroy it. I know that you have your cat to find, Emi, so I can't ask you to join my crew. So, the Merry's MY responsibility. And to the very end, I will fight ANYONE who DARES to step foot on this deck to cause ill harm." Usopp says determinedly. Emi couldn't believe what the long-nose was saying. No...she didn't know what to say. When it comes to this ship...it's clear that Usopp will do ANYTHING for it.

"Usopp..." Kinda makes the red-haired girl wonder...how big is his bond with it?

"Uh-oh! Emi, keep on guard...I don't think that thing's finished yet...!" Usopp says with a small hint of fear as the rain ceased...and soon all the ink scattered throughout both the sky and the ground retracted to the middle of the deck. The two tensed up seeing the ink growing and growing back to the size of an elephant, regrowing into the cyclops blob.

"It'll keep putting itself back together! At this rate, there'll be no end to it..." Emi says to the long-nose. It was clear that Usopp was shaking.

"N-no! B-but the Merry!" Usopp says weakly, knowing that...the red-haired girl's right. There's no way to get it off the deck without some sort of phenomenal feat of strength. He knew three people who would do it...but it's clear he doesn't even want to utter their names, let alone call for help. The only thing Usopp did was weakly stand his ground.

"T-there has to be a way to get him off the deck! T-THERE'S GOTTA! We can j-j-just push him to the sea, yeah! Ink and water won't mix so well, won't it?" Usopp asks the artist.

"Ink's a more sturdier substance than paint, but I'm sure it can do the job. Still, to push THAT in the water, requires him to charge like a bull, or pushing him physically with an immense amount of strength. But he's coming up too close for us to try it, and neither of us are THAT strong..." Emi explained.

"So, y-you're saying we're done for?" Usopp called out in panic. Emi only lowered her head as the monster began to grow its gloved fists.

"I-I'm not sure...we...we actually could be done f-"

 _BONK!_

Emi was soon interrupted by a sudden sound of a skull meeting with a blunt object. She turned around to see Usopp, his eyes comically rolled back, and he suddenly fell to the ground. The red-haired girl looked at the suddenly fallen man with shock on her face.

"U-USOPP?! WHAT HAPPENED!? ARE YOU OKaaaaaay...?" Emi screamed with such panic in her eyes, until she met with someone on the ground next to Usopp. Also known as the very thing that fell on top of Usopp's head. She picked it up, as it appeared to be...

"A mallet?" Emi says looking at the peculiar wooden mallet. She looked around to see where the mallet came from, until she darted her attention back to the inky monster. The monster soon swung a fist around as if it was a pinwheel, before sending it to Emi's direction. With her friend, so suddenly unconscious, she had no idea what to do. This could be the end...until...

Startling both Emi and the monster came a sudden whirring noise. Almost as if it's the whir of a vacuum. Emi and the monster, to its dismay, suddenly noticed that the ink from within it is starting to attract out of the monster like a magnet. The monster began to shrink smaller and smaller, though not by choice. The only thing left remaining from the monster as it was sucked into the vacuum is its eye...and even then it was suddenly sucked in. The vacuum powered off.

Emi only looked in confusion finally seeing a figure that was manning the vacuum the whole time. The figure was holding a hand vacuum in its gloved hands. Gloves...just like Autumn. It's always gloves. In front of Emi was a small child and behind that child no doubt one of the ship's cannons. Its build tells Emi that the figure is a little girl. The only thing the figure was wearing were dark blue rubber boots, and a light blue sailor's raincoat shrouding anything other than her face and mouth.

"It's always best to expect the unexpected." The little girl simply says as she held the vacuum into the cannon and flicked it on, once more. Freeing the ink that was trapped from within it into the cannon. Tendrils and an eye peeped out, only to see the little girl turned the cannon to direct it to the city. Before the inky blob could even do anything...

 ** _BOOM!_**

The little girl fired the cannon, sending the inky blob flying up high and into the city at a far, FAR distance. Farther distance than any cannon would. The little girl soon turned to Emi. Underneath the hood, Emi can make out two eyes, unlike the monster's one. However what the little girl and the monster had in common, were their pitch black pacman-shaped iris reflecting in the daytime sun.

"I didn't wanna join in...I wanted to stay silent till the time being...but you guys were gonna get smothered in inc...sooo I guess a meeting couldn't be avoided..." The little girl says.

"Who...ARE you?" Emi asks, noticing a shining blue aura emanating the girl's light blue coat. A slight smile entered the girl's face as she looked behind Emi seeing Usopp unconscious. She said her name, knowing that fact.

"My name...is Merry."

* * *

 _New Friend & New Troubles: Franky & Merry Take the Stage!_

 _Shipyard Entrance_

The day of mayhem continues in the City of Water, Water 7. Hours has gone by ever since last night, the fateful night that Iceberg was shot. Every citizen throughout Water 7 have drowned themselves in paranoia for their beloved Mayor. Hours on end they try to search for answers on who shot Iceberg, or specifically just what happened in the room he was shot in. However, no one in the Galley-La Company will open up to the public, not yet. For it seems that not even THEY understand what's going on. To make matters worse, as the people of Water 7 surround the Shipyard Entrance, they were unfortunately met with even more mayhem...as Franky, the leader of the Franky Family tower them, personally...searching for one person.

"C'MON, STRAW HAT, YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! STOP BEING SUCH A PANSY! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME, ALREADY!" Franky announced to the people in the Shipyard Entrance. However, everyone soon stopped their Yagaras and turned to the being in confusion. The only person amidst the crowd that's just as confused than ever...is Luffy.

"I don't know how that weirdo figured out my name. I've never seen him before in my life." Luffy says to Nami. However, judging by the people throughout the crowd, she knows who it might be.

"Didn't you hear what those people said? I think that guy might be Franky." Nami explained to Luffy. Now that...that changes everything.

"Then we found him." Luffy growls. His eyes immediately went from confusion...to rage. Luffy glared at the man on top of the bridge with such anger and hate forming quickly in his eyes. " _He's the one that beat up Usopp!_ " Luffy says in his thoughts. Despite the fact that he cannot bare to say the longnose's name anymore...nor can he nor the other Straw Hats cannot think of Usopp anymore...Franky is the one that caused it all.

"Luffy..." Nami says nervously as she sees the straw-hat wearing teen clenching his fist with such anger on his face. The boy rose up from the yagara.

"HEY, BIKINI GUY!" Luffy announced to the crowd.

"Hold on, Luffy!" Nami says quietly, but it's clear that Luffy's beyond angry to respond back to her.

"That's me, I'm Straw Hat!" Luffy announced to the crowd, and more specifically Franky. The blue-haired man caught wind of him quickly.

* * *

 _Galley-La Company_

Meanwhile as the ruckus in the Shipyard commenced, we soon return to the even greater ruckus going on at the Galley-La mansion. Townspeople, and paparazzi alike, are flocking to the front of the mansion. They all want answers...they all NEED answers, they at least need to answer the following question that EVERYONE in Water 7 has in their minds...is Iceberg okay? Well...

"Everyone, you may enter. But please, try to keep your voice down." As 3 Galley-La Foremen wait intently on the bench outside of his mansion, Kalifa finally entered the scene saying these words. The Foremen beamed in hope.

"Then he...he's okay?!" Paulie asks intently.

"His injuries are still serious, but Mr. Iceberg...has finally regained consciousness." Kalifa reported as tears dripped down from her eyes, reflecting off from her glasses. The three foremen looked at each other in excitement and cheered as they rose up from the bench.

"That's great news!" The three say in unison.

"C'mon, let's see how he's doing!" Kaku say as the three ran to Iceberg's room as Kalifa reluctantly trailed behind.

Thus, entering Iceberg's room, the man with the blue hair still lays down with such injuries. Bandaged to the forehead, and many medical machinery on both sides of his bed. However, his eyes were wide open, nothing more than a miracle for the Galley-La Foremen.

"You're okay!" Paulie cried out in relief. Iceberg...the man himself spoke once again. For the first time since last night.

"Mwell...I've been better, I suppose." Iceberg groaned. His voice low and indeed shows sign of pain.

"All things considered, you're pretty lucky! Anyway, you just focus on getting better. In the meantime, you can count on us for taking care of the Shipyard. Okay?" Paulie assured.

"Yes, of course." Iceberg replied. He soon closed his eyes, and then opened them...in urgency. "Now I need to talk to you about the people that broke into my room, last night."

"Oh yeah, well that's still under investigation, I'm afraid." Paulie replied.

" _He and I saw them..._ " Topper says to himself as he watched the conversation from the table. It's surprising that Iceberg still has the hat.

"No. I remember them." Iceberg says urgently. Immediately everyone silently gasped in shock, and listened to the blue-haired man intently.

"There were two of them. One of them was a large man wearing a mask. And the other...was a woman tall...with long, black hair. I could never forget those eyes. It HAS to be her..." Iceberg says to the group. Topper soon pointed his eyes to the wanted poster hanging by the window. It was dark...but without a doubt...it was the same woman in that picture.

" _Nico Robin..._ " Topper simply says.

" _DID YOU HEAR THAT, EVERYONE?! IT LOOKS LIKE MR. ICEBERG'S AWAKE AGAIN AND HE'S GONNA BE OKAY!_ " Topper could hear from outside. No doubt someone was sneaking into the conversation. Cheers were heard from outside Iceberg's mansion. Cheers and sighs of relief. However, Topper just couldn't get that feeling out of his shining top...

A feeling that the worse is yet to come. Kalifa soon speaks up.

"The woman you describe to us...is Nico Robin. Archaeologist to the Straw Hat Pirates, so the reports say." Kalifa says as the group looked at her with surprise in their face. Of all the Pirates they've had a run into, they never thought the Straw Hats would be the culprits.

"So one of the Straw Hats did it? You sure about that, of all people?" Paulie asked.

"Yes. And my personal investigation led to the same results. To make sure, I had Lucci to contact the World Government to confirm her identity and bounty." Kalifa explains as everyone turned their heads to the man with the black hair, black hat, and pigeon resting on his shoulder. He was completely silent, yet his bird talks for him.

"COO-COO! Yes, they said she's a notorious criminal. So, it's no surprise that she'd do something dastardly to our boss. COO-COO!" The pigeon replied. The foremen just couldn't believe their ears. The same people that were kind to them in the Shipyard, are the same people who are today's culprits of Iceberg's attempted assassination.

"Then the next course of action is crystal clear: we've gotta find those rapscallions and show them what's what." Kaku implied.

"What the HELL were they thinking?! Don't tell me they're pissed off cause we wouldn't fix their ship!" Lulu growls.

"I wonder that myself, but regardless of what their motivations might be, the bottom line is that they're the culprits and they NEED to be dealt with." Kaku explains urgently.

"In other words: we should just capture the Straw Hats and interrogate them ourselves, is that right? Instead of just wasting our time trying to figure this crap out? None of this makes sense to me, but anyone who messes with Galley-La is gonna have hell to pay. " Paulie threatens.

* * *

 _Shipyard Entrance_

"SO, YOU'RE LUFFY, HUH?! DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO LOOK SO SHRIMPY!" Franky challenged he cracked his neck and continued. As everyone, Nami, and Luffy can only glare at Franky in either concern or agitation, he and his two square-haired backup dancers began tapping to the rhythmical beat that soon started up again. "I'VE GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU, KID! IT SEEMS YOU AND YOUR GANG HAD A PARTY AT MY PLACE WHILE I WAS GONE!"

 ** _Franky  
_** _When I came home, now what did I see?  
My house was up in shreds and my gang was on their knees  
And it's all thanks to LUFFY!_

 _I'll make this as plain as can be:  
When you mess with my boys you mess with FRANKY!_

Finally, the beat ceased once more, and Franky soon aimed his gigantic yet muscular palm at Luffy and Nami's Yagara. Though the two only looked in confusion, everyone else looked and gasped in fear, realizing that there appears to be...some sort of hole in both his palms.

"I'd hate to be you, right now, CAUSE I'M ROLLED UP THIS WEEK AND AIN'T NOBODY GONNA STOP ME! Now, you can cry all ya want, but I'm gonna beat ya so hard THAT EVEN YOUR MOTHER WOULDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU WHEN I'M DONE!" Franky challenged boastfully. Nami...has had enough of Franky's boisterous actions.

"SHUT UP!" Nami called out, gaining Franky's attention. "YOU JERK! GIVE US BACK OUR 200,000,000 BERI BACK ALREADY! YOU HEAR ME?!" Nami yelled out to the blue-haired gangster.

"Huh? You want your money back, you say? Well that's a DAMN shame, cause I'm afraid I SPENT IT ALL!" Franky gloated from afar. Luffy, however...didn't seem to care about the money. Or at least...not as much as Nami. "You Pirates are ALL a bunch of sore losers. Don't act so high and mighty when you probably stole it from someone else!"

"The money doesn't matter." Luffy intervened gaining both Franky AND Nami's attention.

"Maybe not to you, but it does to me!" Nami retorts to the straw-hat wearing man.

"All I care about now is getting revenge! SO MONEY OR MONEY, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU **PAY!** " Luffy declared. There's no stopping Luffy, when he has such anger within him. Franky only chuckled at the ebony-haired boy.

"YOU'RE STEALIN' MY LINES, YA BASTARD! ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO MAKE ME MAD?!" Franky demands playfully.

"Whatever. JUST COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT!" Luffy yelled out. The civilians around Luffy's yagara looked to the straw-hat dawning boy with fear in their eyes. It's clear to them that a fight's about to emerge. And a fight with Franky is a devastating one indeed. Immediately they sped away from the soon to be battlefield.

Soon, Franky began to inhale the air around him. He inhaled...and inhaled...and inhaled. Nami looked at the strange beast in confusion.

"Is he holding his breath or something? Weird." Nami says. She and Luffy only looked, confused at what Franky's planning to do. Suddenly...with enough air in his lungs...He exhales and breaths out a powerful BILLOW of fire that reached down to the canals. Everyone quickly sped off away from the fire, including Luffy and Nami's yagara. The green-skinned creature swam and swam with everyone else as Luffy looked up at Franky.

"HE JUST...S-SPIT FIRE!" Luffy inquired.

"Yeah, I can see THAT much, but HOW?" Nami asks.

"Oh? Ya scared? Havin' second thoughts?" Franky asks. It's clear that judging by that fire, Franky isn't someone to be messed with.

"Careful, if he can do that, then he might have Devil Fruit powers." Nami inquired.

"Yeah, but that doesn't really help..." Luffy says. It's clear the fight's just getting started. Franky soon leaped off the top of the bridge, and into the water with a great _SPLASH!_ Now THAT was off. Especially to Luffy.

"If that guy DID eat a Devil Fruit, then he wouldn't just jump in the water for no reason, would he? Maybe no one told him that if you try to swim, you'll die." Luffy says.

"Yeah, that'd be pretty pathetic. But at least it would save us the trouble from fighting that weirdo." Nami replied. Soon, the yagara decided to poke its neck underwater on the chance that Franky DID die in the water. To the yagara's dismay...no. He was coming. He was coming back fast.

 _ **CRASH!**_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Franky screamed out as he suddenly bursts out of the water, the exact same spot the yagara sits. Franky was able to destroy the boat, sending Luffy and Nami flying.

"I GUESS HE _CAN_ SWIM! LUCKY HE DIDN'T DROWN, HUH?!" Luffy says in realization.

"NOOOO!" Nami retorts.

"I didn't eat no Devil Fruit! Ya think I'm CRAZY?!" Franky asks abruptly. Though Nami dropped to the water with a great _SPLASH,_ Luffy wound up his arm planning to take Franky out with his punch.

"Doesn't matter to ME!" Luffy retorts. Franky soon climbed on the boat and aimed his fist towards Luffy.

"Can't surprise me. I heard about that lil' power of yours." Franky inquired. Soon, just when Luffy got close to him...he did the unthinkable to the two. " ** _STRONG ARM!_** " Franky screamed out. To Luffy and Nami's surprise his arm detached and a fist was sent flying with a steel chain supporting it. The fist was sent straight to Luffy's stomach, hitting him hard, sending him flying to the Dock 1 gate. Luffy was slammed so hard to the concrete of the gate enough to knock him out.

"LUFFY!" Nami called out as she rushed to the Shipyard shore. Soon, Franky retracted his arm as it was placed back into the socket. With nothing holding Luffy, the ebony-haired boy was simply left falling to the concrete floor, head-first.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Nami asks. Though no response came in. Soon, Franky made his way to the shores making the people of Water 7 flee in terror. Nami...just couldn't help but ask. "If you don't have Devil Fruit powers, then what ARE you?" Nami asks. The strange blue-haired man turned to her.

"Huh? You poor saps don't know ANYTHING do ya? Alright then, I'll humor ya." Franky says. He soon detached his arm as if it was a natural thing...for a human that is. "I'm just a normal guy with some extra parts: a Cyborg, you might say." Franky chuckles. Luffy soon raised his head, growling...passionately hating this blue-haired...Cyborg.

* * *

 _The City Streets_

Meanwhile as the fight with Franky and Luffy progressed at the other side of town, we now return to the city streets and the Shopping District, with Chopper, Autumn, and Sanji. Everyone has finally calmed themselves from any fear. News has already spread like a wildfire that Iceberg is alive and well. Now the people who visited Iceberg at the Shipyard, are making their way back to work, knowing that they can rest easy...knowing that their leader...will be okay. Since that commotion is over, people are finally continuing on with their sales and making preparations for Aqua Lagoona.

"Stay on the lookout for Robin. Okay, you two?" Sanji called out to the deer and the cat. The three continue their search for Robin and Emi. Unfortunately, it seems that neither ladies were found by the trio. Autumn simply kicks her feet as she still rests on the back of Chopper's deer form, despite the trio riding on a yagara.

"You got it, Sanji! I got eyes like a hawk, you can count on me!" Autumn replies as she held her eyes open wide as she searched far and wide for both Robin and Emi. The blonde-haired man soon turned to Chopper, realizing that he hasn't gotten a reply from him yet.

"Chopper?" Sanji asks getting the deer's attention once more.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Right!" Chopper replied as he keeps his eyes peeled for Robin as well. However, as he watched and watched the people passing by, the deer can only look in concern. "Hey, Sanji?"

"Hmm?" The blonde-haired man pipes up.

"Uh...this Aqua Lagoona thing, it's gonna be crazy huh?" Chopper couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, by midnight tonight everything's gonna be underwater." Sanji answered.

"And we gotta find Emi and Robin soon! Otherwise, well...I hope you got your floaties, boys cause nothing says searching like some deep sea searching~" Autumn says as she suddenly looked at the two with a snorkel mask covering her face.

"Uh...I can't swim." Chopper confesses.

"AND NEITHER CAN YOU!" Sanji reminded the cat. The anthropomorphic kitten simply gave a toothy smile, as she discarded her snorkeler and continued her lookout.

"Uh...anyway, so do you think, there might be somebody like a tourist maybe, who doesn't know it's coming yet?" Chopper blissfully asks.

"Yeah, I guess." Sanji shrugs.

"And that guy, if he had a boat he wanted to take care of, the storm would be really bad, huh?" Chopper asks nervously. Clearly to Sanji and Autumn, the little deer's talking about Usopp. "Well I mean...y-you think we should..." Chopper says starting to lose courage to this fight.

"Hey, that reminds me. You told me, you forgot something on the Merry, didn't you? A uh...medical bag or something?" Sanji reminded. The deer soon looked down in confusion. "That's what you said right?" Sanji asks.

"Hmm-hmm." Chopper simply answered.

"Well, we should probably get back there, then." The blonde-haired man suggested. Soon, Chopper beamed as Sanji suddenly turned the Yagara around. Autumn gave the two boys a smile. Till suddenly...

"WOAH!" Autumn cried out as she fell flat on the boat, the moment Chopper returned back into his anthropomorphic form.

"I FORGOT SOMETHING, HOORAY! WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE MERRY!" Chopper couldn't help but cheer as he simply stood on top of Sanji's shoulder. Autumn soon rose up from the ground as she simply smiled at the laughing deer and the chuckling man. It's back...to an old friend they go.

 _The Shopping District_

While that scene transpired...two figures still sat themselves on the dining table at the Shopping District, expecting something. Unfortunately for them, something dark and inky comes this way to the District. After being fired out of a cannon, the inky monster continues to fly...and fly...and fly until its being hurled towards the sea. To which...

"Got you." The gentlemen simply says immediately snatching the small, inky blob. His hands extended and pitch black...and especially inky. Could it be that this man possess Devil Fruit powers? "Now then...what did you discover?" The gentleman asks.

The inky blob soon flapped open its mouth coughing out strains of hair. Specifically red, black...and blonde hair. The gentleman inspects these strains of hair. He soon sniffed from his mask the three strains. When he soon got to the blonde hair, a low chuckle was heard from behind his mask.

"What is it?" Miss Goldenweek asks. Though his mask covers his face, it's clear that a smile creaks widely on the man's face.

"Cat hair. BLONDE cat hair. Inspecting it even further the strain...is wavy. Perfect." The gentleman says mischievously. He soon looked down to the inky blot. "Where did your search take you?" The gentleman asks the blob. The blob soon manifests into a different form. It turns itself into a miniature Pirate Ship.

"A ship? Then his search must have taken the little creature outside the city." The gentleman implied. Soon, Miss Goldenweek looked at the ship intently She soon narrowed her eyes as she looked closer...specifically the goat-shaped figurehead.

"I know that ship." Goldenweek says.

* * *

 _Where the Merry Lies_

"Merry?" Emi asks the little girl. She simply nodded her head so nonchalantly. "As in...M-A-R-Y? Or..." Emi tried to rack up her head, but the little girl nodded her head in disagreement.

"Merry, M-E-R-R-Y." Merry replied. Emi only looked at the hooded girl in confusion.

"But...I'm confused. Isn't M-E-R-R-Y the name of the ship? It can't be a coincidence that you're name is Merry, and you're ON the Merry." The red-haired girl objected. The hooded girl soon creaked a toothy grin to the red-haired girl.

"You can say that me and Merry are more in common than you think. You can say that we both are a packaged deal. You can even go far to say that I'm perhaps...the ship itself?" Merry says trying to give out hints to Emi as she simply circled around the red-haired girl. NONE of this is making sense to Emi, however.

"But, n-no...this is crazy. Are you telling me that YOU'RE the ship itself?" Emi asks. Merry simply nodded as she soon sat down on the wooden floors. The blue raincoat dawning girl soon explains herself.

"I am a Klabautermann. In Sailor's folklore, Klabautermann are water spirits...or fairies that dwell on the very ship itself. I reveal myself to people who have a strong bond with the Merry, and therefore me. I aid the Straw Hats as much as I can throughout this journey. It makes me smile just...seeing them make it this far." Merry explained. She soon turned to the unconscious longnose.

"Out of all the people who cared for me the most though, I couldn't ask for a better friend...than Usopp. He's always been there for me, and even now he stayed behind...when I'm on the brink of dying. It...really shows how much he cares for the Merry...and me." Merry explained as tears soon dripped down her pristine blue face. Emi looked up at the ship itself.

"So that fight...Usopp fought Luffy because he really cares about you, huh? He must really see you as a person too, huh?" Emi asks. Merry's smile soon dissipated into disappointment.

"I show appearance, mostly to the people who truly cared for me the most." Merry says as she soon lowered her head in disappointment. "But...there's another side to us Klabautermann." Merry replied.

"What's that?" Emi asks.

"In sailor lore, Klabautermann not only are seen as fairies who will aid the sailors...but we...are also an omen to those sailors. An omen of a doomed ship." Merry says as tears began to drop down. Emi looked in shock, realizing what she means.

"As much as I want to sail with them one last time, the Merry...just can't keep going on. Not like this. Usopp doesn't want to admit it...but...I can't. I really CAN'T keep going on...I want to help them...I really do, but..." Merry says as she tried to hold in her tears, almost letting them slip.

"Merry..." Emi says as tears began to drip through her eyes down to her glasses. The toon continued.

"That's why I knocked Usopp unconscious. He's done all he can, and I know it's hard on him to get rid of me. However, I don't want him to do something he'll regret. Look what happened. He's all alone...because of me. I can't keep up anymore. The Merry...it can't be fixed." Merry explains as tears simply flew down her pacman shaped eyes.

"Are you here to tell me so I can deliver the message to Usopp? I...I don't even know what bond you have between you and the Straw Hats, or how big. So if Usopp won't listen to reason with Luffy, how can he listen to me?" Emi asks the fairy.

"I don't expect you to deliver this message. I don't want to give it to him, yet..." Merry replies. "What Usopp needs...is time. Time to bind the broken friendship between Luffy and the others. Time...to accept that I...can't guide them, anymore." Merry says with such sadness in her face. Emi can only look at the hooded girl in confusion.

"But, I don't understand, Merry...HOW are you here right now? You explained to me that Klabautermann only appear in the eyes of those that care for the ship. I've never really gotten to make a wide connection to it, or got to know it, unlike others. So the question is...why are you standing in front of me?" Emi asks the raincoat wearing girl.

"Well, that usually is the case. However, something new happened. Happened to me. I feel...different somehow, as if I'm apart of someone else. I was brought here...as if someone was called to my soul." Merry explained.

"What do you mean?" Emi asks.

"Tell me...Emi, do you see anyone when you look at this...?" Merry soon took off her hood. Her full face is shown to Emi...who only looked in shock. Merry finally showed herself to be a blue skinned spirit with eyes and a pacman-shaped iris. However, the one feature that completely surprises Emi...was Merry's hair. A light color, fancy, pampered...mildly wavy hair. Hair that only one person she knows has. She knew exactly who she sees.

"Autumn...?" The red-haired girl asks meekly. "Then that means...she was here?!"

"Ever since I've been awaken...I feel...things. Things that I've never felt before. An energetic and imaginative feeling, feelings of snark and sarcasm, strange and sudden feelings on different clothing, and my pockets feel more like black holes now...I feel like I can fit anything. I just...feel...How can I put this...?" Merry asks trying to find the words.

"Zany?" Emi answered.

"Y-yes! Zany, that's the first word that popped into mind. I...don't know what happened to me, or how I woke up..." Merry says. Emi soon smiles at the fairy. The red-haired girl has some explaining to do.

"I'll fill you in, then. It's my pet cat, you see...Autumn. She accidentally ate a Devil Fruit known as the Toon-Toon Fruit. Now, she's as silly and spontaneous as you, Merry. Anything she touches with her bare palms will turn into a toon. Which is why you feel this sudden energetic emotion." Emi explained.

"A...toon?" Merry asks.

"A cartoon character. Crazy, zany, reality bending characters on paper. Still..." Emi says still thinking of something...off. "What dragged Autumn to the Merry, and...why did she use her powers on you?" She asks the toon spirit.

"Maybe...she wanted to know more about me. I was awoken at the time Usopp and Luffy fought against each other. Perhaps...she witnessed the fight, and she wanted to know more about me." Merry suggested.

"Because she never knew what it meant by fighting for something you love..." Emi says as she lowered her head in thought. She soon raised her head in determination as she turned to Merry. "I've gotta find her, Merry." Emi declared.

"Do you trust in finding her, now that I'm around to watch Usopp?" Merry asks. The red-haired girl smiled. She knows how much Merry means to Usopp. It would be a crime to deny her that wish to watch him.

"Sure, Merry. Thank you for doing so." The red-haired girl says as she soon hopped to the railing preparing to jump off the ship. Merry soon placed her hood back on, giving the red-haired girl a satisfied nod.

"I don't want Usopp to see me, or any of them to see me just yet. I'll reveal myself to him when he's more accepting. Until then, I'll be watching him through the ship. Say hi to Autumn, for me. Okay?" Merry requests.

"Got it." Emi says as she jumped the railing. Before Merry could even have the chance to approach the railing to watch her friend depart, a yawn and a groggy groan was heard from behind her. Usopp's starting to wake up. Merry soon disappeared via teleportation hole, as Usopp finally began to regain consciousness again. He soon looked around seeing nothing. No one is on deck...all except a mallet.

"Ohhh...my head..." Usopp groaned as he picked up the mallet just below his green boots. "What the? HEY, EMI! WERE YOU TRYING TO KNOCK ME OUT OR SOMETHING?!" Usopp yelled out...realizing that he got no response. Even surprising to him...the ink monster's gone. He soon walked to the railing, seeing nothing on the fields.

"That's strange...where did Emi and that monster go?" Usopp asked himself. There was nothing at all on the field. Absolutely nothing but the wind of the dust of the rough land in front of him. The long-nosed man simply shrugged as he looked up at the ship's pole.

"Maybe...that monster kidnapped her...but then, he would at least left tracks. Maybe...he was sent to the water? But...by who? And what about Emi? Hmm...ohhh, but then there's the Merry..." Usopp says looking at the damaged pole. The long-nosed man bit his fingers trying to think up what to do. He soon sighed.

"I need to stick around and fix the Merry. If what she said is true, then I've gotta prepare for the worse, when this Aqua Lagoona comes in. Maybe Emi went on ahead to find her cat. I can't afford to look for myself...not when the Merry's unguarded." Usopp says as he soon limped back to his cabin to grab his tools.

"Shhhh~" Unbeknownst to him, the red-haired girl was right on the back of the ship the whole time. Her body, and mouth both completely encased in ink. Soon...the ink began to compress, and transform into a sphere, trapping the sweatshirt wearing girl. The sphere, unbeknownst to Usopp escaped, and is now heading towards the city...with its captive Emi.

* * *

 _Shipyard Entrance_

As if trouble hadn't ensued enough throughout Water 7 already. Meanwhile at the Shipyard, the fight between Luffy and Franky roared in a more devastating level. The fight escalated to the point of destruction throughout the Shipyard as the people of Water 7 watch in horror, and Nami, Kiwi, and Mozu cheering for their respective Captains. Unfortunately for Nami, HER Captain had already been sent flying by Franky, causing even more destruction through the Shipyard. The speedo sporting Cyborg only smiled smugly at his opponent.

" _ **Gum-Gum...PISTOL!**_ " Luffy yelled out as he threw a punch to Franky, directly hitting his face. That punch was enough to send Franky flying to the other side, causing more damage in the ruined arena. Although the people of Water 7 were screaming, paralyzed in fear, Nami, Kiwi, and Mozu continued to cheer for Luffy or Franky.

"LUFFY, RIP THAT JERK INTO PIECES AND MAKE HIM PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Nami yelled out cheering for Luffy.

"Hey, big bro," The square-haired girl in yellow started.

"Don't for to put on a good show!" The square-haired girl in pink finished as they were both cheering for Franky. As fallen steel and wooden planks scatter the arena, Luffy and Franky stared each other down,

"You're stronger than I thought you'd be, but I'm STILL gonna beat you, bikini guy!" Luffy declared as Franky only laugh.

"AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! If you say so! Though, it's gonna take a long ass time with those weenie arms of yours!" Franky taunts as the launchers on his hand opened up to be a weapon launcher, and the hole on his palms turn into a target locker.

" _ **WEAPONS LEFT!**_ " Franky yelled out as a flaming missile shot out of his arm. Luffy dodged out of the way before a massive **_BOOM!_** was made at direct contact of the pile of scraps.

" _ **Now Gum-Gum...PISTOL!**_ " Luffy yelled out, but immediately his arm was snatched by Franky's grip. It's clear how devastating the fight Luffy and Franky are having. However...they instead both met with fists. Fists powerful enough to send both of them flying to the heaps of scrap.

"I can't see, it seems they BOTH got hit!" A person says as the crowd looked at the fight in confusion. Soon, as the dust cleared up...the townspeople and Nami beamed up in confusion as the being who punched the two showed their face...or faces.

"HEY! WHO JUST PUNCHED ME?!" Luffy yelled out. Approaching them with glares on their faces...came the Shipwrights.

"This is too easy. If you knew what was good for ya, you would've skipped town a long time ago. You're in for it now!" Paulie challenged, intervening the battle as a new one shall soon emerge. All four Shipwright Foremen, and another one, a being much larger than the other four have arrived.

* * *

 ** _And thus Emi gets kidnapped, and the Shipwrights are joining in on the fight. I've been thinking up some story aspects for Autumn and Emi's arc, which won't come in soon. We're nearing the next night where things get hectic for Water 7...and the Straw Hats. That being said, unlike my other stories, I'm more...welcomed to suggestions. The reason being...idk I've been spammed by suggestions (commands) and they would usually have me on edge. Which was a damn shame, since I had allot of good suggestions from my old Adventures of Light story. Now those suggestions have been reduced to...Put Bill Cipher in the story. Put every Disney character I want in the story. It keeps me on edge, man. In any case, to those who are still reading this, I hope you've enjoyed the story and I'll see you at the next chapter._**


	11. From Bad to Worse! The Straw Hats Framed

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

"This is too easy. If you knew what was good for ya, you would've skipped town a long time ago. You're in for it now!" Paulie challenged, intervening the battle as a new one shall soon emerge. All four Shipwright Foremen, and another one, a being much larger than the other four have arrived. A terrifying and devastating battle between Luffy and Franky throughout the Shipyard has led to the intervention of ALL five Shipwright Foremen, the men that defend Water 7 with all their might.

"Galley-La? Great. That's JUST what I need." Franky sighed sarcastically. Their abrupt entrance to Dock 1 were enough to get the entire citizens of Water 7 to cheer for their saviors.

"ALRIGHT! THE GUYS FROM DOCK 1 FINALLY MADE IT! LOCK THOSE LOSERS UP AND THROW AWAY THE KEY, WHOOOOO!" Luffy can hear a man cheer from the audience. Franky only growled in frustration as he soon stepped forward to the Foremen.

"ALRIGHT! THE FOREMEN'LL TAKE CARE OF THOSE TWO!" A man yelled out.

"That was close! If they didn't come, then the whole Shipyard would've been totaled!" Another says. Franky only glared at the Galley-La Foremen.

"I'd butt out if I were you. Once these fists start rockin' they don't discriminate between Pirates and Shipwrights." Franky threatened the Foremen. However, it's clear that they don't even care about Franky.

"And that goes for other people's property, too. Surely, you don't expect us to stand here gobsmacked while you wreck our entire Shipyard." Kaku interjected.

"GRRRR! I'M WARNING YA, FRANKY, IF YOU DON'T PAY FOR THOSE REPAIRS IN BERIS, YOU'LL PAY IN BLOOD!" The brute Foreman yelled out with such enthusiasm in his gruff voice. Paulie tapped the brute's muscular stomach.

"Alright, Tilestone, calm down. We can take care of Franky, some other time. We've got some more important business to deal with, right now." Paulie assured as he soon turned his glare to Luffy. "Yeah, I'm lookin' at you, Straw Hat. You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. I dunno if you're brave or stupid, but either way you're dead." Paulie says threateningly. Luffy looked at the enraged foreman in confusion.

"Wait, what? We just came here cause we heard about the news about Icepops." Luffy interjected as Paulie only growled. It's clear he doesn't believe his story.

"Wasn't enough to wreck my house and beat up my boys, huh? What's wrong, don't feel like a man unless you're pounding the crap outta Shipwrights too? I know that puberty can make you do some really crazy stuff, but wow!" Franky says clearly astonished by Luffy's 'crimes.'

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, SO STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" Luffy interjected.

"Play innocent all you like, I won't go easy on ya!" Paulie called out as he glared at Luffy. Soon, coming from under his sleeves came rope. Immediately as he called out his attack he hurled his rope towards Luffy as it extends from his sleeves.

" _ **Rope Action: Half-Knot...**_ " Paulie calls out as he lassoed his rope completely to Luffy's neck, chocking the rubber boy. The man soon leaps up in the air as the rope lifted up the rubber boy to the air and... " ** _AIR DRIVE!_** " Paulie screamed out, slamming Luffy straight to the ground.

"DAMMIT, JUST GO AWAY! I TOLD YOU SHIPWRIGHTS TO STAY OUTTA THIS, DIDN'T I?! **I'M THE ONE THAT OWES THIS GUY A BEATING NOT YOUUU!** " Franky screamed out, but it's clear the Shipwrights won't listen. Instead...they got ready to battle...and Luffy's the target.

The crowd went wild, knowing that Franky and most specifically Luffy will be put to their places.

"GO GET 'EM LA! SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!

"THERE'S NO WAY THEY CAN BEAT THE TOP 5 SHIPWRIGHTS IN THE CITY!

All except one...who is watching this new fight in a maelstrom of confusion.

"W-what?! Why are the Shipwrights fighting against us, TOO?!" Nami ask with such...bewilderment in her eyes. Back to the battle, Luffy rose up from the debris, only to see Lulu staring him down through his glasses with his twin pistols.

"W-What are you guys doing?! I don't have any reason to fight you guys! Just hold on!" Luffy protested, but it was far too late to peace talk.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

Pistols flew dead-set on the rubber boy's chest. Normally, such a thing would've easily killed Luffy, however as mentioned before...Luffy is a rubberman. Immediately the bullets were immediately bounced back to Lulu, who immediately dodged it and immediately retaliated with a kick in Luffy's face, sending him flying.

"Well, would you look at that...he's got Devil Fruit powers." Lulu inquired. He soon decided to give the job to Lucci to finish Luffy off. Franky just wasn't having any of this extra fighting when this was his fight, and his fight alone.

"HEY, STUPID, ARE YA EVEN LISTENING?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, BOZOS?!" Franky called out to the fighting Foremen as he detached his wrist slightly, revealing a total of 4 pistol barrels.

"For the last time..." Franky warned as he immediately fired rapid pistols at the Foremen, as they immediately dodged his upcoming bullets. "STRAW HAT IS MINE, DAMMIT!" The Cyborg complained wanting to give a proper fight to Luffy...but he just can't. Soon, the blue-haired Cyborg looked up to the sky to see the square-nosed Foreman swan dive down his way.

"Sorry, Franky, but we don't have time for you today!" Kaku retorts.

"Get the hell outta my way, ya flying monkey!" Franky replied back aiming his Gatling wrist at Kaku. However...

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S IN THE WAY, **FRANKY!** " Tilestone roared out, slamming Franky, sending him flying to the sky with a long and large piece of lumber. Up high in the air, Kaku was able to catch Franky, and at top speed, the square-nosed man immediately pile-drives Franky to the ground, whilst still diving on the air.

The people of Water 7 were just eating this up.

"CUCKOO! CUCKOO!" Lucci's pigeon cawed out as Lucci was trying to attack Luffy with his own arms, at such top speed. However, Luffy was easily able to catch up to the rhythm of the speed. Soon, after guarding for oh so long, the straw-hat donning boy had enough.

"WILL YOU JUST, STOP IT?!" Luffy cried out trying to get an attack at Lucci. However...before an attack could even be made...the top-hat wearing man easily overpowered the boy with a single free hand, sending him flying back to the pile of debris, once more. Coughing, and panting, Luffy immediately raised up from the debris.

"DAMN! You guys are STRONG! But I still don't know why we're fighting!" Luffy says admiring the Foremen's strength. Soon, the fighting ceased...as Paulie soon approached the straw-hat dawning boy.

"Straw Hat, I think we're the ones that deserve an explanation, not you." Paulie simply says as he began to explain this whole situation as to why they're fighting.

"Someone broke into Iceberg's house, last night. Shot him twice in the front and three times in the back, before they left. THEY WERE FROM _YOUR_ CREW!" Paulie yelled out as both Luffy and Nami widen their eyes in surprise at this new set of information.

"That can't be! None of us would do that!" Nami protested.

" _I'm never gonna settle this, am I?_ " Franky simply groaned in his mind.

Everyone throughout the Shipyard were immediately shocked at this factor: The Straw Hats being the sole culprits of Iceberg's attempted assassination? Things will soon turn from bad to worse...for the Straw Hats.

* * *

 _Throughout Water 7_

Back in Iceberg's mansion came a sole news reporter, who has frantically ran out the door with such excitement...and fury within his eyes. As the people still cheer on about their Mayor being alive and well, it still doesn't hone the fact that the true culprits haven't been revealed yet...until now.

"EVERYONE! EVERYONE, BIG NEWS! ICEBERG HAS ALREADY IDENTIFIED THE CULPRITS FROM THE BREAK-IN LAST NIGHT!" The reporter announced as everyone's attention was turned to him. Everyone soon began to rile up.

"What? Is it true?" A civilian called out.

"SPREAD THE WORD THROUGH THE CITY AND WE'LL CAPTURE THEM OURSELVES! WE CAN'T LET THOSE CRIMINALS LEAVE WATER 7!" The reporter announced. It is clear that many of the people already left the mansion to do so.

"WHO DID IT?!" A civilian asks the reporter. The reporter soon stood determinedly as he now announces the name of the culprits.

"Show no mercy to the monsters who attacked our Mayor. CAPTURE THE STRAW HAT PIRATES, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" The news reporter yelled out as he soon took from his pocket three wanted posters: Luffy's, Zoro's...and Robin's as a child. Everyone now knows their faces...the people of Water 7 now know who to blame for Iceberg's attack. And no matter what...they won't rest...until the Straw Hat Pirates are apprehended.

 _From Bad to Worse: The Straw Hats Wanted!_

* * *

 _Shipyard Entrance_

Everyone throughout the Shipyard looked in both shock, concern, and anger. The culprits have finally been revealed to all of Water 7. To Luffy's disadvantage...it seems that somehow the traces of the crime have been completely directed to the Straw Hats. Luffy and Nami could only look in surprise as well. Given they weren't present at the time of Iceberg's attack. Something just doesn't add up to the two. And then...there's the 1% of Water 7...who was completely blind from this situation

"Iceberg was shot? That's news to me." Franky says casually. Conversations have been silently going forward through the audience. As everyone murmured in confusion and concern Nami was completely looking in utter shock at this new info.

"T-that...can't be...we-" Nami says meekly. Luffy however didn't take this news well.

"NO WAY! WE DIDN'T SHOOT ICEPOPS, THAT'S JUST CRAZY!" Luffy objects. Paulie wasn't having it.

"Listen, kid, you might as well fess up." Paulie simply says.

"I'm telling ya, we didn't do it!" Luffy retorts trying to get the Shipwrights to listen to reason. However, Paulie reiterated the facts that's been handed to the straw-hat donning boy.

"Iceberg said it himself: there were two people who broke into his room and attacked him. He may have been hurt, but that doesn't mean he didn't get a good look at them, first. One of them was a big guy with a mask on. The other was a tall woman with black hair. Iceberg told us he recognized her, and the World Government confirmed that she's a member of your crew: The Archaeologist: Nico Robin." Paulie explained.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Luffy objected. Neither he nor Nami couldn't comprehend the news Paulie's explaining. Neither of them couldn't comprehend the fact that it could be Robin who tried to kill Iceberg. In any case, the Shipwrights won't take any other alternatives.

"I won't ask ya why. Maybe your crew went on a mission to Water 7 to kill Iceberg. Or maybe you DID want your ship repaired and you attacked him on a whim, after we turned you down. I don't know how you pirates think, and I don't care. Point is you tried to kill my boss and now I'm gonna have to take you down." Paulie theorized.

"So he got shot 5 times, but Iceberg's still alive?" Franky couldn't help but ask as the audience mumbled with uncertainty of trust in Luffy's favor.

"Don't look do surprised. That guy's as tough as nails, but if they tried it once, then these scumbags might try to go after Iceberg a second time, too. So, we're gonna settle this, now." Paulie challenged.

Immediately following that came sharp objects thrown directly at Luffy. The ebony-haired boy immediately dodged the stray caulking iron, which lodged cleanly by the debris behind him.

"Dead, or alive." Kaku says. "The World Government doesn't care, either way. This is what it means to have a bounty on your head. Therefore, you can't complain, no matter how terrible your fate may be. You've broken the law, and now the law has turned its back on you." Kaku reminds the straw-hat boy.

"That's right...we CHOSE to live this way. We're all outlaws, but I don't care." Luffy says in a raspy tone as he wiped the blood trickling down his face from the minor scratch the caulking iron did to him.

"YOU'RE WRONG! IF YOU KNEW ROBIN, YOU WON'T SAY THAT! SO YOU TAKE THAT BAAAAACK!" Luffy yelled out to the Shipwrights. Then men only sighed...knowing that Luffy isn't helping his case...nor will anything he say help it.

"Luffy..." Nami says meekly.

"Let me talk to Icepops. There HAS to be a mistake! There's no way it was Robin." Luffy assured.

"We'd be fools to let you anywhere near him. Criminals have no right to make demands." Lulu retorts gaining the favor and the praise from the people watching the whole scene. The crowd goes wild and rambunctious to the point of threats towards Luffy to send him to the gallows.

"W-hold on a second! Calm down!" Nami says trying to calm the crowd down, however things escalate to the worse.

"HOLD ON!" A man yelled out as he immediately grabbed Nami and placed her in a choke-hold. "Don't think you can fool me, you were with that Straw Hat guy! I bet you're one of the criminals, aren't you?!" He demanded gaining a great majority from the crowd's attention.

"Really?" A woman asked.

"Yeah! She was riding along with him on a Yagara, when he got here!" Another woman informed as she soon clenched onto the scarlet-haired girl. "We've got you now!" More members of the crowd turned their attention to Nami and grabbed on to her. The captive struggled to escape, but it's clear the people want to put her in her place.

"You're gonna get what you deserve!"

"STOP IT! LET ME GO!" Nami protested, gaining Luffy's attention.

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled out.

"I'M TELLING YOU, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! THERE MUST BE SOME SORT OF MISTAKE!"

"And WHY should we trust anything YOU say?" A man intervened, not buying Nami's excuse. "You scumbags are Pirates and probably Assassins, too!"

"This doesn't even make any sense..." Luffy says outloud as he once again tried to reason with the Shipwrights. "There's no reason for Robin to attack him!"

"Yeah, and not only that, we've never even heard of Iceberg until we've met him, yesterday!" Nami protested. However, the people of Galley-La won't accept anything the two say anymore.

"You brats just keep saying that all you want. It's over. The fact is you've picked on the wrong guy." Paulie retorts. "The moral of the story is: you make an enemy out of Iceberg, then you make an enemy out of the entire Galley-La Company. And that's not even the half of it: you've made an enemy out of everyone in the entire city. You understand?" Paulie explains giving a voice to all the citizens of Water 7.

"Listen, I don't want to fight any of you! We can still talk about this, okay?" Luffy protested.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU WANT!" Paulie retorts. "Word of this is gonna spread like wildfire. So there's no place to run and no place to hide. It's the end of the rode, you Pirates are going down!" The blonde-haired man challenges as the entire of Water 7 cheers out for their protectors.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSIN' WITH GALLEY-LA!" Someone in the audience yells out. Immediately following that a came one of Paulie's ropes tied to Luffy's arm. Immediately following that came Kaku's caulking irons, throwing them swiftly like ninja stars. Luffy jumped up to dodge them, but immediately Paulie tugged him forward for the blades to hit. He dodged them.

"What's the matter, Straw Hat? You ain't even gonna go out without a fight?" Paulie taunts as the ebony-haired boy rolled to the ground and quickly stopped himself from reaching it. He only narrowed his eyes at the Shipwrights.

"I told you! We're not enemies, and I don't wanna fight you!" Luffy reminds. He soon looked to Lulu who dropped his pistols, replacing them with dual hand saws.

"Since pistols won't work on you, we'll have to go with Plan B." Lulu says as the Shipwrights soon took out the heavy artillery. Lucci wielding a glistening silver hacksaw, and Tilestone wielding a golden cannon.

"Damn it all. I guess they're going all out." Luffy whispered to himself. Tilestone took fire.

 ** _BOOM!_**

A massive explosion, along with Luffy's scream. The people of Water 7 cheered believing that the big brute defeated him in one shot Paulie however believed otherwise.

"No...he dodged it." Paulie says to himself. As the dust cleared, the people of Water 7 looked high up in the sky, seeing Luffy resting on top of a tall dangling line of lumber stacks.

"Wow...they almost had me." Luffy says to himself. They almost had him...but now they do. Immediately his field of vision met with Lucci leaping high in the air with his hacksaw at hand to attack him. With such empty eyes, Lucci swung his hacksaw. The ebony-haired boy dodged, making the top-hat wearing man cut the rope supporting the stacks of lumber. They both fell.

"WHOA!" Luffy screamed out. Lucci leaped back to the Shipwrights, as Luffy fell to the ground and IMMEDIATELY got running as the wooden planks neatly fell to the ground. However, a new and deadly face met with the Straw Hat. It was Lulu. Quickly, the straw-hat dawning boy dodged the muscular and shirtless man's swings with his dual saws, cornering the boy to the walls.

Before Luffy would have anytime to react, Kaku threw his caulking blades to the stone walls. The blades grabbed Luffy's clothing, trapping him between the walls...giving an opportunity for Tilestone to open fire. This time...he won't miss.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The people of Water 7 cheered for the Foremen. Though Luffy couldn't have possibly dodged that attack, they still kept vigilant. Everyone watching the fight can only cheer for their protectors. Hell, even Franky's cheering.

"HEHEHEH, YEAH! THAT'S WHY WATER 7'S OUR PRIDE AN JOY! WHOO!" Franky says having a whole table set in front of him.

"Feels good to see them lose!" Mozu pipes up.

"YOU BET! I HOPE THEY BLOW THAT SORRY SUCKER SKY HIGH!" Franky cheered as he bangs the table on front of him, casually drinking some nice hot tea. "Nah, I shouldn't say that. After all, Straw Hat's our enemy too and I haven't even beat 'em nearly enough. Not yet" Franky reminds. He soon rises up from the ground.

"And to be fair...I was here first. So, I enjoyed your little show, but this is my stage and the only star here is Franky." The blue-haired Cyborg says as he soon grabs the table...AND THROWS IT, DESTROYING IT. "SO, GET OUTTA MY WAAAAY! **GALLEY-LAAA!** " Franky screams out as he growls like a mad dog.

"Hold your horses. We'll be done with him in a second, then you can fight us all to your heart's content." Kaku called out casually to Franky. The blue-haired cyborg only growls out in frustration.

"Listen you, I called dibs on Straw Hat before any of you even got here...! No...screw it, you don't even care what I say, do you?" Franky says as he groans in defeat.

Suddenly, Franky took out, what appears to be some sort of pump, making the citizens of Water 7 uneasy. Unlike the Foremen, when Franky takes the pump out, it would usually mean he plans something devastating. He placed the pump on the ground and lodged both his beastly arms on the two pipes.

"Connector's set." Franky says mischievously. He soon raised the pump towards the Shipwrights as his muscles began to bulge. The air beginning to feel constricting.

"HE BROUGHT DOWN A CRANE WITH THAT ATTACK, IT'S LETHAL!" Someone from the crowd yelled out.

"That was him?" Paulie says as the Shipwrights looked at the dent made on the fallen crane.

"It looks like a cannon hit it." Lulu inquired.

"HE'S ABOUT TO FIRE!" Another from the audience yells out in horror. As the people watching the scene only look with such uncertainty and concern, the two square-haired ladies only cheered the cyborg on.

"Get him bro, your cannon's ready to go!" The two cheered. The air feeling compressed as if it's being sucked in by the blue-haired cyborg.

"Don't expect me to shoot a cannonball or anything. The shells I fire are made from nothing but air. Still, these babies break the speed of sound." Franky gloated as his arms once again bloated. The Shipwrights looked at the cyborg in confusion.

"Air, huh?" Paulie muses. Every bit of air around the Shipyard, and every bit of dust is being sucked to Franky's palm cannon as his muscles grew bigger and bigger, and the air growing denser and denser. Even the Shipwrights looked at the Cyborg with both confusion and concern. Soon...Franky calls out his attack.

" _ **COUP DE VENT!**_ " Franky yells out. All the compressed air he absorbed was immediately projected to the Shipwrights, and specifically to their direction. Not only was the wind powerful enough to send the Shipwrights flying, but with a massive **_BOOM!_** That compressed air was enough to send debris large and small flying. A blast powerful enough...to put the entire battlefield into ruins and many ships and metal parts reduced to debris and scraps. Almost as if a hurricane had passed by this very location.

"GAH!" Paulie cried out as he and the Shipwrights slammed right back to the ground. "Man, he wasn't kiddin'! That thing hits hits like a hurricane in the face!" Paulie groaned. However, troubles soon come to pass as the people of Water 7 look in fear at something. A creaking sound echoed the fields.

"ANOTHER CRANE IS COMING DOWN!"

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! IT'S GONNA FALL ON US!"

Sure enough, a gigantic pile of raw iron was tumbling down like a tree as the people looked in horror. Soon enough, as Nami broke free from the crowd, many of them fled to the hills as the crane was coming straight towards them. Franky can only laugh it up.

"HAHAHAHAH, YEAH! LET IT FALL! Hell, I don't care. LET'S BRING THE WHOLE DAMN SHIPYARD DOWN!" Franky cheered as the towns people only fled at the horror of the crane slamming to the ground, causing nothing more than dust rushing them away. Soon enough, the dust cleared. All that was left was the battlefield in even more ruins than before, and Nami on the ground, free from any angry mob.

"He really is a Cyborg...I thought he was kidding, but that air shot was no joke! I've never even SEEN technology like that..." Nami says astonished. She soon took realization that she was finally free, and the people surrounding her completely fled. "But hey, no more angry mob at least!" The scarlet-haired girl says in both nervous and relief.

"NAMI, RUN!" Luffy called out as he rushed to her side.

"Luffy! You didn't get hit back there, did you?" The scarlet-haired girl asks.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that, if those guys want to get rid of me," Luffy assured as he grabbed on to her arm. "Now c'mon, we've gotta get going. I'm not sure how, but we've gotta talk to Icepops."

"What, now? When the whole town's out searching for us?" Nami asks in confusion. Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time before someone took notice of their leave.

"HEY, LOOK! STRAW HAT'S GETTING AWAY!" The crowd began to come closer to the two.

"Uh-oh..." Luffy grimaces.

"They're trying to surround us!" Nami implied as the crowd indeed began to circle around the two.

"Nami, you better hold on tight, okay?" Luffy requests as the straw-hat donning boy placed the girl around him as he extends his free arm to much higher reaches.

"No, not okay!" Nami quickly says in panic. However, it was too late for 'okays' in the matter. Immediately before someone tried to capture them, Luffy and Nami blasted to the sky as the people of Water 7 looked in awe. As Nami screamed for her life, Luffy blasted himself to the rooftops so no one could see him.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Someone called out seeing Luffy jumping from roof to roof.

"FOLLOW THEM!" The people of Water 7 yelled out as they chased after the straw-hat fugitive by foot. Leaving the Foremen, and Franky within the ruins of the Shipyard.

* * *

 _Scrap Island_

Returning during or after the events of the battle between Luffy and the Shipwrights, we now return to a calmer atmosphere where we return to Sanji, Chopper, and Autumn hiding themselves behind a lone stone...as they looked at their target: The Merry. Still as bent out of shape as ever, to their dismay.

"Well, he's not on the deck at least." Sanji says.

"Maybe he's still too weak and injured to move." Chopper implies. The blonde kitten simply shrugged to Chopper's theory.

"It's good to know that longnose at least had the strength to make his way to the ship in general." Autumn intervenes as Chopper simply gave a nod.

"But if we don't want him to recognize us, we can't get any closer." Sanji says as he, Chopper, and Autumn slumped down behind the rock. "Here we go. You two ready to do this?" Sanji asks the two young ones.

"Hmm!" Chopper nods.

"I've got a lil' something that'll help our claim even further, hehe. The Hammerlings picked it up just for times like these." Autumn says mischievously. Quickly, the three zoomed to the center of the island for their plan. Autumn, placing what appears to be a siren atop her head. They begin.

"WHAT'S THAT?! THERE'S A GIGANTIC STORM CALLED AQUA LAGOONA THAT'S ON ITS WAY HERE, RIGHT NOW?!" Sanji screams out loud enough for Usopp to hear.

"THAT'S RIGHT! BY MIDNIGHT TONIGHT, THIS ENTIRE BEACH WILL BE COMPLETELY UNDERWATER AS WELL AS HALF OF THE TOWN! CRAZY RIGHT?!" Chopper screams out, as well.

"THAT'S TERRIBLE! WE SHOULD GET OUTTA HERE RIGHT AWAY!" Sanji screams out.

"YES, SIR! IF WE WERE SMART THAT'S WHAT WE SHOULD DO!" Chopper answers loudly. Now came Autumn's turn. Immediately she began jumping around, back and forth as the siren atop her head begins to blare out like crazy.

" _ **CALLIN' ALL UNITS! CALLIN' ALL UNITS, THIS IS A 4-20, YA COPY?! WE GOT A 4-20 ON OUR HANDS, BUCKY! YOU HEARD IT HERE, FOLKS, WE GOT A REPORT OF AN AQUA LAGOONA COMIN' THIS WAY! ALL TROOPS SPREAD OUT AN' GET THOSE FOLKS IN THEIR HOMES AND THEIR SHIPS TO EVACUATE TO HIGHER GROUND!**_ " Autumn announces loudly as the siren atop her head blares like crazy.

"OH WOW, DID YOU HEAR THAT?! I THINK SHE MAYBE ON TO SOMETHING! WE SHOULD EVACUATE TO HIGHER GROUND!" Sanji screams out.

"GOOD IDEA, LET'S DO THAT!" Chopper screams out.

"EVACUATE!"

"EVACUATE!" Chopper screams out. Soon, standing in front of the group came Autumn sitting down on a stone table with the logo Water 7 News placed in the middle. She soon filed the paper scattered on the table and act as if she was a news reporter.

"You heard it hear folks, Aqua Lagoona is coming forth, a gigantic storm that could very well devastate the people and all it's people. I myself, believe that the best course of action is to..." Autumn announced, as she threw the table and her paper as she joined Chopper and Sanji to say the following words:

" _ **EVACUATE!**_ " The three screamed out sky-high. As Autumn fell face-first to the ground in exhaustion, the three stopped their act in exhaustion. Soon, Chopper and Sanji looked to the ship to see if that was enough to get Usopp's attention. Nothing for now...or at least so they thought until they heard a sound coming from inside the cabin. The deer and the man tensed up.

"RUN AWAY!" Sanji screamed out as he grabbed Autumn by the tail and he and Chopper fled as quick as can be. Immediately following that, the door creaked open, showing Usopp walking on deck. The long-nosed man tilted his head in confusion.

"That's weird...I thought I heard voices out here." The longnose says to himself as he looked on the fields. Not a single sign of any life. Usopp simply shrugged as he picked up what the figures says.

"Hmm...they said something about a storm. It must be that Aqua Lagoona thing Emi explained to me." Usopp says as he soon looked up at the ship's sails. They were flowing to the wind...allot mightier than ever before. "I should do something about this, soon. The winds seem awfully stronger than before."

* * *

 _The Shipyard_

Meanwhile at the ruined Shipyard stood Franky at the very top of the fallen crane. He and his two Franky Family siblings, Kiwi and Mozu.

"Bro?" Kiwi called out to the blue-haired cyborg as he simply stood on the fallen monument. The cyclops answers with a groan, although, it seems that Franky doesn't seem as energetic as he was during the battle. It must've been involving the blast he caused.

"They're getting away. Don't you wanna go after them?" Mozu asks the cyborg.

"Nah, that last Coup de Vent I did, ate up all my fuel. Ya see this? My pompadour's limp." Franky says turning to the two twins with his hairstyle completely limp indeed.

"No kidding, it looks like a willow swaying in the wind." Kiwi answers as his hairstyle indeed sways to the wind.

"What a mess, stupid Galley-La." Franky groans as he simply smirks. "I'll take care of that Straw Hat as soon as I'm done refueling. That kid ain't half bad, y'know? He certainly earned his big bounty." Franky chuckles.

Meanwhile down below on the Shipyard ruins.

"Geez Louise! Even for Franky, this is just TOO much." Kaku says with such agitation in his voice as the Shipwrights were simply on the ground.

"Today just isn't our day." Lulu simply says. The blonde-haired Shipwright soon raised up and looked at his men in determination.

"Franky or no Franky, we can't let Straw Hat escape." Paulie reminds the men. "Aqua Lagoona's gonna hit tonight. There are only two Sea Train departures left today. Since the Straw Hats can't leave on their ship, the Sea Train's the only ticket they've got to get outta this island." Paulie explains.

"This is our chance. Have every member of Galley-La spread out, and search them down." Paulie finally requests to the men. It's clear that they've indeed...got one last chance to apprehend the Straw Hats.

* * *

 _The City Streets_

Just as Paulie foretold, the news of the Straw Hat's connection to Iceberg's assault has spread like wildfire. Throughout the Shopping District, everyone of Water 7 reads the newspaper getting up to date of what's happening throughout the city. Needless to say, by the end of this ordeal, the Straw Hats will become enemies of Water 7, despite the fact that they have no connection to the attack at all.

"EXTRA, EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT! THE STRAW HAT PIRATES WERE THE CULPRITS BEHIND THE ATTACK ON MR. ICEBERG!" A paperboy announces as the crowd talked among themselves on either daily things or things regarding the attack. A whirlwind of fear and anger burn throughout the city.

However...as the news bustled throughout the land...only one woman read it without a care. Her eyes, empty and blue, her figure...a tall woman with ebony, long hair. The archaeologist...Nico Robin, watches behind the scenes.

"THE WATER-WATER NEWSPAPER WILL PURCHASE ANY INFORMATION REGARDING RELATED TO THEIR CURRENT LOCATION AND ACTIONS!" The newsboy announces as another figure watches behind the scenes...a familiar gentleman reading the newspaper of the news.

"WE KNOW THAT THE CULPRITS ARE STILL HERE ON THE ISLANDS, SO BE SURE TO STAY ON THE LOOKOUT! WE MUST BAND TOGETHER TO FIND THE STRAW HATS AND SEND THEM TO THE GALLOWS!" The paperboy yells motivating the people around him.

"YEAH!" The audience cheers. The gentleman places his paper down and chuckles.

"It seems...the plan has been set in stone." The gentleman says as he rose up from his seat. "Come, Miss Goldenweek, there's little time." The gentleman motions to his scarlet-haired friend.

"What's going on?" Miss Goldenweek asks.

"I've sent my little blob friend back to the ship from whence he stumbled to, to retrieve our guest." The gentleman explains.

"We must meet at the rendezvous point. It appears time is running shorter than I surmised. One way or another...I must have that descendant. And our little guest...will be the key to her." The gentleman says determinedly.

* * *

 ** _I placed this chapter's focus on Luffy's fight with Galley-La so it wouldn't be so quick paced, as much as I want it to. Different point of views regarding what's happening, so sorry if this chapter isn't an Autumn or Emi centered chapter as before, but now that the cast has revealed itself, I'm just...juggling perspectives. However, it's simply just for this portion. Soon enough, everyone will reunite once more. Thus comes the gentleman's interrogation towards Emi. How will it go? Well...I-I'm thinking that myself. I'll try to make things more Autumn and Emi centered next chapter, since there's not really much going on until the battle in Iceberg's mansion. That being said, I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter._**


	12. A Hello & Goodbye to Nico Robin!

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

"Mwell, hello there, Pirate boy. Have you come looking for me?" After Luffy dodged the people of Water 7, he went on ahead to Iceberg's mansion dodging all the Galley-La Shipwrights patrolling the area...alone. After an endless chance between him and the Shipwrights, thanks to Kalifa's help, the ebony-haired boy finally made it to the destination he has been searching endlessly for: Iceberg's room. Seeing the alive Iceberg sitting up, staring at him. It's time to get the record straight.

"All I want is to hear YOUR side of the story!" Luffy asserted. Iceberg opens his eyes once more...and he did what Luffy requested.

"Last night, I saw Nico Robin here, without a doubt. And mind you, I have nothing against ANY of you. I have no reason to lie." Iceberg explains. Luffy just couldn't help but assert if he was telling the truth or not. It's clear that he just won't believe it was her.

"Are you sure it wasn't someone who looked like her?" Luffy pressed, but immediately formalities ceased.

"Shut up and listen, boy." Iceberg completely broke all means of conversation, and aimed a gun at Luffy. "I didn't call you in here to bicker about who did what. I have a favor to ask...and it would be in your best interest to grant it. No matter what it takes...I HAVE to see Nico Robin again." Iceberg requests.

"But!" _CLICK!_ Iceberg cocked the gun before Luffy could even say anything in the matter.

"I'll say it again: let me see Nico Robin!" Iceberg demanded. Luffy soon lowered his head in disappointment. Believing that Nico Robin would harm him is one thing...but...

"Sorry, but that's not possible. We have no idea where she is." Luffy answered. The blue-haired man lowered his head in disappointment. Until looking up at Luffy...with a glare in his eyes.

"Then you are no use to me." Iceberg simply says in a cold tone.

 _BANG!_

Though Iceberg didn't shoot Luffy. He shot the roof, knowing that Luffy has Devil Fruit powers to withstand bullets. However, it's clear to Luffy that it was but a diversion...to send the guards coming.

 _"GUNFIRE!"_

 _"IT CAME FROM THE BEDROOM!"_

Luffy and Iceberg spoke not a word. Quickly, the Straw Hat donning boy took to the windows, before looking at Iceberg one last time. It's clear he has made yet another enemy. An enemy that he did NOT want to make. Luffy leaped out the window in time of the guards and Kalifa to enter the room.

"ICEBERG! WE HEARD A-" A Shipwright yelled out urgently, but he and the other men stopped on their tracks in awe. They connected the pieces of the most recent gunfire...and Iceberg's gun in his hands.

"Is...everything okay, Sir?" A Shipwright asks.

"Yes. I'd hope to come closer to the truth, but that foolish hope had been in vein." Iceberg answered giving the Shipwrights his demand.

"Iceberg..." Topper simply says as his pacman shaped eyes were simply fixated on the wanted poster of Robin.

"Arrest ALL of the Straw Hat Pirates." Iceberg demanded.

 _An Inky Interrogation: Hello and Goodbye to Nico Robin!_

* * *

 _The City Streets_

 _"I was going to have a drink with Iceberg, but it seems he was shot."_ The voice of an old woman echoed far from the city, yet within the city's limits. As another conversation spurns throughout another part of Water 7, Miss. Goldenweek and the mysterious gentleman simply walks through the empty city streets. Once bustling, now abandoned due to the coming of Aqua Lagoona.

" _Yeah, I heard about that. They say Pirates are responsible. Galley-La and the townspeople are raging pissed."_ That voice...was the voice of Franky talking to the old woman, within each footsteps the gentleman takes.

" _So a Pirate did it, huh? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you honestly believe that happened?_ " The old woman boisterously laughed...while Goldenweek and the gentleman...simply hears silence.

" _Hey, you sound like you know something. If you do know then spit it out, ya old hag?"_ Franky demanded.

" _Iceberg's being hounded by the World Government, did you notice that?_ " The old woman asks.

" _So what? Wait, are you saying that Government lapdog, Corgi, pulled the trigger? HAHAHAHAHAH! That little troll isn't cut out for something like that!_ " Franky scoffs. Soon, the streets begin to emptier...and emptier as the emotionless mask simply took such hollow steps that echoed the cobblestone.

" _You're right. An assassination plot falls more in line with the work of CP9. Isn't that right, Blueno? Ever heard of 'em?"_ The old woman asks.

" _Eh, only rumors really."_ A man's voice chimes in, a deep one at that.

" _Geez, you village simpletons sure put allot of stalk into stories about imaginary boogyman shadow organizations._ " Franky says skeptically as the gentleman only walked and walked as the streets began to grow even emptier. Soon enough, he and Miss. Goldenweek appear to be making their way to an alleyway...where there came nothing but darkness as the conversation continues.

" _Don't be an idiot, of course they exist! They just never show themselves. Can't really work undercover if everybody know who you are._

 _Can't say that it'll remain a rumor for a long time, huh? They're good at eliminating people without anyone noticing. If you mess with them, you're dead meat. MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ _"_ The dark figures walked through the darkness as the old woman's laugh echos.

"Ladies first." He and Miss. Goldenweek finally arrive at an abandoned house just within the darkness of the alleyways. The Gentleman bows as he opens the door for Miss. Goldenweek. They entered a room completely surrounded by darkness. Nothing more than a light shining down on a table, a chair, and a familiar sphere of ink.

"You may let her go." The Gentleman simply orders. The inky blob soon reacts by reverting back to its inky blob like form as both it...and a familiar girl falls to the ground. It was Emi, completely panting like a dog, and her entire attire covered in ink. Gasping and coughing, she soon looks up with fear in her eyes.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED!? WHO ARE YOU?!" Emi yells out in fear.

"You may refer to me as...Merlin, my dear." The gentleman simply introduces as he politely bows to the distraught ink-covered girl.

"Merlin, l-like the wizard in the stories?" Emi asks.

"If you so wish to perceive it as so. That being said, I have not requested your appearance just to thrill ourselves regarding names. I wish to speak to you, because you, my dear...harbor something that we want." The gentleman demanded.

"M-me?" Emi echos in confusion.

"Goldenweek?" The being know as 'Merlin' simply says as he snaps his fingers. Steeping forward into the light came the little girl with files in her hand.

"Emi Fukuhara, 16 years of age, born in Water 7 and lived there ever since. Her parents, deceased thus she lives alone and functioned alone properly due to the people around her throughout the city. Months after her parent's death, she has been given money for a pet. A pet kitten." Goldenweek explained as she read on and on. Emi only looked in horror.

"H-how do you know this?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" Emi demanded, but was immediately sat down in a blot of ink, trapping all except her head.

"Who we are, I'm afraid is much more classified than you realize. As for how we know your information, we know everyone's information. We have the resources to present us the information of every individual being of Water 7." Emi immediately knew who they were at the mention of these resources.

"T-The World Government! Y-YOU'RE WORKING WITH THE WORLD GOVERNMENT, ARE YOU?!" Emi screams out in complete fear.

"Once again, who we, or in this case I, work under is information that is best left classified." The gentleman says in a calm and collective manner, almost a cold one at best. Emi still can't hinder the fact that she has something that the WORLD GOVERNMENT wants.

"W-what do you want with me? W-what do I have that the Government wants?" Emi asks meekly.

"The World Government doesn't want anything from you, this I assure you." The gentleman assured as he simply stepped forward facing eye to mask. "However, I come to you out of my own volition. I have two favors to ask of you, specifically." The gentleman demands.

"M-me?" Emi once again bleats meekly.

"Yes. The one thing that I wish to claim from you is...Autumn." The man says in a dangerous tone. Emi's eyes widen through her glasses...after realizing what Autumn said to her the very moment she left.

 _"Well...I can tell you, but I've got my own search, for a bit. I've got me a Topper to find and fast. We got separated, y'see." Autumn says as she shook her head, getting rid of all the hair curlers, placing her mildly wavy hair back to its blonde perfection. Emi looks at her pet in confusion._

 _"Who's Topper?" Emi asks._

 _"A top hat friend I've made using my Toon-Toon Fruit powers." Autumn replies._

 _"Toon-Toon Fruit?" Emi asks._

 _"Yeppers, the name of the Devil Fruit I ate." Autumn replies._

 _"I see. How did you find out?" Emi asks._

 _"Well, the man in the suit really laid it on, a bit thick." Autumn replies._

 _"What man in a suit?" Emi asks._

 _"The one that tried to kill me, and the reason why I drowned. Now if interviews are over," Autumn says as she soon grabbed her soaked clothing. She soon spun and spun around like crazy as drips of water flew throughout the art studio. Soon enough, the yellow cat ceased, seeing her yellow dress completely dry of water. She soon spun around, once more, hurling the dress in the air. The spinning top soon lowered her feet...and then soon blasted up the ceiling like a cannon, popping her deep yellow dress and bloomers back on. She then took off her slippers and placed back on her flats, completing her dress, once more. "I've got me a Topper to find" Autumn says hastily as she waves to the artist and she leaves the apartment._

"It's you isn't it? You're the one trying to target her for her Devil Fruit aren't you?" Emi demanded. The gentleman sighed behind his mask.

"How irritating that the girl answered to you." The gentleman commented in irritation. Emi now narrowed her eyes at the masked man.

"What are you planning to do to her? WHY DO YOU WANT HER KILLED!? Is this an order from the World Government, or is this on your own 'volition' too?" Emi asks the masked gentleman, before immediately stopping as her glasses met with the tip...of a very sharp ink.

"I would tread lightly, if I were you, my dear." The gentleman says showing his finger to be the very sharp ink.

" _A Devil Fruit user too? Who and WHAT the hell is this guy?_ " Emi says completely stricken in fear by this mysterious person.

"My pursuit for the child is of my own volition as well, as you claimed. And it is MOST imperative that my pursuit ends here...and now." The gentleman says with such a dangerous tone in his voice. Emi can feel the tip of his finger. She would never believe that ink would be so cold...so sharp. The man continues. "Now then, I will ask again: WHERE is she?" The gentleman demands.

"You have the wrong person! Yes, I know that I'm Autumn's owner, bu-but after she ate that Devil Fruit she's completely beyond my control! She said she was trying to find a friend, but I haven't seen her since! And I've searched this city high and low!" Emi explains.

"And that's your story?" The gentleman asks skeptically.

"YES! THAT'S MY STORY!" Emi screams out hoping for the man to leave her alone, however it's clear that this interrogation isn't over.

"Foolish child." The gentleman says as he raised his gloved finger up. The ink piled down on Emi began to rise up. She noticed that and looked at the man in fear.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Emi screams out.

"Trying to see if you STILL wish to play this game with me. It's quite hilarious that you take me for a jest." The gentleman says in a cold tone. "Now then, let us try this again, shall we? You're HARBORING the toon, my dear." The gentleman says trying to probe answers from her.

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! I'm not taking you as a jest or anything! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE AUTUMN IS!" Emi confesses with such fears in her eyes, to the point of tears as her mouth began tasting the ink.

"Still persisting, I see? Ridiculous. Do not hesitate to speak up when you've made up your decision. I want the truth, my dear...and I want it now." The gentleman protests.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP THIS! I-I'LL DO ANYTHING! I CAN FIND HER FOR YOU, IF THAT'S WHAT IT COMES TO!" Emi begs. Finally, the pile of ink rose up to her eyesight...as the red-haired girl...only met with nothing...but...black.

"You realize that she could be telling the truth, right?" Miss. Goldenweek asks.

"Oh? And you know this?" The gentleman asks.

"All she needs is a little control to say her feelings." Goldenweek says as she soon smears on her paint pallet blue with green. "Release her, I've made an new color that will help." Goldenweek demands. The gentleman did as she said and lowered his hand. The ink dropped.

"AHH!" Emi screams as she gasps for air once more, trying to spit out the bitter taste of ink. The figures in front of her only looked with such little emotion.

"If you are finished, I've a new means to make you talk. My dearest friend shall probe the truth out of you." The gentleman says as Goldenweek approaches the red-haired girl.

"Hello." Goldenweek says with such little emotion to the point of fearing Emi.

"H-hi...?" Emi says unsure of what to say.

"Lower the ink down to her knees." Goldenweek orders the gentleman as he did what she says, revealing the girl's back of her orange sweatshirt. Goldenweek soon calls out her attack.

" _ **Color Trap: Truthful Teal!**_ " Miss. Goldenweek calls out as she threw her new color on Emi's back. A blueish green swirl has been splattered on the back of Emi's sweatshirt. "There, now to make sure she's not lying, she will tell us the truth. Under the spell, she HAS to." Miss. Goldenweek simply says.

"Excellent. Now, then...let us proceed." The gentleman says as he went face to mask once more at Emi. A frightening look on her face can only be present on the red-haired girl.

"Let us start from the very beginning. You can see that I have clearly lost my patience. Thus we haven't the time for dilly-dally. The truth this time, my dear...where...is...she?" The gentleman demands.

* * *

 _The City Streets_

Meanwhile far away from the direction of Emi and the gentleman, we now return to the perspective of the city streets. Streets that were once bustling, now streets that are empty and desolate as the wind howls throughout the streets. We soon return to Sanji, Chopper, and Autumn who looked at the Water 7 train schedule in the middle of the abandoned streets.

"Well, it looks like the Sea Train's still in operation. I guess the noon departure's already left, and there's another scheduled for tonight, even after this bad weather. The 11pm...leading to Enies Lobby." Sanji implied as he looked intently as the train schedule.

The three have searched high and low for both Emi and Robin. However, even throughout the city...they just couldn't find either of them. Even the blonde toon's starting to get worried about her owner.

"No sign of Emi, no sign of Cricket, no sign of Topper...this isn't really the greatest feeling in the world. I'm starting to get worried." Autumn says within her anxiety. Chopper in his Walk Point nods in agreement.

"Yeah, me too. I hope we can find them soon." Chopper says in concern.

"You gotta admit, this Sea Train's pretty impressive..." Sanji mused. Meanwhile both Autumn and Chopper turned around hearing a conversation just behind them.

"HEY, Did you spot any of those Pirates?" A man asks.

"Nothing!" Another reports.

"If we can just get ONE of them from the wanted posters, we'll make 'em cough up who the others are. Now, we gotta hurry! Before the waves get too high!" A third voice responds as they all ran off. Autumn listened to this conversation intently. There must be something going on throughout the city.

"Meow...I wonder what's all this locomotion about? Somethin' about a few...fellas in a wanted poster?" Autumn says to herself as she shifted her attention back to Chopper and Sanji.

"Maybe we can't find her because she got on the Sea Train..." Chopper suggests.

"Well, if she did...then that would make things worse than they already are." Sanji replies. "Water 7's too big an area to cover up on its own."

"Why would she even run off in the first place? Did somethin' happen when you all came here together?" Autumn asks.

"All I remember...is that she disappeared when me and her were going to the bookstore." Chopper replied to the blonde cat, until her lowered his head in disappointment. "M-maybe I said something to her..." Soon a pat on the head was earned from Sanji.

"Ah, don't be ridiculous. No way that's the reason." Sanji simply assures as he began to walk to the other direction.

"C'mon, Sanji, there HAS to be some reason she wandered off. Somethin' that peeked her interest? Somethin' that she wanted to keep a sharp EYE on?" Autumn asks as two dotted eyes were resting on Sanji's shoulder. The blonde-haired man, in disgust, brushed the eyes back to Autumn's sockets.

"First of all: DON'T do that," Sanji retorts. "Secondly, if something did interest her, she would at least tell Chopper, right?" Sanji asks. The anthropomorphic cat simply shrugged.

"Mmmmmmm...I guess you're right." Autumn casually says as she continued to rest on Chopper's back. Sanji soon noticed a civilian passing by. He approached him.

"Excuse me, have you see a beautiful woman in this picture?" Sanji asks showing the man the wanted poster of Luffy, Zoro, and to Autumn it...most likely seems like a younger version of Robin.

"That's her? Geez, beautiful woman's kinda a stretch, don't you think?" Autumn whispered to Chopper.

"I think that's a picture of when she's really young. It must be outdated." Chopper replied quietly. The man soon responded to Sanji.

"You mean the one that's like 20 years older than that picture? If I had, I would've told the newspaper or the Galley-La company about it. To think she's an assassin. Kinda shocking, huh?" The man asks as Sanji, Chopper, and Autumn only looked at him in confusion.

"An assassin?" Autumn whispered.

"Heh, I admire you for trying to track down that criminal, but I suggest you find some shelter, soon. Aqua Lagoona is on its way. Take care!" The man chuckles as he went on his way. Leaving the three.

"There...really must be something going on throughout the city with Robin, huh?" Autumn asks as the blonde-haired man took from his pocket a cigarette and a lighter. He made a smoke and puffed it out.

"Yeah...things are getting dangerous here." Sanji says with a hint of urgency in his tone.

"What about the others and Autumn's owner? Think they're okay?" Chopper couldn't help but ask.

"I'm sure Luffy's fine. It's Nami who I'm REALLY worried about." Sanji says with concern in his voice as he looked around. The streets are indeed starting to look desolate. "At any rate, the city's really starting to look like a ghost town."

"You...think we'll find some ghosts?" Autumn couldn't help but ask.

"NOT AN ACTUAL GHOST TOWN! I mean the streets are really starting to clear up." Sanji corrected.

"Yeah...and the wind's really picking up. I'm sure most people are already in the shelter." Chopper responded as he can feel the wind blowing powerfully through his fur.

"Hmm...yeahhhh...we need to find Emi and Robin quick." Autumn says to the two as they nodded.

"Yeah...just...where could they be? HEY, ROBIN! ROBIN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sanji yells out. Autumn soon hops on top of Chopper and did the same as the blonde-haired man.

"EMIIIIIII? EMIIIII IF YOU'RE OUT HERE, GIVE A SHOUT, WILL YA?! EMI, COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU A-ACH!" Autumn screams out as she was suddenly knocked to the ground as Chopper immediately got to running without saying a word.

"Huh? CHOPPER! WHAT IS IT?" Sanji calls out as Autumn rose her head seeing the deer darting off.

"CHOPPER!" Both she and Sanji calls out. The deer however, spoke not a word as he was galloping further and further away from the two. "HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" Sanji yelled out taking the opportunity to dart off, too.

"H-HEY! ME, TOO YA SAPS!" Autumn called out as she immediately got off the floor and started running, as well.

"CHOPPER, WAIT UP DAMMIT!" Sanji screamed out as he was running and running with all his might to catch up with the deer, who only galloped and galloped without a word. Autumn trailed behind as she was already starting to feel tired.

"HEY, CHOPPER! **CHOPPER!** " Sanji screamed out as he soon took notice of the deer taking a steep right down a path of stairs. Autumn, quickly skidded to a halt as Sanji got running as well. Her ears slumping, Autumn trailed down the stairs as well, feeling tired.

" _*pant pant*_ Would you two... _*pant pant*_ WAIT UP! Or at least... _*pant pant*_ slow down...this isn't doing wonders for my HAIR!" Autumn screamed out. Immediately, Sanji stopped as he immediately noticed Chopper falling down the row of stairs.

"ACK...Thank you..." Autumn sighed as she met with the back of Sanji's leg, as she fell exasperatedly back-first on the stairs. Sanji grabbed the cat and placed her on his back.

"Are you okay?' Sanji asks.

"Mmm-hmm!" Autumn replies as she nods in agreement.

"Good, now are YOU okay, Chopper? Did you hurt yourself?" Sanji asks as he made his way down the stairs. Below the stairs he found Chopper standing still...like a deer in front of headlights.

"Aw, now that's just a cold description you did there, narrator." Autumn grimaced.

"There you are, Chopper. You can't just go running off like that. What in the hell's the matter with you? One second, you're righ...be...side...me..." Sanji says before stopping mid-sentence at something. Autumn tilts her head in confusion as she waves her gloved hand to his face.

"Uhhhh, Sanji?" Autumn asks.

"I was right..." She heard Chopper says.

"The heck are you two looking at...? Meow~" Autumn says as she looked to the boy's direction...and there they behold. A woman just standing across the sea of water blocking the three's path. A woman...tall, with dark hair and blue eyes...a figure that both Chopper and Sanji know completely.

"ROBIN!" The two yelled out.

"ROBIN! Where in the world have you been? Everyone's worried! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Sanji explains in relief.

"Hiiiii~ My name's Autumn! Have you seen someone? About yey high? Red hair? Glasses?" Autumn asks. However, the black-haired woman spoke not a word. To either her, nor the two boys. "Ehhh...no? Okay..." The blonde-haired cat says as he ears slumped in disappointment.

"Look, we'll find her together, Autumn," Sanji assures as he soon turns to Robin. "For now, let's head back to the inn. A lot happened while you were gone. I'll explain everything on the way. This damn water split us up, hold on! I'll find another way over there!" Sanji says as he was about to make his way off, until...

"Don't bother. It's alright. Stay where you are." The dark-haired girl asserted.

"Oh? Uh, right! Autumn! I'm sure her little hammer-something or whatever the hell could have something to make as a bridge." Sanji replies.

"No," Robin says bluntly. "I don't need a bridge...because I'm not going back to your crew." Robin retorts.

"W-what?" Sanji asks.

"We're parting ways here, in this city." Robin says bluntly as both Chopper and Sanji widen their eyes in confusion and concern. Autumn simply tilts her head in mere confusion.

"What the...what in the world are you talking about? Oh wait, do you mean the stuff they said in the newspaper? Don't worry about it! None of us believes it. Pirates are accused of crimes all the times. We're easy targets." Sanji simply explains as Autumn looked at the blonde-haired man in confusion.

"Sanji...?" Autumn asks feeling the tension cutting through like a knife.

"About that...I apologize for pinning an unreasonable crime on all of you, but as far as my involvement...everything that's said in the newspaper is true. Late last night, I broke into the Mayor's place of residence...and shot him." Robin explains. Sanji and Chopper's eyes dilated in confusion...and now from concern...to fear. Autumn can only look with such a face of bewilderment.

"Hold on, that Mayor I've met's the same dude I came across just yesterday after dodging the Franky Family. H-he's been shot? And by YOU?" Autumn couldn't help but ask.

"Yes." Robin admitted.

"No way..." Chopper says meekly.

"Inside me, I carry a darkness that none of you know about. One day, that darkness will be the end of ALL of you." Robin explains. While Autumn's trying to understand the pieces given to her, Chopper and Sanji just looked with such shock in their faces at all they're hearing.

"Geez...a darkness? I guess...you guy really DON'T know her well, do you?" Autumn asks the two, still in shock to hear as the cat got off of Sanji and stood at the edge of the bridge between the three and Robin.

"Look, Robin is it? I'm not sure why ya shot Iceberg and all...but if there's something that's really edging you, then you can tell Luffy and the others, right? You're all friends, aren't you?" Autumn asks the woman in black. She simply nods her head in disagreement.

"Afraid not. The darkness I bare...is a darkness that's not meant to be heard. That being said, I'm afraid you'll have to take the fall for me, while I escape. And let me warn you...the situation will ONLY get worse." Robin warns as she denies the cat any help.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND-" Sanji retorts before being interrupted by Robin.

"Why I'm doing it? There's no need for you to understand." Robin simply says. The blonde-haired cat can only see the man and the deer...shaking.

"ROBIN! WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL!" Sanji retorts.

"PLEEEEASE! WE'LL WORK THIS OUT TOGETHER!" Chopper yells out.

"At least let us hear you out, man...or...woman! You don't need to bottle everything in!" Autumn pleads. Robin...however only nods in disagreement.

"Although I spent a short time with you, from this day forward: we will NEVER see each other again. Thank you for all the kindness you've shown me. Know that I will never forget it." Robin finally says as she turns around...and began walking away.

"Goodbye."

 _CLICK!_

Within every echoing click of her heels, is every crack made in the hearts of Sanji and Chopper. Autumn doesn't quite know the bond between them and Robin...but it's clear that whatever it was...it was a strong one they've made.

"Wait...n-no...please...this...this can't be happening..." Sanji whispered meekly. Autumn only looked at the two in concern.

"Guys...?" Autumn asks.

"HEY! COME BACK!" Sanji screams out as both he and Chopper darted off to the water. Sanji took a leap in front of Autumn, as the kitten took out a stop sigh from her dress pocket and raised it to Chopper's face.

"CHOPPER, WAIT!" Autumn screams out urgently.

"NO! I-I'VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING, AUTUMN! NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" Tears were forming down the deer's eyes as he tried to dart off the ocean, but immediately as a retort, Autumn beat the deer's head with the stop sign, repeatedly.

"If I've learned something, it's that water and Devil Fruit users don't mix! Let Sanji take care of it, and DON'T DIVE IN!" Autumn retorts.

 _SPLASH!_

Doing so, the cat and the teary-eyed deer looked to Sanji trying to swim to the other side as Robin only kept walking. Her heels echoing as she walked...deeper, and deeper into the shadows.

"STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, ROBIN! WAIT! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Sanji only begged as he swims and swims aimlessly to the other side of the tunnel...but at this point...Robin continued walking...walking...until...she was gone.

Even amidst the blunt stop sign slamming on his head...the pain in Chopper's heart...it was just too unbearable as he looked to see nothing. Nothing more...than the darkness of the tunnel.

" ** _ROOOOBIIIIIIIIN!_** " Chopper screams out.

* * *

 _The Dark House_

Silence emanates within the darkness. A cold silence that sliced through the room...like a knife. The gentleman and Miss. Goldenweek has been given their answer by their captive...Emi. Unfortunately...it was the answer they did not want. An answer that took them nowhere, not to the place they had hoped.

"I see...so. The girl truly was unaware of the toon's whereabouts." The gentleman says. Though his mask holds one face happy, and one face sad...his expression...was nothing more than defeat.

"My Color Trap always work, Sir. No matter the color and no matter the blend. With the Truthful Teal trap encased on her back...she can only tell the truth. And it seems...the truth is that she really doesn't know." Miss. Goldenweek reports.

"Look, I'm sorry...I don't want to help you, but I'm telling you the truth! I have NO CHOICE, but to tell the truth!" Emi confessed.

"So even after I have been given a lead...it just bursts in my face...like ink bursting out of a fountain pen. How horrid. How...horrid indeed." The gentleman says as he lowered his shrouded head.

"What do we do now?" Miss. Goldenweek asks.

"A better question is...what are you going to do with me now? A-are you going to kill me?" Emi says with fear in her tone. The gentleman soon takes out a watch and looked at the time.

"Time is short. Not only are we to meet the others at the rendezvous point, but we haven't a moment too soon until Aqua Lagoona makes its ghastly appearance. A day. A day I've been given...and my search has all but gone in vein. There's only one thing left to do." The gentleman says as he looks to Emi.

"W-Which is?" Emi shivers.

"Reports have also indicated that you are also an artist, yes?" The gentleman asks with a hint of interest in his tone.

"Yes." Emi says truthfully. The gentleman chuckles.

"I've some time to spare, until the night comes. That being said, I wish to see your work...so that I may critique it myself." The gentleman simply says.

"Keep in mind that you cannot escape from us. So where you go, we will have to go. Also, I'm an artist too, so...I guess I'm curious." Miss. Goldenweek says as she simply shrugs.

"Shall you take us to your place of residence, so we may see your work?" The gentleman requests politely. Emi shifted her eyes to both him and Miss. Goldenweek who are awaiting the red-haired girl's approval...as if she even has a choice in the matter.

"If...I must." Emi sighs.

"Also keep in mind that you have the Truthful Teal still trapped on you. So you won't be able to give us any wrong addresses or anything." Miss. Goldenweek retorts as the gentleman simply released Emi from her inky trap. He politely helped her up.

"Now then...shall we?" The gentleman requests.

* * *

 _ **Another chapter finished. This time as promised, in the perspective of Autumn and Emi. I made Autumn the curious type, so...I guess I wanted to believe she could probe some answers from Robin, only to fail. And as for the gentleman, I'm guessing you're already seeing what I'm doing with him. However, there's much more I have in stored for him in the upcoming chapters, since we're nearing the climax of the Water 7 arc. Hope you've all enjoyed the chapter, and peace out until the next one. Feel free to I guess give some suggestions, be it ideas for dream thingies or something to further character development for Autumn and Emi. That being said, peace out.**_


	13. The Big Night: To Capture Robin!

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

"Although I spent a short time with you, from this day forward: we will NEVER see each other again. Thank you for all the kindness you've shown me. Know that I will never forget it." Robin finally says as she turns around...and began walking away.

"Goodbye."

 _CLICK!_

Within every echoing click of her heels, is every crack made in the hearts of Sanji and Chopper. Autumn doesn't quite know the bond between them and Robin...but it's clear that whatever it was...it was a strong one they've made.

"Wait...n-no...please...this...this can't be happening..." Sanji whispered meekly. Autumn only looked at the two in concern.

"Guys...?" Autumn asks.

"HEY! COME BACK!" Sanji screams out as both he and Chopper darted off to the water. Sanji took a leap in front of Autumn, as the kitten took out a stop sigh from her dress pocket and raised it to Chopper's face.

"CHOPPER, WAIT!" Autumn screams out urgently.

"NO! I-I'VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING, AUTUMN! NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" Tears were forming down the deer's eyes as he tried to dart off the ocean, but immediately as a retort, Autumn beat the deer's head with the stop sign, repeatedly.

"If I've learned something, it's that water and Devil Fruit users don't mix! Let Sanji take care of it, and DON'T DIVE IN!" Autumn retorts.

 _SPLASH!_

Doing so, the cat and the teary-eyed deer looked to Sanji trying to swim to the other side as Robin only kept walking. Her heels echoing as she walked...deeper, and deeper into the shadows.

"STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING, ROBIN! WAIT! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Sanji only begged as he swims and swims aimlessly to the other side of the tunnel...but at this point...Robin continued walking...walking...until...she was gone.

Even amidst the blunt stop sign slamming on his head...the pain in Chopper's heart...it was just too unbearable as he looked to see nothing. Nothing more...than the darkness of the tunnel.

" ** _ROOOOBIIIIIIIIN!_** " Chopper screams out.

Another bond between friends has broken...and another means of confusion spread around Autumn's pristine white face. Soon enough...it was over. With the stop sign she used to beat Chopper on the head with, Autumn used it to pull Sanji out of the water.

"You guys okay?" Autumn couldn't help but ask the two with a nervous look on her face. Chopper spoke not a word, and Sanji took off his vest and shirt to dry them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sanji says in a more...calm and collective voice. Yet despite it, Autumn can clearly tell that he's not alright. Chopper, she knows, isn't faring any better.

"I've lost track of her scent." Chopper finally pipes up.

"I see..." Sanji sighs.

" _Robin...I never knew her...but I can't help but wonder...what is it that made her say all that to Chopper and Sanji? Unlike Usopp...I don't think I know her enough to know what her reason for leaving them is...this crew's really breaking apart..."_ Autumn says in her thoughts as her ears drooped down in disappointment...and concern for the Straw Hats.

"Hey, Chopper," Autumn's thoughts were snapped as she and Chopper soon turns to the blonde-haired man. "Go meet up with Luffy, and the others and tell them everything that happened between us and Robin. I don't want you to leave out a single word." Sanji requests.

"Sure." Chopper replies as Sanji soon turns to the blonde cat.

"Autumn, I know you shouldn't be roped into this, but the search for Emi's gonna have to wait. I want you to go with Chopper and back him up." Sanji requests as the blonde-haired kitten nods in agreement.

"Sure thing, Sanji, but uh...what are you gonna do?" The anthropomorphic cartoon asks.

"Well as for me, well...let's just say I have a plan. I'll...try to be careful. We'll meet up later." Sanji says to the two. Autumn didn't hesitate as the little kitten hopped on the transformed, normal sized deer as they begun to take their leave.

"I don't know what you're planning, but good luck, Sanji." Autumn says as Chopper nods in agreement to what she said as he sprinted away from the blonde-haired man.

* * *

 _To Capture A Robin: The Determination of the Straw Hats!_

Meanwhile, things have become much more...invigorating in Luffy and Nami's perspective. As they were dodging the thousands and thousands of Shipwrights storming Water 7 for them, they evidently met with our mutual green-haired swordsman, Zoro who...evidently led the Shipwrights to Luffy and Nami. The best thing the three could do, is run. Run like hell as they have a whole mob behind them.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"DON'T LET 'EM GET AWAY!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, ZORO!" Nami screams out nothing more than the sound of a chase echoed throughout the Water 7 streets. The fuming swordsman only retorts as he trailed behind Luffy and Nami.

"THE WHOLE TOWN IS OUT LOOKING FOR US! IT WAS GONNA HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER, WASN'T IT?!" Zoro retorts as the three ran like hell as the persistent army of Shipwrights were charging. Soon enough, Luffy spotted an alleyway just coming up on the block.

"THIS WAY!" Luffy calls out.

"Right!" Nami says as she and Luffy soon took a left to the Alleyway. Zoro, however missed the block and ran past it, but not before Luffy extended his arm and grabbed him before he was out of reach.

"OVER HERE!" A Shipwright says as he led the mob to the alleyway, leading to a bridge. However, when they turned to the bridge they found...nothing. Not a single sight or trace of Luffy, Zoro, or Nami.

"Where'd they go?" A shipwright asks.

"CHECK THE ALLEYS!" The mob of Shipwright men soon walked closer to the alley as they stood atop the bridge for a closer look. Unfortunately, there's just no sign of the fugitives.

"You don't think they're on the rooftops, do you?" A man asks. Soon enough, the men came to the conclusion that they lost the Straw Hats. Unbeknownst to them...a wavering pair of fingers and toes were holding on to the bottom of the bridge.

"Dammit, we lost 'em." Another man sighs.

"I don't get it. I'm sure they went this way!" Another says in confusion.

"We better keep moving."

"Yeah, but we better check the buildings, too."

"Good, we'll split up! LET'S GO!"

"YEAH!" Soon enough the Shipwrights began to take their leave from the alley, as the sound of their boots, sandals, and shoes echoes throughout the alley. Unbeknownst to them, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami were right under their nose this whole time...literally.

"Is it okay, now?" Luffy whispered in struggle as he, Zoro, and Nami were hiding under the bridge. The straw hat donning boy posed as a hammock for Zoro and Nami to rest on, so the Shipwrights wouldn't search the waters.

"Wait a sec..." Zoro replies as he listened. Listened for the echoing of shoes to cease.

"Just a little longer..." Nami says in hopes that Luffy would sustain himself before giving out and falling to the water. Soon enough...the echoing of the shoes, and boots...finally ceased. The coast just might be clear. However, unbeknownst to the group...a figure approached the bridge. Luffy turned around seeing...

"Hi!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Luffy screamed out startled enough. Soon Zoro and Nami gave a cry out as the straw-hat donning boy's fingers and toes slipped sending all three of them into the water.

"Hoist me up, chief, I found 'em!" The voice was no doubt autumn as she was dangling upside down as Chopper, in his human form, holds her with her tail. Satisfied, the deer human soon hoisted up the blonde-haired cat. Chopper can only look in confusion on what just happened.

* * *

 _Hardware District_

Meanwhile just at the other side of town, lays a hardware store known as Timber & Hardware. No doubt a shop merely for those in need of repairing a ship. Soon enough, the big and gruff man latched on to the handle with a cane, as he began to close up the garage. Or at least...he WOULD...until a certain...long-nose in pain would stop pestering him about said timber & hardware.

"I'm begging you..." Usopp says meekly.

"Are you crazy? I've gotta evacuate. So, stop pestering me." The ebony bearded man TRYING to close up shop says in annoyance. The ebony-haired longnose MUCH scrawnier than the gruff man began to reach out from his pocket.

"Please...I have money...just...take it. I need as much lumber, tar, and rope as this'll buy. Oh! And also some nails, latches, and tinplates, if you don't mind!" Usopp only begged. The gruff shopkeeper looked at the scrawny longnose in annoyance.

"I said I'm closing the shop." He answers calmly.

"It'll just take a second! Please!" Usopp begged.

Suddenly a loud grumble echoed the silence of the cutting wind.

"Okay, kid. But, I'm afraid this money ain't gonna buy much for you." The man sighs in defeat.

"T-then how about I sell my tools! Will that make enough for the rest?" Usopp asks in complete desperation. Soon enough, the man immediately stopped the desperate long-nose.

"Hey, hey! C'mon, stop it. We don't do barter. This is the big city, y'know? I'm sorry, but it's cash only!" The man retorts before Usopp could even do anything.

Another growl echoed the silence.

"Uh..." The man...just couldn't help but give Usopp his sympathy. Even he knows that the longnose has endured much. "You win, but let's make it quick." Soon enough, the man put the money in his pocket, and immediately reopened his shop to give Usopp the needed tools for the Merry.

Soon enough, with the needed planks and tools, the satisfied Usopp soon went on his merry way as he trailed and struggled with the weight of the wooden boards. The gruff rotund man looked at Usopp in worry.

"You sure you're okay carrying that with all those injuries? Can't you get some friends to help ya out? HEY!" The man asks in concern. Soon enough, to the man's dismay, Usopp tumbled down the ground.

"I knew this would happen..." The man says. However before he could do anything, Usopp, with all his strength, rose up from the ground and carried the wooden planks. He continued walking...but once again tripped at just a small distance. The man only looked with such concern at the scrawnier man.

"W-WAIT This isn't gonna work!" The man says as Usopp rose back up to the ground. The man soon ran into his shop.

"I'm fine...I've got it...this is nothing." Usopp assured weakly as he tried to pick up the planks once more.

"HEY!" The man says soon approaching the longnose.

"No wait, I can do it!" Usopp protests weakly.

"No, look." The man says. Usopp looks in awe at what was in the rotund man's palms...on a napkin, three fresh riceballs. "Here, take these. You're hungry, right?" The man asks. Immediately at that question, Usopp's jaw dropped as drool dripped down, as his stomach echoed out once more. He'll take that as a yes.

Usopp didn't take any second thoughts after the man handed the riceballs to him. He ate a few pieces from the rice ball, and that already was enough to get his energy back. Feeling his energy regained, better energized...Usopp soon rose from the ground and turned back to the man and his acts of kindness.

"T-thank you." Usopp replies.

"Sure thing. Try to be careful." The rotund man says as Usopp went on his way, much more careful with the artillery he has. The rotund man simply looked at the scrawny longnose...before soon calling out to him. "GOOD LUCK OUT THERE, KID!" He called out.

 _Back on the Merry_

As nothing more than the frantic sounding wind flaps through the sails of the Merry, we soon return to Usopp who safely made his way back to the ship. After laying the supplies down, the longnose can only sit on the railing as he snacks on the riceballs the kind shopkeeper gave him. As he ate...the re-animated Merry simply watched Usopp from the Crow's nest, with such an unreadable look of disdain on her hooded face.

"Mmmmmm~ These are good! REALLY good! I guess that guy was nice after all..." Usopp says to himself as he the hungry longnose scarfs down the riceballs like no tomorrow. Soon enough, the longnose can only look as the waves of the bright blue sea splashed around. He can only look down.

"The waves sure are getting high..." Usopp says to himself. He soon turned to the ship's figurehead with a wide smile on his face. "Don't worry, Merry, you're gonna be just fine!" Usopp says as he soon hopped off the railing to the front of the ship. With all the planks given to him, he immediately got to work.

"After all...you flew in the sky, remember? You've got nothing to be afraid of!" Usopp chuckles as he can worked. The pounding of wood echoed throughout the ship...and the toon can only look at her dearest friend...with such concern, and sadness on her face.

"Usopp..." Merry says looking at the whole scene unfold. A single tear dripped down her bright blue and hooded face.

* * *

 _Emi's House_

From the Scrap Islands, to the city, back to the Residential Area...the area of where out story first began. We soon return to the perspective of the captive, Emi...who, against her will, shows the gentleman and Miss. Goldenweek the way to her home. Driving through another yagara, the three finally arrived at the poor scarlet-haired girl's house. She soon took out her keys, and unlocked the door...revealing to the gentleman and the little girl, the dark room...the art studio.

"This is the place..." Emi says in defeat as she done something she has NEVER done before: she turned on the lights. As the lights of the room flickered, Miss. Goldenweek looks in awe as she and the gentleman walks through the gallery of scattered chips, veggies...and artwork. Specifically artwork.

"My, my, my...quite an impressive display of craftmanship. A display most interesting from someone who looks...less than competent." The gentleman critiques as he walks through the art studio. Miss. Goldenweek can only look at the gallery with such a big smile on her face.

"So many pieces...art styles that I never even knew existed...abstract, cubism, surrealism...this is amazing, astonishing, inspiring!" Miss. Goldenweek says in awe.

"No it isn't." Emi simply replies, as the two only looked at her in confusion.

"You are in the presence of those who are far more suitable art critiques than...you." The gentleman scoffs. That being said...tell me my dear, why haven't you considered showing your work to the public?" The gentleman asks.

"Because in truth, I don't find my art to be good enough for the public." Emi says truthfully.

"You have so many paintings and portraits that are better off seen in a museum! Oooooh~" Miss. Goldenweek says as she soon ran to the other side of the room.

"You've gained a fan and yet you say your art isn't good enough for the public? Such cowardice." The gentleman simply scoffs. Soon enough, Miss. Goldenweek turns to a landscape painting of the sea. Something that was first shown to us in the beginning of the story.

"What's this piece?" Goldenweek asks. Emi soon sighs as she reluctantly confesses her art to the two.

"This is...the Age of the Pirates. Something that I've worked on long before everything that has happened occurred. Whenever I make my paintings, I take inspiration of the sea and the stories I read." Emi says in defeat.

"I see...so this inspiration is based off of..." The gentleman asks.

"As the title portrays: The Age of the Pirates. The Great Pirate Era that started with the famous pirate, Gol D. Roger." Emi explains.

"Gol D. Roger?" The gentleman asks.

"There are many Pirates that shook the globe throughout history. One of them being, Gol D. Roger: The King of the Pirates. His dying wish being 'Ye want my treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I've gathered together in one place! Now you've just have to find it!'" Miss. Goldenweek explains to the suit sporting man.

"So this...Gol D. Roger? He's the reason these pirates run amuck?" The gentleman asks.

"Mhm! Somewhere within the Grand Line, maybe even farther than that, there is a treasure rounded up by him...the greatest treasure of all: The One Piece. All the Pirates near and far have scattered here, to pursuit that treasure, as well as the pursuit of dreams they could ever dare to imagine." Miss. Goldenweek says.

"I see...such fools, to say the least." The gentleman simply says as he walks around the studio. Miss. Goldenweek, with such curiosity in her eyes, soon approached Emi with a question. She speaks to the scarlet-haired girl...with a more kinder and welcoming tone.

"Do you have a dream?" Goldie asks.

"Yes. Not only for my art to reach the farthest corners, but to explore the world, and my adventure explained through paintings the likes of which nobody has ever seen." Emi says truthfully. Goldenweek tilts her head in confusion.

"How come you don't pursue that dream?" Goldenweek asks. Emi lowered her head in disappointment with herself. She soon gave out a defeated sigh...and told her answer as clear as day, due to the curse on her.

"Because...because I know it's a dream that I CAN'T pursue." Emi says sadly. Goldenweek once again tilts her head in confusion. "I'm no pirate. The only way to pursue your dreams is to handle the high seas...and I can't do all of that. I'll never make it out of there alive...alone."

"I see..." Miss. Goldenweek says as she looks at Emi in...sympathy.

"Yes, such a tragic." The gentleman intervenes. "The seas is a vast land. Throughout this vast land are dangers treacherous for any...mere commoner to travel through. However, I can see good fortune in our hands, my dear. You may have a chance to pursue your dream, so long of course...that you point us to the right direction of the toon..." The gentleman explains with a chilling expression.

"Merlin..." Goldenweek simply says meekly.

"Come now, Marianne, am I not wrong? Did I not offer you a chance, myself?" The gentleman asks as he soon took out a folded piece of paper. On it...a drawing. "We all need that toon in our hands...no matter the cost. Yes... _I_ shall take her..." the gentleman says determinedly as he only chuckles. Goldenweek and Emi only looked at each other in concern.

"EEEEEEH?!" Suddenly a voice was heard from outside...a Yagara's voice. Emi knows this voice.

"A yagara?" The gentleman asks. Soon enough the three exited the art studio...or Emi's living room, as they walked outside to see another Yagara swimming to Emi's house. The scarlet-haired ponytail donning girl knows the yagara.

"I assume this is YOUR yagara?" The gentleman asks the glasses-donning girl.

"Yes. His name is Cricket" Emi says truthfully as the bright red yagara only looked at Emi in disbelief, and the gentleman and Goldenweek in fear. The gentleman chuckles.

"How splendid. It appears we meet again. Took quite a while for you to come back home, now did it?" The gentleman asks as he approaches Cricket. The frightened yagara soon backed up, but before he could even escape, a lasso completely made of ink latched on to his neck, making the yagara gag.

"H-HOLD ON! DON'T HURT HIM, PLEASE!" Emi begged, as the gentleman pulled the yagara to the three.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. After all...he IS a key ingredient to our search." The gentleman says as he looked at the yagara coldly behind his mask. "Now then, I know for a fact you JUST returned to your precious owner, when last we've met. So, I know you're up to something...and you're going to explain it for all of us to hear." the gentleman threatened as the yagara only shivered.

"So, where have you been?" The gentleman asks.

* * *

 _Residential Rooftops_

As the blustery wind blows through the City of Water, we soon cut back to Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Chopper, and Autumn. With Luffy's help the group hid high up on the city rooftops, to prevent the angry mob from returning. They all sat down on the crimson red roofs...as they looked at the great Water 7 fountain towering in front of them. Zoro soon gave out a sigh.

"Looks like the crowd cleared out." Zoro sighed, earning a glare from the orange-haired girl.

"Yeah, no thanks to you! I'll have you know that Luffy and I had a perfectly good hiding place, until you led that angry mob straight to us!" Nami scolded.

"Like I said, with this many people searching for us, they were gonna find you anyway." Zoro retorts back. The ebony-haired boy soon turned to the deer and the cartoon character.

"Oh yeah, how did you two know we were down there?" Luffy asks as Autumn gives a big toothy smile.

"Ya see, this one has a nose of a bloodhound, whereas I have the ears of...uh well something equivalent to a bloodhound. So finding all three of you, at the same place, was a cinch!" Autumn explains as Chopper nods in agreement.

"Ah, should've known. But wait, wasn't Sanji with you guys?" Luffy asks. Soon enough, Chopper and Autumn looked at each other in concern as they soon told their side of the story.

"Well...he was." Chopper says in defeat. The three humans looked at the two intently. Autumn began.

"Well...long story short, while Sanji was tryin' to find Robin and my owner Emi, Chopper's bloodshot nose of his picked up something, so he galloped away as me and Sanji followed him. After he tumbled down on some stairs, me and Sanji found him...then we met with...I'm guessing your pal, Robin. And well...care to take this one away, partner?" Autumn explains as she gives the floor to the small deer.

"Robin...she admitted that she was the one who shot Iceberg, and pinned it on all of us. She then said..." Chopper says as tears began to flow down his face. He soon felt Autumn's rubber gloved hand on the back, to comfort him. He soon finished what he was going to say. "She said...that we have to part ways here in this say...and said she'll never see us again..." Chopper confessed.

"And after all that, she just...up and vanished. Said somethin' about carrying a darkness that you guys don't know about." Autumn finished. Soon...silence emanates the rooftops. Nami and Zoro...a neutral face...and Luffy...

"NO WAY! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! DID ROBIN REALLY SAY THAT TO YOU?!" Luffy calls out. Chopper simply nods. Suddenly, a _CLANK_ from Zoro's sheath was heard.

"We were prepared for this, weren't we?" Zoro simply says as everyone soon turned to him. "After all, Robin WAS our enemy, before she joined the crew." Zoro reminded the three as he slammed his unsheathed sword down.

"Enemies...?" Autumn asks.

"This might be our only chance to find out the truth, so we shouldn't run away. There's still ALLOT of things that we don't know about Robin. Now it's time to decide, if she's a friend...or a foe." Zoro explains. Autumn only looked at the three in confusion.

"How long, have you guys even had Robin as a crew member? Cause I don't even know her, and I'm really getting some...shifty vibes running down my fur, from her." Autumn couldn't help but ask.

"It was a little while when I joined the crew. Back then, she was still an enemy...working for a group known as Baroque Works...a nasty group ran by a nasty man named Crocodile." Chopper replies to the blonde cat. "Robin was working directly as Crocodile's second in command...but...I don't know what happened that caused Robin to join us."

"She really sounds...dangerous..." Autumn confesses.

"She was...and odds are she STILL is. Chopper, what was it she EXACTLY said to you?" Zoro says as he soon turned to the little deer.

"Robin said...that the situation will get worse, and ended saying from this day forward we'll never see each other again." Chopper replied. The green-haired swordsman closed his eyes.

"And you're sure that's all she said? Autumn, you can confirm this?" Zoro asks gaining a nod from both the deer and the cartoon character. "If she says she won't see us after today, and things are gonna get worse, maybe that means the attack on Iceberg was just a warm up and she has something BIGGER planned for tonight." Zoro indicated.

"But...don't you guys have any hints on why she's doing all this? It CAN'T be for sport..." Autumn couldn't help but ask.

"Nope. I dunno why Robin's doing all of this, so it's hard to make a guess on what's she's planning. But seeing how much commotion her first attack on the Mayor caused, there's only one way to make things worse..." Zoro implied. Nami soon caught on.

"In other words: she'll murder him..." Nami finished.

"I think that's what she's TRYING to tell us. Also since she told Chopper, Sanji, and Autumn that she'll be pinning the crime on us, it could be that she's feeding us all these little hints to try to lure us out to the crime scene, tonight." Zoro deduced.

"Think so?" Chopper asks.

"If that is her plan, it would be convenient for her if we DID happen to show up, since that would put us on the scene of the crime." Zoro deduced once again. Soon enough, Nami stood up in objection.

"You say you don't know what she's thinking, but it sounds to me that you've already decided that she's our enemy!" Nami objected.

"I'm talking about possibilities here, that's all. We should always be prepared for the worst case scenario, understand? If I get locked into a single line of thinking, it could only slow me down. If she's my friend, I have to be ready to forgive. But if she's my enemy, I have to be ready to fight." Zoro explains.

"It seems like the best chance for you to settle this thing is tonight. I'll go with you guys, just so I can find Emi at the shelter. And THAT'S at the mansion. I think...it's best for the entertainer to bow out. Unless...this is my fight too." Autumn says.

"You're fine, cat. You've been dragged in this far enough. As for the rest of you...are we going?" Zoro asks.

"Of course." Luffy says in determination. Soon enough...Nami spoke up once more.

"It's not that I don't object to the plan, but we're still forgetting something." Everyone soon turned their attention to the orange-haired girl. "Sanji said Robin was walking with someone in a mask, remember? Obviously it wasn't one of us, but Iceberg said exactly the same thing - that he was attacked by Robin and a man in a mask he didn't recognize. Whoever he is, I'm sure he's the reason Robin is doing all this stuff!" Nami explained.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Autumn muses.

"YEAH! That means it isn't her fault and we need to beat the real bad guy! Right?" Chopper asks.

"That's the ideal situation, but on the other hand, it's also possible that this guy is also one of Robin's friend" Zoro retorted.

"The problem is we don't have much to go on other than a big man in a mask, so where do we even start? I mean...what's our goal here?" Nami asks. Soon, a lightbulb flickered on top of Autumn's head.

"Question...have we ever included Franky into the equation? I mean...the townspeople already thought it was him, and I've been hearing he's a big guy and he wears a mask...sooo..." Autumn replies.

"No...it's not Franky," Nami replied as the cartoon tilted her head in confusion. "Before the Shipwrights intervened, we had a run-in with Franky at the Shipyard. When the Shipwrights announced that we were the culprits, Franky was just as oblivious to the shooting as we were. And for a big brute like him...I don't think he would do it and still show his face." Nami explains.

"Hmm...well that theory went down the drain...SO, what's our goal here?" Autumn asks.

"I JUST ASKED THAT!" Nami yelled out.

"Our goal is to find Robin and capture her." Luffy finally pipes up as everyone soon turns to him as the sunset of the city shines down on him. "That's the only way we'll ever find the truth." Luffy explains as he rose up from the ground.

"You're right. We're wasting time here, trying to figure it out." Zoro says in agreement. "Just one thing, Robin won't be easy to catch. After all, the World Government's been trying for 20 years and it still hasn't happened."

"Like he said, it's the only way we'll know what happened." Nami pipes up as she rose up from the ground.

"Yeah!" Chopper replies. Zoro soon rose up from the ground as well.

"Right. C'mon. Galley-La's waiting." Luffy says determinedly.

* * *

 _Emi's House_

Sunset soon hits the City of Water. The bright blue skies turn to the shimmering orange, and the bright sun shines brighter and brighter as the sunset light shines down on the reflective waters, crystallizing it. We now return to the residence of Emi...as the yagara explains...the truth. Only Emi, who knew the yagara for so long can understand him. Nothing more than the splish splash of the waters crackle on the sidewalks.

"I see...I'm sorry that all of that happened to you, Cricket. Still, it's good that you came back home, nonetheless." Emi says gently petting the cooing yagara who felt much better than before. Goldenweek and the gentleman only looked in confusion.

"So...what did it say?" The gentleman asks.

"He said that Autumn picked him up. They soon swam to the back streets where he met a blonde-haired boy, a deer, a green-haired man...and Luffy...after she met with them, she never came back to him again. He journeyed on home before I could even find him." Emi explained.

"Luffy?" The man asks as he turned to the scarlet-haired girl. "Goodness me, do you by chance mean...Straw Hat Luffy?" The gentleman asks.

"Yes." Emi confessed. The gentleman soon chuckled...until it turned to a full-on cackle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh at last! Fortune finally comes in our favor, my friends." The gentleman yells out, before regaining his composure once more. Emi only looks in confusion.

"Why? W-what's going on?" Emi asks. The gentleman soon turns back to the glasses donning girl.

"Goodness, me, you didn't know? Oh, such a shame that you didn't my dear...after all, your dearest pet, she is traveling on a whim throughout Water 7. Especially...following nothing more than...fugitives." The gentleman says in fake sympathy.

"Fugitives?" Emi asks.

"Goodness! How could I forget? You were all too busy trying to find her that...you don't know..." The gentleman says.

"Don't know what?" Emi asks.

"Don't know about the daily news going about in Water 7. The talk of the town...more specifically...Iceberg's attempt assassination." The gentleman says as the girl looks in shock and fear.

"W-what?!" Emi asks.

"That's right. Last night, the residence's dearest savior, founder of the Galley-La Company, and Mayor of Water 7: Iceberg...has been shot. Autopsy report indicates two gunshots on the front, and another 3 on the back." The gentleman explains.

"The suspects reveal to be two figures. One figure a large man in a mask, and the other being Nico Robin...a member...of the Straw Hat Pirates." Miss. Goldenweek finishes. Emi only looked at the two in bewilderment. The three people she met...the same people who not only beat up Usopp...but now she's hearing that a member of their crew...attacked the Mayor?

"As we speak, the Straw Hats are all under suspicion, and are being hunted down by Galley-La as we speak. It would be quite a shame...if your dearest cat was caught in the midst, now would it? It just wouldn't do." The gentleman explains.

"Autumn...b-b-but I've met Luffy, and Nami. They're too nice to do that to Mayor Iceberg! They wouldn't!" Emi protested.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...I know. It's hard to admit it, now is it? That the people who showed you kindness one day, turned to malice the next. Almost as if they themselves...played a charade on you...just so they can reach the Mayor...and evidently shoot him." The gentleman says.

"No...t-they wouldn't. WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?! All you've done is kidnap me, and attack me all so you can get Autumn's Devil Fruit powers!" Emi yells out.

"You don't have to trust us, my dear. The question is...do you trust THEM? Anyone can wear a facade, my dear...and Pirates, wanted criminals...they all do." The gentleman says as he reached from his pocket to present Emi...Luffy's wanted poster.

"Luffy..." Emi says meekly...as tears drawn down her glasses. The people she met...were dangerous and she didn't know? Soon enough, the gentleman pats the teenager on the back in 'sympathy.'

"They're still hiding themselves within the island, my dear. If they attempted to attack Iceberg, whose to say...they won't try again? And whose also to say that your dearest pet is walking among them...in the shoes of a criminal?" The gentleman ask.

"T-tonight?" Emi asks.

"Yes...tonight. Tonight is the night the nefarious Straw Hats are destine to confront Iceberg once again. Given the ruckus they've caused last night...they might do something even more...dastardly." The gentleman says.

"To murder Iceberg." Miss. Goldenweek pipes up.

"And if dearest Autumn still allied herself with them, then she will ALSO be there on the assault. That...is where we shall go as well. We shall apprehend the Straw Hats and ANY who stand in our way, and we shall find Autumn...together." The gentleman pledged.

"And...what happens after we find her? What are you gonna do with her?" Emi asks.

"I'm afraid my whereabouts are still classified. For now..." The gentleman says as he grabbed Emi's arm, as in began to swirl around her...encasing her once more. "We mustn't keep Galley-La waiting. After all...we have...acquaintances to attend to, as well as our search for Autumn. So...we must away." The gentleman says getting on the yagara they first arrived in.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MY HOUSE AT LEAST?! AQUA LAGOONA?!" Emi protested.

"Oh bother." The gentleman sighs as he simply dropped a small ball of ink. That ball of ink soon rose up into an inky black wall, posing as one of the steel doors the same as the other houses.

"Are you sure Autumn will be at Iceberg's mansion?" Emi asks.

"If Water 7's dearest fugitives will be there...so will she. Now then...come, Emi, Miss. Goldenweek," The gentleman says as he began to set sail as Cricket watched them take off in concern. "Galley-La awaits! HAHAHAHA!" The gentleman cackles.

* * *

 _The Streets of Water 7_

Meanwhile the skies turn from orange to a shining purple and orange tint color. Meaning nighttime is around the corner. Despite the fact that nighttime still stands, the Shipwrights of Galley-La were still on the lookout for the Straw Hats. Unfortunately...no dice. No dice at all. They've all vanished. Paulie looked in frustration.

"Damn...it's late. Where'd that Straw Hat run off to?" The blonde-haired tan man asks himself in frustration. Soon enough, more of the Shipwrights turned to him.

"Paulie! We've gotta go! The streets are gonna flood before long!" A Shipwright says as the blonde-haired tan sighs in defeat. However, he's not giving up on his search for the Straw Hats.

"Alright, let's head back. I'm going to the main office." Paulie informed the other workers.

"Sounds good. YOU HEARD 'EM, BOYS! TIME TO MOVE OUT!" The lead Shipwright says as the group followed the Foreman back to the Galley-La facility. Unfortunately...not everyone looking for the Straw Hats...is a Shipwright.

" **GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME, STRAW HAAAAAT! WHERE ARE YOU?! STOP HIDING!** " Franky screams out as he and his two female entourage, the yellow Kiwi, and the magenta Mozu, followed him as they walked sideways from the Pompadour sporting cyborg.

"Hmm...I thought that little turd had some backbone, but it looks like I was wrong. He won't even show his face." Franky says grumbling in agitation.

"I know what you're saying, bro but to be fair, the whole island's hunting him down right now, y'know?" Mozu pipes up.

"Exactly. I bet he's hiding if he hasn't been caught already." Kiwi continues. Amidst his grumbling, the speedo sporting robot soon noticed something between the two.

"By the way, what's with that crab-walk thing all of a sudden?" Franky asks.

"If we face the front, then the wind catches our hair, AND WE BLOW AWA-AYAYA~" Mozu yells out as she immediately got blown away the moment she looked to the front side. She soon regroups and notices something else. "Speaking of which, the weather isn't the only thing outta control today."

"Tell me about it, it's like you've got a rampage inside you, too." Kiwi replies.

"Shut up, I'm just like that this week, okay?" Franky says casually.

"HEYYY BRO!" Soon enough the three's ears caught wind of something. They soon turned around to see the rest of the Franky Family cheering for them on top of the bridge behind them. "HEY IT'S BRO! HEY, BRO!" The Franky Family group called out.

"Well, if it isn't Zambai." Kiwi replies mentioning the spiky-haired leader of the band of misfits. The ebony-haired Zambai soon approaches their Bro as he limps with a cane.

"TELL ME! TELL ME THAT YA BEAT UP THOSE STUPID STRAW HATS!" Zambai begged.

"Nah, but I tried to. Some angry mob showed up, got in the way, and then Luffy took off." Franky explained making the Franky Family go heartbroken...well more in shock than heartbroken.

"ARE THEY LUCKY OR WHAT?! WHEN YOU'RE ON A RAMPAGE, NO ONE SURVIVES!" Zambai exclaims. Soon he remembered something. "That's weird...I wondered why that weak dude with the long nose was fixing the ship on his own. I'd figured that you wrecked up the rest of the crew so bad, that he was the only one left who could do anything." Zambai says aloud.

"WAIT! You found one of 'em?" Franky asks.

"O-on their ship!" Zambai reported. Soon enough...the bulky Franky chuckled.

"Well that's just fine...cause all we need is one. In other words, we'll use that loser as bait to lure out the rest of 'em." Franky says mischievously as he broke a toothy smile making the Franky Family look in terror.

"WHOA! BRO'S GOT A BAD GUY FACE ON!" One of them said as Franky soon made his announcement.

"Alright, you good-for-nothings, I want you to march through the town and spread the word for me! Say: 'We've got longnose, and if you don't want him swimming with the fishes, then come to the warehouse under the bridge.' Tell them: 'Frrrranky, sent ya!'" Franky announced.

"HAHAHAHAHAA!" Zambai couldn't help but laugh giddily.

"In the meantime, I'll go nab longnose, so we can make good on our promise." Franky plotted, making the Franky Family cheer.

"YOU'VE GOT IT BRO! I SWEAR WE WON'T LET YA DOWN!" Zambai announced.

* * *

 _Galley-La_ _Mansion_

From the skies being a shining amethyst...to he deepest and darkest sapphire. Nighttime has finally arrived at Water 7...where the most happenings are suppose to unfold at this very time. As the Shipwrights of Galley-La circle the mansion in formation, and the citizens of the city rest in shelter just below the mansion, there will be a battle to unfold within the Galley-La Mansion.

"ALRIGHT, MEN! HOLD YOUR FORMATION AND DON'T GIVE AN INCH!" A Shipwright yelled out.

"YEAH!" The staff cheered.

"DON'T EVEN LET A SINGLE FLY GET THROUGH, GOT IT?!" Another Shipwright announced.

"YEAH!" The Shipwrights cheered. No doubt the Galley-La company was completely packed with security...this time, unlike before, they won't be ambushed. They are far prepared for the Straw Hats or any enemy that speaks ill of Galley-La. From the basement halls...shipwrights. From the top floor...Shipwrights. Standing in formation in the hallways to Iceberg's room...Shipwrights. And finally...guarding the door of Iceberg's room...all 5 Shipwright Foremen. Lucci, Kaku, Paulie, Lulu, and Tilestone...sitting in formation.

"BRING IT ON! WHAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Tile stone cheered out.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WOULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET, TILESTONE?!" Lucci's pigeon squawked out.

"I heard the Straw Hats weren't spotted on the Sea Train." Lulu pipes up.

"That means they're still here on the island, somewhere. Still, they'd be complete idiots to show up with all these guards around." Kaku deduced.

"Yeah you think, but that didn't stop the dumbass that barged in here earlier, did it? We've gotta be ready for anything." Paulie says in determination.

 _Iceberg's Room_

"Mwell, this is reassuring, but it's a bit much." Iceberg simply says as he was simply here to rest as Kalifa watched the guardsman from out the window. She soon turned back to the Mayor.

"They wanted to do this for you." Kalifa assured as Iceberg rolled his eyes.

"I'm not royalty." Iceberg simply says as Topper simply rolled his eyes.

"Given how much of a ruckus these Shipwrights are doing, I'd be surprised if they don't call you 'Your Majesty.' Hmm...then again...Iceberg is quite an important person...someone like him is better to be safeguarded should those figures return..." Topper whispered to himself.

"Pardon me sir, but why on earth did you put Nico Robin's wanted poster on your wall?" Kalifa couldn't help but ask. A question that even Topper thought about as well.

"Yes...he did indeed have that wanted poster for some time, now...even before this whole ordeal started..." Topper simply says.

"It bother you?" Iceberg simply asks.

"A bit." Kalifa replies.

"Hmm...it's better if you don't know...that girl...is a demon." Iceberg replies.

 _Galley-La Mansion_

Meanwhile outside of the mansion, our guests or...fugitives have arrived. Cautiously Luffy extended the bushes of a tree as he slingshot himself and Zoro to that tree. While that is happening, Chopper at walk point leaped from roof to roof with Nami in his hands and leaped to that same tree. While that is also happening, Autumn decided to take the advantage to use her new trick as she placed the teleport hole on the ground and leaped in, popping to that exact tree. She soon scrolled the hole up like a mat and placed it in her dress pocket. Luffy soon opens the leaves seeing a full view of the Galley-La Mansion...where guards await.

"There sure are allot of people, out there." Chopper says examining the courtyard with his binoculars. No doubt a whole army awaits them.

"It's a little far, too." Luffy inquired.

"It'll be fine if you rocket through the window, right? After Robin shows up, I mean?" Nami asks.

"That's right, if we make a commotion first, they'll sneak in first while we're dealing with the guards. We must be patient." Zoro says patiently. Autumn soon decided to rest on the tree with her legs crossed and her gloved hands behind her back.

"I think I'll keep watch and give you guys a signal, then I'll be outta your hair. No biggie." Autumn says casually with her dotted eyes closed.

"GET READY! STRIKE AT ANYTHING THAT MOVES, MEN! GOT IT?!" A Shipwright calls out as the army cheers. Soon enough, a few other figures made their appearance on another roof...far from the mansion and far from the tree.

" _This is Agent 0. Have you finally finished your foolish game of cat and mouse?"_ A chilling voice asks as he spoke to the gentleman through the transponder snail. The masked man in a suit simply chuckles.

"Though things didn't go as according to plan, my search shall be take to the Galley-La mansion. I'm approaching the rendezvous point, as we speak. Oh, and...I do hope you don't mind if I bring some...guests?" The gentleman replies.

" _Fine. But I've no reason to waste time on you, if you're only goofing off. Remember why you're here, operative. Tonight all CP9 agents are to meet at their destined position. Iceberg shall not have any mercy tonight. We WILL find what we came for, understand?_ " The voice reminds the gentleman.

"Oh, worry not. Rest assured, I shall participate in your search for your dearest toy. I'm simply here to...search for my own toy. Think of it as...a playdate." The gentleman says as he heard figures behind him approaching he, Miss. Goldenweek, and the encased Emi.

"And what's a playdate...without the fun?" The gentleman says mischievously.

* * *

 ** _So finally all the perspectives become one, and we meet the turnabout of the arc. Next chapter we will have an upcoming confrontation, all out war between the Straw Hats and Galley-La, and especially a confrontation between Autumn and the masked gentleman. I have MUCH in stored for that confrontation to be honest, we're getting to the good part folks. That being said, I hope so far you're enjoying this story. More will come soon. For now, ciao._**


	14. Storm the Mansion: CP9 Makes Their Move!

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

"Franky or no Franky, we can't let Straw Hat escape." Paulie reminds the men. "Aqua Lagoona's gonna hit tonight. There are only two Sea Train departures left today. Since the Straw Hats can't leave on their ship, the Sea Train's the only ticket they've got to get outta this island." Paulie explains.

"This is our chance. Have every member of Galley-La spread out, and search them down." Paulie finally requests to the men. It's clear that they've indeed...got one last chance to apprehend the Straw Hats.

 **000**

"Our goal is to find Robin and capture her." Luffy finally pipes up as everyone soon turns to him as the sunset of the city shines down on him. "That's the only way we'll ever find the truth." Luffy explains as he rose up from the ground.

"You're right. We're wasting time here, trying to figure it out." Zoro says in agreement. "Just one thing, Robin won't be easy to catch. After all, the World Government's been trying for 20 years and it still hasn't happened."

"Like he said, it's the only way we'll know what happened." Nami pipes up as she rose up from the ground.

"Yeah!" Chopper replies. Zoro soon rose up from the ground as well.

"Right. C'mon. Galley-La's waiting." Luffy says determinedly.

 **000**

"You don't have to trust us, my dear. The question is...do you trust THEM? Anyone can wear a facade, my dear...and Pirates, wanted criminals...they all do." The gentleman says as he reached from his pocket to present Emi...Luffy's wanted poster.

"Luffy..." Emi says meekly...as tears drawn down her glasses. The people she met...were dangerous and she didn't know? Soon enough, the gentleman pats the teenager on the back in 'sympathy.'

"They're still hiding themselves within the island, my dear. If they attempted to attack Iceberg, whose to say...they won't try again? And whose also to say that your dearest pet is walking among them...in the shoes of a criminal?" The gentleman ask.

"T-tonight?" Emi asks.

"Yes...tonight. Tonight is the night the nefarious Straw Hats are destine to confront Iceberg once again. Given the ruckus they've caused last night...they might do something even more...dastardly." The gentleman says.

"To murder Iceberg." Miss. Goldenweek pipes up.

"And if dearest Autumn still allied herself with them, then she will ALSO be there on the assault. That...is where we shall go as well. We shall apprehend the Straw Hats and ANY who stand in our way, and we shall find Autumn...together." The gentleman pledged.

"And...what happens after we find her? What are you gonna do with her?" Emi asks.

"I'm afraid my whereabouts are still classified. For now..." The gentleman says as he grabbed Emi's arm, as in began to swirl around her...encasing her once more. "We mustn't keep Galley-La waiting. After all...we have...acquaintances to attend to, as well as our search for Autumn. So...we must away." The gentleman says getting on the yagara they first arrived in.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MY HOUSE AT LEAST?! AQUA LAGOONA?!" Emi protested.

"Oh bother." The gentleman sighs as he simply dropped a small ball of ink. That ball of ink soon rose up into an inky black wall, posing as one of the steel doors the same as the other houses.

"Are you sure Autumn will be at Iceberg's mansion?" Emi asks.

"If Water 7's dearest fugitives will be there...so will she. Now then...come, Emi, Miss. Goldenweek," The gentleman says as he began to set sail as Cricket watched them take off in concern. "Galley-La awaits! HAHAHAHA!" The gentleman cackles.

 **000**

From the skies being a shining amethyst...to he deepest and darkest sapphire. Nighttime has finally arrived at Water 7...where the most happenings are suppose to unfold at this very time. As the Shipwrights of Galley-La circle the mansion in formation, and the citizens of the city rest in shelter just below the mansion, there will be a battle to unfold within the Galley-La Mansion.

"ALRIGHT, MEN! HOLD YOUR FORMATION AND DON'T GIVE AN INCH!" A Shipwright yelled out.

"YEAH!" The staff cheered.

"DON'T EVEN LET A SINGLE FLY GET THROUGH, GOT IT?!" Another Shipwright announced.

"YEAH!" The Shipwrights cheered. No doubt the Galley-La company was completely packed with security...this time, unlike before, they won't be ambushed. They are far prepared for the Straw Hats or any enemy that speaks ill of Galley-La. From the basement halls...shipwrights. From the top floor...Shipwrights. Standing in formation in the hallways to Iceberg's room...Shipwrights. And finally...guarding the door of Iceberg's room...all 5 Shipwright Foremen. Lucci, Kaku, Paulie, Lulu, and Tilestone...sitting in formation.

"BRING IT ON! WHAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Tile stone cheered out.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WOULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET, TILESTONE?!" Lucci's pigeon squawked out.

"I heard the Straw Hats weren't spotted on the Sea Train." Lulu pipes up.

"That means they're still here on the island, somewhere. Still, they'd be complete idiots to show up with all these guards around." Kaku deduced.

"Yeah you think, but that didn't stop the dumbass that barged in here earlier, did it? We've gotta be ready for anything." Paulie says in determination.

 **000**

Meanwhile outside of the mansion, our guests or...fugitives have arrived. Cautiously Luffy extended the bushes of a tree as he slingshot himself and Zoro to that tree. While that is happening, Chopper at walk point leaped from roof to roof with Nami in his hands and leaped to that same tree. While that is also happening, Autumn decided to take the advantage to use her new trick as she placed the teleport hole on the ground and leaped in, popping to that exact tree. She soon scrolled the hole up like a mat and placed it in her dress pocket. Luffy soon opens the leaves seeing a full view of the Galley-La Mansion...where guards await.

"There sure are allot of people, out there." Chopper says examining the courtyard with his binoculars. No doubt a whole army awaits them.

"It's a little far, too." Luffy inquired.

"It'll be fine if you rocket through the window, right? After Robin shows up, I mean?" Nami asks.

"That's right, if we make a commotion first, they'll sneak in first while we're dealing with the guards. We must be patient." Zoro says patiently. Autumn soon decided to rest on the tree with her legs crossed and her gloved hands behind her back.

"I think I'll keep watch and give you guys a signal, then I'll be outta your hair. No biggie." Autumn says casually with her dotted eyes closed.

"GET READY! STRIKE AT ANYTHING THAT MOVES, MEN! GOT IT?!" A Shipwright calls out as the army cheers. Soon enough, a few other figures made their appearance on another roof...far from the mansion and far from the tree.

" _This is Agent 0. Have you finally finished your foolish game of cat and mouse?"_ A chilling voice asks as he spoke to the gentleman through the transponder snail. The masked man in a suit simply chuckles.

"Though things didn't go as according to plan, my search shall be take to the Galley-La mansion. I'm approaching the rendezvous point, as we speak. Oh, and...I do hope you don't mind if I bring some...guests?" The gentleman replies.

" _Fine. But I've no reason to waste time on you, if you're only goofing off. Remember why you're here, operative. Tonight all CP9 agents are to meet at their destined position. Iceberg shall not have any mercy tonight. We WILL find what we came for, understand?_ " The voice reminds the gentleman.

"Oh, worry not. Rest assured, I shall participate in your search for your dearest toy. I'm simply here to...search for my own toy. Think of it as...a playdate." The gentleman says as he heard figures behind him approaching he, Miss. Goldenweek, and the encased Emi.

"And what's a playdate...without the fun?" The gentleman says mischievously.

* * *

 _Autumn vs the Gentleman: CP9 Makes Their Move!_

And thus...it starts tonight. Guarding the fields of Iceberg's mansion, the Shipwrights of Galley-La stand at the clouded night, as the Aqua Lagoona wind howls through the lush green fields. Nothing more than the shine of their blades, and their staffs are the Shipwrights armed with. They are prepared to do ANYTHING, if it means to protect Iceberg and their city. The battle for Water 7...is nigh.

"This...is our turf!" A Shipwright announces gaining a cheer from the other men guarding the yard.

"ANY OF THOSE PIRATES WHO TRY TO SET FOOT ON THESE GROUNDS TONIGHT, IT'LL BE THE LAST THING THEY DO! THE HONOR OF GALLEY-LA DEPENDS ON IT!" Another Shipwright announces with such vigor.

"Mr. Iceberg depends on it!" Another reminded.

"THEY'LL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID!" Another yelled out.

"Hey, is the backdoor covered?" A Shipwright asks.

"Yeah, we've got guys covering the whole perimeter of this place and then some! Nobody's getting in her!" A Shipwright answered as it does indeed look as if the entire mansion is teeming with guards.

"C'MON, PIRATES! I DARE YA! BRING IT ON!" A Shipwright challenged gaining a cheer from the other Shipwrights guarding the mansion. We soon cut to the tree, where Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Chopper, and Autumn are watching the whole scene from afar...and in secret.

"Sounds like something's going on over there. What do you see?" Zoro asks the small deer with binoculars.

"They're all kinda standing around, now, but...they're all huge and armed and angry." Chopper implied.

"Sounds like the Shipwrights are really itchin' for a brawlin.'" Autumn inquired. Nami nods in agreement.

"Yeah, we should be careful. These guys have a reputation for handling themselves when push comes to shove. We don't wanna rush in and do something we'll regret later." Nami says cautiously to the group.

"Yeah...if we tried to barge in swinging, we'll just be asking for trouble." Luffy says as Nami only looked at the straw-hat donning teen with such disdain in her eyes as she slumped down.

"Right...and we wouldn't want any trouble...says the guy who charged in, in broad DAYLIGHT." Nami whispers in frustration.

"Anyway, don't take your eyes off 'em, Chopper. We don't want any kind of surprise down there." Zoro intervenes.

"Right!" Chopper says as he got back to monitoring the scene.

"If anything happens, you let us know." Zoro requests.

"Okay, you've got it!." Chopper replies. So far it seems there's nothing going on.

"I think we're gonna have a long night ahead of us. If we blow our opportunity, it's over. We can't let our guard down, no matter what happens. If we wanna know the truth about Robin, then it has to be tonight or never." Zoro explains. Luffy nods in agreement.

"Yeah. I've got a feeling we'll be talking to her REAL soon." Luffy says as the group watches the from afar...as the wind howls through the lush green bushes of the tree. No doubt it'll be a long night ahead of them. A long night indeed.

* * *

 _On the Rooftops_

"Now then..." The gentleman says as he took out a transponder snail. Robin, the hooded man, and the trapped Emi and Miss. Goldenweek soon listened in on what's going on within the mansion, as the wind howls on the Water 7 roofs.

" _Kalifa," Iceberg's voice was heard within the transponder snail._

 _"Yes, Mr. Iceberg?" Kalifa asks._

 _"Not to be rude, but do you mind stepping out of the room, for a moment?" Iceberg requests the secretary._

 _"Of course, sir." Kalifa answers._

 _"One more thing," Iceberg asks. "Fetch Paulie. I need to have a word with him." Iceberg says. Silence was heard as the sound of the door was heard, indicating that Kalifa has left the room. Paulie's voice was soon heard._

 _"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Paulie asks._

 _"Yes, Paulie. I must ask to have a request. A request that only you can accomplish." Iceberg requests._

 _"O-of course, sir! What do you need?" Paulie asks._

 _"There's something in my office. Something that I need you to retrieve. When you leave here, go straight to my office and remove my desk. I want you to lift up the rug, and move it. There's a safe hidden there. Once you find that, enter this combination."_

 _Nothing was heard._

 _"I apologize for putting you in harm's way like this, Paulie, but this is a very grave matter, and I trust you to get it done. Can I put my faith in you?" Iceberg requested._

 _"I give you my word, Sir. I promise, I won't let you down." Paulie answers._

 _"You're a good man." Iceberg responds._

 _"Welp, I suppose I should be getting on it." Paulie replies._

 _"Thank you." Iceberg responds._

"And thus our target flies to the scene. Have our agents standby in Iceberg's office. It is clear where our mission stands. Now...all that's left to do is wait for the destined signal." The gentleman simply says mischievously as the hooded man and Robin stood silent.

"Perfect." A deep voice uttered out of the large man in the cloak and the bear mask.

"Budabudabuda...budabudabuda...budabudabuda...k-chick!" The sound of the robed man's transponder snail has entered the premises. The shrouded man clicked it. A female's voice was soon heard from the other end of the transponder snail...saying nothing more than...

" _Are you ready?"_

"Yes. Awaiting your signal." The man responded.

" _It'll be very soon. At that time, the five of you are to carry out your respective missions with ruthless efficiency._ " The woman instructed with such a cold tone in her voice. It seems to be the norm for the two masked men.

"As a loyal member of CP9, you have my word." The buff man responded.

"As you have mine. Frankly, I'm quite in it for the fun. The thrill of the dance of death always gives me such pleasure. Let us see the action unfurl." The gentleman says with such cold excitement. Soon, the two men turned to the hooded ebony-haired woman.

"Nico Robin, are you ready?" The buff man asks.

"Yes. I am." Robin simply says.

"Excellent. Let's get this show on the road in 3...2...1." The gentleman says counting down.

 _Tick._

 ** _BOOM!_**

Immediately at that moment, the Shipwrights were immediately caught off guard when all of a sudden an explosion was heard and seen. The explosion had such a great impact, that it even sent a few Shipwrights flying to the ground. The explosion caught the attention of EVERYONE throughout the mansion...and even outside of it.

"WHOOOA! SOMETHING BLEW UP!" Chopper screamed out from the tree as everyone looked intently at the scene of the explosion. Immediately just on the front of the mansion came a great billow of smoke, flaring like a crimson sunset, burning brightly. The Shipwrights only looked in surprise as the explosion echoed throughout the mansion.

"GRAB WATER, NOW!" A Shipwright screamed out.

"WE'VE GOT A MAN DOWN, OVER HERE!" Another screamed out from behind the billow of smoke and flames.

"MAKE SURE THAT FIRE DOESN'T SPREAD TO THE BUILDING!" Another screamed out as the Shipwrights could only look at the scene in bewilderment...and a twinge of fear. The question is...what happened?

"Guys...I think they're shooting at us!" A Shipwright speculated.

"No man, I'm pretty sure it was some kind of bomb." Another Shipwright only assumed, which makes the more logical sense.

"Someone must've set it, then." A Shipwright insinuated. However, they can safely assume that now's not the time to think about who done it, but the matter of acting upon it.

"HURRY, MEN! WE GOTTA PUT OUT THIS FIRE!"

"SOMEONE GIVE ME A HAND!" As the scene unfolded, Robin and the two masked men only watched with such little emotion within them. It's clear that they're the ones to cause this scene as the ball of ink behind the gentleman only drips and drips.

"Not too subtle, but it'll do." The large man simply says.

"Right then. Shall we?" The gentleman asks.

"Stay out of our way. This mission is authorized by CP9. Hadn't Codename: Merlin intervened, we would've killed you on the spot. Make no mistake of that." The large man says to Miss. Goldenweek.

"I will." Goldenweek simply says as all four of them leaped off the rooftop and made their move on the mansion yard as the other Shipwrights within the building got a move on to tend to the fire. With the Shipwrights distracted, scattering back and fourth...it can only make a fine moment for CP9. Which means...they're on the move.

* * *

 _Within the Mansion_

Tens of thousands of footsteps were flocking throughout the wood of the floors, as tens of thousands of men race throughout every inch of the mansion. Already, the Shipwrights were on the move as CP9 makes theirs. Clamoring of the fire and defense varied throughout the building, with shouts as loud as can be.

"THE FIRE'S ON THE FIRST CORNER OF THE NORTH FLOOR! IS ANYONE HURT?" A Shipwright yelled from the mansion hallways as many men raced through the corridors to the front of the yard.

"THERE WERE NO PIRATES SPOTTED, YET! EVERYONE KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED FOR INTRUDERS!" Another Shipwright yells out from the second floor Corridors as Shipwrights from that level raced to the front yard and the bottom floor.

"STAY AT YOUR POST, MEN! DON'T LET THEM GET INSIDE!" Another Shipwright yells out from the final floor Corridors as Shipwrights raced from THAT level to the front yard for the fire, and the bottom floor, should any Pirates come in. It's clear that Galley-La...is itching for a fight.

Meanwhile, inside Iceberg's room, the man only regained his composure, as he knows something was clearly going on outside, judging by the frantic screaming of his mouse. Immediately the door slammed opened.

"SIIIIIIIIIIR! ICEBERG, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Tilestone screams out.

"Yeah, just a bit shocked." Iceberg simply replies.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A Shipwright screams out, gaining the big man's attention. "IT'S THE SAME GUY IN THE COSTUME, GET 'EM!"

"WHAT?! THOSE BASTAAAAAARD?! RAAAAAAAGH, I'LL POUND IN THEIR FACES! RAGGGGGGGH!" Tilestone screams out as he immediately got to running. Lulu got up from his seat as well to accompany the big bearded lug.

"I'VE GOT YOUR BACK!" Lulu says as the two of them got to running, before Kaku could even get their attentions.

"WAIT, HOLD ON!" Kaku exclaims...but the two were gone. With Paulie gone, and Lulu and Tilestone gone...it only falls to Lucci and Kaku to guard Iceberg's room. "For Pete's sake." The square long-nosed man sighs as he simply got back on his seat. Only two left to guard the door.

"Cuckoo." The pigeon only cooed.

* * *

 _Outside in the Back Entrance_

Allot of commotion ensuing in the backway of the Galley-La mansion, as another figure scurries through the lush green grass, carrying a thorny whip in her hands. No doubt from behind the mask, it's a female figure shrouded in a red and yellow robe. Her face shrouded...the same as the big lug, and the masked gentleman. It is clear that she caused quite a stir as a vast amount of Shipwrights were pursuing her from behind...and in front.

"THERE HE GOES, HURRY!"

"WE'VE GOT THIS CLOWN!"

"HE'S ALONE! BOX HIM IN!" The Shipwrights yells out as the chase went on. However, the Shipwrights appeared to have things covered...as the hooded figure met with Shipwrights not only behind her...but now in front of her. The Shipwrights glared at the figure, with weapons in their hands.

"STOP, IT'S THE END OF THE LINE!" The Shipwrights leading the front army warns. However, before he could get an attack in, at such blinding speed, the shrouded woman got in front of him and delivered an upper cut with simply the palm of her gloved hand, sending that Shipwright flying. Any Shipwrights that charged in to attack her...were immediately sent to the ground with powerful kicks.

Finally, one acrobatic leap, as well as a blow delivered to a Shipwright's head with her heals, and the hooded figure whipped out her thorny whip. The Whip soon latched onto the Rooftops and the hooded figure was hoisted away up high on the roof of the Galley-La Mansion.

"HE'S HEADED FOR THE ROOF!" A Shipwright warned, as the figure indeed safely landed on the roof...and met with an entire army of Shipwrights surrounding her.

"So you thought you could get away, didn't you, punk? It's gonna take allot more than that to get by us. You've made a big mistake when you've decided to mess with Galley-La. Prepare for the beating of your life, 'cause we're not gonna show any mercy, scumbag!" The Shipwright leading the Roof army says as the hooded figure rose from the ground, immediately meeting with the Shipwrights clenching their weapons and blades at hand.

"You can come at me with all you've got, but it still won't be enough." The hooded figure says. No doubt in the clear voice of a female's.

* * *

 _Floor Level: Front Entrance_

Meanwhile, Robin, Goldenweek, and the two masked figures were having their own army scurrying to catch them as they ran through the central perimeters of the Galley-La courtyard.

"WE'VE GOT TWO OF 'EM OVER HERE!" A Shipwright yelled out alerting the others.

"THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE BACK DOOR!" Immediately what follows would come out to anyone's surprise. Pairs of arms suddenly bloomed all around the men. Immediately the arms pulled the army back, cracking their backs, and apprehending them as Robin and the other three continued their run throughout the front entrance of the perimeter.

"TRY AND CORNER THEM! MOVE! DON'T LET THOSE BASTARDS GET INSIDE!" The Shipwrights yelled out as more of them began to stand in front of them. The bulky masked man raised his fist up and the masked gentleman raised his hand up.

"Frankly, I feel these fools need to be cut...short." The gentleman says as ink began to crawl to his gloved hand, completely covering his arm in a wad of ink. Soon enough, the ink began to form into a thinly formed blade...completely made from the inky substance as the group simply charged forward to the Shipwrights blocking their way.

Slicing, and punching. Only they ensued by the two men as the Shipwrights were being sent to the ground by the masked brute's fists, and the slender gentleman's slashing. They continued to run as the chase continued.

"You have the floor plan memorized, is that correct?" The masked brute asks Robin.

"Yes." Robin replies bluntly as the four continues their chase, as the Shipwright army, with blades and guns in their hands, charged behind them. High in the tree, Chopper could only watch the whole ordeal ensue as the Straw Hats hiding waited for the right moment to intervene.

"So, they all seem pretty worked up down there." Chopper tells the Straw Hats.

"Yeah. There's definitely something going on, down there. Alright then, when are we gonna make our move?" Zoro asks Luffy...or at least that WOULD'VE been the case...if Luffy was with them. But only Chopper took notice of not only Luffy's...but Autumn's disappearance.

"Hey, where're Luffy and Autumn?" Chopper asks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Nami and Zoro screamed out, completely bewildered to the point of their eyes bulging out and teeth as sharp as sharks donned. "THOSE _IDIOTS!_ WHAT ABOUT THE PLAN?! I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T GONNA RUSH INTO ANYTHING!" The two screamed out in unison.

"Too late." Chopper sighed.

* * *

 _With Robin and her group_

"THEY'RE GOING TO THE BACKDOOR, LET'S HEAD 'EM OFF! NO MATTER WHAT, THEY CAN'T GET INSIDE!" A Shipwright yells out, as the men finally, at once cornered Robin, Goldenweek, and the two masked men to a point where they cannot fight them all back. As they ran through the courtyard, the Shipwright army finally corned them behind a wall. Glares, and assortment of blades guns and all sorts of weapons were pointed at the intruders as the workers of Galley-La surrounded them.

"You've got allot of nerve, coming here, after the crap you've pulled, last night. You're gonna PAY for what you did!" A Shipwright threatened as the Shipwright nodded at the man in agreement.

"Oh yeah! YOU GUYS ARE IN FOR A WORLD OF HURT FOR MESSIN' WITH MR. ICEBERG! SURRENDER!" Another Shipwright says in agreement as the army clenched their respective weapons. It's clear they won't hesitate to use them. Meanwhile the quartet don't even look the slightest phased.

"Give up, now and we might just go easy on ya." A Shipwright says.

"You're surrounded, there's NOWHERE to run!" Another says.

"WE ALREADY KNOW IT'S NOT JUST THE TWO OF YOU, AND YOUR LITTLE PIRATE GANG, NOW WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!" The army began to walk closer to the group. The masked brute looks at his colleagues...and he backed up, along with the other three. He soon looked to the masked gentleman.

" ** _Ink Shield._** " The masked gentleman simply says as he raised his arm, showing a sphere of ink swirling around his gloved hands. The Shipwrights looked in alert.

"DEVIL FRUIT POWERS!"

"SHOOT THEM, **NOW!** "

"HA!" The Gentleman cries out as he grabs the inky sphere, and waves his hand as a blanket blot of ink formed within his hands, shrouding the quartet's sight. Immediately what follows were assortments of...

 _BANG_ _BANG_ _BANG_ _BANG_ _BANG_ _BANG_ _BANG!_ The Shipwrights rapidly fired at the inky shield...however there are no cries of screams or torments, or really any sounds of the bullets hitting anything. Soon enough, in satisfaction, the Shipwrights halted their fire, knowing that they no doubt got the group as the inky wave was amounted into nothing but cheesy drips of black. The ink dropped to the ground with a _SPLAT_

"Huh?" The Shipwrights asks in bewilderment and confusion, as the ink shroud revealed that...there was no one in sight anymore. No one backed into the walls...the group behind the ink have completely vanished into thin air.

"No, way they're gone?"

"That's impossible!"

* * *

 _Rooftop_

Meanwhile, up on the mansion rooftops as the great sign Galley-La stand in front of the hooded woman in crimson...one by one, she attacks the Shipwrights surrounding her, with ease. Either the stinging of her whip, and the slams of her heels, the Shipwrights all fell. Soon enough, another fell witness to her devastating attacks as a Shipwright approached the fallen soldier to tend to him.

"Hey, are you okay?!" The comrade asks his comrade. Blood spattered on the fallen Shipwright's lips, as he turned to his mate, meekly.

"Man...t-that guy's a monster...they flew...h-he was flying in the air..." The fallen comrade says hoarsely, as he slumped down unconsciously. The Shipwright looked back at his unconscious friend...and then to the woman in crimson...donning the pale white mask shrouding her face.

"What the hell? He can fly?" The Shipwright asks to himself. The Shipwrights behind the shrouded figure readied their weapons and prepared the attack.

"Idiots." She says bluntly. "Do you not know when to give up?" She simply asks. Soon enough, a Shipwright charged forward with his saw at hand, going in for the attack. However, the hooded figure immediately jumped off the roof, the moment the Shipwright swung his weapon.

"HE'S JUMPING!" A Shipwright implied...what follows is a shock to the boys of Galley-La.

" ** _Moon Walk!_** " The shrouded figure calls out as she took a step...almost as if she was using the air as a piston to traverse forward. The Shipwrights looked in bewilderment as the mysterious figure in crimson indeed demonstrated her flying abilities.

"WHAT THE!? HE'S REALLY FLYING!" A Shipwright yells out in surprise. Soon enough, the shrouded figure made her way back to the Shipwrights, now in front of her. She soon balanced herself with her crimson gloved hand, and soon leaped up, with her whip clenched to her other hand.

" ** _THORNY ROAD!_** " She screams out, as she twirled her thorny whip around, delivering an onslaught slap towards all the Shipwrights surrounding her, taking them out, one whip after one whip. The Shipwrights, once healthy and determined, now completely bruised, cut, and on the ground in defeat...as the shrouded figure's thorny rope retracted back to her.

"I told you, you were bested, didn't I?" The shrouded figure says as she soon ran to the mansion courtyard and took the leap, as more Shipwrights surrounded her.

"GET READY, HERE HE COMES!" A Shipwright yells out.

"HE'S GONNA LAND IN THE COURYARD! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" Another yells out as more and more Shipwrights from within the mansion ran forward to the courtyard to corner the shrouded figure, once again.

"THERE HE GOES, GET AROUND HIM! WE CAN TRAP HIM IN THERE!" A Shipwright orders from within the mansion.

"YEAH!" Another calls out as they all got ready to attack.

Little did they know, an opportunity shines on two more shrouded figures in the shadows...as they began to make their move...in the mansion.

* * *

 _Iceberg's Office_

Meanwhile in the darkness of a finely organized room, a certain blonde-haired foreman crouched down and looked within the floorboards...finding a safe. The safe that Iceberg instructed him to search for.

"This is it." Paulie says to himself as unlocked the safe with the combination given by Iceberg, to find...nothing more than a scroll within the confines of the safe.

"Interesting." A chill began to blow behind Paulie's shoulder. As chilling as the darkness of the room as a light shined in the darkness of the room. However...that cold feeling came from two figures. Two figures...shrouded in a mask just like the others invading the mansion...it's no doubt that they're apart of the invasion as well.

"All this time, it was literally right in front of our noses." The other chilling voice says as Paulie slowly turned around...seeing the two slender, shrouded figures. One, completely shrouded in a blue robe, donning a menacing skill mask, completely shrouding his entire head, and the other completely donning a white shroud...donning in a ox mask, completely covering his while head. "Hand it over. You can't possibly understand its importance." The ox-headed figure demands in a cold and smooth voice.

"Who are you bastards? And where the hell did you come from?" Paulie demands.

"From the shadows." The figure donned in blue simply replies.

"Yes. From the darkest corners of existence where we bring with us the light of justice. We are Cipher Pol no.9, and undercover intelligence agency." The ox-masked figure says menacingly. Paulie clenched the scroll within his hands.

"Well, no matter where you freaks came from, you sure as hell didn't come in without running into the Galley-La Craftsmen." Paulie retorts confidently.

"Perhaps we did. The details are rather...hazy." The ox-masked figure simply says. Paulie, immediately tensed as the ox figure shrouded in white revealed his hand...soaked in blood. It's obvious that it's not his own blood. "A sea if fists and bodies. What's important...is that we're here now." Emphasizing his point...outside of the office...an actual sea of bodies throughout the hallway, be it unconscious...or dead.

"I get it..." Paulie growls as he understands what's going on, now. "This ain't JUST some assassination plot, is it?"

"Very astute, but then we never claimed that it was, did we? In ANY case, we need what Iceberg was trying to keep hidden." The shrouded ox says cutting the formalities as he inspected Paulie's hands. "The item you hold in your trembling hand, now. And since you've been made aware of its existence, we need to take your life, as well." He soon cracks his knuckles, definitely meaning business.

"Entrusting you with this task, Iceberg...has signed your death warrant."

* * *

 _Mansion Courtyard_

"WHAT'S THE WORD! Did you find 'em?" A Craftsman calls out. Many of the Shipwright throughout the courtyard regrouped in search of the shrouded figures. Unfortunately, it appears they're all gone.

"Nuh-uh! There's no sign of those guys anywhere." The Shipwright reports to the others.

"Did they get inside?" Another asks.

"There's men standing guard at every single point of entry. Nah, there's no way they got in!" The Shipwright reports. The group simply sighs. It's clear that, whoever these figures are...they've indeed escaped. They're much more intelligent and cunning than ever.

"DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?! THEY COULDN'T OF GOTTEN FAR! THEY'VE GOTTA BE HIDING SOMEWHERE! SEARCH THE PERIMETER ONE MORE TIME, GOT IT?!" A Shipwright commanded as the group cheered.

Unbeknowst to them...five figures were able to sneakily get inside the mansion. One of them...traveling wall-by-wall, sneakily evading any Shipwrights throughout the hallways...and the other four were walking. Walking through darken halls...just nearby...Iceberg's room.

"Here. He's behind this wall." Robin says as the group approached the wall. The hulking bear-shrouded man stood behind it with his arms out.

"Right, now give me a push." The shrouded bear requested.

* * *

 _Iceberg's Room_

 _CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!_

Iceberg and Topper looked in surprise. Almost as if a door was made, Robin casually and gently pushed the bear-shrouded brute, making a hole from the walls...and a hole...into his own room. Iceberg can only glare at the four people who casually, and menacingly walked into his room, without even a single hint of noise. Topper glared from the corner of the room as he looked at his enemy, Miss. Goldenweek, and the masked gentleman walking with Robin and the man.

"Incredible," Iceberg simply says, hoarsely. "I had a feeling you'd be coming back to me, but I can't believe my eyes. Is this how you came in, last night? How is that even possible?" Iceberg couldn't help but ask, as he regained his composure.

"It is the power of the Door-Door Fruit. Where a normal man sees a wall, I see perspective entryway. No matter how thick it may be, I simply touch it...and it opens for me." The hulking bear-shrouded man explains as he turned to the masked gentleman, and gave him a gentle nod. The gentleman steps up.

"As informational our formalities are, I do believe it is time for business. That being said..." The gentleman says as the tips of his gloved fingers began to drip in the same inky substance. He soon thrusts his arm forward...and the inky drips projected out from his fingertips, shooting through Iceberg's shoulder as if they were bullets. The blue-haired man fell down in pain, as he clenched onto his shot shoulder. Robin soon turns to the masked gentleman.

"Hold on, it's not time yet." Robin intervenes.

"Quite alright, my dear, it's merely a fatal wound." The masked gentleman simply says. The blue-haired man groggily looks at the masked gentleman in anger.

"A-And I suppose you have Devil Fruit powers, as well?" Iceberg asks hoarsely. The masked gentleman simply nods in agreement.

"Indeed, so nice of you to catch on." The gentleman says as three small blots of ink, and the big wad of ink behind him trails to him. "All of this, my friend, is the work of the power of the Ink-Ink Fruit. A power where I, the user, shall naturally transform, materialize, and control ink. When it comes to art, Ink can be formed in more ways than one." The gentleman explains.

"Ink?" Topper simply asks quietly.

"That being said, consider my Inky Spikes a little...taste, of what's come. After all, we still need you alive, and you're well enough capable of talking, amidst your blood. Am I right, Mr. Iceberg?" The gentleman simply asks.

"Indeed. An appetizer of pain, if you may. Once more, after that, you won't be running off anywhere before we get the signal to finish the job. Or perhaps I should say...to serve in the main course." The bear-masked man says coldly, as Iceberg could only sneer amidst his bloodied wound.

"I see...s-so...that's how CP9 handles things...huh?" The wounded man says hoarsely.

"As a matter of fact, that _is_ how we do it." The masked brute replies. Iceberg, despite the blood and ink dripping on the floor, from his shoulder, tries to get up from the ground.

"T-That poor...Straw Hat boy...h-he had nothing to do with this...did he?" Iceberg wheezes, as he couldn't help but think about Luffy and his crew, caught in all this crossfire. Robin, despite it being her own crew, didn't even show a single shed of remorse for them, however.

"There's no need to beat yourself up about it." Robin simply says. "After all, you simply told the truth, exactly how you saw it and I was, indeed, here last night." Iceberg, soon leaned back on the feet of his bed, as he can only wheeze in pain.

"That's...all apart of your plan...wasn't it?" Iceberg challenged.

"Right, again." The bear-masked man says as he continued. "You're alive for two reasons: first, so you can tell your story of the failed assassination, placing a member of the Straw Hat crew at the scene of the crime. Secondly: we were trying to ferret out an important document; The blueprints of a certain ship, one that has been passed down in secret, from Shipwright to chosen apprentice, for generations."

"We knew that with your life on the line, you would pass down that document to someone you trusted, to keep it safe. You, my friend, have made that choice, earlier tonight. The foolish foreman of your little Galley-La crew: Paulie. A pity he shall not live to see the confines of the document." The gentleman explains. Iceberg only looked at the group with a vicious glare.

"Our associates are with him, this very moment." The bear-shrouded man replies.

"It's all going as planned, isn't it? You must be very DAMMED proud of yourselves." Iceberg hissed.

"I want YOU, to see this to its end." The bear ordered Robin. The green-hooded woman simply nods her head.

"Of course." Robin replies as the shrouded man turned to Miss. Goldenweek and the Masked gentleman.

"You two, come. We shall deal with the riffraff standing guard, outside the door. When the blueprints are secured, our associates will contact you. At that time, you will have full clearance to dispose...of Iceberg. Do so, at once. Make sure he _dies_ , without fail. After that, the only remaining loose end will be Paulie. He dies, and the truth of what happens...will die with him. The blame...will remain on the Straw Hats and no one's the wiser." The shrouded brute explains.

* * *

 _Outside of the Mansion_

Meanwhile, as the search concluded, and the Shipwrights returned to their post, having no luck in finding the shrouded culprits, Chopper, Nami, and Zoro, had no choice but to make their move NOW...due to the absence of Luffy and Autumn. With all their might, the trio raced through the streets, their destination...to the mansion.

"I know he doesn't listen to me." Nami sighs as she continued to run. "It's crazy, but I thought just MAYBE he'd listen to his own advise!"

"I dunno about the stupid cat, but one thing's for sure, we ARE talking about Luffy, here. And so far, that cat's turning into his double." Zoro replies.

"Hey guys, do you think that's Robin, within the commotion going down, at Galley-La?" Chopper asks. "No matter what Luffy and Autumn would do, we still gotta be careful." The deer warned as the group continued their race through the streets. Nami soon thought of something.

"Yeah, I know...but him rushing in like that, might ACTUALLY look in our favor. If you think about the way he's done things, is he the kind of guy that's gonna go through the back or side entrance?" Nami asks the two.

"Not his style." Zoro replies.

"Nope! No way." Chopper says in agreement.

"So, I'm pretty sure by now, he's made a go at barging straight to the front door. And it's safe to assume that right now, he's running around inside, like crazy, because he has no idea where he's going, don't you think?" Nami explains.

"Ohhhhh, yeah." Zoro replies in definite agreement.

"Sounds like him!" Chopper also says in agreement.

"Uh-huh! And from the Shipwright's point of view, he's the leader of the group that attacked Iceberg, so if he's made it in there by now, all of those guys would be busy trying to catch him! Which would mean, the guards would be severely thinned out at the front door, or at the very least, they could be distracted! So, the safest way in right now is through the front, right behind all the chaos in Luffy's wake!" Nami hypothesized.

"So, when he does it, it's completely stupid, but if we do the same exact thing, it's actually a brilliant plan, huh?" Zoro explains.

"Yeah, makes sense! I say that we should go for it, then!" Chopper suggests. Soon enough, the gates to the mansion were indeed in the group's proximity. It's time for their moment to shine.

"The gate is up ahead! OKAY, READY?" Nami calls out as the trio LEAPS across the steel fence with grace.

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" Zoro calls out.

"HERE WE GO!" Chopper calls out as well, as the trio soon jumped the fence and made their way to the mansion front yard, where they no doubt see nothing more than the front yard, emptied out. No doubt the guards chasing after Luffy...that WOULD be the case.

But it's not.

Their eyes widen as the TRUE case showed itself...as thousands and thousands of Shipwrights and Craftsmen were all standing, at once, standing in the front. An entire army of tens of thousands of Shipwrights soon took notice of Nami, Chopper, and Zoro...and the immense army immediately surrounded them. Staring at the immense army in front of them...the tiny trio had only this to say...

"THIS WAS A DUMB IDEAAAAAAAAAA!" The three cried out in unison.

* * *

 _Between two skyscrapers_

However, amidst all of this...this chaos hasn't been sprung by neither Luffy nor Autumn. The question is...where did they run off to? Well for starters, farther in the outskirts of the mansion...in between two buildings, we can hear amidst the howling wind of the nighttime storms...the sound of someone. Grunting...as if they were encased...trying to get out. Such a familiar voice within those two buildings as well...

"Ghhh...dammit...this sucks...! I wanted to jump right through the front door...like a typhoon." It was Luffy. The boy was completely wedged in between two stone buildings...for some odd reason. The boy tries to squirm his way out...but it's clear that he's stuck.

"Gotta...get out...gotta...get...ROBIN!" Luffy stifled out. It's clear that despite his predicament...

He's determined to get Robin back.

* * *

 _Mansion Interior_

Meanwhile, much has endured within the mansion. Especially...in the top floor where Iceberg still stands. As Miss. Goldenweek sits on one of the Foreman floors, standing in front of Iceberg's room, as she was told to, the masked gentleman and the masked brute got to work. One by one, fists and Ink, the two slammed to the ground as many Shipwrights as they possibly could...and it's possible.

"Damn, where'd they run off to?" A Shipwright asks as a group of them were huddled just below the top floor, unbeknownst of the carnage ensuing.

"I dunno. All I know is, that we're looking for two people and one animal." A Shipwright replies. Suddenly...two sounds were heard from either direction. In the darkness...the sound of spurs clanking each other were heard. The second...the sound of wood clanking against wood.

"Think we should go guard the bedroom?" A Craftsman asks.

"Nah, I'm sure the Foremen can handle it." One replies.

"There's no such thing as too much security. Let's go back 'em up." Finally...as the man in the bear mask covering his head finished off the Shipwright...AND the Foremen standing guard...

 _THUD._

The Shipwrights standing below the top floor soon turned around. A lone pistol slid through the stairway...and to the ground. The Craftsmen only looked at the singular pistol in confusion. Could it be that someone upstairs dropped it? The Shipwrights couldn't help but shake this cold feeling pulsing around them. One decided to take the pistol...and slowly yet surely walked up the stairs.

And there...he saw it.

A display...no. A sea. Throughout such a long corridor...nothing more than a sea of blood and bodies lying on the ground. The man only looked in paranoia...such bravery within him, completely dissipated at the sight of tens of thousands of bodies neatly placed along the mahogany floor.

"OH-UHHHHH-UHHH-W-WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" The Shipwright couldn't help but scream out.

"RAAAAAAGGHHHHH!" A familiar roar was heard as he stomps through the corridors.

" **HEEEEEEEEEY! WE NEED HELP ON THE THIRD FLOOR! SOMEBODY COME TO THE BUSINESS ROOM QUICK! ALL THE GUARDS ARE WIPED OUT, I NEED BACK UP!** " A Shipwright announced as all the men looking at the display could only look in fear...their blades trembling in their hands...and soon, a familiar boisterous voice was heard from the stairway.

"WHAAAAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WIPED OUT?!"

"Huh? Tilestone!" A Shipwright says turning to the bearded brute.

"KAKU AND LUCCI SHOULD BE THERE!" Tilestone screamed out.

"Well, come see!" The Shipwright replies.

"WHAT?!" The bearded brute soon stormed up to the stairs, as he only looked in horror at the display of unconscious bodies, corpses, there's no telling which is which. They've all been fallen. Soon...the group immediately ran to the double doors...only to see an even more horrifying display. Kaku and Lucci beaten to a pulp. Blood and Ink throughout the halls, Hattori pecking his masters' blood in concern...and Miss Goldenweek and the two masked gentlemen...sitting in the chairs lined up for the Foremen.

"RRRRRRRRRRGHHHH WHAT!? NO WAY!" Tilestone screams out. _Jingle-jangle, jingle-jangle._

"Still no word. I'm getting tired with dealing with all of these idiots." The bear shrouded man says looking patiently at his transponder snail. Tilestone soon clenched the iron sledgehammer in his hand.

"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" Tilestone roars out as the bearded brute charged the trio with his sledgehammer at hand. Not a single reaction from the trio.

"A noisy one, isn't he?" The masked gentleman asks.

"I'll deal with it." The masked brute says as he got up from his seat.

"IF YOU LAY A SINGLE HAND ON MR. ICEBERG, I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Tilestone roars out.

"I'd like to see you try. **_Iron Body_**." The bear-shrouded man simply says as he clenched his fist. _Jingle-jangle, jingle-jangle._ Soon enough, Tilestone was in the bear-headed man's reach as he raised his iron sledgehammer up, and slammed it to the shrouded man.

"RURRRRRRRRRRRGH, RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As Tilestone gives out a hollering roar, the shrouded man simply raised his fist towards Tilestone's sledgehammer. Taking the bearded man by surprise...a mere fist out...completely flattened and smashed his stone hammer into a pancake like pulp, to the point where it ripped right off of the handle.

 _CLANK!_

The Shipwrights, and even Tilestone only looked in surprise as the once sledgehammer, now reduced to nothing more than scrap metal...dropped to the ground. The Shipwrights couldn't help but look with a twinge of fear, of the otherworldly strength, the shrouded man posses.

"He crushed that giant hammer!" A Craftsman cried out.

"That's not good!"

"Grrr...YOU!" Before Tilestone could get an edgewise, the shrouded man gently grabbed Tilestone by the elbow. Tilestone could only look in surprise and confusion...as he was unable to move his hand from the shrouded man's grip. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MEEEEEE!" Tilestone screams out. The shrouded man gives a scoff.

"Heh, are those muscles just for show?" The shrouded man simply asks, as he clenched his free hand...and formed a fist as he raised it up high.

" _I CAN'T MOVE MY ARM! HOW IS THIS GUY STRONGER THAN ME?!_ " Before Tilestone could even finish his thoughts, the shrouded man's free fist...slammed to the bearded brute's head, as the shrouded man sent the bearded strongman to the ground, driving through the floorboards with such ease. The man sat back down.

The Shipwrights could only look in fear. No doubt three of Galley-La's strongest fighters, the Foremen...defeated by two single men. They can only look in fear at the two battered and bruised bodies of Lucci and Kaku; adding onto the collection...Tilestone's unconscious body.

"T-they took down three Foremen...all on their own..." A Shipwright says meekly. Trembling in fear, the two Shipwrights soon noticed the shrouded man looked up at them.

They ran...screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WE'VE GOTTA GET REINFORCEMENTS, DOWNSTAIRS!" The Shipwrights screamed downstairs. The shrouded bear man clenched his fist...and...

" ** _Shave._** " He simply says...almost as if impossible speed, a sprint that was no doubt faster than a speeding bullet was made...what followed were sounds of punches delivered by the shrouded man, as well as nothing more than screaming and groans of pain from the other Shipwrights. More bodies added to the collection of the sea.

"Such arrogance. These idiots don't understand who they're messing with." The shrouded man simply says as he soon, slowly climbed back up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

"Shooooo-ey, and just what in tarnation WERE they messin' with?" A familiar voice with a western accent cuts cleanly through the tense air. Goldenweek and the masked gentleman soon looks up as they recognized the voice from anywhere. Meanwhile the shrouded man simply stopped his tracks. A familiar character stands behind him.

A familiar blonde-haired kitten with a completely pristine white head, with no neck was seen leaning in between the walls. Her curly hair, completely shrouded in a pristine white ten galleon hat with a shining red star on it. Her gloved hands now resting on a black and white spotted vest with red and white plaid short-sleeved shirt. A red and white plain scarf resting on her neck, as well. Her tail flickers from behind her light blue jean-skirts, and resting on her cream-furred legs are pristine white cowgirl boots with shining silver spurs. The white-headed kitten soon tipped her ten galleon hat, revealing a piece of wheat in her mouth.

"Howdy." The kitten says slyly.

"I assume you're the what the gentleman upstairs is hunting for." The shrouded brute implied. Autumn soon spits out the piece of weed in her mouth, and turned to the shrouded man, showing no fear in the persona she's maintaining.

"Darn tutin' partner. And If'n you don't mind...I got a bone to pick with 'em." Autumn says smirking.

* * *

 _ **A revealing of the gentleman's Devil Fruit powers, at last, and a piece of the battle between Autumn and the Gentleman, once again is surfacing. Miss. Goldenweek, most likely won't be getting such a major role as being apart of the masked gentleman's party. But YEAH, finally the assault on Iceberg's Mansion is now underway...and we're pretty close to finishing business in Water 7 and the journey to Enies Lobby begins. There, I'm sure will be a few chapters to skip, but I'll think of some along the way. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter...cause believe me, I did. Peace, until the next one.**_


	15. Round II: The Cowgirl vs the Gentleman

_**This is my first One Piece fanfic, and I have concer-wait second One Piece Fanfic, but the very first fanfic I have made implementing a character completely own by me. The anime's so long to write, but I love it to death...I also love cartoons, and thus...it gives me an idea after watching Toon World in Yu-Gi-Oh, and the Mask, and an assortment of Looney Tune cartoons. I...feel I will bring all but backlash and critiques of One Piece writers better than me so, idk by all means. The only characters I own is Autumn, Emi, and Topper, everyone else belongs to Eiichro Oda. Enjoy.**_

 _Cling-clang, cling-clang, cling-clang_

" ** _Shave._** " He simply says...almost as if impossible speed, a sprint that was no doubt faster than a speeding bullet was made...what followed were sounds of punches delivered by the shrouded man, as well as nothing more than screaming and groans of pain from the other Shipwrights. More bodies added to the collection of the sea.

"Such arrogance. These idiots don't understand who they're messing with." The shrouded man simply says as he soon, slowly climbed back up the stairs to the 3rd floor.

"Shooooo-ey, and just what in tarnation WERE they messin' with?" A familiar voice with a western accent cuts cleanly through the tense air. Goldenweek and the masked gentleman soon looks up as they recognized the voice from anywhere. Meanwhile the shrouded man simply stopped his tracks. A familiar character stands behind him.

A familiar blonde-haired kitten with a completely pristine white head, with no neck was seen leaning in between the walls. Her curly hair, completely shrouded in a pristine white ten galleon hat with a shining red star on it. Her gloved hands now resting on a black and white spotted vest with red and white plaid short-sleeved shirt. A red and white plain scarf resting on her neck, as well. Her tail flickers from behind her light blue jean-skirts, and resting on her cream-furred legs are pristine white cowgirl boots with shining silver spurs. The white-headed kitten soon tipped her ten galleon hat, revealing a piece of wheat in her mouth.

"Howdy." The kitten says slyly.

"I assume you're the what the gentleman upstairs is hunting for." The shrouded brute implied. Autumn soon spits out the piece of weed in her mouth, and turned to the shrouded man, showing no fear in the persona she's maintaining.

"Darn tutin' partner. And If'n you don't mind...I got a bone to pick with 'em." Autumn says smirking. The shrouded man soon turns to the anthropomorphic cowgirl.

"I don't know how you evaded the guards, nor do I know how you evaded the rest of my associates. Either way, my associate has no need to indulge in your little play-acting, not tonight. That being said..." The shrouded man says as he cracked his knuckles.

"Meow?" Autumn only mewed as her ears slumped down...it's clear this didn't play the way she wanted it, in her head.

"The gentleman was quite ecstatic in taking your life. A pity that you have witnessed what has transpired here. Therefore, I must deny his wishes...by killing you, now." The shrouded man says as he raised his fist up. However, before he could deliver the blow...

"WAIT!" The gentleman says from the 3rd floor. The shrouded man and the western kitten can hear the sound of footsteps directly above them. Slowly, the gentleman made his way to the stairway. "Deny my wishes, you say? How quaint."

"Understand, that I'm doing this for your best interest. Time is too short to indulge in your little game of cat and mouse." The shrouded bear man simply explains.

"Then, allow me and me alone to play the game. After all, I created it, now did I?" The masked gentleman asks as the shrouded brute looked back at the young cowgirl. "Remember your place, as I shall remember mine. Stay your hand at Iceberg's door and wait for the signal. This fight...is mine." The gentleman ordered. The shrouded brute nodded in understanding.

"Understood. Dispose of them, in swift efficiency." the brute says as he slowly walked up the stairs, passing the battle to the masked gentleman as he and Autumn simply stared down from the stairway.

"How I've waited for this moment." The gentleman says mischievously.

"Darn tutin'" Autumn replies, finally regaining her composure. "I can see ya got some pretty tough buddies, huh? Well, all that matters is that it's just you an' me, partner. I've got a bone to pick with ya and your lil' artist buddy."

"Oh?" The gentleman asks.

"See, I was as weak an' clumsy as a tumbleweed, when we first had our showdown in the Residential Districts. In the end, I almost lost mah life, an' now Topper's gone. Now, I'm back...and I got better experience than before." Autumn explains.

"Topper? Am I to assume you're talking about the foolish top hat?" The gentleman asks.

"He ain't just a top hat, partner, he's mah FRIEND!" Autumn asserts. Silence emanates the corridor...until the gentleman levitated behind him, a giant sphere of ink.

"Your friend you say? Then tell me, my dear...what does that make her?" The gentleman says as he snaps his finger. The sphere of ink soon began to drip on the floor...becoming smaller and smaller. Soon enough, a figure fell from the sphere and into the ground with a _THUD_ landing on a puddle of ink. Autumn widen her eyes as she immediately figured out who the figure covered in ink is.

"Is that...E-EMI?!" Autumn says, completely breaking character as she looked in horror at her dear friend, her owner, coughing, gasping for air, completely covered in ink.

"We've had our little...run-in." The gentleman replies.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Autumn asks in complete paranoia.

"Ah...so it seems I've grabbed your attention. See, you could say I had to pay her a...visit. Endlessly we've been trying to find you, until...your little yagara friend gave his confession." The gentleman explains.

"Cricket?" The kitten whispered.

"Explained that you followed the Straw Hat Crew. Truly, a pitiful idea, given their popularity throughout Water 7. That being said, we simply followed the Straw Hat scent...here, in Galley-La Headquarters. After all...they do have intentions to assault the manor, or are they? The details are quite hazy..." the gentleman explains.

"What matters now...is that we're here. You have something I want...and if it means doing THIS! To grab your attention...then It'll all be worth it." The gentleman says as he immediately kicked the defenseless Emi, sending her flying down the stairway...slamming on Autumn. The cream kitten soon tend to her unconscious owner.

"Emi? EMI?! EMI, PLEASE WAKE UP...A-ARE YOU OKAY?!" The kitten asks trying to shake and shake her owner. Suddenly, a groan was heard, making the kitten look down. Groggily and slowly...Emi opens her eyes, despite her glasses completely covered in ink.

"A-Autumn?" Emi asks weakly.

"I'm here, buddy, I'm finally here for ya." The kitten says as she sighed in relief before giving her fallen owner a hug. Soon enough, the scarlet-haired human coughed up blots of ink.

"I...never knew Ink would be so...thick and... _*cough, cough*_ bitter tasting. I was suffocating..." Emi says coughing and gagging Ink.

"Will you be alright?" Autumn asks.

"It's just ink, Autumn...I'll be fine. What matters is...I finally found you..." Emi says as she immediately came and hugged the cream kitten donning her cowgirl set. The white-headed kitten's pie-eyed tears began to produce water...as she delivered a hug back to her owner.

"I'm sorry, Em, for worrying you...I really am." Autumn apologizes.

"What matters, Autumn, is that you're alive...and away from the Straw Hats..." Emi says. Suddenly, the kitten looks at the scarlet-haired ink covered girl in confusion.

"Meow? Away from the Straw Hats? Ohhhhhhhhh~ you must be talking about what's been going on with them and Iceberg's assassination." Autumn says in understanding.

"W-well...yeah. They're all over the news." Autumn soon narrowed her eyes as she soon gripped away from Emi's hug as she went back to staring at the masked gentleman.

"An' I'm assumin' THAT varmint at the stairway told ya all that, didn't he?" Autumn asks her owner. Emi, looking at the kitten in confusion nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, you shouldn't trust yer captors, Em. That's the guy who almost got me killed while he pursued me. Puttin' the pieces together, an' lookin' at ALL them bodies, I can only say...that he and the other two upstairs are the REAL culprits behind Icy's attack last night an' the only reason why they're here ain't to only fish me out...but to get the job done. Am I on the money, PARTNER?" The cream kitten asks the gentleman. No one upstairs spoke a word.

"Very astute of you, child. I guess the brains don't fall far beyond the tree." The gentleman simply says. "The suspicion of the Straw Hats, and the pursuit of Iceberg's assassination are all our doings."

"But WHY?" Emi couldn't help but ask.

"I could tell you..." The gentleman started. Soon enough...the gentleman's hands began to drip...and in the wake of one of them ink began to travel to his arm forming a clump of Ink on his hands. Materializing from that darkness...is a blade. "But then, that would further my motives for killing the both of you."

"Listen up, partner." Autumn says as he ten galleon hat shadowed her dotted eyes. "I can forgive and forget what happened. Almost tryin' to kill me...I'm fine with that, but no one...messes with mah friends...and mah family." Autumn says as he looks to Emi.

"I'm afraid their fates have already been sealed. But for your best wishes, I shall save them for last...and take YOUR life first, _partner._ " The gentleman says threateningly.

* * *

 _Round Two: The Golden Cowgirl vs The Inky Gentleman!_

"WE FOUND THEM!"

"IT'S RORONOA ZORO!"

"THEY FINALLY SHOWED UP, DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Meanwhile it's clear that a ruckus has errupted the Galley-La courtyard, as Nami, Chopper, and Zoro ran for dear their dear lives. Nothing more than the sounds of gunfire echoes the scene as the three ran...clearly rethinking their strategy.

"THAT WOMAN IS ONE OF THEM, TOO, AFTER THEM!" The Shipwrights bellowed out as the chase begins.

"IF LUFFY ISN'T HERE, THEN WHERE IS HE?!" Nami yells out.

"I DON'T KNOW, WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME!?" Zoro retorts, as Chopper shrieks paralyzed with fear as he caught up with the running two.

"WHAT NOW?!" Nami asks.

"WELL, THEY ALREADY FOUND US, SO THERE'S NO POINT IN TRYING TO BE SNEAKY! THE ONLY THING LEFT TO DO NOW IS TO GO ON THE OFFENSIVE!" Zoro replies, to which he soon stops and turned around, skidding on the lush courtyard grass. The green-haired swordsman soon took out his blades and glared at the charging Shipwrights.

"W-wait! What do you think you're doing!?" Nami exclaims.

"Running circles around the building won't do us any good." Zoro says dangerously. "If we wanna find Robin, then we'll have to force our way through." Nami and Chopper only looks at the threatening swordsman in surprise at his decision.

"Y-yeah, but they're just Shipwrights! They're not the bad guys!" Chopper protests.

"Then, I'll use the back of my swords!" Zoro exclaims as he clenches one of them in his teeth. Soon enough, to the Shipwright's surprise, the green-haired swordsman soon charged at the army. "IF YOU WANNA FIGHT, THEN YOU'VE GOT ONE!" Zoro calls out as he rampages through the crowd, with many of the Shipwrights in the way, sent flying with the blunt part of his swords.

"YOU CAN STILL _KILL_ PEOPLE LIKE THAT, Y'KNOW?!" The girl and the deer yells out in unison, no doubt seeing the carnage.

* * *

 _Hallways_

" ** _SHAVE!_** " The Gentleman yells out as he blasts to the cowgirl at top speed. Soon enough, from her belt buckle, the cowgirl soon took from her arsenal a can of shaving cream. She shakes them frantically, to which she then projects them to the Gentleman on his way downstairs, making him stop abruptly and fall down the stairs. The Gentleman soon wipes the shaving cream off of his mask and frantically looks around for the toon.

"Oh, sorry! I thought ya'll wanted some shavin' cream, since ya said shave!" Autumn calls out as the gentleman looks to see the toon at the top of the stairs. The gentleman simply chuckles.

"Still using your toon arsenal, oh so flimsily, I see? Has our run in the canals taught you nothing, my dear?" The gentleman couldn't help but ask. Autumn, to which...retorts with a chuckle.

"Hehehehehehe...ohhhhh, don't worry. I've been taught allot. In fact, I have YOU to thank, partner." The cowgirl says catching a shaving cream-filled pie in her gloved hands. The pie appears to have a cherry-shaped fume topped. "If ya hadn't tried to drown me...then I wouldn't be able ta be yer WAITRESS!" She cries out as she throws the pie across the stairway. The gentleman simply sighs...

" _ **Moon Walk.**_ " The Gentleman simply says as he soon leaps up in the air, and bounces up and down on the air. "Are you done humoring me? Is a pie really the best in your ars-" Before, the gentleman could continue, he soon took notice of something. A hole behind him.

 _ **BOOOOOOM!**_

"Nah, not really." Autumn says smugly as she only presented the pie bomb through the hole behind him. She soon looked at the debris as the masked man and the artist behind her only looked as the battle ensued.

"Should we help him?" Miss. Goldenweek couldn't help but ask.

"This battle is his choice to make. Besides..." The masked brute says, as the gentleman simply leaped down from the debris and landed back on the ground. "I've worked with him a long time to know that it'll take more than that...to defeat him...letalone a CP9 Agent."

"Impressive little trick." The gentleman simply says.

"Just a little thing I do~" The cowgirl says sweetly.

"Well then, here's a little thing _I_ do." The gentleman says as he extends his gloved hand out. " _ **Flying Finger Pistols: Ink Drips!**_ " The Gentleman calls out as a battalion of sharp inky bullets projected out from his hand.

"Eep!" Autumn calls out as she quickly dodged the bullets. One of them shooting through the mansion walls, making the cat meow in interest. "Meow, boy howdy..." The toon couldn't help but say.

"RUN, AUTUMN, WILL YA!" Emi screams out.

"She can run, but she can't hide!" The Gentleman calls out. " ** _SHAVE!_** " Calling out the attack, once more, he soon races through the stairway at top speed, and to the top floor, where the battle takes place in front of Iceberg's room. However, he doesn't seem the toon anymore. Instead, in front of him is an oven.

 _DING!_

"Oh, goodness! How nice of you to stop by, honey~" Autumn says, changing back into her regular attire, this time with an apron and a chef's hat resting on the top of the kitten's head. "Oh, you're just in time, sweetie, I've bakes up fresh pies for everyone!" The toon says in a Jersey accent. Soon enough, the toon takes from the oven a freshly baked cream.

"Dinner, is SERVED!" The chef yells out as assortment of pies began to fly. The gentleman only sighs as the pies flew across the hall to him. Soon enough, ink flowed down his left arm...forming a blade, once more.

"Fine then, I'll play along with your little GAME!" The Gentleman yells out as he slashes down the pies, one by one, making the poor gentleman stained with cream, fruit, and all sorts of pie filling. Soon enough, as the pies flew, Autumn gave out a smirk, as she took from the oven a familiar chicken pot pie.

The gentleman slices it down, making the chicken in the pot pie flock out hysterically as it soon flew to the gentleman. The masked gentleman, however...only sliced the chicken down, as the head was sent flying to the room, and the bloodied body fell to the floor.

Both, Autumn and Emi only looked in surprise and fear, as the gentleman only looked with such a masked emptiness within his face. The same goes for the other two sitting in front of Iceberg's door.

"Time out, TIME OUT!" Autumn screams out as she was suddenly changed into a referee, and blew her whistle. The referee toon soon approaches the masked man in the suit. "You weren't supposed to chop the chicken down! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"A mere fowl makes no difference in the outcome, my dear. Anything standing in the way of my goal...must be eliminated. That...is the way of CP9." The gentleman simply says as Emi only looks at the man in horror.

" _I-Is he for real? ANYTHING? E-even murder? These guys are freaks!_ " Emi exclaims in her thoughts.

"Now then, time is quite short, so it's high time I take my turn." The gentleman says as his inky blade materializes in his hands. The masked gentleman looks dangerously towards Autumn. "Game...in." He simply says.

* * *

 _Outside_

Meanwhile in the distance of Iceberg's mansion, we soon return to the outside wind between the two buildings that Luffy was trapped within. Soon enough, the ebony-haired rubber boy inched and inched throughout the small space...until his head finally pops out from within the small gap. The boy, finally able to breath skimmed around the night sky, and looked up high to see antennas on the very top of the buildings.

"Oh, that's it!" Luffy yells out as he extends his hand to the tower, and clenched on to it as a waste to hoist himself up. He soon freed himself from the tower, while his head met with the steel antennas.

"Phew! I thought I'd never get outta there! Man, that was terrible!" Luffy says as he got back on his feet. His eyes soon darted to the top floor window of the mansion, in the distance. "Okay, let's get it right, this time! I'll find Robin for sure." he assures as he extends his hand far in the distance to the window.

" _ **Gum-Gum...ROCKET!**_ " Luffy screams out as he slingshots himself back to the mansion.

* * *

 _Iceberg's Office_

All was not faring well for Paulie. Blood spattered on Iceberg's clean roof...HIS blood. The blonde-haired tan man drops on his knees, with nothing more than an assortment of holes throughout his body...almost as if he was shot a numerous amount of times. The two masked men only looked at the dying man...with such emptiness behind their masks...and blood dripping on their fingers.

"I'm afraid, you're no match for us for our martial arts. Now, stop resisting and hand over the documents...before you soil it with your own blood." The bull-masked man says calmly as he extends his hand out. Paulie only glares at the two men as he clenches onto the blueprints.

" _Dammit...I t-thought...I could beat 'em..._ " Paulie wheezed in his thoughts...before tumbling to the ground, and the documents rolling to the masked murderers. The bull-masked man grabs it.

"I should've known better...t-this was all my idea...Iceberg didn't tell me to fight...he just told me to get the hell outta here...and to run...and to leave the blueprints behind. Y'know...why?" Paulie wheezed as the masked bull decided to open up the documents and the skull-masked man walked away. He soon turns to them, sorely...with a smug look on his face.

"Cause those are NOTHIN' but fakes..." He chuckles, making the two masked men tense up.

"Wha?"

"What?"

"He can't be serious..." The masked skull man simply says in annoyance.

"What a waste of time..." The masked bull man inquires in annoyance as Paulie only chuckles.

"I don't know who you are, but this means your plan's a bust, huh? Too bad! Sucks to be you...the funny thing is...I don't even know what you bastards were looking for, in the first place." Paulie says in satisfaction.

"If you think you've outwitted CP9, you're wrong. You're merely delaying the inevitable." The masked bull simply says calmly.

"At any rate, even though you're only a decoy, now that you know the truth, we CAN'T let you live." The masked bull says as he soon stepped further...dangerously closer to Paulie.

* * *

 _Hallways_

Meanwhile in the battle within the top floor of the mansion halls, things have been nothing more than crazy. The masked gentleman with such top speed tries to cut open Autumn with his inky black blade, but the toon only dodges, quickly, with fear in her dotted pie-eyes.

"Heheheh, listen pally, I'm sorry that I splattered some pie in your face, hehe! C-can't we just settle things with a nice show, or romantic walk in the park? If you wanna kill me, at least take me out for dinner, I me-EEEEEP!" Autumn cries out as the gentleman's blade lodged to the walls, almost completely cleaving the side of her head off.

"I'm afraid, negotiating are off limits, this time around." The gentleman simply says as another inky blade materializes on his other arm. "LET'S DANCE!" He says taking his lodged arm off the walls and charged at the kitten toon with such ferocity with his dual blades.

"I don't think any of Cheshire's training prepared me for this!" Autumn screeched out as the toon ran through the mansion corridors, running for dear life as the gentleman flips and twists, performing acrobatics in an attempt to slice the toon open.

"HI-YAHHHH!" Autumn calls out as she threw her teleportation disk to the far side of the room. "WHOA! whoawhoahwoa!" The kitten calls out as one of the gentleman's bladed arm slammed to the ground, lodging it in, making her dodge quickly.

"HERE'S A GAME THAT HASN'T BEEN PLAYED IN YEARS!" The toon shouts out as she soon rolls back and leaps from the masked man's back and made a break for it, for the teleportation hole. The gentleman simply chased the poor toon.

"'I got a bone to pick with 'em.' weren't those your EXACT words, my dear?" The Gentleman taunts.

"Yeah, well, script change, CAUSE BEHEADING ISN'T APART OF THE JOB DESCRIPTION!" Autumn protests as the chase continues.

"Aw, but you're not making this quite fun. And aren't toons always up for fun, my dear?" The gentleman taunts.

"AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING A TOON, _BUDDY-BOY?!_ " Autumn yells out. The gentleman soon dismisses the ink blade in his left arm, and extends it as he continues to pursue the toon. Ink once again drips throughout that same arm.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, hehehe..." The gentleman says mischievously as his inky arm soon extends and extends like Luffy's rubber through the narrow corridor.

"Eep!" The cat says looking back seeing the arm coming for her. With such zooming speed, she soon did ran and ran...and soon enough slid on the ground, and fell down into the teleportation hole. "CAN'T CATCH MEOOOOOOOOW~!" The cat taunts from within the hole.

"Oh, can't I?" The masked man says as he placed his hands within the teleportation hole. With a chuckle coming from behind his mask..." ** _BLOWOUT!_** " The masked gentleman says as a powerful blast of ink blasts out from his gloved hands and into the teleportation.

Soon enough...the floors began to rumble.

"WHOA! W-W-WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Emi yells out, as she soon fell to the ground, as Miss. Goldenweek and the masked brute simply sat there as the battle progressed.

Another teleportation hole appeared right behind the gentleman. Immediately however, instead of Autumn jumping out...a geyser of ink immediately projected out of the hole, reaching up to the ceiling as drips and drips of pitch black ink rained down the halls and stairway. Almost as if an oil spill occurred right in these very halls.

"YAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" The cream cat screams out caught on top of the geyser, as she was shot up and sent colliding with the ceiling, as ink only blasts right behind her like a hose. She couldn't just...drop down. The pressure was too high to escape from.

Soon enough, the gentleman took his gloved and inky hands out of the teleportation hole...immediately making the geyser's pressure lower and lower until it finally stops. Unfortunately the ink covered toon was now sent hurdling hard to the ground. Giving the opportunity to make the Gentleman walk forward to the front of Iceberg's door.

The hole he was using soon disappears, as the hole behind him remained. Autumn only smirked at that as she prepared to take a swan dive down.

"HA, LIKE I SAID, BUSTER! CAN'T CATCH SOMEONE WITH THE MANIPULATION OF TELEPORTAT-ACK!" Autumn taunts, before screaming out as the Gentleman simply grabbed the other teleportation hole with his cane, and casually slid it to the left...making the toony cat collide with the floor, face-first.

As ink from the fountain falls down on her with a _SPLAT!_

 _"_ I've seen Devil Fruits in my day, but hers and Codename: Merlin's is quite peculiar." The masked brute says watching the battle in interest.

"Indeed." Miss. Goldenweek says in agreement as she turned to the brute. "Any word from the others?"

"Still no word. It's not like them to fall late of the plan. Something must've happened. A minor setback, at most. So long as Iceberg remains alive, it's all that matters in our goal." The brute explains.

"I see...you all take your business quite efficiently, do you?" Miss. Goldenweek couldn't help but ask.

"I'd expect those from Baroque Works don't, either. In any case, our business still remains classified to you, despite the Gentleman's protection." The brute simply replies.

"I'm well aware of that. There's nothing left for me ever since Baroque Works disbanded, but so long as I remain under Merlin's care, it's enough for me. To make a name for me in being an artist...an opportunity that I can't dispel." Miss. Goldenweek says determinedly.

"Bold of you to assume you'll be under the gentleman's care long enough to make this 'dream' come true." The brute simply says as he watched the masked Gentleman come closer and closer to the ink blot. "Codename: Merlin sees things as nothing more than a game, or a show. He cares not for that which has been shattered already. All he requires is a pawn to finally obtain his goal, and when the time comes...he will dismiss his playthings." The brute simply says.

"I'm...a plaything?" Miss. Goldenweek couldn't help but ask...concern this time donning her face. Soon enough, the Gentleman finally approached the ink blot.

"GAH! PHEW! I've heard of doing an inkblot test, but being one WITH the inkblot test, just ain't for me. Look at what it did to my hair~!" Autumn couldn't help but complain as she looked at her pampered hair completely covered in ink.

Her response met with the tip of the gentleman's blade.

"Descendant of Dizon Knee, you need not worry, anymore. The Toon-Toon Fruit shall be given to more suitable hands...once I RING my blade through this pathetic feline's throat!" The Gentleman says mischievously.

"NO! N-NO WAIT! DON'T KILL HER-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA!" Emi screams out, immediately tumbling down the stairs due to slipping on ink. Autumn only tilts her head in confusion, seeing the predicament she's in. Her body besides her head is completely covered in thick black ink...to the point where she can't move...still an oblivious question arises.

"Hold on a sec, bub. Something's a bit screwy here, I thought you said toons CAN'T die." Autumn retorts. The gentleman chuckles at that retort.

"Ah...you're right, toons can't die. However, that doesn't excuse them from pain. You'll only feel nothing more than _agony_ as I cut your body bit, by bit...and separate the Devil Fruit firmly planted within your body...so you can BEG for the mercy of death as your screams fill the room, once I TAKE it!" The gentleman says sadistically...making the cream kitten look at the inky black gentleman...with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Y'know, it's kinda hard to tell what's the rating of this fanfic." Autumn says looking to the audience.

"Enjoy that joke while you still can, because it'll be your LAST!" The gentleman says raising his blade up, making the toon gulp. The ink renders her unable to teleport out of this situation...and the idea of being maimed until she coughs up her Devil Fruit...sounds EXTREMELY unpleasant.

His blade thrusts forward as Emi crawled up the stairs.

"AUTUMN!" Emi screams out.

 _Bedabedabedabeda_

Everything immediately halted.

Silence emanates the halls.

 _Bedabedabedabeda_

The gentleman's blade was immediately stopped...RIGHT at the tip of the toon's dotted nose. Almost as if time itself has stopped.

 _Bedabedabedabeda_

Emi only looked in looked in concern, Autumn in confusion. As for the dangerous three...they immediately knew what that sound was.

 _Bedabedabedabeda_

A Transponder Snail. The masked brute took out the one in his pocket...as did the masked gentleman, as he dismissed his blade. Behind his mask...it's clear that the gentleman was displeased.

 _Bedabedabedabeda-CLICK_

" _It's me._ " A familiar and cold voice responded from the other end. " _We've hit a snag in the plan. Everyone head to the bedroom, immediately. And DON'T shoot Iceberg, yet, you understand? I ABSOLUTELY need him alive._ " The cold voice ordered in a cold voice as the Transponder Snail _Clicked_ as it went silent on the other line. He hung up. Emi only looked in confusion.

"So, these guys really ARE the ones out to get Iceberg...so, what he said was true...these guys really ARE the murders...and not Luffy and his friends..." Emi says only looking with such horror on her new company entrapping Autumn.

"Such a shame." The gentleman says in a disappointed tone. "I was SO close to finishing this ordeal, finally. My own pursuit ripped away." The gentleman simply says in defeat as the masked brute rises up from his chair.

"Another time, you'll have your chance. We've no time to deal with them, now. This has been a waste of time already, so restrain the girl and let's put THIS matter...to a close." The brute says opening the door to Iceberg's bedroom.

"I'll restrain the girl." The gentleman simply says as he thrusts his arm forward. The ink scattered throughout the halls began to react on his command and thrust forward to Emi's arms and legs, covering them with pitch black ink...as a form of imprisonment, to prevent her from escaping.

"W-WHAT?! DAMMIT, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Emi yells out, trying to break free from the ink. "DAMMIT, THAT'S THE _SECOND_ TIME I'M TRAPPED IN SOMETHING!"

"As for YOU!"

"OW! Hey, watch it, WATCH IT!" Autumn protests nasally as the gentleman soon grabbed her dotted nose and lifts her from the ink pile.

" _YOU'RE_ still apart of my business and I want you in my sights, at all cost. A mistake that I should've corrected back in the canals. And when I say you'll be staying in my sights, I mean YOU'LL BE STAYING **IN. MY. SIGHTS!** " The Gentleman screams out as he hurled the cat.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- **OUCH!** " Autumn screams out as she immediately collided with the walls...HARD.

"AUTUMN!" Emi screams out in horror as a _CRASH_ was heard in those walls. Soon enough, the scarlet-haired girl only looked to see her toony pet's body. Wiggling, and whirling...stuck in between the wall as the front of the toon, no doubt is on the other side of the walls.

* * *

 _Iceberg's Bedroom_

"Mistress?" Topper couldn't help but speak out, as the toony hat saw Autumn stuck between the walls. She's trying to pull and pull out...but to no avail, it's not working. She's as stuck as glue. Robin looked at the toon, quite phased, and Iceberg in bewilderment.

"Y-you?!" Robin called out, clearly remembering the toon when she was with Sanji and Chopper in the city. The anthropomorphic kitten slumped in defeat as her gloved hands were simply slumped, dangling along with the rest of her body.

"Guess I didn't cover Squash & Stretch in my training, yet, did I?" The toon says in annoyance. Her pied-eyes scanned the room seeing Topper, and Robin and Iceberg at gunpoint. "Oh! Hi, Robin, Hi, Topper, Hi Mr. Iceberg!" She says waving to the three.

"H-how do you know my name? We haven't met, have we?" Iceberg couldn't help but ask.

"Nope, not a one! Though, with the attempted murder of you and how CP9 wants to get you and all that, I'd rather just call it intuition." The toon says obliviously. Everyone only looked at the toon with such confusion on their faces.

"You didn't HAVE to fling her through the walls. Now she's stuck. She's seen enough already, you idiot." The masked brute says casually as Iceberg's face went from confusion to anger, seeing members of CP9 making their appearance in his bedroom.

"I did say I wanted her in my sights, did I not? Besides...there's something...I don't think she should miss out on." The gentleman says suspiciously.

"As long as she dies in the end, I couldn't care less." A new figure spoke out, making Iceberg look in rage, once more. Three more masked figures entered Iceberg's bedroom. Three familiar masked figures...the woman in red, the man in his skull mask in blue, and the man in his bull mask in white. "Our objective shouldn't be sullied with your own. So as long as you put an end to this foolish cat, that's all that matters." The masked bull man simply says.

"Duly, noted, my friend. I NEVER had intentions of keeping her alive, from the moment I laid eyes on her." The gentleman simply says.

"Good. Now that that little dispute is settled...here we are." The masked bull man simply says as everyone soon turns to Iceberg and Robin.

"Our associate has told us that you used Paulie as a decoy, is that right?" The masked woman in red asks.

"Indeed. He sent Paulie to retrieve the blueprints. Little did we know, the blueprints he went to retrieve were nothing but fakes. A facade to keep us from finding the real blueprint's tracks." The skulled man asked.

"And where are the REAL blueprints?" Robin asks. Everyone, once again turned to Iceberg, dangerously.

"Yes. Perhaps YOU can shed some light in this situation, Iceberg. I'm afraid, you're in no predicament to decline." The masked bull says as Autumn only looks at this whole conversation in confusion.

"For a couple of guys in funny masks...they really mean business. I don't think I can make a joke about this..." Autumn says as Goldenweek only looked at the conversation in silence.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO HOME?!" Iceberg barked back. "I have NOTHING to give you people!" A silence emanates the room, with nothing more than the _tick-tock_ of the clock...the masked bull soon took from his pocket...a familiar top hat. That ISN'T Topper.

"Then we have a problem, don't we?" He simply says.

"Coo-cooooo!" A familiar pigeon cooes out...like a normal pigeon, and not its nasally high-pitched voice. No...the familiar white pigeon donning a red tie soon flocks through the open window...and perched atop the masked man's shoulder. Iceberg knows this pigeon...but...but why-?

"What does one say to a man who's been marked for death?" The bull took off his mask...showing an eerily familiar ebony-haired figure. "First let me be frank: you disappoint me." He places his top hat atop his head...and took off his robe. A familiar pale and slender man...speaking with words rather than his pigeon. It was...

"L-LUCCI?!" Iceberg yells out with such surprise, and bewilderment on his face.

"This is your own fault." The skulled mask man says...as he takes off his mask as well. "You should've handed over the blueprints when the government asked nicely." A familiar...long and square-nosed man.

"KAKU?!"

Lush blonde hair has been released from the confines of the masked woman's mask...a familiar woman, as she places on her glasses. "Pity. I was hoping we could walk away from this story without resorting to violence."

"KALIFA?!"

"It's a shame you're as hard-headed as your Master." Next a man, we haven't seen before. A tan brute of a man with ebony black hair...shaped into that of bull horns.

"B-BLUENO FROM THE BAR?! That means...you've all been working for the Government...all this time?!" Iceberg says with such horror on his face. His own staff, two of his fine Shipwrights, his secretary, comrades who he actually thought of as friends...now stand before him...as cold-hearted, cold-blooded murders from the World Government.

"Talk about a plot twist, huh?" Autumn couldn't help but quip. She soon noticed something...the gentleman isn't taking off his mask. He's the only one who hasn't revealed himself. "And what about you, pal? Don't you have some big reveal you want to share?"

"Do I have some 'big reveal' you say? Well...I suppose it's that time of the story, is it not?" The gentleman couldn't help but quip. He soon took off his mask...revealing to the toon and his comrades...

Nothing.

His face...is completely pitch black. With nothing resting on it. No eyes, no ears, no mouth. Just a simple pitch black head...with nothing on it. Iceberg looks, once again in horror at the faceless man. Autumn, in shock.

"Whoa! That's...not what I was expecting for a face reveal." The toon simply says.

"A faceless man? How could this be?!" Iceberg yells out in surprise.

"Simple:" The faceless man says...as ink soon travels up his shoes...and ink begins to cover his body, making him nothing more than a slender pitch black ink man.

"Such is the power of the Ink-Ink Fruit. My power is to transform, materialize, and control ink." The gentleman continues to say...as he began to shrink smaller and smaller, and within each word his voice is becoming higher and higher until his voiced warped from a man's voice...to a high pitched female's voice. Autumn only looked in confusion at this transformation, as he...or SHE continues.

"Cela étant dit, I can use ink to mold my body into ANY shape and size, forming a completely new persona! This masked 'Gentleman' or Codename: Merlin, he doesn't exist. He...is an inky marionette that I control from inside. The only person you see here..." Iceberg and Autumn only looked in bewilderment, as CP9 only looks with little emotion...as the inky that was once a masked gentleman...was now a shrinking. Shrinking into a small inky mold...until that mold began to make a shape.

The inky shape was the size of Autumn, a small anthropomorphic creature donning a skirt, shirt, what appears to be a beret...and flickering in ink is a fox-like tail. Soon, the ink began to absorb within the mold...until a creature was standing in front of Iceberg, CP9...and in front of Autumn.

A toon. THIS...caught Autumn's attention.

"Is seulement moi~" A voice says sweetly as the small figure places on her head a pitch-black beret. The remaining ink soon shot up and formed paint brush and paint board, to which the character grabs it in her gloved hand. A smile dons on the her face...as a new figure completely formed in front of Autumn.

"Y-YOU'RE..." Autumn says meekly.

"Indeed, mon cher," She says sweetly. It's clear what this figure is, in front of Autumn. The cat couldn't believe it...but it's clear as the cane in front of her.

A toon.

* * *

 ** _Overdued, I know. I haven't been feeling motivated, as I've been endlessly juggling and juggling different story ideas. But now, I come back to just working on this one, more. A big reveal, indeed, as everything goes full circle on here. The first toon out of the Cartoon Realms, but how? You'll just have to find out, soon enough. I thank you for the patience and hope you find this chapter as enjoyable as I did._**


End file.
